Sonic, El Erizo Samurai
by Chinito4
Summary: Hay veces en que ganamos amigos sea como sea y a veces también se tienen enemigos. ¿Pero es posible que nuestros peores enemigos también puedan volverse nuestros amigos?. Entren a ver qué sucede en este nuevo fanfic, el más largo de mi vida. Es más recomendable que lo lean si les gusta el Sonamy, porque también es de Sonamy.
1. Chapter 1

Los géneros de este nuevo fanfic son: Acción, Fantasía, Amistad y Romance.

En este nuevo fanfic habrán otras modificaciones sobre todos los personajes. Y en este fanfic, las modificaciones también son para el lugar y la fecha de ambientación. Todo se desarrolla en la ciudad de Kyoto del Japón del siglo 19. Las modificaciones de todos los personajes, es que viven juntos en una misma casa, una casa bastante grande que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, en dirección al sur. Las modificaciones de Sonic, son que a diferencia de las dos historias anteriores, en esta historia, Sonic corre a la misma súper velocidad que en la serie y es más fuerte que Knuckles, principalmente en las peleas con espadas. Anteriormente, Sonic y Knuckles tuvieron una pelea en la que Sonic resultó victorioso, y a partir de la derrota de Knuckles, Sonic se convirtió en el líder por una apuesta que hizo con Knuckles antes de pelear. Unas modificaciones de Blaze, son que ella también tuvo una espada, pero nunca en su vida participó en ninguna pelea, y ella es más débil que Sonic y Knuckles. Unas modificaciones de Knuckles, son que al igual que Sonic y Blaze, él tenía una espada, pero perdió su espada cuando se enfrentó a Sonic, y a partir de ahí, sólo Sonic tiene espada. Igual que en la serie, Knuckles siempre tiende a ceder cuando todos los demás se confabulan contra él. Sonic y todos sus amigos son enemigos de Shadow desde que lo conocen. En esta historia, Sonic y Amy se enamoran al mismo tiempo. Tails y Cosmo nunca se enamoran, sólo son dos amigos que se quieren demasiado. Cosmo es una planta y Rouge es una murciélago como en la serie, pero en esta historia, eso es normal. Se llega a saber que Tails y Cosmo tuvieron familias y que la madre de Cosmo no es un árbol como en la serie, sino que fue como eran Cosmo y sus hermanas. Cosmo nunca menciona que haya tenido un padre. Y aunque son plantas, pueden sangrar como las personas. Tails tiene un trabajo en el que siempre gana buenas cantidades de dinero, aunque en un principio, no le iba nada bien en su trabajo. Sonic estuvo en el ejército japonés. Silver y Shadow son personajes apartes y no son hermanos, sólo son amigos y antiguos compañeros de guerra, y además, Shadow tiene quince años, igual que Sonic, y Silver tiene 16 años, igual que Knuckles. En esta historia, Sonic y Shadow son samuráis. Silver también fue un samurai, pero dejó de serlo hace años. Shadow es mucho más malvado que en la serie y la razón de eso, es que en esta historia, es un samurai asesino sin corazón. Sonic y Shadow no son de los samuráis que usan armaduras, pero sí son samuráis. Sonic es el samurai más fuerte que se ha conocido en todo Japón y aunque Shadow no iguala su nivel de peleador, es casi igual de fuerte que Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

En una guerra que finalizó a las once horas de la mañana del día once de Septiembre de 1.873, se fundó el gobierno japonés Akujinámo. Esa guerra se inició para derrocar a un viejo mal gobernante y para fundar al gobierno Akujinámo y para que el gobierno Akujinámo gobernara a Japón por 34 años. Actualmente, han pasado dos años desde el día de su fundación. La fecha actual es 8 de Febrero de 1.876. Pero algo extraño ha ocurrido. Después de la fundación del nuevo gobierno, han ocurrido una serie de innumerables asesinatos en los que curiosamente, todos los que han muerto hasta ahora, sólo son fundadores del gobierno Akujinámo. Nadie sabe porqué ocurren estos asesinatos, ni tampoco se sabe quién los comete. Solamente se sabe que ocurren desde poco después de la fundación del gobierno. En un principio, se pensó que los asesinatos ocurrían al azar, pero a medida que continuaban, se supo que ocurrían por el orden alfabético de los nombres. Primero murieron todos los fundadores cuyos nombres comenzaban con la letra "A". Después murieron todos los fundadores cuyos nombres comenzaban con la letra "B", y luego murieron todos los fundadores cuyos nombres comenzaban con la letra "C", y así han continuado muriendo. Nunca se ha podido atrapar a ningún culpable. Los fundadores son encontrados muertos en donde sea y cuando sea, pero siempre que los encuentran muertos, están con las ropas y la piel muy desgarradas, por lo que se supo que los fundadores eran asesinados por zarpazos que sólo pueden ser provocados por espadas. Como nunca se ha podido encontrar al culpable, no se puede responsabilizar a nadie. A las afueras de la ciudad al sur de Kyoto, hay una casa bastante grande, habitada por nueve amigos de nombres "Amy", "Blaze", "Cosmo", "Cream", "Knuckles", "Rouge", "Sonic", "Tails" y "Vainilla". Todos ellos saben de todos los asesinatos, lo saben desde el día que comenzaron a ocurrir.

Amy: ¿Cuándo creen que el asesino ataque otra vez?.

Cosmo: No lo sé y no quiero saberlo. Estoy demasiado preocupada.

Tails: Desearía que alguien pudiera atrapar al asesino. Me gustaría mucho que hubiera habido alguien que pudiera haberlo atrapado. Yo también estoy demasiado preocupado. No puedo evitar estar preocupado.

Sonic: Tails, estar preocupado no va a solucionar nada.

Tails: ¿Tú no estás preocupado, Sonic?.

Sonic: No. Aunque exponga mi vida, estoy totalmente dispuesto a enfrentar al asesino. Si supiera quién es y si pudiera encontrarlo, lo enfrentaría.

Tails: Aunque tú seas más fuerte que Knuckles, me cuesta creer que puedas derrotar al asesino. Ningún otro fundador ha podido derrotar al asesino. Todos los fundadores terminan muertos cuando el asesino los encuentra.

Sonic: Estoy seguro de que si yo enfrento al asesino, podré derrotarlo.

Tails: Desearía estar tan seguro como tú. Desearía poder mantener la fe como lo haces tú. Eres el erizo samurai más valiente que he conocido. Y eres el primero. Nunca conocí a ningún otro samurai que sea igual de valiente que tú. No te veía tan decidido a pelear desde que quisiste pelear con Knuckles.

Amy se siente muy contenta por ver que Sonic es tan valiente, pese a exponer su vida por su decisión de detener al asesino.

Knuckles: Sonic, no te pido que me permitas matar, pero sí quiero pedirte que me permitas protegerte. Si vas a enfrentarte al asesino, vas a necesitar ayuda para derrotarlo.

Sonic: No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Knuckles.

Knuckles: Deberías permitirme hacerlo. Si te ayudo a pelear con el asesino, podrás sobrevivir.

Sonic: Puedo sobrevivir sin que me ayudes. Si me ayudas, tú podrías morir. No estás capacitado para proteger a nadie. Quizás podrías protegerte a ti mismo, pero de todos modos morirías si te enfrentas al asesino. Tú no tuviste la fuerza necesaria ni la capacidad necesaria para derrotarme cuando nos enfrentamos. Yo puedo cuidarme solo. Y yo no voy a permitir de ninguna manera que ni tú ni ninguno de ustedes muera por mi culpa. Si alguno de ustedes muriera, yo nunca podría perdonármelo, sobretodo si mueren por mi culpa. Aunque alguno de ustedes pudiera ayudarme, el asesino los mataría.

Knuckles: Prefiero morir habiéndote ayudado.

Amy se enoja por ver que Knuckles sigue insistiendo, pese a las negaciones de Sonic y pese a que Sonic le recuerda que no fue demasiado fuerte para derrotarlo.

Amy: ¡Knuckles, ya deja de ser tan obstinado!. ¡Ni tú ni Blaze podrían derrotar a ese asesino!. ¡Sabes que tu nivel de pelea es menor al de Sonic y que Blaze es de un nivel de pelea más bajo que el tuyo, además sabes como todos que Blaze le pidió a Sonic que destruyera su espada y él aceptó hacerlo!. ¡De ninguna manera podrías ganarle al asesino!. ¡Desde que perdiste tu espada, sólo Sonic tiene espada y sólo él es el más fuerte!. ¡Si quisiéramos detener al asesino, sólo contamos con Sonic para hacerlo!.

Knuckles mira a todos los demás.

Knuckles: Supongo que ninguno va a ayudarme a enfrentar al asesino también.

Tails: Lo siento mucho, Knuckles, pero yo no sé pelear contra un asesino.

Cosmo: Yo ni siquiera sé defenderme sola. Sabes que desde el día que llegué, le he tenido terror a la muerte.

Vainilla: Yo no soy valiente como Sonic. No me atrevo a enfrentar a nadie y yo no sé pelear.

Cream: No sé cómo pelear con espadas y no quiero aprenderlo nunca.

Amy: Yo no te ayudaré. Haré lo que Sonic nos ordene a todos. Si Sonic me ordena algo, siempre lo obedezco.

Rouge: Yo voy a obedecer lo que Sonic diga. Si quiere que no lo ayudemos, entonces no lo ayudaré. Solamente él decide.

Knuckles: Blaze, ¿tú tampoco vas a ayudarme?.

Blaze: Me gustaría, pero yo no me meto en batallas que no puedo ganar. Te quedas solo.

Knuckles: ¿Es todo lo que dicen?.

Todos: Sí.

Knuckles: Sonic, ¿en verdad no me dejarás pelear contigo?.

Sonic cruza sus brazos.

Sonic: Mi última respuesta, es "no".

Knuckles cede rendido ante la negación y las confabulaciones en su contra.

Sonic: Saldré a caminar por un rato para ver si logro saber algo del asesino o de algún fundador que haya matado. Y les ordeno que no me sigan, ¿está claro?.

Todos: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Está claro, Knuckles?.

Knuckles: Sí.

Sonic: Entonces, hasta pronto.

Sonic toma su espada, sale de la casa y cierra la puerta y se va corriendo. Habiéndose adentrado en la ciudad, deja de correr y camina normalmente por la calle. Cinco minutos después, se detiene al escuchar a dos hombres hablando sobre algo que parece ser alarmante.

******: Escucha esto. Hace dos horas me enteré de que otro fundador fue asesinado. Anoche lo encontraron muerto en una plaza. Su piel estaba desgarrada con enormes cortadas. Y eso no es todo. A la derecha de ese fundador, había algo escrito en la tierra. Decía "He asesinado a tantos de ellos, que ya no quedan muchos. Si alguien intenta detenerme, también morirá, así que nadie debe entrometerse. El que se atreva a enfrentarme, morirá inmediatamente. Muchos de ellos eligieron enfrentarme, así que los maté. Unos pocos me tenían tanto miedo, que no me enfrentaron, por lo que me fue mucho más fácil matarlos y así me ahorraron tiempo. Si alguien se interpone en mi camino, también será asesinado, sea o no sea un fundador. Pronto iré por el siguiente.". Cuando lo leyeron, se llegó a la conclusión de que era un mensaje del asesino.

******: Significa que el asesino debió escribir eso con su propia espada, ¿verdad?.

******: También se llegó a esa conclusión.

******: ¿Todavía no han encontrado ningún sospechoso?.

******: Desafortunadamente no. No hay ningún sospechoso. No hay ninguna evidencia que pueda indicar quién es el asesino ni en dónde pueda estar ahora.

Sonic no está preparado para lo siguiente que va a escuchar.

******: ¿Y se sabía con cuál letra empezaba el primer nombre de ese fundador?.

******: Sí, era el último fundador cuyo nombre comenzaba con la letra "R".

Sonic queda impactado en el instante en que escucha eso. Sonic siente que ya escuchó suficiente y se va de ahí sin que esos hombres hayan notado que él estuvo escuchándolos. Algunos minutos después, regresa a la casa.

Blaze: Hola, Sonic, ¿por qué volviste tan rápido?.

Sonic: No puedo hablar ahora.

Sonic pasa de largo a la derecha de Blaze, sin detenerse y sin mirar a ningún otro lado más que al frente. Blaze se queda ahí mismo, sin moverse hacia ningún lado y sintiéndose verdaderamente confundida. Menos de un minuto después, Rouge la encuentra ahí y se le acerca, sintiendo curiosidad sobre porqué está tan quieta.

Rouge: ¿Sucede algo, Blaze?.

Blaze se da media vuelta.

Blaze: Sonic llegó más rápido que otras veces.

Rouge: ¿Hay algo extraño en eso?.

Blaze: En cierto modo, sí. Cuando llegó, lo saludé y le pregunté porqué volvió tan rápido, pero lo único que me dijo fue "No puedo hablar ahora". ¿No crees que esté enojado conmigo?.

Rouge: No. ¿Por qué debería estar enojado contigo?. No le has hecho o dicho nada malo y no has violado ninguna de sus reglas. Tú nunca le has dado alguna justificación para que se enoje contigo. Sólo me pregunto, ¿por qué te habrá dicho eso?.

Blaze: Estoy tan confusa como tú. Y siento que Sonic me está preocupando.

Rouge: Ahora también me siento preocupada por él. Quisiera saber qué le sucede.

Luego llega Cream.

Cream: Oigan, ¿sobre qué están hablando?.

Blaze: Sobre Sonic.

Rouge le cuenta todo a Cream.

Blaze: Oye, Cream, ¿tú viste a Sonic?.

Cream: Yo salí de mi habitación y pasó frente a mí.

Blaze: ¿Y te dijo algo?.

Cream: Yo le pregunté si se le ofrecía algo, pero sólo me dijo "No puedo hablar ahora" y salió al patio.

Todos los demás llegan con ellas y Vainilla les pregunta sobre qué hablan. Cream les dice de lo que hablaron y todos quedan con la misma confusión sobre porqué Sonic les dijo lo mismo a Blaze y Cream.

Knuckles: Oye, Blaze, cuando Sonic te dijo eso, ¿notaste si su cara tenía alguna expresión?.

Blaze: No, su cara no tenía ninguna expresión.

Knuckles: Cream, ¿tú viste alguna expresión en la cara de Sonic?.

Cream: No. En su cara no había ninguna expresión. Lo único que hizo, fue irse al patio. Ni siquiera se detuvo y ni siquiera me dijo porqué se iba al patio.

Tails: Cream, Blaze, ¿ustedes dijeron que lo único que Sonic les dijo, fue "No puedo hablar ahora"?.

Blaze y Cream: Sí, sólo nos dijo eso.

Tails inclina un poco su cabeza hacia delante y pone su mano derecha en su mentón.

Tails: Comienzo a pensar que Sonic sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos.

Cosmo: ¿Estás seguro, Tails?.

Tails: Bastante seguro. No tengo ninguna duda de eso.

Cosmo: Si eso es cierto, me parece demasiado curioso que Sonic no nos diga lo que sabe.

Todos se preocupan por Sonic. Tails se quita la mano del mentón y mira a Cream de nuevo.

Tails: Cream, dijiste que Sonic se fue al patio, ¿verdad?.

Cream: Sí.

Tails: Voy a ver a Sonic.

Tails se va corriendo al patio y todos los demás lo siguen. Todos llegan juntos al patio y ven a Sonic sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un gran árbol de bambú, con la cabeza inclinada verticalmente hacia delante y con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido. Todos sus amigos se acercan a él, sintiendo curiosidad sobre porqué está así.

Tails: Sonic, ¿estás despierto?.

Sonic: Sí.

Tails: ¿Puedes decirnos qué te sucede?.

Sonic: Si se los digo, se van a asustar y se van a preocupar. Prefiero no decírselos.

Amy: Sonic, no me hagas enojar. Dinos qué te ocurre. Por no decirnos lo que te sucede, nos tienes preocupados a todos. Todos estamos preocupados y no quieres decirnos porqué estás tan extraño. Si no nos dices qué te ocurre, me voy a enojar más. Dinos de una vez lo que te sucede. Tails nos dijo que piensa que tú sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos y a Cosmo le parece demasiado curioso que no nos digas lo que sabes. Nunca estuviste tan extraño como ahora. Ya no me hagas enojar. Lo que sea que te sucede, nos preocupa a todos. Quiero saber de una buena vez porqué estás tan extraño y quiero saber cada detalle de todo lo que te hizo tener esta actitud. Quiero saberlo y lo quiero saber ahora mismo, ¿me entendiste?. Cada detalle. ¿Cuándo vas a decirnos la verdad?.

Sonic se da cuenta de que no querer decirles lo que escuchó, también hace que se preocupen. Así que decide confesarles lo que sabe. Abre los ojos, se para del suelo y se prepara para decirles toda la verdad.

Sonic: Cuando se los diga, no les va a gustar.

Sonic comienza a decirles todo.

Sonic: Cuando estaba en la ciudad, escuché a dos hombres hablando sobre algo que parecía ser alarmante. Uno le dijo al otro "Escucha esto. Hace dos horas, me enteré de que otro fundador fue asesinado. Anoche lo encontraron muerto en una plaza. Su piel estaba desgarrada con enormes cortadas. Y eso no es todo. A la derecha de ese fundador, había algo escrito en la tierra. Decía "He asesinado a tantos de ellos, que ya no quedan muchos. Si alguien intenta detenerme, también morirá, así que nadie debe entrometerse. El que se atreva a enfrentarme, morirá inmediatamente. Muchos de ellos eligieron enfrentarme, así que los maté. Unos pocos me tenían tanto miedo, que no me enfrentaron, por lo que me fue mucho más fácil matarlos y así me ahorraron tiempo. Si alguien se interpone en mi camino, también será asesinado, sea o no sea un fundador. Pronto iré por el siguiente.". Cuando lo leyeron, se llegó a la conclusión de que era un mensaje del asesino.". Cuando ese hombre dijo todo eso, el otro hombre le dijo "Significa que el asesino debió escribir eso con su propia espada.", y el hombre que habló primero dijo que también se llegó a esa conclusión. Y el otro hombre le preguntó si todavía no han encontrado ningún sospechoso y el otro le respondió "Desafortunadamente no. No hay ningún sospechoso. No hay ninguna evidencia que pueda indicar quién es el asesino ni en dónde pueda estar ahora.". El otro hombre le preguntó si se sabía con cuál letra empezaba el primer nombre de ese fundador, y el otro hombre le contestó "Sí, era el último fundador cuyo nombre comenzaba con la letra "R". Cuando escuché a ese hombre decir eso, me devolví para acá.

Blaze: Entonces, ¿es por eso que estabas tan extraño?.

Sonic: Sí. No quería decírselos para que no se preocuparan. Sabía que no iba a gustarles escucharme decir lo que supe.

Ahora que Amy sabe y entiende porqué Sonic llegó tan extraño, se siente bastante arrepentida de haberse enojado con él.

Amy: Sonic, lo siento.

Sonic ve una expresión triste en la cara de Amy. Sin previo aviso, Amy lo abraza, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos, sobretodo a Sonic.

Amy: Lamento haberme enojado, Sonic. Lo siento mucho. Me siento triste de haberme enojado contigo, desearía no haberlo hecho nunca.

Sonic siente que le gusta sentir que Amy lo abrace.

Sonic: No te sientas tan triste, Amy.

Amy: Es que estoy verdaderamente arrepentida de haberme enojado contigo. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?.

Sonic sonríe y la abraza y Amy queda sorprendida.

Sonic: Te perdono ahora mismo, Amy. No te sientas tan mal.

Sonic le acaricia la espalda, haciéndola sonreír.

Amy: Gracias, Sonic.

Los dos se sienten contentos de estar abrazados y todos se sienten contentos de verlos abrazados y Tails y Cosmo les hablan con un tono verdaderamente tierno.

Tails y Cosmo: Se ven tan hermosos cuando se abrazan.

Sonic y Amy se separan a los pocos segundos.

Amy: Oye, Sonic, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: Si ese hombre dijo que ese fundador era el último cuyo nombre comenzaba con la letra "R", ¿eso significa que el asesino comenzará a buscar a los fundadores cuyos nombres comiencen con la letra "S"?.

La sonrisa de Sonic se borra de su cara y su expresión se vuelve un poco seria.

Sonic: Sí, pero hay un error en tu pregunta.

La sonrisa se borra de la boca de Amy.

Amy: ¿Cuál error?.

Sonic: En decir "los fundadores" en plural.

Amy: ¿Por qué es un error?.

Nadie está preparado para lo que Sonic va a decir.

Sonic: El único fundador cuyo nombre comienza con la letra "S", soy yo.

Ninguno se salva del impacto y Amy siente que una espada atraviesa su corazón.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!.

Sonic: Es verdad. Yo soy el único fundador que se llama con un nombre que comienza con la letra "S". Y como soy el único, el asesino no tendrá la necesidad de decidir a cuál fundador matar primero. Si me encuentra, sólo intentará asesinarme a mí para después matar a todos los fundadores que quedan vivos.

Amy vuelve a preocuparse demasiado, llegando al punto en que su preocupación se convierte en miedo. Amy vuelve a abrazarlo, aguantándose el llanto que siente que va a soltar. Pero pese a que se aguanta el llanto, no puede evitar que el llanto se escuche en su voz.

Amy: ¿Todavía quieres enfrentarte solo al asesino?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: Ahora tengo miedo de que enfrentes solo al asesino. No te convenceré de que no lo enfrentes, pero sólo quiero que sepas que ahora estoy asustada porque quieras enfrentarlo tú solo.

Sonic: No tienes que asustarte, Amy. Estaré bien. El asesino no podrá matarme. Mató a todos esos fundadores, pero no podrá matarme a mí.

Amy: Te agradezco que me digas eso, pero no me quita el miedo que tengo. Si vas a enfrentarte al asesino, ¿dónde lo enfrentarás?.

Sonic: Pensaré en algo. Todo saldrá bien, en serio. Te lo prometo.

Amy ya casi no puede contener su llanto.

Amy: Si enfrentas al asesino, te pido que no te rindas, por favor no cedas. Por favor te pido que no me dejes.

Sonic: No te preocupes, Amy, nunca te dejaré. Y no me rendiré. Yo no me doy por vencido.

Sonic vuelve a abrazar a Amy, sintiendo un enorme gusto por abrazarla. Inesperadamente, Sonic siente como que algo líquido y pequeño corre de arriba hacia abajo por su espalda. Él se separa de Amy y ve que le salen lágrimas de los ojos. Ella ya no puede aguantarse el llanto y ha comenzado a llorar.

Sonic: Amy, ¿estás bien?.

Amy: No.

Amy vuelve a abrazarlo y llora en su hombro izquierdo sin hacer ruido. Sonic siente que se le parte el corazón por ver a Amy llorando. Él se entristece tanto por ella, que con su mano derecha, le acaricia la nuca de una manera verdaderamente amorosa y queriendo consolarla. Él le habla mientras deja que llore sobre su hombro.

Sonic: Amy, no tienes que ponerte así de triste. No te sientas tan mal. No llores por mí. No sólo estoy seguro de poder derrotar al asesino sólo porque soy uno de los buenos, sino por mi fortaleza. Cuando entrené en el ejército para ser un samurai, me volví tan fuerte, que llegué a ser el samurai más fuerte que se ha conocido en este país. Fui el samurai más fuerte que el ejército tuvo. Tú no te preocupes tanto por mí, voy a estar bien. Te prometo que voy a estar bien. En esta batalla, tú nunca me verás morir. Quizás termine cansado después de pelear, pero no terminaré muerto. Yo no voy a morir. El asesino no podrá asesinarme y es verdad. Estoy completamente seguro de que lo derrotaré. No te sientas asustada, Amy, te prometo que de verdad sobreviviré.

Sonic logra consolar a Amy y ella deja de llorar. Los dos erizos dejan de abrazarse y se miran a los ojos.

Amy: Gracias por todo, Sonic. Gracias por ese hermoso consuelo.

Sonic: De nada.

Amy se seca las lágrimas y Sonic se siente alegre de ver que logró hacer que Amy volviera a sonreír.

Amy: Date la vuelta por favor.

Sonic hace lo que Amy le dice.

Sonic: ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

Amy seca los rastros de sus lágrimas de la espalda de Sonic con sus cabellos.

Amy: Sólo era eso. Ya puedes darte la vuelta de nuevo.

Sonic se da otra media vuelta hacia Amy.

Sonic: Gracias.

Amy: De nada.

Cream: Oye, Sonic, cuando volviste, ¿por qué no querías decirnos nada?.

Sonic: Me preocupaba que ustedes se preocuparan. Quería que no supieran nada para que ninguno se preocupara por mí. Y estaba demasiado impactado. Cuando escuché eso, estaba tan impactado, que sólo podía pensar en que sabía que el asesino me buscaría para matarme a mí. Cuando les dije a Blaze y a ti que no podía hablar ahora, era porque no quería decirles la verdad porque quería que no se preocuparan. Sabía que si les decía algo, se preocuparían, pero no sabía que no decirles nada, también iba a preocuparlas. No pensé que no decirles nada, también haría que todos se preocuparan.

Cream: Aunque quisiste que no nos preocupáramos, no funcionó. Nos preocupó verte tan extraño.

Sonic: Todos ustedes son verdaderamente importantes para mí. Son los amigos más importantes que he tenido en mi vida. Si les preocupa saber que hay algo que sé y que no quiero decirles, entonces, les prometo a todos que desde ahora, siempre les diré lo que sea que quieran saber y nunca volveré a esconderles ninguna verdad que los preocupe.

Todos le sonríen juntos a su líder. A todos les gustó mucho que Sonic les dijera lo importantes que son para él y también les gustó mucho lo que Sonic les prometió. A todos les gustó tanto lo que les dijo, que le aplauden durante nueve segundos.

Todos: Muchas gracias, Sonic. Para todos nosotros, tú eres el amigo y líder más importante de nuestras vidas.

Sonic también les sonríe. A él también le gustó lo que le dijeron.

Sonic: Muchas gracias a todos.

Ahora, Sonic le dirige su mirada a Amy.

Sonic: Amy, me gustaría que me digas si sigues enojada o no sigues enojada porque yo no quería decirles nada.

Amy le sonríe.

Amy: No, Sonic, no sigo enojada de ninguna forma. Tal vez podría estarlo, pero sé la razón por la que mantenías tu silencio. Yo prefiero no seguir enojada.

Sonic: Gracias.

Sonic mira hacia atrás de Amy y ve algo dibujado en la tierra.

Sonic: Oigan, ¿quién hizo ese dibujo?.

Tails: Yo.

Amy y todos sus amigos voltean su mirada hacia donde Sonic está mirando y ahí ven el dibujo que Tails hizo en la tierra.

Sonic: ¿Son espadas?.

Tails: Sí, son dos espadas cruzadas entre sí como una "X".

Amy se aparta de Sonic y Sonic mira el dibujo por unos segundos y unos momentos después, se le ocurre una idea.

Sonic: ¡Tails, eres un genio!. ¡Mi amigo solidario y generoso es un genio!.

Tails: ¿Por qué dices que soy un genio?.

Sonic: Tu dibujo me ayudó a tener una idea.

Tails: ¿Y cuál idea tienes?.

Sonic: Tenderle una trampa al asesino para que venga aquí. Escucha lo que voy a decirte. Quiero que vayamos a tu salón de arte y hagas retratos de mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?.

Tails: Sí, Sonic.

Ahora, Sonic les habla a los demás.

Sonic: Cuando Tails termine de retratarme, les diré a ustedes qué deben hacer, ¿entendido?.

Todos: Entendido.

Tails: Aunque todavía me cuesta creer que lograrás detener al asesino, Sonic, igualmente espero que lo logres.

Sonic recuerda algo que escuchó hace mucho tiempo.

Sonic: En mi tercer día de entrenamiento en el ejército, mi general me enseñó que aunque nosotros no somos quienes empiezan algo, somos capaces de terminarlo. Yo no empecé estos asesinatos, pero voy a acabarlos.

Tails: Ojalá me perdones por ser tan escéptico.

Sonic: Sí, te perdono. No te preocupes por eso.

Tails: Está bien. Y gracias por perdonarme.

Sonic: De nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic y Tails van al salón de arte, mientras los demás los esperan. Tails toma el primer cuadro, toma un pincel y unas pinturas de los mismos colores que Sonic, Sonic se para en una posición firme y Tails comienza a pintarlo cuadro por cuadro durante media hora.

Sonic: Tails, ¿cuántos retratos hiciste?.

Tails: Contando el que acabo de terminar, hice 24 retratos. ¿Quieres que haga otros más?.

Sonic: No, ya no sigas. Esos 24 serán suficientes. Ahora, quiero que pintes flechas.

Tails: ¿Quieres que las dibuje señalando hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda?.

Sonic: Dibuja doce flechas apuntando hacia la derecha y otras doce apuntando hacia la izquierda.

Tails: ¿Y de qué color pinto las flechas?.

Sonic: De azul.

Tails: Muy bien, Sonic.

Tails dibuja las flechas una por una en todos los cuadros por algunos minutos.

Tails: Ya las dibujé, Sonic. ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?.

Sonic: Ahora quiero que escribas algo en todos los cuadros.

Tails: Claro. ¿Qué debo escribir?.

Sonic: Debajo de todas las flechas debes escribir "Siga la flecha y llegará directamente hasta donde se encuentra el fundador gubernamental Sonic el Erizo".

Tails: De acuerdo, Sonic.

Tails escribe por un rato.

Tails: Ya escribí lo que me dijiste, Sonic. ¿Estás seguro de que el asesino vendrá cuando sepa dónde ir a buscarte?.

Sonic: Estoy muy seguro. El asesino no podrá resistirse a esto.

Tails: Entonces está bien.

Sonic trae a todos al salón de arte.

Sonic: Knuckles, cuando el asesino llegue, quiero que lo lleves al patio. Ahí será donde lo enfrentaré. Yo estaré esperando escondido entre todos los árboles. Y cuando lo lleves al patio, me gritarás "Sonic, aquí hay alguien que quiere verte" y yo saldré de los árboles. ¿Entiendes?.

Knuckles: Sí, Sonic.

Amy vuelve a preocuparse por Sonic.

Amy: Sonic, ten mucho cuidado por favor. No sé porqué, pero siento que me preocupa demasiado que pelees solo. Por todos los fundadores que ese asesino logró matar, es evidente que es demasiado fuerte.

Sonic le sonríe y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros, sintiendo que ella le da mucha más esperanza de la que ya tiene.

Sonic: No te preocupes, Amy. Todo estará bien.

Amy: ¿Lo dices en serio, Sonic?.

Sonic: Claro que lo digo en serio. Voy a estar bien.

Amy le sonríe con el corazón.

Amy: ¿No tienes miedo de exponer tu vida sólo por detener al asesino?.

Sonic: No. Si tuviera miedo de hacer esto, nunca habría decidido enfrentarme al asesino. Es mi vida. Es ahora o nunca. No voy a vivir para siempre, sólo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivo.

Blaze: (sonriéndole) Sonic, con toda la esperanza que tú tienes, haces que yo me sienta verdaderamente esperanzada en que tú sobrevivirás.

Sonic: Me encanta oírte decir eso.

Blaze: ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tienes tantas esperanzas en que estarás bien?.

Sonic: Honestamente, Amy hace que mi esperanza aumente.

Amy: ¿Eso es cierto, Sonic?.

Sonic le acaricia la mejilla derecha a Amy, logrando que se relaje.

Sonic: Sí, Amy, es cierto.

Amy siente gusto de sentir la mano de Sonic acariciando su mejilla.

Blaze: Oye, Sonic, ¿puedes contestarme otra pregunta?.

Sonic: Sí, Blaze.

Blaze: ¿Por qué pelearás con el asesino en el patio?.

Sonic: Porque quiero que el patio sea el campo de batalla. Y si lo desean, todos pueden mirar, pero solamente por las ventanas. Ninguno deberá salir al patio hasta que la pelea haya terminado, ¿entendido?.

Todos: Entendido.

Amy: (sonriendo) Sonic, ahora tú haces que me sienta más esperanzada en que sobrevivirás.

Sonic: Me encanta oírte decir eso.

Amy les habla a los demás.

Amy: Todos estamos de acuerdo con Sonic, ¿verdad?.

Todos sonríen verdadera y hermosamente esperanzados.

Blaze: Por supuesto que sí.

Cosmo: Claro que sí.

Cream: Yo también estoy de acuerdo.

Knuckles: Así es.

Rouge: También estoy de acuerdo.

Tails: Claro que sí.

Vainilla: Claro que sí.

Sonic: Ahora, quiero que todos traigan varios clavos y ocho martillos por favor.

Todos le asienten con la cabeza y traen varios clavos y los ocho martillos.

Sonic: Ahora, algunos llevarán algunos cuadros y los demás llevarán algunos clavos y dos martillos. Quiero que claven cada cuadro en árboles que encuentren. Los cuadros deberán estar clavados en posiciones firmes que hagan que las flechas señalen correctamente el camino hasta aquí. Clavarán todos los cuadros que lleven. Todos irán en pareja. Tails, irás con Cosmo.

Tails y Cosmo: De acuerdo.

Sonic: Knuckles, irás con Rouge.

Knuckles y Rouge: Entendido.

Sonic: Amy, irás con Blaze.

Amy y Blaze: A la orden.

Sonic: Y señorita Vainilla, usted irá con su hija.

Vainilla y Cream: De acuerdo, Sonic.

Sonic: Los que hayan terminado de clavar los cuadros que hayan llevado, deberán volver lo más pronto posible. No importa si les sobran clavos. Solamente deberán volver pronto, ¿correcto?.

Todos: Correcto.

Sonic: Y una cosa más. Yo iré al patio ahora y ahí esperaré hasta que Knuckles lleve al asesino al patio.

Todos: Está bien. Nos vemos luego.

Todos salen de la casa, algunos llevando los cuadros y otros llevando los clavos y los martillos. Cada uno clava los cuadros en árboles que encuentran y que puedan indicar el camino correcto hacia la casa. Después de varios minutos, terminan de clavar y regresan a la casa. Cinco minutos después de haber vuelto, alguien camina por donde hay un árbol con el primer cuadro. Prontamente, nota el retrato de Sonic clavado en el tronco y luego, ve lo que Tails escribió.

******: (en voz baja) "Siga la flecha y llegará directamente hasta donde se encuentra el fundador gubernamental Sonic el Erizo".

Luego, mira la flecha y ve que apunta hacia la izquierda. Comienza a caminar hacia donde la flecha apunta, y luego, ve otro cuadro y una flecha que apunta hacia la derecha. Mientras camina hacia donde apuntan todas las flechas que ve en cada cuadro que encuentra, sonríe de una manera asesina.

Amy: Sonic, otra vez me siento preocupada y no puedo evitarlo. Te pido que intentes no morir, Sonic el Erizo. ¿Vas a intentarlo?.

De un momento a otro y sin que Amy ni nadie se lo haya esperado, Sonic desaparece y reaparece en un segundo delante de Amy, mostrándole una rosa que lleva en la mano izquierda.

Sonic: Sí, lo juro.

Amy sonríe de emoción.

Amy: Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Amy le recibe la rosa y ambos se abrazan. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, el sujeto de sonrisa asesina llega a la casa. Dentro de la sala principal, Knuckles escucha que alguien golpea la puerta. Camina hacia la puerta y al momento de abrirla, ve a alguien que nunca había visto. Knuckles observa al visitante y ve que su cuerpo es completamente negro y que tiene líneas rojas en la cabeza.

Knuckles: Hola. ¿Necesitas algo?.

******: Sí. Necesito ver a Sonic el Erizo y tiene que ser ahora.

Knuckles: Entonces sígueme, yo te llevaré con él.

Knuckles lleva al visitante por la casa hasta el patio, sospechando quién puede ser este visitante, porqué quiere ver a Sonic y cómo sabe el nombre de Sonic. Todos los demás están esperando junto a las ventanas, hasta cuando ven a Knuckles pasar con el visitante. Knuckles abre la puerta posterior y sale al patio con el visitante.

******: Oye, ¿dónde está Sonic?.

Knuckles: Él está aquí con nosotros. ¡Sonic, aquí hay alguien que quiere verte!.

Sonic sale corriendo de entre los árboles. Knuckles retrocede y vuelve a entrar a la casa y se asoma por una ventana junto a Rouge.

Sonic: Hola. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

******: "Shadow el Erizo".

Todos escuchan el nombre del visitante.

Sonic: ¿Y por qué estás aquí?.

En lugar de responder, Shadow desenfunda una espada y vuelve a sonreír de manera asesina.

Shadow: Si esto no responde a tu pregunta, aquí tengo otra respuesta para ti. Esta amiga que me ha acompañado durante años, es mi espada asesina favorita. La más leal de las espadas. Ella nunca me ha fallado. Teniendo esta espada, nunca perdí la buena oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera hacer. Al final del antiguo gobierno, enfrenté una crisis que tuvo que ver con los que luego se convirtieron en los fundadores de este gobierno. Todos han pagado con sus vidas por lo que esos pocos me hicieron pasar. Jamás estuve tan abatido, pero no en batalla, sino en sentimientos. Me quitaron a alguien que para mí, era la persona más importante. Era una persona que quise demasiado, y ahora, todos esos fundadores murieron por esa razón. No sé si alguna vez los encontraron luego de que murieran, pero pienso que sí debieron ser encontrados. Y si los encontraron, es una completa lástima que todos fueran encontrados muertos. Si no me hubieran hecho lo que me hicieron, yo nunca habría sentido la necesidad de hacer lo que hice. Si acaso lograron encontrarlos, sé que sus familias sintieron lo mismo que yo sentí cuando me quitaron a esa persona. Y ahora, la persona que me quitaron está lejos de mí y nunca más podré verla otra vez. Por esa razón, el mismo diecisiete de Octubre de 1.873, comenzaron a ocurrir los asesinatos. Y por eso, esos asesinatos ocurrieron solamente con los fundadores de este gobierno. La enorme cantidad de fundadores muertos, te convierte a ti en uno de los últimos fundadores que quedan vivos. Pero ahora, eso cambiará. Si sabes hacer lo que llaman "oración al cielo", ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de hacer una. Todos los otros fundadores murieron porque su tiempo de vida se terminó, y ahora, este momento perfecto acaba de llegar y yo estoy feliz porque haya llegado, así que en estos momentos, comenzaré con lo que vine a hacer. Esta es mi hora para terminar contigo también. Mi tiempo de vida continúa, pero en cambio para ti, tu tiempo se acabó. De ahora en adelante, esta espada terminará contigo y todos los que quedan y construirá un futuro sin fundadores. Así que descansa en paz porque vas a morir.

Sonic se da cuenta de que Shadow es el asesino de todos esos fundadores y que vino a encontrarlo a la casa para matarlo porque cayó en la trampa.

Sonic: Lo siento, pero no sé en qué forma puedas hacerlo.

Escuchar eso despierta la curiosidad en Shadow.

Shadow: ¿Qué dices?.

Sonic: Una espada no puede construir el futuro. Quien puede, es la persona que la usa.

Shadow vuelve a sonreír asesinamente.

Shadow: Tan sólo quieres hacerme pensar que voy a fallar en esta pelea. Ya he tenido peleas con todos los otros fundadores y siempre he ganado. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que falle en asesinarte a ti. Esta espada asesina siempre ha funcionado con completa perfección. A pesar de haber absorbido cantidades de sangre humana, sigue brillando con magnificencia y como si estuviera recién fabricada. Estoy ansioso por verte muerto y por ver tu sangre deslizándose línea por línea sobre mi espada. Ahora mismo, conocerás el infierno.

Sonic: Ni siquiera con un ejército entero podrías acabar conmigo. Ni siquiera importa cuánto te esfuerces en derrotarme, porque nunca lo lograrás. Y no voy a permitir que sigas asesinando a los fundadores. Atácame y sabrás lo que es la derrota. Si no quieres terminar lastimado, mejor vete mientras puedas.

Shadow: No me iré hasta que mueras. Si quieres seguir con vida, mejor haz lo que puedas, porque ahora mismo morirás.

Shadow corre muy velozmente hacia Sonic y trata de herirlo, pero antes de lograrlo, Sonic desenfunda su espada y golpea la espada de Shadow, deteniendo su ataque. Al ver que Shadow está peleando con Sonic usando una espada y al ver lo que intenta hacerle y al haberlo escuchado hablar todo eso, todos los demás se dan cuenta de que Shadow es el asesino. Ahora que lo saben, Amy siente que su preocupación comienza a convertirse en miedo de nuevo. Sin que ella pueda saber porqué, siente miedo de ver que Sonic muera. Amy piensa para sí misma, sin explicarse porqué le preocupa tanto Sonic.

Amy: ¿Por qué me siento tan asustada?. Nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera por Sonic. No estuve así de preocupada cuando él peleó con Knuckles. Sigo teniendo esperanzas en que Sonic sobrevivirá, pero ahora siento que si él muere, yo podría volver a llorar.

Amy se sale de sus pensamientos cuando se espanta inmensamente por ver que sólo por unos pocos centímetros, Shadow casi logra zarparle la cara a Sonic. Shadow le da un puñetazo a Sonic, haciéndolo volar cuatro metros hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo como si hubiera sido golpeado por un boxeador y haciendo que su espada se vaya de sus manos y se aleje de él deslizándose. Shadow sonríe malévolamente por lo que ha hecho y por creer que le ha llegado la oportunidad para asesinar a Sonic.

Shadow: Cuando dos contrincantes se enfrentan en una lucha en la que la vida está en juego, sólo uno puede ganar. Uno gana la pelea cuando el otro admite su derrota o es asesinado. Si eres fuerte, sobrevives, pero si eres débil, sólo mueres. Si tus adversarios son más fuertes que tú, no podrás vencerlos. Si quieres sobrevivir y derrotar a tus adversarios en una pelea por la vida, debes usar el máximo límite de tu fuerza y no rendirte jamás. Desistir es lo que los débiles hacen cuando se dan cuenta de que no pueden vencer a sus oponentes. Si quieren salir victoriosos en una pelea, tienen que ser más fuertes que sus oponentes. En una pelea, sólo el más fuerte puede ganar. No puedes sobrevivir si no eres fuerte. Si no eres tan fuerte como tu oponente o si no eres más fuerte que tu oponente, no puedes salir vivo de una pelea. Si quieres luchar, ven y enfréntame. Pero si quieres perder ahora, yo mismo te ayudaré a conocer la derrota.

Aprovechando que Sonic no se levanta, Shadow da un salto hacia arriba y se para sobre un árbol y desde ahí, ve la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con Sonic.

Shadow: Creí que eras fuerte.

Luego, baja de un salto hacia Sonic, apuntándole con la espada para asestarle el golpe final. Sin embargo y sorprendiendo a Shadow, Sonic desaparece. En realidad, sin que nadie lo notara, él se fue corriendo de ahí, ya que esperó que Shadow intentara eso para que su espada se clavara en la tierra cuando él la esquivara. La idea de Sonic funciona como él quiso, gracias a que cuando se levantó del suelo y esquivó la espada de Shadow, su espada se clava profundamente en la tierra, haciéndole difícil desatorarla. Sonic corre velozmente hacia su propia espada y la levanta y sin perder ni un segundo, corre hacia Shadow, quien está logrando desatorar su espada. Pero antes de lograrlo, Sonic lo ataca, devolviéndole el puñetazo y mandándolo a volar cuatro metros hacia otro lado.

Sonic: Tienes que ser más rápido para matar a alguien tan veloz como yo. Y tienes que desatorar tu espada más rápido.

Sonic toma la empuñadura de la espada de Shadow y termina de desatorarla y se la arroja.

Sonic: Creíste correctamente. Soy más fuerte de lo que puedas imaginar.

Shadow se levanta y se voltea hacia Sonic, mirándolo con una mirada ferozmente asesina por sentirse furioso de saber que no pudo asesinar a Sonic cuando pareció que de verdad lo lograría.

Sonic: Por fin te enojaste como el verdadero asesino que eres. Esta pelea comienza a gustarme.

Shadow recoge su espada y sonríe asesinamente.

Shadow: Será una verdadera satisfacción mandarte al infierno. Será grandioso ver tu sangre correr por mi espada. Quisiera poder matarte por todas las veces que yo quiera, pero sólo podré hacerlo por una única vez. Así que lo haré ahora mismo.

Sonic: Usa cualquier ataque que quieras y atácame como quieras y como puedas. Intenta lo que quieras. Intenta todo lo que mejor puedas hacer. Muéstrame todo lo que puedes hacer. Si de verdad eres fuerte, mátame como te plazca. Si de verdad eres fuerte, no pierdas más tiempo y ven y mátame.

Blaze no puede creer lo que Sonic está haciendo.

Blaze: Sonic está tentándolo a que lo mate.

Amy tampoco lo puede creer y se aterra.

Amy: ¡Sonic, no lo tientes!.

Sonic se prepara y Shadow corre hacia él y ambos golpean sus espadas repetidas veces.

Shadow: Si me hubieras matado cuando también me golpeaste, ya habrías terminado esta pelea.

Sonic: Hubiera podido, pero no lo hice.

Todos los amigos de Sonic están preocupados por él, pero siguen manteniendo viva su esperanza en que él ganará la pelea, aunque Tails sigue siendo escéptico. Shadow intenta usar otro ataque contra Sonic. Intenta zarparle las piernas para inmovilizarlo, pero Sonic da un salto invertido de unos asombrosos quince metros de alto que lo hace ir quince metros hacia atrás. Shadow queda impactado al ver la inmensa facilidad con la que Sonic logró saltar, debido a que cuando él peleaba con los otros fundadores, muchos saltaban de maneras diferentes, pero ninguno saltaba como Sonic. Sonic cae de pie al suelo y le hace un ademán con la mano izquierda, a modo de decirle "Ven aquí". Shadow capta el mensaje, mueve su espada hacia la izquierda y corre hacia Sonic nuevamente. Shadow intenta volver a herirle la cara a Sonic, pero Sonic hace algo increíble. Cuando la espada va a herirlo, Sonic abre la boca y agarra la espada con los dientes y la sostiene con una enorme fuerza, impidiéndole a Shadow poder moverla. Shadow está impactado y no puede creer que Sonic pueda hacer eso sin herirse la boca. Nunca nadie ha podido hacer eso. Ninguno de los amigos de Sonic puede creer lo que vieron. La primera vez que pareció que Shadow lograría herirle la cara a Sonic y cuando pareció que lograría matarlo, Amy casi grita de terror. En la segunda vez que Shadow intentó herirle la cara, Amy estuvo al borde de volver a gritar, pero cuando vio lo que Sonic pudo hacer, el grito que iba a soltar se convirtió en el impacto más grande de su vida. Ella nunca había visto a Sonic ni a nadie hacer eso. Además recuerda muy bien que cuando Sonic se enfrentó a Knuckles, ninguno de los dos hizo eso. Después de unos segundos, Sonic vuelve a usar su enorme fuerza, pero esta vez, para hacer algo que también es increíble. Sonic comienza a girar lentamente hacia la izquierda, sin moverse de donde está y sin soltar la espada, y enseguida, comienza a girar más rápido y más rápido, llegando a girar con una velocidad bastante parecida a la de un tornado. Shadow comienza a marearse por todos los giros. Un poco después, Sonic suelta la espada y Shadow sale disparado hacia los árboles, golpeándose el cuerpo contra algunos. De un instante a otro, Sonic deja de girar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Shadow fue lanzado. Sonic no se siente conforme con lo que ha hecho y decide hacer más que eso. Él ha decidido expulsar todo su poder y también ha decidido hacer que Shadow también lo haga, pero también ha decidido esperar otro momento para expulsar todo su verdadero poder.

Knuckles: ¡Sonic, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?!. ¡Ya terminaste con él, ahora regresa aquí!.

Sonic: ¡La pelea no ha terminado!.

Todos quedan impactados.

Knuckles: ¿Acaso dijo que la pelea no ha terminado?.

Rouge es la primera en recuperar la palabra, pero sin perder el impacto que le causó lo que Sonic dijo.

Rouge: SÍ, ESO DIJO.

Knuckles: ¡¿Cómo que la pelea no ha terminado?!. ¡Tú ya lo derrotaste!. ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que la pelea no ha terminado, acaso quieres morir?!.

Cuando Amy escucha lo que Sonic dice, su preocupación vuelve a llegar a su máximo límite.

Amy: ¡Sonic, tú me juraste que no morirías!. ¡Si sigues luchando con él, vas a morir!.

Sonic: ¡Amy, yo nunca olvidé lo que te juré!.

Amy vuelve a quedar impactada.

Sonic: No te preocupes por lo que te juré, Amy. Voy a cumplir lo que te dije. Yo no me doy por vencido.

Sonic escucha unos pasos de saltos que van desde los árboles en dirección hacia él, como si alguien saltara por encima de los árboles. Él sabe que es Shadow. En muy pocos segundos, los pasos se detienen. Sonic mira hacia arriba de los primeros árboles y observa a Shadow mirándolo asesinamente desde el árbol que está directamente frente a él. Parece haberse recuperado del mareo. Shadow da un salto hacia delante y baja del árbol.

Sonic: No deberías seguir intentando matarme.

Shadow: Dime porqué no debería matarte ahora mismo.

Sonic: Por dos simples razones. No podrás. Soy más fuerte que tú.

Sonic se da media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Shadow. Los amigos de Sonic se preguntan porqué Sonic no está mirando a Shadow. Amy piensa que Sonic está esperando que Shadow lo ataque para usar otra estrategia o quizás otro ataque contra él, aunque ella no sabe cuál usará. Shadow mantiene su espada inclinada verticalmente hacia delante, pensando en usar más velocidad para correr y lograr un ataque perfecto. Nadie se ha enterado que desde pocos momentos después que la pelea comenzó, alguien está escondido y observando la pelea desde el techo de la casa. El que está observando desde el techo, está tan bien escondido que ni Shadow lo vio cuando estaba encima del árbol. Sonic arroja su espada hacia su derecha y Shadow piensa que volverá a correr para evitar que lo asesine, pero Sonic sólo extiende sus brazos hacia los lados y con las manos completamente abiertas como si quisiera abrazar a alguien.

Sonic: ¡Acércate, atácame!. ¡Ven aquí y dame tu mejor golpe!.

Shadow apunta a la nuca de Sonic, midiendo la punta de su espada con la mano izquierda. En menos de ocho segundos, Shadow corre muy velozmente hacia Sonic y cuando va a lograr atravesarle la cabeza, Sonic se agacha dándose media vuelta hacia Shadow, esquivando la espada y dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, deteniéndolo en un instante. En el instante en que Shadow se queda quieto por el golpe, Sonic lo toma de los tobillos y usando su gran fuerza, da otro salto de quince metros y arroja a Shadow contra el mismo árbol sobre el que estuvo parado antes. Al chocar de lleno contra el árbol, el dolor que Shadow siente por el impacto, hace que se enoje más de lo que se ha enojado otras veces. Ningún otro fundador había logrado tocarlo, ni siquiera con puñetazos. Viendo la violencia y la fuerza que Sonic ha usado durante toda la pelea, todos sus amigos comienzan a pensar poco a poco que Sonic olvidó su promesa.

Amy: Si Sonic sigue apaleando a Shadow así, va a matarlo.

Cosmo: Eso no puede ser. El día en que Sonic nos conoció y nos contó su pasado como asesino, nos dijo que había renunciado al ejército porque había hecho la promesa de no volver a matar nunca más. Si lo mata, habrá roto su promesa.

Knuckles: Quisiera poder ir y detener la pelea antes de que se maten, o antes de que uno mate al otro. He visto la desventaja de Shadow en toda la pelea y ya no me parece que él pueda ganar. Quisiera impedir que Sonic rompa su promesa.

Rouge toma a Knuckles del brazo izquierdo para impedirle salir al patio a detener la pelea.

Rouge: Knuckles, no puedes hacerlo. No puedes ir ahí. Podrían matarte.

Knuckles: Aunque quisiera ir para detenerlos, no voy a hacerlo. Si Sonic quiere pelear solo, que así sea. Él está luchando como le place. No hay que intervenir. Recuerdo cuando Sonic nos dijo lo que decía el mensaje que Shadow escribió. Decía que otros se atrevieron a intervenir, tratando de defender a los que iba a matar, así que también los mató. Si intervenimos, Shadow nos matará a nosotros.

Cream: Sonic eligió pelear solo. No debemos entrometernos.

Tails habla refiriéndose a Sonic.

Tails: La silenciosa oscuridad se apodera de su alma y elimina la luz del auto-control. Son como corazones en el fuego ardiendo sin control. El momento definitivo del final de esta pelea se acerca.

Por un momento corto, Vainilla observa a Sonic y nota algo alarmante.

Vainilla: Vean a Sonic, miren cómo respira.

Todos ven a Sonic y notan que su respiración ya no es tan normal. Ahora respira como si se estuviera cansando. Y es que en verdad, Sonic ya está cansándose. Gran parte de su fuerza se ha perdido durante la pelea. Shadow también está cansado como él, pero al igual que Sonic, no dejará de pelear hasta haber ganado.

Sonic: ¡¿Ya te aburriste de pelear?!.

Shadow se levanta y decide ignorar su dolor y usar su máxima fuerza.

Shadow: ¡Ahora sí vamos a pelear en serio!. ¡La pelea ya terminó para ti!. ¡Después de asesinarte a ti, voy a asesinar a todos tus amigos uno por uno, empezando primero con la niña rosa!.

Que gravísimo error ha cometido el asesino. Con la última exclamación, Shadow ha terminado completamente con la paciencia de Sonic. Sonic voltea la mirada, mira la cara de Amy y la ve aterrada de una manera que nunca conoció. Todos tienen la misma expresión de terror y todos están tiritando de miedo, pero Sonic puede sentir que el terror de Amy es mucho mayor. Ahora, Sonic está tan enfurecido, que ya no puede controlar su temperamento. La causa mayormente principal de la inimaginable furia que lo tiene invadido, es que en la última oración, Shadow dijo "empezando primero con la niña rosa", refiriéndose a que Amy será la primera que asesinará. Sonic aprieta fuertemente los puños y mira a Shadow con una mirada infernalmente asesina jamás antes conocida por ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera por el mismo Shadow.

Shadow: Si hubieras tenido esa expresión desde el comienzo, hace mucho rato habría hecho que esta pelea fuera más divertida. Y para hacer que esta pelea sea más divertida, voy a enfrentarte hasta que logre asesinarte. Y cuando te haya matado, me quedaré con tu espada y la usaré junto a la mía para matar a todos tus amigos y a todos los otros fundadores que siguen vivos. Sé que ellos están aterrados. Si desean salvarse, debieron haberse ido de aquí cuando pudieron. Por quedarse aquí mirando la pelea en lugar de intentar salvarse, todos pagarán con sus vidas. Los enviaré al infierno uno por uno. Si ellos corren, los perseguiré adonde sea hasta que los atrape y los mate. Y si se quedan, los mataré más rápido a todos.

La furia de Sonic se incrementa a un nivel aterradoramente increíble. Sonic ha perdido completamente cualquier control sobre su furia. Ahora parece como si la furia fuera la única emoción que siempre hubiera existido en él. Su furia es increíblemente mayor que cuando se convirtió en Dark Super Sonic en la serie, lo que también lo ha vuelto increíblemente más peligroso.

Sonic: Nunca vi a Amy tan asustada. En toda mi vida, nunca vi a ninguno de ellos tan asustados. Eres un ser infernal. Eres el ser más endemoniado con el que me he encontrado en toda mi corta vida. Ningún milagro ni nada ni nadie te va a salvar ahora ni después ni nunca. Nunca debiste venir a matarme. Te voy a pulverizar como nunca lo hice con nadie. Hasta aquí llegaste, bastardo.

Tails: Sonic es el erizo samurai más valiente de todos.

Cosmo: El momento de la verdad ha llegado.

En una situación así, cualquiera que enfrente a Sonic con esa furia incontrolable, quedaría imposiblemente aterrado por toda la vida y nunca querría enfrentarse a él de nuevo. Pero es totalmente evidente que Shadow no conoce el miedo y que nunca lo conoció, porque si conociera el miedo y si estuviera consciente de que la fortaleza de Sonic sigue siendo mayor que la suya, ya se habría retirado de la pelea. Para todos los amigos de Sonic ya no hay ninguna duda de que Sonic rompió su promesa de no matar. Ahora están completamente convencidos de que Sonic ha vuelto a ser el asesino que fue y dejó de ser hace dos años. Ellos están convencidos de que Sonic quiere matar a Shadow para impedirle matarlos a ellos y para terminar con la pelea y con los asesinatos.

Shadow: Prepárate como puedas. Voy a usar todas mis fuerzas hasta que te mate.

Sonic: Eres tú quien debe prepararse. No voy a ceder. Con todas mis fuerzas, te voy a dar la paliza que te ganaste. No dejaré que tu espada derrame sangre inocente. Si quieres matarlos a ellos, primero debes matarme a mí.

Shadow sonríe asesinamente y clava la punta de su espada en el suelo y cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que finge una reverencia.

Shadow: Si deseas morir antes que ellos, entonces te haré el favor.

Esa falsa demostración de respeto no fue de ningún agrado para Sonic y no le hizo ninguna gracia. Shadow abre los ojos y mira a Sonic.

Shadow: ¿Y qué piensas hacer?. ¿No vas a matarme para terminar la pelea?.

Sonic: No, Shadow. No soy como tú.

Shadow se endereza y Sonic y él vuelven a levantar sus espadas.

Shadow: Oh, Sonic, gracias, eres tan noble. Seré tu fiel vasallo. Y ahora, ¿en qué puedo servirte?. Dime, lo que sea.

Sonic: Huye. Huye lejos, Shadow. Y nunca regreses.

Shadow: Aaaah, sí. Entiendo.

Shadow comienza a caminar un poco como rodeando a Sonic, pero se detiene al ver una piedra de tres centímetros delante de él en el suelo.

Shadow: Como tú quieras, majestad.

Shadow patea la piedra con fuerza hacia la cara de Sonic y Sonic cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que inclina velozmente su cuerpo hacia la derecha y esquiva la piedra. Pero en cuanto vuelve a enderezarse y a abrir los ojos, Shadow salta hacia él con intenciones de darle otro zarpazo. Sonic bloquea el ataque y los dos se lanzan al ataque, usando sus fuerzas al 100%. Esta vez, es cuando se decide quién de los dos será el vencedor. Shadow intenta asesinar a Sonic tratando de zarparlo, pero todos sus intentos son esquivados o bloqueados por Sonic. De repente, Sonic lanza un ataque que Shadow no puede evitar. Sonic le vuela la espada de la mano, luego suelta la suya y luego lo agarra del brazo derecho y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y uno en la frente. Después, Sonic le suelta el brazo, recoge su espada y salta por encima de Shadow y aterriza detrás de él y le golpea la espalda con la espada y Shadow cae al suelo. Ahora que Shadow está en el suelo, Sonic decide por su cuenta recordarle todo lo que le dijo cuando recién habían comenzado la pelea.

Sonic: Cuando dos contrincantes se enfrentan en una lucha en la que la vida está en juego, sólo uno puede ganar. Uno gana la pelea cuando el otro admite su derrota o es asesinado. Si eres fuerte, sobrevives, pero si eres débil, sólo mueres. Si tus adversarios son más fuertes que tú, no podrás vencerlos. Si quieres sobrevivir y derrotar a tus adversarios en una pelea por la vida, debes usar el máximo límite de tu fuerza y no rendirte jamás. Desistir es lo que los débiles hacen, cuando se dan cuenta de que no pueden vencer a sus oponentes. Si quieren salir victoriosos en una pelea, tienen que ser más fuertes que sus oponentes. En una pelea, sólo el más fuerte puede ganar. No puedes sobrevivir si no eres fuerte. Si no eres tan fuerte como tu oponente o si no eres más fuerte que tu oponente, no puedes salir vivo de una pelea. Si quieres luchar, ven y enfréntame. Pero si quieres perder ahora, yo mismo te ayudaré a conocer la derrota.

Sonic corre hacia la espada de Shadow y la patea hacia él. Shadow se levanta con dificultad y recoge su espada. Sonic y sus amigos se sienten asombrados por ver que Shadow todavía quiera seguir peleando, a pesar de toda la paliza que ha recibido y a pesar de que ya es evidente de que no podrá derrotar a Sonic. Amy está más que sorprendida y sólo puede hablar en su mente.

Amy: Esto es increíble. ¿Cómo puede Shadow seguir peleando si ha recibido tantos golpes?. Puedo ver claramente que su cuerpo ya no puede seguir soportando más golpes. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que nunca podrá derrotarlo si sigue enfrentándolo en esas condiciones?. Parece que no tiene la capacidad de reconocer cuando se pierde. Él ya casi ha perdido la pelea, pero si sigue peleando, Sonic va a matarlo.

Shadow usa la fuerza que le queda para continuar con la pelea. Corre hacia Sonic otra vez, pero debido a la fuerza que perdió durante la pelea y a todos los golpes y todas las lesiones que sufrió en todo el cuerpo, ya no puede correr tan rápido como antes. Sonic también siente que ya no le queda mucha fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo, puede sentir que le queda suficiente fuerza para lanzar otros ataques. Shadow intenta darle un zarpazo a Sonic en el estómago, pero Sonic lo esquiva con otro salto. Rápidamente, Shadow intenta volver a zarpar a Sonic mientras está en el aire, pero cuando mueve su espada para herirlo, Sonic mueve la suya con más fuerza, y ahora, ocurre algo que deja impactados a todos. Cuando las dos espadas chocan entre sí, la espada de Shadow se rompe. Shadow no puede creer que su espada se haya roto. Sonic cae de pie delante de Shadow y lo golpea en cada brazo con la espada. La espada rota de Shadow se cae de sus manos y Sonic la patea hacia otro lado. Sonic tira su espada al suelo, toma a Shadow de los brazos y lo jala hacia él y le da un fuerte cabezazo frontal, y luego lo toma de los hombros, impidiendo que caiga. Le suelta el hombro izquierdo y le da otro puñetazo en la sien izquierda, usando la misma tremenda fuerza de un boxeador. Inmediatamente y usando la misma fuerza, le da ocho puñetazos seguidos en el estómago. Sonic le suelta el hombro derecho y Shadow cae desplomado hacia atrás. A causa de toda la paliza, Shadow ya ni siquiera puede defenderse. No sintiéndose conforme con eso, Sonic se le acerca un poco más y le apuñetea el estómago tres veces más, y luego, le da una patada izquierda en el lado derecho de la cintura. Sonic pone su rodilla derecha sobre el abdomen de Shadow, y con ambos puños, comienza a golpearle la cabeza repetidas veces, mandando su cara hacia la izquierda y la derecha. Cuando termina de apuñetearle la cabeza, Sonic se para de encima de él, vuelve a tomarlo de los brazos y de alguna manera, quién sabe cuál, logra que se quede parado. Shadow entreabre los ojos y mira a Sonic, siendo lo único que ahora puede hacer. Sonic recoge su espada y da otro salto invertido que lo hace ir treinta metros hacia atrás. Y ahora para terminar la pelea, Sonic decide usar un antiguo ataque que sólo había usado cuando era un asesino que peleaba y asesinaba para derrocar al viejo gobierno y fundar al gobierno Akujinámo. Sonic mete su espada dentro de la vaina y sin soltar la empuñadura, haciendo que sus amigos y el espía y Shadow se desconcierten. Amy se pregunta porqué Sonic hizo eso, pensando que nunca lo sabrá.

Sonic: Hasta la vista, baby.

Sonic se echa a correr hacia Shadow usando su máxima velocidad. Y cuando ya tiene a Shadow a su alcance, desenfunda su espada con todas sus fuerzas y le da un muy fuertísimo zarpazo desde el lado derecho del estómago hasta el lado izquierdo del abdomen, haciendo que Shadow sea elevado en el aire a una altura de tres metros. Al momento en que Shadow está en el aire, Sonic se detiene y se queda quieto y semiarrodillado en el suelo, manteniendo una expresión de furia con los ojos cerrados y con su espada extendida hacia el cielo y siguiendo la curva imaginaria del ataque. Shadow cae de espalda al suelo con los ojos cerrados y sin hacer ningún movimiento, dando como único y último resultado, una aparente muerte. Finalmente, la pelea ha terminado. Sonic ha salido victorioso y el asesino fue derrotado. Todos los ocho amigos de Sonic están totalmente impactados. Todos han visto la pelea más larga y fuerte de sus vidas. Durante dos años han vivido liderados por Sonic y nunca conocieron su verdadera fortaleza. A todos les parece increíble que Sonic sea así de fuerte y que pueda enojarse así. Nunca ocurrió nada que les hubiera hecho saber que Sonic podía enojarse de esa forma y que tenía ese inimaginable poder de peleador. Ninguno había conocido nunca a nadie que pudiera enojarse así. Por primera vez en sus vidas, ellos han conocido esa increíble forma de enojarse y esas increíbles cantidades de poder de pelea y la verdadera fuerza de Sonic.

Knuckles: Está muerto.

Blaze: Ha ocurrido lo inevitable.

Cosmo: Sonic lo hizo.

Tails: Sonic ha asesinado a Shadow.

Sonic: Amy, lo he hecho por ti. Y, Tails, te dije que acabaría con los asesinatos.

Todos los amigos logran escuchar lo que Sonic les ha dicho. Sonic clava la punta de su espada en el suelo. Ahora, Amy se da cuenta de que Sonic había metido su espada en la vaina porque iba a usar ese ataque para derrotar a Shadow. Ahora que el asesino fue derrotado, todos comienzan a perder poco a poco el terror.

Blaze: A medida que la pelea continuaba y debido a que Shadow era tan fuerte, Sonic perdía demasiada fuerza y ahora quedó débil. Los dos perdían sus fuerzas durante la pelea. Pero pese a toda la fuerza que Sonic perdió, él siguió peleando y nunca se rindió.

Cream: Pese a que siempre mantuve viva mi esperanza en que Sonic ganaría la pelea, jamás pude evitar pensar que Shadow sería el vencedor. Aunque pueda estar equivocada, estoy segura de que Shadow fue el único oponente más fuerte que Sonic ha enfrentado en toda su vida. Durante gran parte de la pelea, a Sonic le fue casi imposible derrotarlo. Shadow fue de los oponentes que son excesivamente difíciles de derrotar. Noté muy bien que el nivel de pelea de Shadow era casi igual de alto que el de Sonic. Nunca imaginé que Sonic fuese así de fuerte. Shadow tenía una resistencia que me pareció igual de impactante que la de Sonic. Shadow era demasiado fuerte y él era tan fuerte, que me dejó verdaderamente impactada que Sonic pudiera triunfar. Desde el instante en que Shadow casi logró zarparle la cara a Sonic, me pareció que Shadow estaba ganando la batalla.

Knuckles: No es así. En esta batalla, el que sobrevive es el ganador. Si eres fuerte, lo haces. Si por el contrario eres débil, tienes que morir.

Tails: El flujo del tiempo, desde el pasado hasta el presente, no permitió que Shadow saliera victorioso. Se alió con Sonic. Y el destino ha escogido al que debe vivir.

Sonic se levanta con pesar y todos sus amigos salen caminando al patio para ir a felicitarlo. Pero cuando se le acercan, todos miran su espada y ven que no tiene ningún rastro de sangre y también ven que no hay sangre derramada en ninguna parte. A todos los invade una increíble e inevitable curiosidad sobre porqué su espada no tiene sangre encima y sobre porqué no hay sangre en el suelo, hasta que todos juntos miran más detenidamente la espada de Sonic por un único momento y se dan cuenta de algo que ninguno puede creer y que los deja totalmente impactados.

Todos: ¡¿Una espada sin filo?!.

Al escuchar eso, el espía en el techo mira la espada y tampoco puede creer que Sonic estuvo usando una espada sin filo durante toda la pelea. Sonic guarda su espada en la vaina y voltea la cabeza hacia Amy.

Sonic: Amy, he cumplido mi juramento.

Sonic voltea su mirada hacia Shadow de nuevo, quien sigue tirado sin moverse. Todos se relajan del impacto y Knuckles se acerca a su victorioso líder con una sonrisa en su cara y pone su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho.

Knuckles: Ganaste.

Knuckles se aparta a un lado y Amy abraza a Sonic por la espalda con mucha suavidad, con una sonrisa en su boca y con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose completamente contenta de saber que Sonic sobrevivió y ganó la pelea. Sonic vuelve a sentir alegría con el abrazo, se voltea hacia ella, le sonríe y le corresponde el abrazo. A causa de todo el cansancio, Sonic se cae arrodillado al suelo, y por seguir abrazándolo, Amy también cae arrodillada con él.

Amy: Lo lograste, Sonic. Lo lograste. Felicidades, Sonic.

Sonic: Gracias, Amy.

Amy: Nunca había estado tan feliz de que estuvieras vivo.

Blaze se para dos metros frente a Sonic.

Blaze: Sonic, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Amy deja de abrazar a Sonic, lo ayuda a pararse y se aparta hacia su izquierda para que él pueda prestarle su atención a Blaze. Blaze le hace una respetuosa y verdadera reverencia con los ojos cerrados y con su boca mostrando una sonrisa y con la cabeza inclinada horizontalmente hacia delante, como si estuviera frente a un rey. Todos los demás amigos ven lo que Blaze hace y se dan cuenta de que lo hace por respeto, así que todos hacen la misma reverencia al mismo tiempo.

Blaze: Gracias, Sonic. Todos te felicitamos y te agradecemos. Gracias a ti, seguimos vivos. Con haber derrotado al asesino, salvaste a todos los otros fundadores que todavía quedan vivos y nos salvaste a nosotros. Al final, tú probaste seguir siendo el samurai más fuerte de todo Japón. Desde este instante en adelante, todos nosotros estaremos eternamente agradecidos contigo. Eres un verdadero gran héroe y un verdadero gran amigo.

Sonic: Gracias por las felicitaciones, Blaze. Y también gracias por lo de verdadero gran héroe y verdadero gran amigo.

Blaze: De nada.

Sonic: Y gracias a todos por esta verdadera demostración de respeto.

Todos: De nada, honorable y poderoso líder Sonic.

Todos abren los ojos y se levantan del suelo, excepto Tails, quien no se levanta y ya no sonríe y el tono de su voz se escucha con algo de pena.

Tails: Sonic, te pido que me perdones.

Sonic: ¿Es porque no creíste que yo podría derrotar al asesino?.

Tails: Sí. Si desde el principio hubiera confiado en que lograrías derrotarlo, nunca habría sido escéptico a creer que tú de verdad podrías derrotarlo. Nunca debí haber sido escéptico, porque nunca fue correcto. Debí haber confiado más en ti. Lo siento mucho.

En lugar de enojarse, Sonic le sonríe.

Sonic: No te pongas triste, Tails. Te perdono.

La sonrisa le regresa a Tails y eleva la mirada hacia Sonic.

Tails: Gracias, Sonic. Te prometo que a partir de este instante, siempre confiaré en ti, sin importar nada de lo que alguna vez pueda ocurrir.

Sonic: Muchas gracias.

Tails se levanta.

Tails: De nada. Ahora te digo otra cosa. Si los otros fundadores supieran que los salvaste, ellos y sus familias también estarían eternamente agradecidos contigo.

Sonic: Tienes razón, Tails. Yo sé que tienes razón. ¿Y qué dicen todos ustedes, amigos?.

Cada uno de los amigos le dice a Sonic que comparten lo que Blaze y Tails le dijeron.

Amy: Eres el más grande de los guerreros.

Knuckles: Tienes el espíritu más noble que he conocido.

Tails: Aún cuando pudiste elegir no luchar y aún cuando todo el tiempo estuviste verdaderamente cerca de la muerte por pelear con el asesino, elegiste arriesgarte a perder la vida y luchaste por detener al asesino, sin haberte importado si llegabas a morir. Eso es en verdad admirable.

Sonic: Gracias por lo de admirable.

Tails: De nada.

Sonic: Y también gracias a ti, Amy, y a ti, Knuckles. Gracias por lo que me dijeron.

Knuckles y Amy: De nada, Sonic.

Rouge: Si pudiera decirle al mundo una sola cosa, sería que estamos todos bien.

Cream: Sonic, algo que también me tiene impactada, es que hayas usado una espada sin filo durante toda la pelea. Si lo hubiera sabido desde antes, no estaría tan impactada como ahora.

Amy cambia su sonrisa por una cara de bastante asombro.

Amy: Pero si usaste una espada sin filo, eso significa que...

Antes de que Amy pueda completar la oración, todos escuchan unos quejidos. Todos, excepto Sonic, miran a Shadow y ven que está reaccionando. Todos los amigos de Sonic son completamente invadidos por una increíble alegría y sonríen por darse cuenta de que se equivocaron y por saber que lo que habían creído, nunca fue verdad.

Amy: ¡Está vivo!. ¡Sonic, no has roto tu promesa de no matar!.

Amy vuelve a abrazar a Sonic con la misma suavidad y lágrimas de alegría comienzan a salir de sus ojos, ahora que sabe que Sonic nunca volvió a ser el asesino que ellos habían creído que volvió a ser. Ahora, mientras Sonic le habla, le acaricia la nuca con la mano derecha.

Sonic: Yo jamás rompí esa promesa, Amy. Siempre he recordado esa promesa y nunca la he dejado ir. Nunca he dejado y nunca dejaría que esa promesa desaparezca de mi conciencia. Nunca la dejaré ir.

Tails: (sonriendo) Sonic, ¿hay algo que quieras que todos hagamos para pagar este error que cometimos de creer que habías olvidado y roto tu promesa?.

Sonic: No, Tails, no es necesario que hagan nada.

Tails: Está bien, Sonic.

Blaze: (sonriendo) Sonic, ¿hay algo que quieras que todos hagamos para agradecerte por salvarnos del asesino?.

Sonic: No, Blaze, no es necesario que hagan nada.

Blaze: Está bien, Sonic.

Vainilla: Sonic, ¿qué tanto dolor sientes ahora?.

Sonic: No mucho. Estoy mucho más cansado que adolorido. Siento que mi fuerza corporal está bastante baja. Fui demasiado paciente con Shadow. No lo había apaleado de esa manera desde un principio, porque sólo me sentí verdaderamente enojado cuando dijo que los mataría a ustedes. Y porque además de enfrentarlo para evitar que me asesinara, lo estaba enfrentando por diversión. No me había divertido tanto desde el golpe de estado del 11 de Septiembre de 1.873. Pero cuando Shadow me dijo que los mataría a ustedes, me hizo perder toda la paciencia que le tuve desde el comienzo de la pelea. Yo ya les había dicho que no voy a permitir de ninguna manera que ninguno de ustedes muera por mi culpa. Si yo me hubiera retirado de la pelea, Shadow los habría matado como había dicho y eso habría sido mi culpa. Y también les había dicho que si alguno de ustedes muriera, nunca podría perdonármelo. La única causa por la que nunca podría perdonarme que ustedes mueran, es si ustedes mueren por mi culpa. Si ustedes murieran por algo en lo que yo sea culpable, no podría perdonármelo ni cuando esté muerto. Cuando prometí que nunca volvería a matar, también prometí que nunca olvidaría esa promesa.

Amy mira a Sonic con una sonrisa bellamente hermosa y sin poder dejar de soltar las lágrimas.

Amy: ¿Eso significa que ni siquiera tuviste la intención de matar a Shadow?.

Sonic: Así es, Amy. A pesar de todos los fundadores que Shadow ha matado y a pesar de la furia que me provocó por querer asesinarlos a ustedes, yo jamás pensé en matarlo.

Cosmo: Me siento tan increíblemente contenta de que no hayas vuelto a ser un asesino.

Tails: A mí también me da gusto, Sonic.

Sonic: Hago lo que quiero con mi vida, porque es mi vida. Pero lo único que nunca volveré a hacer, es matar.

Todos se sienten hermosamente contentos porque Sonic dijo que nunca volverá a matar y porque nunca rompió su promesa. Amy se seca las lágrimas de los ojos y seca la espalda de Sonic usando el pelo de su cabeza.

Amy: Yo nunca en mi vida estuve tan feliz de vivir en la misma casa que el samurai más fuerte de Japón.

Todos dicen que comparten lo que Amy dijo.

Sonic: Oye, Rouge.

Rouge: ¿Qué quieres, Sonic?.

Sonic: ¿Puedes traerme una botella de agua?, estoy demasiado sediento.

Rouge: Por supuesto.

Rouge va a la cocina y Sonic y Amy se separan. En unos pocos segundos, Rouge vuelve con una botella llena de agua.

Rouge: Aquí tienes.

Sonic: Gracias.

Sonic le recibe la botella y bebe el agua entera.

Rouge: Tuviste que moverte tanto durante la pelea, que tu garganta se secó demasiado.

Sonic: Así es.

Knuckles: Ese Shadow sí que es fuerte. Es casi tan fuerte como tú.

Sonic: Es correcto. Y es el único rival más fuerte que he enfrentado en toda mi vida. Nunca enfrenté a ningún rival que fuera así de fuerte. Su fortaleza casi iguala a la mía.

Knuckles: Cuando tú peleaste conmigo, te fue más fácil vencerme. Yo soy menos fuerte que tú y Shadow.

Sonic: Nunca he olvidado esa pelea. Tú fuiste un rival fuerte, pero yo pude derrotarte más fácilmente que a Shadow.

Knuckles: Es verdad. Tú siempre has sido mucho más fuerte que yo. Y como tú eres más fuerte que yo, tuviste una mejor ventaja para derrotarme. Eres mucho mejor luchador que yo. Tienes un gran corazón, Sonic.

Sonic: Eso también es verdad. Y gracias por lo de que tengo un gran corazón.

Knuckles: Por nada, líder Sonic.

Cream: Sonic, ¿dijiste que Shadow es el único rival más fuerte que has enfrentado en toda tu vida?.

Sonic: Sí, ¿por qué?.

Cream: Estaba segura de que así era.

Cream le cuenta a Sonic sobre lo que ella estuvo diciendo cuando él derrotó a Shadow, y luego, Knuckles y Tails también le dicen lo que le dijeron a Cream cuando la escucharon decir lo último que dijo.

Cream: Sonic, ¿me perdonas por haber pensado que Shadow ganaría la pelea?.

Sonic le sonríe.

Sonic: Sí, Cream.

Cream le corresponde la sonrisa, en señal de agradecimiento por perdonarla.

Cream: Gracias.

Sonic: De nada.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic y Cream se abrazan tiernamente por seis segundos, igual que un padre con su hija.

Cream: ¿Qué creen que deberíamos hacer con Shadow?.

Sonic: No sé. No sé me ocurre nada.

Blaze no puede creer lo que ahora está viendo.

Blaze: No podemos hacer nada.

Sonic: ¿Por qué dices que no podemos hacer nada?.

Blaze: Porque Shadow YA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ. MIREN.

Blaze señala hacia donde Shadow estaba tirado y todos se impactan al ver que Shadow ya no está ahí, ni en ninguna parte del patio. Al mismo tiempo, Sonic ve que la espada rota de Shadow tampoco está en ninguna parte.

Sonic: ¡¿Adónde pudo haber ido?!.

Amy: ¡No pudo moverse solo, no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse!.

Sonic: ¡No puedo creer que haya desaparecido sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta!.

Tails: ¡¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?!.

Knuckles: ¡Sonic, ¿quieres que intentemos buscarlo hasta que logremos encontrarlo?!.

Sonic se relaja y toma una nueva decisión.

Sonic: No podemos hacer nada. No sabemos adónde pudo haber ido. Ni siquiera sabemos si se fue solo o no. Lo último que supimos de él, es que cuando lo derroté, quedó tirado ahí. Y es mejor que nadie lo busque. Podríamos no encontrarlo nunca.

Cosmo: Entonces no queda nada más que hacer.

Ahora sonríe.

Cosmo: Sólo debemos relajarnos y disfrutar de este día.

Tails: Estoy de acuerdo.

Knuckles: Yo también. Ahora que Sonic ganó la pelea, tiene que recuperar sus fuerzas.

Sonic: Aunque yo tenga que recuperar mis fuerzas, seguiré haciendo lo que quiera hacer.

Amy: Lo sabemos, Sonic. Tú sólo debes recuperar todas las fuerzas que perdiste durante la pelea. No debes recuperarte de ninguna lesión como Shadow.

Sonic se siente totalmente contento de haber logrado proteger a todos sus amigos, sobretodo a Amy.

Amy: Sonic, con haber visto tu máxima fuerza en esta pelea, me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que eres. Tú eres el peleador más fuerte que he conocido. Y eso lo agradezco.

Sonic le sonríe a Amy porque le gustó lo que le dijo.

Sonic: Me siento contento de ser tan fuerte y de haber logrado protegerlos a todos. Y me gustó lo que acabas de decir. Te agradezco lo que dijiste.

Amy: De nada. Y yo me siento contenta y agradecida de que tú hayas derrotado al asesino.

Sonic: Me alegra oír eso de ti. Ahora, iré a darme un baño. Así que haz lo que te plazca. Todos son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

Todos: Gracias, Sonic.

Todos entran a la casa, Sonic deja su espada en su habitación y va a darse su baño. Él y todos sus amigos disfrutan del día, ahora que el asesino fue derrotado. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabe, es que el espía fue quien se llevó a Shadow sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara. Cuando todos estaban haciéndole reverencia a su líder, no notaron que el espía se metió silenciosamente en el patio y se llevó a Shadow y su espada rota. Ahora mismo, el espía tiene a Shadow en otra casa. Cuando Amy comenzó a llorar de alegría, Shadow perdió el conocimiento y hasta ahora sigue así. Cuando el espía llegó con Shadow a esa casa, le puso vendajes en gran parte del cuerpo. Dos minutos después que el espía llegó con Shadow a esa casa, Shadow comienza a despertar, dando algunos quejidos de dolor. El espía le habla a Shadow ahora que despertó.

******: Finalmente despiertas, después de esa pelea. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que es Sonic. Me preocupé un poco cuando te vi pelear con él. Pensé que Sonic te había matado. Lo que más me preocupó, fue que quisieran detenerme si me veían entrar ahí cuando fui a sacarte de ahí.

Shadow habla con una voz débil y con los ojos cerrados.

Shadow: ¿Quién eres tú?.

******: ¿No reconoces mi voz?. ¿Shadow el Erizo?.

Shadow voltea lenta y débilmente su cabeza hacia la derecha y entreabre los ojos, pudiendo ver la cara de quién está con él.

Shadow: ¿Eres Silver?.

Silver: Hola, Shadow.

Shadow abre completamente los ojos y no puede creer que está viendo a Silver, un viejo amigo y compañero de la tropa Yakúma que no ve desde que se separaron hace dos años. Los dos se sienten contentos de volverse a ver, pero Shadow no puede hacer ninguna expresión con la cara ni elevar su tono de voz, debido a lo débil que se encuentra por la paliza que Sonic le dio. Shadow le extiende sólo un poco su mano derecha a Silver para saludarlo, sintiendo algo de dolor al hacerlo. Silver le toma la mano y lo saluda, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verse.

Shadow: ¿No estoy muerto?.

Silver: No.

Shadow: ¿Y cómo sigo vivo después del zarpazo que Sonic me dio?.

Silver: Creo que te vas a sorprender. Después que Sonic te derrotó con ese ataque que nunca conocí, escuché a sus amigos gritar "Una espada sin filo". Y miré la espada de Sonic y me di cuenta de que su espada es una espada sin filo. Por eso es que cuando te golpeaba con su espada, no te hería ni te mataba. Y es por eso que tampoco te mató cuando usó ese último ataque con el que te derrotó. Yo no sabía qué pensar. Yo no podía creer que Sonic haya usado una espada sin filo para pelear contigo.

Shadow se sorprende.

Shadow: Estoy sorprendido como dijiste que creías. No puedo creer que nunca haya notado qué clase de espada usaba Sonic. Yo había decidido que después de asesinarlo, me quedaría con su espada y la usaría junto a la mía para matar a todos sus amigos, pero ahora que sé que la espada de Sonic es una espada sin filo, ya no quiero tener su espada. Yo nunca podría usar esa espada para matar.

Silver: Es verdad.

Shadow: Oye, Silver.

Silver: ¿Qué sucede, Shadow?.

Shadow: ¿Dónde estoy?.

Silver: Estás en mi casa. Te traje aquí después de la pelea que tuviste con Sonic.

Shadow: ¿Tú le pediste a Sonic que te dejara sacarme de ahí?.

Silver: No, no le pedí nada a ninguno de ellos. Cuando todos los amigos de Sonic estaban haciéndole una reverencia por haberte derrotado, yo aproveché ese momento para ir hasta donde quedaste tirado y sacarte del patio de esa casa. No puedo creer que Sonic sea tan fuerte.

Shadow: ¿Tú viste la pelea?.

Silver: Vi lo que creo que fue la mayoría de la pelea, porque cuando llegué ahí, parece que tú ya habías comenzado a pelear con Sonic.

Shadow: ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo primero que viste cuando llegaste ahí?.

Silver: Lo primero que vi cuando llegué ahí, fue que casi lograste darle un zarpazo en la cara a Sonic.

Shadow: Si eso fue lo primero que viste, entonces tienes razón en creer que yo ya había comenzado a pelear, porque lo primero que intenté antes de tratar de zarparle la cara, fue herirlo de otra manera que tampoco funcionó. ¿Y ellos supieron que tú estabas ahí?.

Silver: No. Desde que llegué ahí, estuve en el techo sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta.

Shadow: Espera, si estuviste en el techo todo el tiempo, ¿cómo es que no te vi cuando yo estuve parado encima de ese árbol?.

Silver: Me escondí demasiado bien.

Shadow: ¿Tú ya sabías de Sonic?.

Silver: Sí.

Shadow: ¿Cómo sabías de él y cómo supiste llegar hasta la casa donde yo estaba peleando con él?.

Silver: Iba caminando para volver a mi casa y me encontré con unos cuadros que decían "Siga la flecha y llegará directamente hasta donde se encuentra el fundador gubernamental Sonic el Erizo". Y cuando miraba los cuadros, vi la apariencia física de Sonic y unas flechas en todos los cuadros, así que intuí que como es un fundador, tú debías estar tratando de asesinarlo también. Cuando llegué y te vi peleando con él, lo reconocí inmediatamente.

Shadow: ¿Qué haces para mantener esta casa?.

Silver: Trabajo vendiendo retratos que yo mismo pinto.

Shadow: ¿Y desde cuándo te dedicas a pintar?.

Silver: Desde después que tú y yo nos separamos para seguir nuestros propios caminos.

Shadow: ¿En dónde estuviste viviendo en estos dos años?.

Silver: Pasé gran parte de los años viviendo en esta casa, pero algunas veces iba viajando a otras ciudades para vender mis pinturas.

Shadow: ¿Y cuánto dinero cobras por tus pinturas?.

Silver: Cobro 47 yenes por todas las pinturas y por cualquier cantidad de ellas, pero si algún cliente no puede pagar ese precio, entonces cobro siete yenes.

Shadow: ¿Por qué les cobras tan poco a los que no pueden pagar 47 yenes?.

Silver: Sólo por ser amable. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

Shadow: Sí.

Silver: ¿Por qué peleaste con Sonic?.

Shadow: Lo hice para asesinarlo. Sonic es uno de los últimos fundadores que quedan vivos, pero es el único que no logré asesinar. Él es el único fundador que logró derrotarme.

Silver: ¿Eso quiere decir que lograste asesinar a todos los otros fundadores antes de enfrentarte a Sonic?.

Shadow: Así es. Sonic es el único fundador que ha logrado enfrentarme sin morir. No tenía idea de que existiera otro samurai tan fuerte. Creía que yo era el único samurai más fuerte que existe en Japón, pero ahora, me retracto de haber creído eso. Cuando desperté después que me trajiste, me dolió mover el brazo. Pero creo que ya no me duele tanto el cuerpo.

Silver: No me sorprende que te duela el cuerpo entero. Sonic te golpeó con su espada y te golpeó con muchos puñetazos y te pateó la cintura usando mucha fuerza. Nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera tener ese poder de pelea tan alto. Aunque te esforzaste demasiado en asesinarlo, no lo lograste. Eres casi tan fuerte como Sonic, pero él y tú no son igual de fuertes. Él es sólo un poco más fuerte que tú. Su mayor fortaleza le dio ventaja sobre ti.

Shadow: Si yo fuera más fuerte, habría logrado asesinarlo. Es la única pelea que he perdido.

Silver: Eso es verdad. Si fueras más fuerte, habrías ganado la pelea. Oye, ¿hay algo que desees?.

Shadow: Sí. Quisiera que me des agua. Tengo demasiada sed.

Silver: Está bien.

Silver va a buscar una botella de agua en la cocina. Regresa con Shadow y le entrega la botella y Shadow bebe una buena cantidad de agua. Cuando Shadow deja de beber, ve que su brazo izquierdo y su abdomen están vendados y que también tiene vendajes puestos en donde Sonic le dio el zarpazo con el que lo derrotó.

Shadow: ¿Tú me pusiste todos estos vendajes?.

Silver: Sí. Y también en tu cabeza y en tu espalda.

Shadow deja la botella a su derecha y se toca el vendaje de la cabeza.

Shadow: ¿Cuándo me los pusiste?.

Silver: Cuando te traje y todavía estabas sin conocimiento. Mientras te recuperas de todas las lesiones, voy a cuidar que no te hagas daño. Y no quiero que te opongas a que te cuide.

Shadow: No pensaba oponerme.

Silver va a la cocina y vuelve con un cuenco de madera con uvas verdes.

Shadow: ¿Dónde conseguiste esas uvas?.

Silver: Las compré el día de ayer.

Shadow: ¿Y cuándo compraste ese cuenco?.

Silver: Una semana después de comprar esta casa.

Shadow: Si quiero salir de la casa, ¿me dejarás?.

Silver: Sí, pero podrás comenzar a salir dentro de unas tres semanas. Mientras no hayan pasado tres semanas, no debes salir de la casa.

Shadow: Está bien. Cuidándome de esa manera y diciéndome esas cosas, te comportas y me cuidas como el padre o como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Silver: También me doy cuenta de eso. Sé que nunca podría hacer que te quites esa obsesión de vengar la muerte de María. Lo que me sorprende, es que nunca te hayan atrapado. Si alguien más supiera que tú eres el asesino y si ya te hubieran atrapado, te habrían asesinado o te habrían encarcelado para que los fundadores no sigan muriendo.

Shadow: He tenido buena suerte en mis escapes. Cuando asesinaba a los fundadores, siempre me escapaba antes de que me atraparan. He pasado dos años asesinando a los fundadores del gobierno y nunca me han atrapado. Anoche asesiné a un último fundador. Lo asesiné en una plaza y lo dejé ahí mismo. Después de asesinarlo, escribí un mensaje a la derecha de él.

Silver: ¿Qué usaste para escribir ese mensaje?.

Shadow: Solamente usé mi espada.

Silver: ¿Podrías decirme qué escribiste en el mensaje?.

Shadow: Sí. Escribí "He asesinado a tantos de ellos, que ya no quedan muchos. Si alguien intenta detenerme, también morirá, así que nadie debe entrometerse. El que se atreva a enfrentarme, morirá inmediatamente. Muchos de ellos eligieron enfrentarme, así que los maté. Unos pocos me tenían tanto miedo, que no me enfrentaron, por lo que me fue mucho más fácil matarlos y así me ahorraron tiempo. Si alguien se interpone en mi camino, también será asesinado, sea o no sea un fundador. Pronto iré por el siguiente.".

Silver: ¿Alguna vez descansabas?.

Shadow: No. Pasé esos dos años sin dejar de asesinar. Cuando encontraba a los fundadores, los asesinaba inmediatamente.

Silver: ¿Y con cuál letra empezaba el primer nombre del último fundador que asesinaste?.

Shadow: Ese fundador era el último cuyo nombre comenzaba con la letra "R".

Silver: Después de ese fundador, ¿no había otro que quisieras matar antes que Sonic?.

Shadow: No. Sonic es el único fundador cuyo nombre comienza con la letra "S". Antes y después que él, no hay ninguno más que también se llame por un nombre que comience con la letra "S".

Silver: Ya lo entiendo. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?.

Shadow: Un poco mejor. El cuerpo deja de dolerme muy poco a poco. ¿Podré levantarme de esta cama mientras estoy recuperándome?.

Silver: Sí, puedes hacerlo.

Shadow: Gracias.

Silver: De nada.

Shadow: ¿En dónde estoy acostado?.

Silver: En mi cama.

Shadow: ¿Esta cama es tuya?.

Silver: Sí. Y tengo una segunda cama guardada en otra parte de la casa.

Shadow: ¿Por qué tienes dos camas?.

Silver: Sólo porque quise tener dos. Nunca hubo una verdadera necesidad para que tuviera dos camas, pero ahora sí hay necesidad para eso. A partir de la noche de hoy, usarás la otra cama.

Shadow: Gracias.

Silver: Por nada. ¿Siempre has asesinado a los fundadores por los órdenes alfabéticos de sus primeros nombres?.

Shadow: Sí.

Silver: ¿Y has asesinado a los fundadores desde que nos separamos el día 17 de Octubre de 1.873, verdad?.

Shadow: Correcto.

Silver se levanta del suelo, toma una cartera con dinero y se dirige a la entrada de la casa.

Shadow: ¿Adónde vas?.

Silver: Saldré a comprar más pinturas. Volveré luego de unos minutos. Hasta luego.

Shadow: Hasta luego.

Silver sale de la casa y cierra la puerta, dejando a Shadow con las uvas y la botella de agua. Veinte minutos después, Silver regresa con más pinturas.

Shadow: ¿De qué colores compraste las pinturas?.

Silver: Compré una de color rojo y una de color naranja y una de color amarillo y una de color negro.

Shadow: ¿Qué hiciste con mi espada?.

Silver: Solamente me deshice de ella. Cuando te saqué del patio de esa casa, también saqué tu espada, pero me deshice de ella mientras venía para acá contigo. Me impactó la fuerza que Sonic pudo usar para romper tu espada y lastimarte de esa forma, pese a que se notaba que él tampoco tenía tanta fuerza para seguir peleando. Nunca había visto que una espada pudiera romperse en una pelea. Eso también le dio ventaja a Sonic para atacarte sin que pudieras defenderte. ¿En algún momento sentiste que Sonic te hubiera roto algún hueso cuando peleabas con él?.

Shadow: No.

Shadow mira hacia otro lado y ve un gran saco.

Shadow: ¿Qué tienes en ese saco?.

Silver: Sólo tengo bombas.

Shadow se sorprende.

Shadow: ¿Todavía tienes las bombas que usabas en la guerra?.

Silver: Sí. Decidí conservar las que me quedaron.

Shadow: ¿Y cuántas te quedaron?.

Silver: Cuarenta.

Ahora que Shadow ha pasado muchos minutos recuperándose, ya puede hacer gestos con la cara. Así que sonríe malévolamente.

Silver: Esa sonrisa me dice que piensas algo. ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?.

Shadow: Voy a vengarme de Sonic.

Silver se impacta.

Silver: No querrás vengarte ahora. Sólo te has recuperado un poco.

Shadow: No, no será ahora, ni pronto. Será dentro de unos meses.

Silver: ¿Y cómo piensas vengarte de Sonic?. Él es demasiado fuerte.

Shadow: Podemos usar tus bombas.

Silver: ¿Dijiste "podemos"?.

Shadow: Sí, eso dije. Tú vas a usar tus bombas y me vas a ayudar a asesinar a Sonic.

Silver: Yo no quiero entrometerme en esto.

Shadow: Me vas a ayudar aunque no lo desees. Si Sonic muere, te prometo que vas a disfrutarlo. Si lo mato y tú me ayudas, te juro que te gustará. Si María no hubiera muerto, yo no haría lo que hago. Pero lo único que me podrá satisfacer de mis deseos de venganza, será asesinar a todos los fundadores del gobierno. Y ya sé dónde quiero asesinar a Sonic.

Silver: ¿Dónde?.

Shadow: En el ministerio del interior del gobierno Akujinámo.

Shadow quiere convencer a Silver y lo está logrando.

Silver: ¿Y cuándo quieres asesinarlo?.

Shadow se alegra al darse cuenta de que convencer a Silver está funcionando.

Shadow: En la madrugada que dará comienzo al 11 de Septiembre de 1.876. Lo asesinaré antes de que amanezca. Si atacamos de noche, será más fácil. No habrá nadie dentro del palacio de gobierno que nos impida ir ahí. Por la noche, sólo hay guardias cuidando el ministerio. Usaremos tus bombas para distraer a los guardias de la entrada para que descuiden la entrada, y así nos será más fácil entrar.

Silver: ¿Entraremos por la entrada?.

Shadow: No. Correremos hasta una pared y saltaremos al mismo tiempo hacia arriba. Luego volveremos a saltar y bajaremos para caer adentro de la entrada del palacio de gobierno.

Silver: Ahora estoy confundido. ¿Quieres que ataquemos el ministerio del interior o quieres matar a Sonic?.

Shadow: Sólo quiero matar a Sonic, pero usaremos la entrada del palacio de gobierno como campo de batalla. Y para hacerlo, voy a engañarlo para hacer que vaya hasta el ministerio a esperarnos.

Silver: ¿Cómo lo engañarás?.

Shadow: Con una fiesta. Los invitaré a hacer una fiesta en su propia casa. Harán esa fiesta en la noche del 10 de Septiembre. Nosotros llevaremos lo que ellos deseen comer y beber, lo que ellos quieran. Nosotros estaremos con ellos. Esperaremos hasta que todos los amigos de Sonic se duerman. Con la fiesta, los distraeremos de cualquier sospecha. Sonic estará tan distraído, que no sabrá que todo será una trampa para asesinarlo. Nosotros iremos a hacerles visitas a su casa durante estos meses. Iremos para allá y les hablaré de ti, incluyendo el hecho de que tú estuviste espiando en su techo y me sacaste de su casa sin que ellos lo supieran. Haremos que confíen en nosotros. Deberemos ser demasiado convincentes hasta que ellos nos tengan confianza. Tú sabes cómo ser convincente y yo también. Yo haré que Sonic crea que atacaremos el ministerio del interior. Cuando él crea que es verdad, irá a esperarnos ahí para detenernos. Cuando la fiesta haya terminado, nos iremos caminando al ministerio del interior. Sonic se adelantará para llegar antes que nosotros. Cuando lleguemos al ministerio, él ya estará ahí, así que cuando lleguemos, lo enfrentaremos y luego, yo lo asesinaré. Quiero que muera creyendo que todo lo que hayamos dicho del ataque al ministerio, era verdad. Y cuando lo haya asesinado, entonces podré volver a comenzar a asesinar a todos los fundadores que quedan. Y cuando finalmente haya asesinado hasta el último fundador, finalmente habré vengado la muerte de María.

Silver sonríe malévolamente porque Shadow le ha despertado antiguos instintos asesinos que él había dejado de sentir hace años.

Silver: ¿Y tienes alguna idea para fingir que saldremos de su casa para atacar al ministerio del interior después de la fiesta?.

Shadow: Sí. Vamos a practicar. Dentro de tres días, comenzaremos a hacer ensayos para fingir lo que haremos. Tendremos que ensayar muy bien, para que cuando ya debamos fingir que iremos a atacar el ministerio, Sonic crea que de verdad atacaremos el ministerio. Y ahora tengo otra idea. Cuando haya asesinado a Sonic, nos iremos de esta ciudad para siempre. Podremos buscar otra ciudad para vivir.

Silver: Si quieres, tú vivirás conmigo en la casa que encontremos cuando nos vayamos.

Shadow: Muchas gracias. Yo seguiré asesinando hasta el último fundador que haya. Y tú podrás seguir trabajando como siempre lo has hecho.

Silver: Gracias.

Shadow ha logrado convencer a Silver para hacer todo lo que él tiene planeado.

Shadow: ¿Todo está claro para ti?.

Silver: Sí.

Shadow: ¿Entiendes todo lo que haremos?.

Silver: Sí. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Shadow se alegra completamente al ver que sus intentos de convencer a Silver han funcionado perfectamente bien. Más tarde, cuando está atardeciendo y el cielo está rojizo por la poca luminosidad solar y después que todos los nueve amigos regresaron a la casa luego de haber traído de vuelta a casa todos los retratos de Sonic, todos los ocho amigos de Sonic han perdido completamente la preocupación y el terror que los invadió. Hace rato, Amy entró a su habitación y ahí estuvo sola, intentando pensar en porqué le preocupaba de esa manera que Sonic peleara solo con Shadow y porqué se sentía más preocupada de lo que siempre se había sentido por Sonic y porqué siempre estaba contenta con él y porqué le ocurría todo lo que le ocurrió. Después de haber pasado media hora pensando, no logró encontrar ninguna respuesta, así que decidió consultar a la única persona que sabe que puede ayudarla. Amy va a la habitación de Vainilla y Cream y golpea la puerta suavemente. Desde adentro se escucha una voz que le dice "Adelante" y Amy reconoce la voz, así que abre calladamente la puerta y encuentra a Vainilla sola dentro de la habitación y sentada en su cama y con un libro en sus manos.

Vainilla: Hola, Amy, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?.

Amy le asiente con la cabeza.

Amy: ¿Podría hablar con usted?.

Vainilla: Sí, claro. ¿Qué deseas?.

Amy: Quiero hacerle algunas preguntas. En realidad, son muchas, pero también quiero hablar con usted sobre cosas que me ocurrieron en este día. ¿Puedo entrar por favor?.

Vainilla: Sí, claro.

Vainilla deja el libro en su cama. Amy entra a la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta, mira hacia ambos lados, queriendo que nadie espíe y esperando que nadie entre a la habitación. Amy cierra la puerta muy calladamente y se sienta a la izquierda de Vainilla, teniendo esperanzas en que ella podrá ayudarla.

Vainilla: ¿Qué vas a decirme?.

Amy comienza a explicarle todo.

Amy: Es sobre algo que comenzó a ocurrirme desde que Sonic decidió enfrentarse con el asesino. Cuando Sonic hablaba con Tails sobre que él estaba seguro de que podría derrotar al asesino, me sentí muy contenta por ver lo valiente que era, aunque por decidir enfrentar al asesino, estuviera exponiendo su vida. Me sentí contenta por su valentía, pero me enojé cuando Knuckles comenzó a insistir en defender a Sonic, pese a que sabe que no es tan fuerte como Sonic para defenderlo y pese a que Sonic sólo se negaba a permitir que lo defendiera. Cuando fuimos a ver a Sonic y él nos dijo que prefería no decirnos nada, me enojé con él. Pero cuando nos dijo todo y luego nos dijo que no quería decírnoslo para que no nos preocupáramos y que sabía que no iba a gustarnos escucharlo decir lo que supo, me arrepentí de haberme enojado con él. Me sentí bastante arrepentida de haberme enojado con él. Ahora que sabía y entendía porqué había llegado tan extraño, me arrepentí de una manera que nunca me arrepentí antes en mi vida. Y lo abracé para demostrarle que de verdad estaba arrepentida. Y no sé porqué, pero me sorprendió que él también me abrazara cuando le pregunté si podría perdonarme algún día. Y cuando me perdonó y me acariciaba la espada, me hizo sonreír. Me hizo sentirme muy contenta por haberme perdonado. Y me sentía contenta de estar abrazada a él. Cuando Sonic nos dijo que él es el único fundador cuyo nombre comienza con la letra "S", sentí como si una espada atravesara mi corazón. Y me preocupé tanto, que sentí que mi preocupación se convirtió en miedo. Cuando volví a abrazarlo, sentí que iba a llorar, pero me aguanté.

Vainilla: ¿Entonces es por eso que se escuchó un llanto en tu voz cuando le hablaste de nuevo?.

Amy: Sí. Y aunque Sonic me dijo que el asesino no podría matarlo a él, eso no me quitó el miedo. Cuando Sonic volvió a abrazarme, apoyé mi cara en su hombro izquierdo y comencé a llorar en silencio. Abrí mis ojos y vi que mis lágrimas se deslizaban por su espalda. Como usted se habrá dado cuenta en ese momento, apoyé mi cara en el hombro izquierdo de Sonic y lloré en silencio. Y como habrá visto, Sonic me acarició la nuca y me consoló. Cuando me consoló, logró terminar con mi llanto y me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Como usted recordará, le dije a Sonic que se diera la vuelta, y él lo hizo y me preguntó qué iba a hacer, y yo le sequé los rastros de mis lágrimas de su espalda con mis cabellos. Luego le dije que sólo era eso y que ya podía darse la vuelta de nuevo. Y él me agradeció por secarle la espalda. Después que Sonic le dijo a Knuckles lo que debía hacer cuando el asesino llegara, yo volví a preocuparme por él. Pero con todo lo demás que Sonic nos dijo a todos, él hizo que me sintiera más esperanzada en que sobreviviría. Y eso fue lo que le dije a él. Cuando ya faltaban unos minutos para que el asesino llegara a la casa, le dije que seguía sintiéndome preocupada y que no podía evitarlo. Y le pedí que intentara no morir. Y le pregunté si lo intentaría, y me mostró esa rosa y me juró que sobreviviría. Le sonreí de emoción, le agradecí por la rosa y nos abrazamos. Cuando la pelea comenzó, yo pensaba "¿Por qué me siento tan asustada?. Nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera por Sonic. No estuve así de preocupada cuando él peleó con Knuckles. Sigo teniendo esperanzas en que Sonic sobrevivirá, pero ahora siento que si él muere, yo podría volver a llorar." Cuando la pelea comenzó, me espanté inmensamente cuando el asesino casi logró zarparle la cara a Sonic. Cuando parecía que Shadow lograría herir a Sonic y cuando parecía que lograría matarlo, yo casi grito de terror. Y cuando pareció que Shadow lograría matar a Sonic de nuevo, casi vuelvo a gritar, pero cuando Sonic agarró la espada con los dientes, el grito que casi suelto, se convirtió en el impacto más grande de mi vida. Recuerdo muy bien que nunca había visto a Sonic hacer eso, ni siquiera cuando peleó con Knuckles. Cuando Sonic enfrentó a Knuckles, ninguno de los dos hizo eso. Mi preocupación volvió a llegar a su máximo límite cuando Sonic le dijo a Knuckles que la pelea no había terminado. Y volví a quedar impactada cuando Sonic me dijo que nunca olvidó lo que me juró. Cuando Sonic le dio la espalda a Shadow, yo pensé que estaba esperando que Shadow lo atacara para usar otra estrategia o quizás otro ataque contra él, aunque yo no sabía cuál usaría. Cuando me desconcerté porque Sonic metió su espada en la vaina y no soltó la empuñadura, me preguntaba porqué hizo eso, pero pensé que nunca lo sabría. Después que Sonic me dijo que lo hizo por mí y todos creímos que había asesinado a Shadow, me di cuenta de que Sonic había metido su espada en la vaina porque iba a usar ese ataque para derrotar a Shadow. Cuando lo abracé, me sentí verdaderamente contenta. Nunca había estado tan contenta de que él estuviera vivo. También me alegró inmensamente darme cuenta de que Sonic no había roto su promesa. Lloré de alegría por saber que Sonic no había vuelto a ser un asesino. Cuando Sonic lo derrotó, poco a poco fui perdiendo el terror que me invadió cuando Shadow dijo que yo sería la primera que él asesinaría. Ya terminé de recordar todo. Ahora quiero que me conteste las preguntas que quiero hacerle.

Vainilla ya sabe porqué le ocurrió todo eso a Amy, pero elige dejar que Amy le pregunte lo que quiere.

Vainilla: Adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras. Si quieres, hazme todas tus preguntas juntas.

Amy le asiente con la cabeza y comienza a preguntar.

Amy: ¿Por qué me sentía tan contenta de la valentía de Sonic cuando decía que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al asesino, sabiendo que exponía su vida?. ¿Por qué me enojé por ver que Knuckles seguía insistiendo en defender a Sonic, pese a que él se negaba por saber que es más débil y por no estar capacitado para defender a nadie?. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto que Sonic peleara solo con el asesino?. ¿Por qué mi preocupación se convertía en miedo todo el tiempo?. ¿Por qué me arrepentí y me entristecí tanto de haberme enojado con Sonic cuando entendí porqué estaba tan extraño?. ¿Por qué lo abracé cuando me había arrepentido de haberme enojado con él?. ¿Por qué deseé nunca haberme enojado?. ¿Por qué me sentí tan contenta cuando me perdonó?. ¿Por qué me sentí contenta de estar abrazada con él?. Cuando nos dijo que él es el único fundador cuyo nombre comienza con la letra "S", ¿por qué sentí como si una espada me hubiera atravesado el corazón?. ¿Por qué volví a abrazarlo cuando nos dijo eso?. ¿Por qué yo tenía miedo de que él se enfrentara solo al asesino?. ¿Por qué no se me quitó el miedo cuando Sonic me dijo que el asesino no podría asesinarlo a él?. Cuando Sonic me abrazó de nuevo, ¿por qué comencé a llorar?. ¿Por qué me gustó tanto que Sonic me consolara?. ¿Por qué tuve la intención de secar mis lágrimas de su espalda con mis cabellos?. ¿Por qué volví a preocuparme por Sonic cuando él le dijo a Knuckles lo que debía hacer?. Cuando Sonic me acariciaba la mejilla después que le pregunté si es cierto que yo hacía que su esperanza aumentara, ¿por qué me relajé sólo con sentir que me acariciaba la mejilla?. ¿Por qué sentí gusto de sentir la mano de Sonic acariciando mi mejilla?. ¿Por qué sentí que Sonic hacía que me sintiera más esperanzada en que sobreviviría?. ¿Por qué me sentía preocupada todo el tiempo por Sonic?. ¿Por qué me emocioné cuando Sonic me regaló esa rosa?. Cuando le recibí la rosa, ¿por qué volví a abrazarlo?. Cuando Sonic comenzó a pelear con el asesino y yo pensé lo que pensé, ¿por qué sentía que volvería a llorar si Sonic moría?. ¿Por qué me espantó tanto que Shadow casi lograra herirle la cara a Sonic?. Cuando escuché a Sonic decir que la pelea no había terminado, ¿por qué volví a llegar al máximo límite de mi preocupación?. ¿Por qué me impactó que Sonic me dijera que nunca olvidó lo que me juró?. ¿Por qué me sentí tan completamente contenta de haber visto que Sonic ganó la pelea?. ¿Por qué me sentí tan feliz de que él estuviera vivo?. Cuando supe que Shadow seguía vivo, ¿por qué salieron lágrimas de alegría de mis ojos?. Y la última pregunta es, ¿por qué me sentí tan contenta de que el asesino no lograra matarlo?.

Vainilla ya sabe porqué Amy estaba así todo el tiempo.

Vainilla: Tengo una misma respuesta para todas tus preguntas. Antes de que me hicieras tus preguntas, yo me dí cuenta de las razones de porqué actuaban así uno con otro. Tú siempre estabas así, porque habías estado enamorándote de Sonic. Y ahora te diré algo que creo que te asombrará. Sonic también estuvo hablando conmigo sobre cosas que le ocurrieron en este día y también le respondí con la misma respuesta. Él y tú están enamorados uno del otro. Para todas tus preguntas, esa respuesta es la correcta. La verdadera respuesta a todas tus preguntas, es que tú estás enamorada de Sonic y él está enamorado de ti. Por eso siempre estaban así uno con el otro. Algunos sentimientos nunca mueren. Los sentimientos amorosos que tú sientes por él, son exactamente los mismos que él siente por ti.

Amy: (sonriendo) Gracias por su respuesta.

Vainilla: De nada. Si lo deseas, ve con Sonic y dile lo que sientes por él.

Amy: Sí, lo haré ahora. Gracias por su ayuda.

Vainilla: De nada.

Amy salió de la habitación y Vainilla continuó leyendo el libro. Amy busca a Sonic dentro de toda la casa durante un rato, pero no lo encontró, así que decide preguntarle a alguien si sabe dónde está Sonic.

Amy: Blaze, Cosmo, Cream.

Blaze, Cosmo y Cream: ¿Qué sucede, Amy?.

Amy: ¿Han visto a Sonic?.

Cosmo: Creo que podría estar en el techo.

Amy: ¿El techo?.

Cream: Sí. Si a veces está en la casa pero no lo encontramos dentro de la casa, es porque a veces sube al techo.

Blaze: Es cierto, Amy, a veces, Sonic se sube al techo, aunque a veces lo hace sin motivos.

Amy: Está bien, gracias a las tres.

Blaze, Cosmo y Cream: Por nada.

Cuando Amy sale al patio, salta hasta el techo y ve a Sonic parado al otro lado del techo, de espaldas hacia ella.

Amy: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic se voltea hacia atrás y ve a Amy mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Amy: Ya no tengo miedo.

Sonic le sonríe de felicidad y Amy se acerca más a él.

Amy: Dijeron que podrías estar aquí...

Sonic: Shhh.

Sonic extiende su mano derecha hacia Amy.

Sonic: Dame tu mano.

Amy le da su mano izquierda y Sonic la jala delicadamente hacia él acercándola un poco más.

Sonic: Cierra los ojos. Hazlo.

Amy cierra los ojos.

Sonic: Avanza.

Sonic sostiene a Amy, ayudándola a pasar muy cuidadosamente hacia delante de él.

Sonic: Pisa con mucho cuidado. Mantén tus ojos cerrados, no veas.

Amy: No veo.

Sonic: Avanza lentamente con cuidado.

Amy lo hace mientras Sonic le ayuda a no caerse.

Sonic: No te preocupes por nada. No te preocupes. Mantén tus ojos cerrados. ¿Confías en mí?.

Amy: Confío en ti.

Sonic extiende los brazos de Amy hacia los lados y la sostiene de la cintura con ambas manos y le habla en voz baja.

Sonic: Muy bien. Abre los ojos.

Amy abre los ojos y mira el hermoso atardecer, mientras siente al viento chocar por delante contra todo su cuerpo, igual que como si estuviera parada en la proa de un enorme barco trasatlántico que avanza directamente en línea recta a 21 nudos.

Amy: Es hermoso, Sonic.

Los dos erizos miran juntos el atardecer. Unos segundos después, Sonic entrelaza sus dedos con los dedos de Amy, manteniendo sus brazos extendidos. Y otros segundos después, comienza a cantarle en voz baja una alegre melodía musical.

Sonic: Mira las estrellas que arriba están, brillando y centelleando. Y siempre arriba. Siempre arriba, todo el tiempo.

Cuando Sonic termina la melodía, retrae los brazos de Amy. Sonic y Amy voltean sus caras y se miran sonriéndose uno al otro, acercan sus caras, cierran los ojos y se besan apasionadamente en sus bellas bocas. Sonic y Amy se han enamorado. Amy pone su mano derecha en la nuca de Sonic mientras siguen besándose. Los dos erizos enamorados se besan por varios segundos, hasta que se separan para respirar y para hablar.

Amy: Sonic, hay algo que había decidido decirte. Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, que estamos los dos en algo que parece una amistad. Es hora de decirte la verdad. Algo nuevo estoy sintiendo. Mi corazón te quiere hablar que por ti está latiendo y te quiere preguntar qué vas a hacer el resto de tu vida, qué vas a hacer desde ahora y para siempre, porque ya sé que esto es el comienzo de un eterno amor. Me he enamorado de ti. Yo te amo.

Sonic pone su mano derecha en la bella mejilla izquierda de Amy.

Sonic: También quería decirte lo mismo. Yo te amo. Me he enamorado por primera vez. Me enamoré de ti. Y me alegra que mi primer enamoramiento fuese por ti. Siento por ti lo que nunca por nadie sentí. Te doy mi corazón. Aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón. Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos. Me alegra el alma y el corazón ver que verdaderamente te he despertado los sentimientos amorosos que ahora quiero recibir de ti. Mi corazón le contesta al tuyo diciendo que por el resto de mi vida y que desde ahora y para siempre te voy a amar y que siempre serás la única bella chica que amaré. Te has convertido en toda mi felicidad. Hay un ángel en tus ojos, vida mía, hay un ángel que respira. Tan sólo quiero estar junto a ti, perderme, gritarle al universo que estoy hecho para ti. La vida quiero pasarla junto a ti. Siempre he pasado por buenos momentos, pero ahora, mejor la paso yo porque a mi lado te tengo. Para quererte tanto no existe ninguna excusa. No necesito de ningún pretexto para poder darte mi amor. Me haces feliz sin que te lo pida. Quiero permanecer contigo mientras viva. Y si muero, moriré amándote. Si yo muero, moriré sin dejar de amarte. Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre. Ahora más que nunca, quiero vivir mi futuro entero a tu lado, porque llegó la hora de estar contigo, pues el destino así lo escribió. Estando juntos, mi mundo se llena de luz. Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú. Un beso tuyo me cambió la vida. Ese mismo beso que tú me diste y que yo te di, me cambió la vida. Ahora, mi vida es la de un eterno enamorado. Lo mejor que me ha pasado eres tú, tú eres mi aire para respirar, por nada del mundo te voy a cambiar. Nunca te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie. Eres la única novia con la que quiero vivir eternamente. Nunca buscaría otra novia, porque únicamente te quiero a ti. Ahora quiero preguntarte, ¿qué te pareció la melodía que te canté?.

Sonic se para al lado derecho de Amy y ella gira su cuerpo hacia él y pone sus manos sobre sus brazos. Sonic también pone sus manos sobre Amy, pero en su cintura. Amy da un gran suspiro amoroso y el viento se queda quieto. Los dos tienen al sol del atardecer como único testigo de su amor, o eso es lo que ellos piensan.

Amy: Es lo más romántico que me han cantado. Tu canción fue verdaderamente hermosa. Aunque para alguien más no sea tan romántico, para mí sí fue verdaderamente romántico. Me gustó mucho. Esas dulces palabras son hermosas, pero no más hermosas que tú. Nunca nadie me había cantado algo tan hermoso. Y me alegra que fueras tú quien me lo cantara. Nunca en mi vida había conocido a nadie tan hermoso como tú. Si tú no estás, mi vida sería diferente. Si tú no estás aquí, nunca amaría a nadie más. Eres el amor de mi vida. Nunca podría encontrar otro novio como tú. Siempre te amaré. La mirada del amor está en tus ojos. El mirar tu sonrisa no puede ocultar la mirada de tus ojos. En las buenas y en las malas siempre te seguiré amando. Si me dices que siempre me amarás, entonces te creo. Sólo di que me amarás por el resto de tu vida.

Sonic: Por el resto de mi vida te amaré. Lo sé porque así veo que será mi futuro. Aunque no necesito pedírtelo, te pido dos cosas. Pon tu corazón en el mío. Quédate conmigo para siempre. Eso te pido. No puedo dejar de amarte. Si no estás conmigo, nunca podría amar a nadie más. Eres la única a la que siempre amaré. Para mí, tú eres la chica más bella del mundo. Eres tan hermosa como un día de verano. Estoy muy orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado. Prometo mi amor para ti por siempre. Ahora mismo prometo amarte fielmente, porque amarte es un placer y es el placer más grande que he tenido en toda mi hermosa vida. No necesito ninguna libertad para vivir mi vida, porque quiero seguir contigo hasta mi último segundo de vida, igual que un prisionero que es condenado a pasar toda su vida en prisión. Si estoy contigo, déjame atado a tu amor. Para mí, es importante, es urgente que te quedes a mi lado durante toda mi vida, porque nunca voy a dejar de amarte. Te amo y nunca terminaré de amarte. Siempre te amaré de la misma manera y con el mismo amor y con la misma pasión. Te tengo en mi corazón para siempre.

Amy: Gracias por eso, Sonic. Te agradezco lo que me dices y también te digo que comparto lo que me dices. Nunca en mi vida me habían amado como tú me amas. Tú estarás en mi corazón por siempre. Tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser. Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie, sólo para ti. Eres el hombre que yo amo. Era nuestro destino amarnos. El destino lo sabía. Y hoy te puso ante mí, para que supiéramos que estábamos destinados a amarnos. Sé que mi lugar es junto a ti. Algo que no imaginaba, fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada. El universo escribió que fueras para mí. Antes que pase más tiempo contigo, amor, tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida. Lo mejor que me ha pasado eres tú. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Cerca, lejos, donde quiera que estés, siempre te amaré únicamente a ti. Inolvidable, eso es lo que eres. Inolvidable, aunque cerca o lejos. Te veo y te siento como una canción de amor que se aferra a mí. Nunca antes ha habido alguien más que ocupe mi corazón. Tú eres el único al que siempre le permitiré ocupar mi corazón. Algo que pienso de ti, es que eres totalmente inolvidable en todos los sentidos. Eres el único novio que quiero. Si me preguntaras si alguna vez hubo alguien que también fuese mi novio, yo te respondería con toda verdad "No, nunca antes ha habido alguien más que también fuera mi novio". Sólo tú eres mi novio y sólo a ti te deseo como mi único y eterno novio y como el único y eterno dueño de mi corazón. Créeme que te quiero y que sé que no es pasión sin querer, porque sé que este amor es lo más bello del mundo y porque sé que este amor es tan mío como tuyo. Como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel. A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar. Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después.

Sonic le besa la boca por 22 apasionantes segundos y durante todo el beso, Sonic le acaricia la cintura.

Sonic: Yo pienso lo mismo de ti. Tú también eres inolvidable para mí. En buena forma de decirlo, mi amor, es increíble para mí que tengamos los mismos pensamientos. Pensamos las mismas cosas bellas entre nosotros. Nunca creí que existiera alguien que pudiera pensar como yo. Y me gusta que tú seas la primera que piense eso de mí. Por eso, querida, es increíble que alguien tan inolvidable piense que yo soy inolvidable también. Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti. Eso es lo que quiero, vivir toda mi vida junto a ti. Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz, pero así es. En tus besos y tus caricias y en todo tu amor puedo encontrar la paz a cualquier nivel de rabia y pérdida de auto-control que me da. Y todo lo que vas causando en mí, mi creciente amor hacia ti como los humores que tú logras hacerme cambiar, de un humor negro y de odio a un humor blanco y de felicidad, son las mejores cosas que pueden pasarme contigo. Sólo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor. Quiero que sepas cuánto me haces bien. Tú me haces feliz como nunca nadie me hizo feliz antes. Sin que tú lo quieras o lo intentes, con tus caricias, tus besos y tus abrazos, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol en mi corazón. Ámame tiernamente, llévame a tu corazón, porque es ahí donde pertenezco y nunca nos separaremos. Mírame a los ojos y tú verás lo que significas para mí. Ni el más dulce de los besos, ni el sin fin del universo, ni el más largo de los ríos, ni el más bello paraíso, nada se compara a ti.

Los dos se besan por cuatro hermosos segundos.

Amy: Seré tuya a través de todos los años, hasta el final del tiempo. Porque más y más profundamente enamorada de ti yo estoy cayendo. Siempre te seguiré amando, amado mío. Yo estoy a tu lado desde hace años, pero ahora es más difícil que me separe de ti. Donde sea que tú estás, yo estoy allí a tu lado. Quiero ser tu novia por siempre. Yo te amaré hasta el día que yo muera. Y yo siempre te amaré. Yo siempre te amaré por el resto de mis días. Tú eres el que quiero. Siempre te amaré sólo a ti. Jamás volveré a sentir el mismo amor. No entregaré jamás a nadie el corazón. Nunca aceptaré que el destino decida separarme de ti y que elija que yo tenga otro novio más que tú. Porque yo soy tu dama y tú eres mi hombre. Si tú eres mi hombre y yo tu mujer, dondequiera que estés, amor, contigo estaré. Sólo te deseo a ti como mi único y eterno novio. A pesar de que puede haber ocasiones en que parece que estoy lejos, nunca te preguntes dónde estoy, porque yo siempre estoy a tu lado. Aunque alguna vez ocurra algo que nos separe o llegue alguien que nos separe, jamás olvides que yo estoy a tu lado, aunque no lo esté físicamente. Siempre me quedaré contigo. Estaré contigo hasta que uno de los dos muera. Si yo muero antes que tú, siempre te esperaré para volver a estar juntos. Si muero antes que tú, no me iré de este mundo hasta que tú también mueras y nos volvamos a encontrar. Adonde tú vas, yo voy contigo, aunque sea la muerte. No me importa si alguien nos separa y tampoco me importa si la muerte es lo que nos separa, porque aunque estemos separados, tú nunca saldrás de mi corazón. Tú eres mi paraíso y siempre lo serás. Tú eres el único novio que deseo. Y eres el único al que le entrego mi corazón. Quizás alguna vez, alguien vendrá y me buscará, pero no me hallará porque es verdad. Nunca nadie más me hallará porque así será. No estaré jamás para nadie más que tú. Y siempre será así. No entregaré jamás a nadie mi amor, si no eres tú. La fuerza del amor nos unió y siempre permaneceré eternamente agradecida porque eso sucediera. No estaré para nadie más que tú.

Sonic: Yo también estoy agradecido porque eso sucediera. Nunca podría soportar que el destino me aleje de ti. Por siempre te amaré. Aunque tú no me veas, siempre te amaré. Aunque no estés conmigo, siempre te amaré. Seguiré amándote sin importar nada. Mi amor es como un fuego eterno que por ti nunca se apagará. Y te agradezco a ti por todo lo que me acabas de decir.

Amy: De nada.

Sonic: Comparto todo lo que me dijiste. Y si yo muriera antes que tú, también te esperaría para volver a estar juntos. Ahora y por siempre seré tu hombre. Adoro las cosas que me dices, nuestros ratos felices, los adoro, vida mía. Adoro la forma en que sonríes, los besos que nos damos. Y es que eres mi existencia, mi sentir. Eres mi luna, eres mi sol, eres mi noche de amor. Adoro el brillo de tus ojos, adoro la forma en que suspiras y hasta cuando caminas. Yo te adoro, vida mía. Contigo a mi lado, el amor es una cosa esplendorosa. Ahora te quiero como nunca te quise antes. Y, amor, yo estaré por siempre a tu lado. Es así y yo sólo pienso en ti, mi niña bonita. Lo que siento por ti, es ternura y pasión. Tú me has hecho sentir que hay en mi corazón tanto amor. Yo nací para ti y tú también para mí. Mi niña bonita, mi dulce princesa, me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas. Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos. Nada se podrá comparar con algo tan especial como tu amor. Nada se compara con lo nuestro, mi vida. Yo no imaginaba que conocería algún día este sentimiento, un amor puro y natural digno de admirar. Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría. De una cosa estoy seguro. Desde este momento no podrás sacarte esta canción de tu cabeza. Hice mi canción así de amorosa para que de verdad la disfrutaras y para que siempre la recordaras. Tú y únicamente tú, mi niña bonita, vivirás por siempre en mi corazón. Tener tu corazón es lo más perfecto y lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, y sobretodo si está lleno de amor como lo está ahora. Jamás podré dejar tu amor. Nada cambiará mi amor por ti, siempre sentirás que yo te amo. Donde estés hoy y siempre, yo te quiero conmigo. Por siempre y para siempre te amaré, sobre todas las cosas te amaré y nadie ocupará tu mágico lugar. Eres tan tierna, bella como una rosa. Me alegras con tan sólo escuchar tu voz angelical. Me encanta cuando estás feliz y sólo quiero verte sonreír. Eres especial y tú sabes que te quiero mucho, demasiado, abundantemente. Te lo digo, yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente y eso es lo que no quiero hacer nunca. Te necesito siempre junto a mí. Estás hecha para mí, yo estoy hecho para ti. Fuimos hechos uno para el otro porque el destino lo eligió.

Los dos vuelven a cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que vuelven a besarse apasionadamente en la boca. Sonic le acaricia la cintura y ella le acaricia los brazos. Ambos se besan y se acarician, hasta que se separan para hablar, mientras se miran con unas miradas hermosamente bellas.

Sonic: Amy, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Sonic le toma las manos y las pone a la altura de su torso.

Sonic: ¿Aceptarías ser mi hermosa novia?.

Amy siente que su alegría ha sobrepasado de una manera imposiblemente excesiva su máximo límite.

Amy: Sí, Sonic. Si te hace feliz, siempre seguiré siendo tu novia.

Sonic y Amy se abrazan y cierran los ojos y se besan en la boca de una manera totalmente apasionante por otros segundos más y comienzan su hermoso y eterno noviazgo. De pronto, escuchan innumerables aplausos. Ambos erizos enamorados abren los ojos, se separan, bajan la mirada hacia la calle y ven a todos sus amigos sonriéndoles y aplaudiéndoles como si estuvieran en un matrimonio y como si estuvieran mirando el hermoso y perfecto final feliz de una obra teatral romántica. Sonic toma a Amy en sus brazos, al estilo de novia. Amy se sostiene de él con sus manos y Sonic da un gran salto y baja hasta el suelo, cayendo delante de todos sus amigos. Todos siguen aplaudiéndole por unos segundos más a la hermosa pareja de erizos. Sonic y Amy vuelven a mirarse uno al otro, vuelven a cerrar sus ojos y vuelven a besarse amorosamente en la boca por otros segundos. Luego, terminan de besarse, separan sus bocas y Sonic deja a Amy de pie en el suelo y Amy se suelta de él y todos terminan de aplaudirles. Ahora, Sonic le habla a Knuckles sin sonreír.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic: Knuckles, lamento no haberte dejado protegerme. No te dejé hacerlo, porque quería que tú estuvieras protegido para que nunca murieras.

Ahora, todos los demás le hablan a Knuckles con miradas tristes y sin sonreír.

Amy: Yo lamento haberme enojado contigo, Knuckles. No controlé mi carácter como debí haberlo hecho.

Blaze: Yo lamento no haber querido ayudarte. No lo hice, porque por ser más débil que tú y Sonic y por no tener ninguna espada, sabía que ese asesino me mataría con más facilidad.

Tails: Yo también lo lamento, Knuckles. Lamento haber confabulado contra ti.

Cream: Todos lamentamos haber estado en contra de lo que querías hacer y lamentamos habernos confabulado contra ti otra vez. Aunque hubieras muerto, habría sido correcto que hubieras intentado defender a Sonic.

Knuckles les sonríe amigablemente a todos.

Knuckles: Los perdono a todos. Y Sonic, yo lamento haber insistido en defenderte. Desde un principio te negaste para que yo estuviera a salvo del asesino, pero yo seguí insistiéndote, pese a que tú sabías que yo podía morir si te defendía. Lo lamento, Sonic.

Sonic vuelve a sonreírle.

Sonic: Sí, te perdono.

Knuckles: Gracias. Me alegra saber que cuando te insistía en protegerte, no me puse a pelear contigo. Me alegra no haberme peleado contigo otra vez. Y me alegra saber que eso se debe a que desde que me derrotaste, estoy agradecido contigo por no guardarme rencor y porque no me mataste como yo había pensado. Y también me alegra saber que la otra razón por la que no nos peleamos otra vez, es porque cuando me derrotaste, nos prometimos no volver a pelear nunca más.

Todos vuelven a sonreír.

Sonic: Yo también me alegro de no haber peleado contigo.

Amy: Yo pensé que sólo el sol era testigo de nuestro amor, hasta que los vi a todos aplaudiéndonos.

Sonic: Comparto lo que dices, hermosa.

Tails: Ahora mismo me voy a mi salón de arte.

Todos entran juntos a la casa y Tails va a su salón de arte. Veinte minutos después, Tails regresa con dos cuadros en ambas manos.

Sonic: Tails, ¿por qué traes dos cuadros?.

Tails: Son retratos nuevos. Miren lo que pinté.

Tails voltea el cuadro de su mano izquierda y todos sus amigos quedan asombradísimos cuando ven lo que pintó. Sonic y Amy quedan encantados al ver que Tails los pintó a ambos besándose abrazados.

Tails: Sonic, Amy, lo hice para ustedes dos. Por el romance que ha nacido entre ustedes dos. El cuadro es todo suyo.

Sonic y Amy: Gracias, Tails.

Tails: De nada.

Tails voltea el cuadro de su mano derecha y todos ven que de nuevo dibujó a Sonic, pero también ven que debajo del dibujo de Sonic, hay algo escrito.

Tails: El cuadro en mi mano derecha dice "En recuerdo de la honorable memoria del más fuerte y valiente samurai Sonic el Erizo". Como ustedes dos ocupan la misma habitación, los dos juntos tendrán los mismos cuadros.

Tails les entrega los cuadros y Sonic y Amy y ellos dos le agradecen y van a su habitación y clavan uno al lado de otro en una pared. Sonic y Amy pasan un rato contemplando los cuadros, hasta que unos minutos después, escuchan la voz de Vainilla dentro de la habitación.

Vainilla: Sonic, Amy, ¿pueden prestarme su atención por un momento?.

Sonic y Amy se voltean hacia Vainilla y ven a todos sus amigos junto a ella y sonriéndoles.

Vainilla: Quiero decirles que todos nosotros hemos decidido que en honor a su relación amorosa, de ahora en adelante, la casa se llamará "Residencia Sonamy".

Sonic y Amy quedan sin palabras por unos segundos. Sienten que ese nombre les gusta demasiado. Medio minuto después, Sonic y Amy logran volver a hablar.

Sonic: Me gusta ese nombre. Es perfecto. Esa mezcla de nuestros nombres es igual de maravillosa que mi hermosa Amy.

Amy: A mí también me gusta ese nombre. (ahora abrazando a Sonic) Suena muy romántico, es igual de romántico que mi amado Sonic.

Sonic le corresponde el abrazo a su amada Amy.

Sonic y Amy: ¿Quién de ustedes tuvo la idea?.

Cream: Fue idea de mi mamá.

Vainilla: Así es, fue mi idea.

Sonic y Amy: Gracias, señorita Vainilla.

Vainilla: Por nada.

Tails: Sonic, todos estamos orgullosos de tu valentía. Y tú y Amy son los novios más románticos que hemos conocido. Tú tienes una valentía que nunca conocí. No sólo tienes agallas de acero, sino también, un gran corazón de oro.

Sonic le sonríe.

Sonic: Gracias por todo eso, Tails.

Tails le corresponde la sonrisa.

Tails: Por nada, gran amigo.

Cuando la recuperación de Shadow ha avanzado favorablemente al pasar los tres días, él y Silver comienzan a ensayar exactamente como Shadow lo planeó, y ensayan durante un mes entero, hasta que Shadow decide que el ensayo está terminado.

Shadow: Terminamos con el ensayo. Hoy es once de Marzo. Faltan seis meses para el once de Septiembre de 1.876. Ya estamos listos.

Silver: ¿Crees que sea suficiente tiempo para que ellos acaben confiando en nosotros?.

Shadow: No lo creo. Estoy seguro.

Un día después en la mañana, Sonic y Amy se despiertan al mismo tiempo.

Sonic: Hola, Amy.

Amy: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic: ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?.

Amy: Seguro, Sonic. ¿Pero cuándo?.

Sonic: Hoy en la tarde, veinte minutos después del almuerzo.

Veinte minutos después de almorzar, Sonic y Amy tienen su primera cita. Los dos pasean juntos por las calles y llegan a la plaza de la ciudad. Ellos se sientan juntos en una banca. Sonic salió con su espada para protegerse a sí mismo pero más para proteger a Amy si acaso Shadow se aparece por ahí y trata de matarlos de nuevo.

Amy: Estoy agradecida de que no seas un asesino, Sonic. Si mataras como lo hace Shadow y te atraparan, posiblemente te arrestarían o te matarían.

Sonic: Yo sólo agradezco que seas mi novia. Nunca podría encontrar a nadie como tú. Siempre podré hacer cualquier cosa que quiera, pero yo nunca voy a renunciar a ti. Siempre me quedaré contigo.

Amy: Gracias.

Amy le besa la mejilla izquierda.

Sonic: Amy, si alguna vez quisieras aprender a usar una espada, yo podría enseñarte.

Amy: Gracias, Sonic, pero no quiero aprender eso. No me gusta pelear con espadas.

Sonic: De acuerdo.

Amy: Mi corazón sigue latiendo. Y seguirá latiendo por ti. Mi corazón seguirá latiendo por ti durante toda mi vida.

Sonic: Estoy igual que tú, mi amada. Yo siempre te amaré. Yo nunca olvidaré tu amor. En la vida hay amores que nunca pueden olvidarse. Imborrables momentos que siempre guarda el corazón. Nuestro amor es uno de ésos. Nuestros momentos amorosos son de esos momentos imborrables que sé que nunca pueden olvidarse. No puedo imaginar nada que sea mejor que amarte y haber logrado protegerlos y haber sobrevivido a un intento de asesinato de un asesino incapturable. Eres la novia perfecta. Por ti es que viviré para amar. Sólo a ti te entrego mi amor. Eres la única a quien le entrego mi vida. El mundo es nuestro cuando estamos juntos. Eres como mi segunda vida y como la más amada. Cuando estoy contigo, no sé qué es más bello, si el color del cielo o el de tu cabello. Cuando estoy contigo, no sé de tristezas, todo es alegría. Sólo sé que eres tú la vida mía. Cuando estoy contigo, no sé si en la brisa hay mejor sonido que en tu alegre risa. Si pones tus manos cerca de las mías, dudo que existan madrugadas frías. Cuando estoy contigo no existen fracasos. Todo cuanto quiero lo encuentro en tus brazos. Cuando estoy contigo me lleno de orgullo y alegría. Cuando estoy contigo, no sé qué es más tierno, tu figura frágil o un ave que invierna. Cuando estoy contigo yo cambio la gloria por la dicha enorme de estar en tu historia. Aquí muy dentro de mi corazón estás viviendo. Aquí muy dentro de mi corazón ten por seguro tienes una habitación. El día que quieras sólo tienes que ocuparla sin ninguna explicación. Aquí muy dentro de mi corazón existe un árbol floreciendo, un ruiseñor está cantando y en su trino va diciendo que sin ti me estoy muriendo. Por encima y sobre todas las cosas, yo te quiero. A pesar de todas las apariencias, yo te quiero. No existen límites cuando tú y yo le damos rienda suelta a nuestro amor. Eres la vida que hay en mí. Quiero vivirla siempre junto a ti. No sé qué voy a hacer sin tu cariño. No sé si viviré sin tu cariño. Ya no sé cómo vivir si no tengo tu amor. Sin tu amor siento que estoy perdido. Una de las cosas que más quiero, es pasar mi vida entera junto a ti. Tu amor es el amor más grande y hermoso y perfecto que he tenido. Como la sangre que corre en mí, te necesito para vivir. Te quiero para siempre, para siempre y siempre. A través de lo bueno y lo malo y lo feo. Vamos a envejecer juntos, por siempre y para siempre. Te quiero como a nadie. Enamorarme de ti fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sentirte entre mis brazos con cada abrazo es como un deseo de amor hecho realidad. Sentir tus abrazos es una sensación totalmente hermosa, pero sentir tus besos en mi boca es mucho más que eso, es la perfección. Nuestro amor es un amor perfecto sin final. Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir. Para siempre voy a recordarte. Nunca voy a olvidarme de tu amor. Y yo siempre te amaré, cariño, esto nunca va a terminar. Yo siempre te amaré. Estoy tan feliz de que eres mía. Yo siempre te amaré, sí, hasta el final de los tiempos. Eres mi novia, sólo eres mía y siempre lo seguirás. Eres mía y yo soy tuyo y siempre seguirá siendo así.

Sonic le acaricia la bella espalda a su bella novia.

Amy: Gracias por todo lo que me dijiste.

Sonic: Por nada.

Amy: Yo comparto lo que me dijiste. Y sé que si todo el tiempo actuábamos de esas maneras en el día en que quisiste pelear con el asesino, es porque desde el comienzo debe haber sido amor.

Sonic: Yo también sé que así fue. Nuestra unión en el pasado fue obra del destino. El destino eligió unirte a mí. Y estoy agradecido por eso.

Amy: También estoy agradecida por lo mismo. Siempre te amaré. Quédate a mi lado por siempre.

Sonic: Sí. Tú sabes que te quiero y tú sabes que te necesito. Te necesito a mi lado. Yo también te pido que te quedes a mi lado por siempre. Si no estás conmigo, nunca amaría a nadie más. Amarte es fácil porque eres hermosa y porque tú también me amas de la misma forma. Amarte es más que un sueño hecho realidad. Amarte a ti me ha hecho la vida más bella. Tu nombre va escrito en mi piel. Voy a amarte para siempre. Voy a estar enamorado de ti eternamente. Este amor durará para siempre.

Amy: Comparto lo que dices y te agradezco por lo que dijiste.

Sonic le da un ligero beso en la boca.

Amy: Sonic, hay algo que quiero que los dos nos prometamos a partir de este instante y que sea para siempre.

Sonic: Te prometo lo que quieras.

Amy: Antes de decirlo, quiero que cuando hagamos esa promesa, también hagas otra cosa.

Sonic: Dime lo que quieres que haga.

Amy: Que tú me beses al mismo tiempo que yo te bese a ti.

Sonic: Está bien.

Amy: Repite lo que yo diga y hazlo después que yo lo diga, ¿está bien?.

Sonic: Está bien.

Amy: "Te prometo que cuando la muerte nos separe".

Sonic: "Te prometo que cuando la muerte nos separe".

Amy: "Siempre seguiré contigo".

Sonic: "Siempre seguiré contigo".

Amy: "Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar sea donde sea después de la muerte".

Sonic: "Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar sea donde sea después de la muerte".

Amy: Ahora bésame en la boca.

Sonic le asiente con la cabeza y se besan en sus bellas bocas durante unos apasionantes segundos, haciendo su eterna promesa y jurando que la cumplirán. Luego de quince segundos, ambos se separan sin dejar de sonreírse uno al otro.

Amy: Sonic, ¿puedo pedirte otra cosa?.

Sonic: Pídeme lo que quieras.

Amy: Envuelve tus brazos alrededor de mí y abrázame. Abrázame por mi cintura. Y luego, bésame en mi boca por un rato, hasta que yo me separe.

Sonic deja de acariciarle la espalda y la abraza por la cintura y la apega a su cuerpo con suavidad y delicadeza, los dos cierran los ojos y se besan en sus bellas bocas por unos apasionantes segundos. Luego de doce segundos, Amy separa su boca de Sonic.

Amy: Amo sentir cuando me acaricias.

Sonic: Y yo amo sentir cuando me besas.

Amy: Si alguna vez quieres pedirme alguna cosa, me puedes pedir lo que sea, pero nunca me pidas dejarte, que deje de amarte o alejarte de mí. Me puedes pedir lo que sea, pero que sea junto a ti. Aunque no necesito decírtelo porque sé que nunca lo harías, te digo que nunca me pidas que me aleje de ti o que deje de amarte, porque nunca podría hacer eso.

Sonic: Y yo nunca podría pedirte nada de eso.

Amy: Muchas gracias.

Sonic: Por nada.

Amy: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

Sonic: Claro que sí.

Amy: ¿Puedes volver a contarme tu pasado como asesino?.

Sonic: Sí. Lo haré con gusto.

Sonic deja de abrazarla y comienza a recontarle su pasado a su amada novia.

Sonic: Había decidido unirme al ejército, porque estaba cansado del mal gobierno que había antes y porque yo también estaba afectado por la crisis económica. Con toda la enorme escasez de dinero que había, yo ya no podía vivir bien, así que decidí entrar al ejército para poder participar en el derrocamiento. Tú sabes cuál era el ex gobierno que hubo antes del gobierno Akujinámo. Y sabes quién dirigía al otro gobierno.

Amy: Sí. Era un gobernante que tú detestas, porque su gobierno fue el peor que hubo. No supo dirigir bien a Japón y por eso te uniste al ejército para derrocarlo.

Sonic: Sí. Cuando mi general decidió que el gobierno debía ser derrocado, al mismo tiempo decidió que un nuevo gobierno debía nacer para dirigir a Japón.

Amy: Oye, Sonic, ¿tú sabías de la idea del derrocamiento desde antes que ocurriera?.

Sonic: Correcto.

Amy: No puedo recordar cómo te enteraste. ¿Cómo lo supiste, quién te lo dijo?.

Sonic: Un día, yo iba caminando por la calle y escuché a una mujer hablando con otra mujer. Una le decía a la otra que su esposo era un samurai del ejército y que él le dijo que el general del ejército habló con todo su ejército sobre que él y los demás superiores se pusieron de acuerdo en que debían iniciar un golpe de estado para quitar del poder al gobernante. Todo el ejército sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con los dineros de la gente del país. Muchísimas personas estaban quedándose sin dinero y a algunas no les alcanzaba el dinero para comprar ni comida, ni ropa ni muchas cosas. Y como la gente tenía poco dinero, los vendedores tenían que reducir demasiado sus precios para que la gente pudiera comprar algo. Pero aunque reducían los precios y debido a eso, hasta los mismos vendedores se quedaban sin tanto dinero por tener que vender con precios tan bajos. Con sus precios tan reducidos, hasta los vendedores se quedaban con poco dinero para mantenerse entre ellos y mantener a sus familias. Yo también estaba bastante afectado por esa situación. Tampoco tenía tanto dinero para vivir. Cuando consideré que ya escuché lo suficiente, inmediatamente decidí entrar al ejército. Así que fui corriendo al ejército. Y cuando llegué, dije que quería unirme y que quería ser un samurai para ayudar en el derrocamiento del gobierno, porque me había enterado de lo que el ejército quería hacer contra el gobierno. Me preguntaron que cómo sabía del derrocamiento y les dije que escuché a una mujer hablar de eso con otra mujer. Les dije que la mujer dijo que su esposo es samurai del ejército y dije todo lo que escuché. Al escucharme decir que la esposa de un samurai del ejército le dijo eso, me creyeron inmediatamente y llamaron al general. El general llegó muy pronto y le dijeron lo que yo dije, así que ordenó que me admitieran inmediatamente dentro del ejército. A partir de ese día, comencé a entrenar para los combates con espadas. Durante meses, practiqué incansablemente, y me esforcé tanto en hacerlo perfectamente, que logré completar perfectamente mi entrenamiento en cinco meses. Exactamente el 15 de Agosto, mi entrenamiento terminó. El 16 de Agosto, todos mis superiores asumieron la responsabilidad de liberar a Japón de la pobreza y de una inminente guerra civil. Y finalmente, a las once horas de la mañana del día 17 de Agosto de 1.873, la guerra comenzó. Siempre junto al ejército, maté innumerables personas durante toda esa guerra. Fue la única guerra en la que he participado en toda mi vida. Y fue la guerra más corta de mi vida.

Amy: ¿Dijiste que la guerra comenzó el día 17 de Agosto?.

Sonic: Exacto. La guerra comenzó ese día. Cuando la guerra terminó ganada por el ejército, el país entero quedó agradecido con el ejército.

Amy: Siempre estaré agradecida con el ejército por lo que hizo por el país. Y como tú estuviste en el ejército, estoy agradecida contigo. Pero me siento completamente más agradecida porque me ames como yo te amo a ti y también porque me pidieras que sea tu novia.

Sonic: Yo te agradezco a ti porque aceptaras ser mi novia cuando te lo pedí.

Sonic le acaricia delicadamente las mejillas.

Amy: ¿Puedes recordarme las iniciales del nombre y el apellido del viejo gobernante que el ejército logró derrocar?.

Sonic: Solamente las iniciales, ¿bien?. Sabes que detesto inmensamente al viejo gobernante que hubo.

Amy: Sí, solamente las iniciales. Yo también detesto al viejo gobernante. Lo detesto tanto, que no quiero oír su nombre nunca más. Sólo dime las iniciales de su primer nombre y su primer apellido.

Sonic: Está bien. Las iniciales del nombre y el apellido del ex gobernante, eran "S. A.".

Amy: Siempre he recordado que tú nos habías contado que te retiraste del ejército por tu promesa de no matar nunca más.

Sonic: Así es. Y yo solamente maté para fundar el gobierno Akujinámo y derrocar al viejo gobierno. Poco tiempo después que el gobierno fue fundado, les dije a mis superiores que quería renunciar porque había prometido que nunca más volvería a matar. Y si se está dentro del ejército, se debe matar cuando hay que hacerlo. Y yo quería que los asesinatos que cometí, quedaran en el pasado. El asesino que fui, quedó en el pasado. Ahora soy diferente. Elegí no seguir matando, para ser un ciudadano común como lo había sido antes de unirme al ejército.

Amy: ¿Tú nos habías dicho que estuviste dentro del ejército durante seis meses?.

Sonic: Sí. Entré al ejército en el 15 de Abril de 1.873 y renuncié el 17 de Octubre de ese mismo año.

Amy: Eso quiere decir que renunciaste dos días después de haber cumplido tu sexto mes en el ejército, ¿correcto?.

Sonic: Correcto.

Amy deja de sonreír.

Amy: Lamento haber creído que habías roto tu promesa.

Sonic le besa la boca por un segundo y le sigue sonriendo.

Sonic: No tienes que lamentarte por eso, Amy, sólo fue un error. Además, yo nunca les dije que mi espada no tiene filo, por eso fue que creyeron que yo había matado a Shadow.

Amy le sonríe de nuevo.

Sonic: Tú eres el sol de mi vida.

Amy: Gracias por decirme eso.

Sonic: De nada.

Sonic termina de acariciarle las bellas mejillas a su hermosa novia, mira al cielo y comienza a recordar los momentos en que renunciaba.

_Flash Back_

_General: ¿Estás dejando al ejército sólo porque has decidido no seguir asesinando, Sonic?._

_Sonic: Es correcto, señor. He prometido no matar y decidí que nunca romperé esa promesa. Esa promesa se volvió completamente irreversible desde el principio y no pienso retractarme de ella. Estoy seguro de que nunca olvidaré los asesinatos, pero eso sólo vivirá en mis recuerdos. Jamás olvidaré al ejército, ni a usted. Siempre estaré de su parte, general._

_General: Yo también estaré de tu parte, Sonic. No importa dónde estés o lo que hagas, siempre estaré de tu parte. Fuiste el mejor samurai que tuve. Nunca había tenido un guerrero samurai tan fuerte como tú. Peleaste por el derrocamiento del otro gobierno y tu trabajo está hecho. Aquí tienes lo que pediste. Es una espada sin filo, justo como la querías._

_Sonic recibe la espada._

_Sonic: Gracias, general._

_General: Si alguna vez vuelves a pelear, no deberás preocuparte. Si decides usar esta espada, nunca podrás herir ni matar._

_Sonic: Se lo agradezco, general._

_General: Ten cuidado por donde vayas. Puedes encontrar muchos impedimentos, si es que hay alguno. No te preocupes por nada. El gobierno Akujinámo siempre será mucho mejor que el otro._

_Sonic: Agradezco sus palabras, general._

_General: Siempre fuiste un guerrero fuerte y sabio. Siempre supiste usar la espada mejor que nadie. Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti por lo que hiciste por nuestro país. Nos ayudaste mucho en el derrocamiento y te lo agradezco._

_Sonic: Yo le agradezco por sus palabras. Le prometo a usted que siempre seré leal al ejército y siempre le seré leal a usted. Jamás mataré otra vez, pero nunca dejaré mi lealtad al ejército._

_General: Eres el erizo samurai más honesto y más fuerte que tuve en mis años como general._

_Sonic: Gracias, general. Quiero decirle algo más._

_General: ¿Qué es?._

_Sonic: Ahora que prometí no matar, me cambiaré el nombre. Para ser alguien común, necesito un nombre común en lugar de tener el nombre del asesino que ya no soy. Ya no me llamaré "Sonic X". A partir de este instante y durante toda mi vida, solamente me llamaré "Sonic el Erizo". Como ya no soy un asesino, sólo quiero que el nombre de "Sonic X" se quede en el pasado con el asesino que fui y que ya no soy._

_General: Es una buena elección. Sonic X ha muerto, pero Sonic el Erizo acaba de nacer. Si alguna vez vuelves a enfrentar a alguien, siéntete libre de pelear. Con una espada sin filo, siempre podrás pelear sin herir ni matar. Así que haz lo que te plazca. Vete por la espada y muere por ella. Tus recuerdos siempre estarán conmigo, así como estarán contigo. Adiós, Sonic el Erizo._

_Sonic: Adiós, general._

_El general y Sonic se despiden con el saludo militar y Sonic se va del ejército para siempre._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Sonic: Siempre he sido leal a usted, general.

Amy: ¿En qué estás pensando?.

Sonic vuelve a mirar a Amy.

Sonic: En los momentos en que estaba dejando el ejército.

Amy: ¿Nunca has olvidado tus últimos recuerdos con el ejército?.

Sonic: Así es. Jamás olvidé nada.

Sonic le besa la frente a su novia.

Sonic: Tú siempre estarás en el centro de mi corazón.

Amy: Igual tú. Estarás en mi corazón por siempre. No hay muerte en el mundo que consiga matar una historia de amor. Nuestra historia de amor nunca morirá.

Sonic: Ya sé que nunca habrá nadie que interfiera en nuestro noviazgo. Eres hermosa. Siempre serás mi novia, ¿verdad?.

Amy: Sí. Ya te había dicho que si te hace feliz, siempre seguiré siendo tu novia. Y no pienso retractarme de lo que te dije. Y también sé eso que tú sabes.

Amy cierra sus ojos y besa a Sonic en la boca. Sonic también cierra sus ojos y le corresponde el beso. Durante el beso, él le acaricia suavemente su mejilla derecha. Luego de unos segundos, Amy separa su boca de la boca de su novio para pedirle algo.

Amy: Sonic, sólo por una vez en mi vida, déjame tener tu espada en mis manos.

Sonic toma su espada y se la entrega a Amy. Amy desenfunda cuidadosamente la espada hasta la mitad, toca cuidadosamente su metal y mira el reflejo de sus ojos en la espada.

Amy: ¿Te fue difícil acostumbrarte a tener una espada sin filo?.

Sonic: No, no fue nada difícil.

Amy: Pudiste usar tu espada sin herir ni matar a Shadow, gracias a que no tiene filo. Si hubieras usado una espada con filo, te hubieras convertido de nuevo en Sonic X. Tendrías que haber vuelto a ser el de antes. Entonces no podrías mantener viva tu promesa. Si tu espada tuviera filo, lo habrías asesinado y entonces habrías roto tu promesa.

Sonic: Exacto. Cuando prometí no matar, pedí que esta espada no tuviera filo.

Amy guarda la espada y se la devuelve a Sonic.

Sonic: Si yo no me hubiera ido del ejército en ese día, ustedes nunca me habrían encontrado. Y tampoco me habrían encontrado si yo no hubiera ido caminando por ahí.

Amy: Tampoco te habríamos encontrado si no hubiésemos ido caminando por ahí. Te encontramos gracias a que nosotras íbamos por esa calle para volver a la casa y gracias a que tú apareciste caminando por la encrucijada de esa misma calle. Amo que tú vivas en la misma casa que yo. Gracias a ti, vivo en un hermoso y romántico mar de amor. Eres tan maravilloso. Tan maravilloso para mí. Tú eres el rey de mi corazón. Recuerda que siempre te seré fiel.

Sonic: Siempre lo recordaré. Eres tan preciosa. Llevo tu corazón en el mío. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz como lo estoy ahora y como lo estuve cuando aceptaste ser mi hermosa novia. No hay nadie que te ame como yo te amo. Yo te amo por sobre todas las cosas del mundo y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó. Te quiero, vida mía, te quiero noche y día. No he querido nunca así. Yo te seré siempre fiel pues para mí quiero en flor ese clavel de tu piel y de tu amor. Eres tan hermosa. Te quiero. Y hasta el fin te querré. El amor que compartimos hace la vida más dulce. Juntos siempre estaremos. Nada cambiará mi amor por ti, siempre sentirás que yo te amo. Te quiero cada día más. Nunca podría dejar que tu amor se escape de mis manos. No puedo ni te quiero olvidar, ni a nadie me pienso entregar. Sería inútil tratar de huir, porque a donde voy te llevo dentro de mí. Desde que somos novios, el amor de mi vida has sido tú y el amor de mi vida sigues siendo tú y siempre seguirás siendo sólo tú. Mi gran amor has sido tú y siempre lo seguirás siendo. En ningún otro lugar podría encontrar el amor que tú me das.

Amy le da un tiernísimo beso en la boca por un segundo, luego suelta un suspiro verdaderamente amoroso y luego vuelve a hablarle.

Amy: Me gusta tenerte cerca. Sería distinto si no hablara contigo, o viera tu cara alguna vez. Todo lo que puedo hacer, resulta bien debido a ti, y sobretodo, ¿sabes?, tú me haces reír. Me gusta que estés aquí. Donde sea que yo esté, te quiero a mi lado. Me gusta que estés aquí. Yo puedo hacer mucho, si conmigo estás.

Fueron momentos felices en la plaza, mientras pasaba el día. Sonic y Amy pasan toda la tarde juntos. Media hora antes que anochezca, vuelven a su casa tomados de la mano durante todo el camino.

Vainilla y Cream: Hola, Sonic. Hola, Amy.

Sonic y Amy: Hola, señorita Vainilla. Hola, Cream.

Sonic: ¿Tails y Cosmo todavía no llegan?.

Cream: No.

Sonic: ¿Y dónde están Blaze, Knuckles y Rouge?.

Cream: Ellos también los acompañaron.

Sonic: Entonces está bien.

Diez minutos después, los otros cinco amigos regresan a la casa.

Tails: Hola, Sonic. Hola, Amy.

Sonic y Amy: Hola, Tails.

Sonic: ¿Cómo te fue con las ventas?.

Tails: Me fue muy bien. Logré vender todas las pinturas que llevamos.

Amy: ¿Cuánto dinero cobrabas por las pinturas?.

Tails: Todas las pinturas costaban cuarenta yenes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

Amy: Se me había olvidado. Y mientras vendías tus pinturas, ¿hubo alguien que tuviera algún inconveniente para comprar alguna pintura?.

Tails: Sí, hubo algunas personas que no llevaban mucho dinero. Cuando yo les decía el precio, algunos adultos me decían que no podían comprar los retratos, entonces yo les preguntaba porqué no podían y me decían que no tenían suficiente dinero para comprar. Yo les preguntaba porqué no les alcanzaba el dinero y me decían que lo habían gastado en otras compras y otros adultos me decían que habían salido de sus casas sin mucho dinero, y les preguntaba cuánto dinero tenían y algunos adultos me decían que les quedaban 25 yenes, otros adultos tenían 32, 37, o treinta yenes, así que me decían que mañana volverían con más dinero y me preguntaban si podía guardar las pinturas para cuando volvieran. Pero yo no acepto el hecho de que se queden con las ganas, así que cuando me hacían esa misma pregunta, yo les decía que podían pagarme solamente con cuatro yenes. Cuando me oían decir esa cantidad, quedaban muy contentos, me agradecían y me pagaban los cuatro yenes que les cobraba y se iban con todos los retratos que ellos querían.

Amy: Tails, ¿puedes recordarme porqué cobras cuarenta yenes por tus pinturas y porqué cobras cuatro yenes cuando las personas no tienen suficiente dinero para pagar por las pinturas?.

Tails: El día en que decidí que trabajaría vendiendo pinturas, decidí que cobraría cuarenta yenes, porque quería ser generoso y solidario con la gente que no tuviera tanto dinero. Nunca me gustaron las ventas con precios tan elevados y nunca me gustó que la gente se quede sin poder comprar cuando desean comprar algo, así que el mismo día que decidí trabajar en esto, decidí que cuando alguien tuviera menos de cuarenta yenes, le cobraría solamente cuatro yenes, por la misma razón de querer ser generoso y solidario. También había decidido que cobraría las mismas cantidades de dinero por cualquier pintura y cualquier cantidad de pintura que la gente quisiera comprar. Si alguien quiere comprar más de una pintura, le cobro cuarenta yenes. Pero si su dinero no alcanza para pagar con cuarenta yenes por todas las pinturas que lleva, aunque sólo lleven una, yo solamente cobro cuatro yenes, sin importar qué tantas pinturas lleve la gente. Y decidí que trabajaría de Lunes a Viernes y que sólo descansaría en los fines de semana. Y decidí que trabajaré durante toda mi vida hasta que muera. Siempre me ha gustado ser generoso y solidario con la gente.

Sonic camina hacia Tails y se para delante de él y le sonríe muy amigablemente.

Sonic: Ahora siento deseos de decirte lo que te dije hace dos años, Tails. Me enorgulleces con tu solidaridad y generosidad. Eres el más generoso y más solidario que he conocido. Yo puedo tener un gran corazón por no querer matar, pero tú tienes un gran corazón por la gente. Tienes un corazón más bondadoso que yo. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Desde que Amy me habló de lo que haces en tu trabajo, me has mostrado la generosidad y solidaridad que nunca he visto en nadie más.

Tails también le sonríe a Sonic.

Tails: Gracias, Sonic.

Amy también le sonríe a Tails.

Amy: Tails, yo comparto lo que Sonic dijo. Yo también me siento orgullosa de ti.

Tails: Gracias, Amy.

Amy: Por nada.

Blaze siente un poco de nervios porque ella, Knuckles y Rouge acompañaron a Tails sin avisarle a su líder.

Blaze: Sonic, espero que no estés enojado porque Knuckles, Rouge y yo acompañamos a Tails y Cosmo sin avisarte.

Sonic le sonríe de una forma muy linda.

Sonic: No estoy enojado, Blaze. No se preocupen por nada. No importa que no me hayan avisado que ustedes tres también iban a ir.

Blaze le sonríe también.

Blaze: Gracias.

Durante la cena, Sonic les cuenta a todos de la promesa que él y Amy se hicieron. Después que Tails terminó de pintar más retratos, todos los amigos se van a sus habitaciones para dormir. Siete de ellos se duermen muy profundamente, mientras otros dos siguen despiertos en su habitación. Sonic y Amy quieren tener otro momento romántico, así que seguirán despiertos durante algunos minutos. Ambos están sentados en la cama de Amy. Amy está sentada en el lado izquierdo de su cama, mientras Sonic está sentado al borde de la cama de Amy por delante, de espaldas hacia ella. Mientras los dos están hablando juntos, se hablan en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

Amy: Fue la batalla más violenta y más larga que he presenciado. Nunca en mi vida presencié una pelea como ésa. Nunca te vi pelear de esa manera tan violenta y nunca te vi perder el auto-control de esa forma. Antes de conocernos, ¿habías tenido alguna otra amiga que fuese más importante que yo?.

Sonic hace una pausa por un corto segundo.

Sonic: No. Yo no.

Amy hace una pausa por tres segundos y continúa hablando con Sonic.

Amy: Sonic, antes de conocerme a mí, ¿ya tenías a alguien más?.

Sonic: Amigos del ejército.

Amy: Eso no es lo que quise decir. ¿Había alguien más que fuera especial para ti?.

Sonic: ¿Alguien especial?.

Amy: Otra novia.

Sonic: No. Nunca.

Una expresión triste se forma en la cara de Amy porque ella piensa que Sonic podía haberse sentido muy solo sin una novia y eso le hace sentir pena por él. De cualquier forma, ella sabe que debería estar alegre porque Sonic no tuviera otra novia antes que ella, porque piensa que de haber tenido otra novia, después de la guerra él se hubiera ido con esa novia y ellos nunca se habrían conocido. Por sentirse triste por Sonic, unas pocas lágrimas se salen de sus bellos ojos femeninos.

Amy: ¿Nunca?. Lo siento.

Con su mano derecha, Amy le acaricia la espalda con una gran suavidad y lentitud.

Amy: Lo siento mucho.

Sonic le escucha un tono triste en su voz y siente que eso le parte el corazón.

Amy: Debías sentirte muy solitario sin una novia.

Sonic: La soledad puede ser controlada. Sólo te distraes de pensar en ella.

Amy: ¿Entonces no sentías ningún vacío en tu corazón por no tener una novia a tu lado?.

Amy deja de acariciarle la espalda y Sonic voltea su cabeza hacia la izquierda y la mira y vuelve a sentir que se le parte el corazón por verla llorar.

Sonic: Nunca me preocupé por tener una novia a mi lado. Cuando llegué por primera vez a vivir aquí, no sabía si me gustaría vivir mi vida entera aquí. Nunca llegué a pensar que tendría una novia. Nunca me había enamorado de nadie. Tampoco sabía qué tan difícil me sería acostumbrarme a vivir con tantas mujeres y con tan pocos hombres. Cuando Knuckles y yo nos rivalizamos, se me hizo más difícil pensar que podría gustarme vivir aquí. Pero pese a la rivalidad que había entre él y yo, todos ustedes hicieron que me gustara vivir aquí. Desde que conocí a Tails, él me aceptó y tú y todas las demás me aceptaron, así que gracias a que desde el principio fueron hospitalarios conmigo, siempre estuve feliz de estar aquí. Y aunque Knuckles siempre estaba disgustado, ustedes siempre me mantuvieron feliz. Pasara lo que pasara, tú siempre fuiste la más buena conmigo. Aunque eras más joven que ahora, sigues siendo igual de hermosa que hace dos años. Sigues siendo la misma.

Amy vuelve a sonreír y Sonic con su mano izquierda le seca las lágrimas.

Sonic: Eras tan bella como ahora. Fuiste la más hospitalaria conmigo. Siempre estabas pensando en mí. Siempre te preocupabas por mí, igual que ahora. Siempre tuviste buenas intenciones conmigo. Aunque les conté que fui un asesino, a ti no te importó y tampoco a los demás. Knuckles fue el único que durante mis primeros cuatro meses en esta casa, me odiaba por mi pasado y fue el único que no creyó mi promesa, pero tú y los demás me creyeron y me aceptaron desde un principio. Siempre fuiste una gran amiga. Eras mi amiga desde que nos conocimos hace dos años. Y ahora eres mi novia. Nunca podría encontrar a nadie como tú, Amy. Se me parte el corazón cuando te veo llorando. Cuando comenzaste a llorar porque les dije que yo soy el único fundador cuyo nombre comienza con la letra "S", me entristeció mucho ver que llorabas. Y te consolé para que estuvieras calmada y para no seguir viéndote llorar. Me entristece verte llorando. Ahora que me acariciabas la espalda y te escuché hablarme con ese tono de llanto y vi que se te salían más lágrimas de los ojos, volví a sentir que se me partía el corazón.

Amy: Lamento hacerte sentir eso cuando lloro.

Sonic: No te lamentes de nada. No te preocupes. Cuando dejas de llorar y vuelves a sonreír, dejo de sentir que se me parte el corazón. Solamente se me parte el corazón cuando te veo llorando o te escucho hablándome con tristeza.

Amy: ¿Entonces era por eso que te pusiste tan sentimental conmigo?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: Y por ponerte sentimental conmigo, ¿es que me perdonaste así de fácil después que me enojé contigo porque no nos decías lo que sabías?.

Sonic: Sí. Y te perdoné porque te amaba. En ese momento no sabía porqué actuábamos así. Sólo cuando hablé con la señorita Vainilla, me di cuenta de que tú y yo siempre actuábamos así porque estábamos enamorándonos.

Amy: Gracias por amarme, Sonic.

Sonic: De nada. Y yo también te agradezco a ti por amarme.

Amy: De nada. De cualquier forma, yo sé que debería estar alegre porque no tuviste otra novia antes que yo, porque yo pienso que de haber tenido otra novia, tú te hubieras ido con esa novia y nosotros nunca nos habríamos conocido.

Sonic: Nunca elegiría tener ninguna otra novia que no seas tú.

Amy: Tampoco yo. Mi corazón te pertenece únicamente a ti. Esta noche es para amar. Y las estrellas resplandecerán por causa de nuestra relación. Romance irradiarán por siempre. Porque esta noche es la noche para sentirse bien. Nunca habrá otra chica que te ame como yo. Ninguna otra mujer va a quererte más de lo que te quiero yo.

Sonic: Yo sí quiero decirte, más como explicar, la verdad de mi pasado jamás te puede alejar. La verdad de mi pasado nunca me apartará de tu lado.

Amy: ¿Puedes sentir el amor esta noche?.

Sonic: Sí, ¿y tú?.

Amy: Yo también.

Sonic: Que bonita estás, cada día más. Sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos, pero no consigo callar el sentimiento que es libre como el viento. Yo nunca callaría mis sentimientos hacia ti por nada ni por nadie. Eres la dama en rojo. Eres maravillosa con tu bello vestido rojo. Nunca te había visto lucir tan hermosa como esta noche, nunca te había visto brillar tan brillante. No hay nadie aquí, sólo tú y yo, es donde quiero estar. Desde nuestros momentos en el techo después que gané la pelea, nunca he tenido una sensación así. Una sensación de amor completo y absoluto como esta noche. Siento que mi amor hacia ti está creciendo imparablemente. Nunca olvidaré la manera en que luces esta noche. Mi dama de rojo, te amo. Esta noche necesito tu dulce caricia. Para mí, es muy necesario sentirte acariciándome como yo te acaricio a ti.

Amy se levanta y camina unos pocos pasos y se para delante de Sonic. Luego se semiarrodilla ante él, teniendo que levantar un poco la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Los dos se miran y ella le da una sonrisa verdaderamente encantadora. Amy pone sus manos sobre las mejillas de su amado novio y le besa la boca por un segundo. Luego de ese beso, los dos se miran fijamente.

Amy: Pon tus manos sobre mí.

Sonic pone sus manos sobre los dos lados de la cintura de Amy y ella lo abraza.

Sonic: ¿Qué quieres que haga?.

Amy: Acaríciame mientras me besas.

Con las dos manos, Sonic le acaricia la cintura con una inmensa ternura. Los dos se separan y se levantan, abren juntos las frazadas de la cama y se acuestan uno al lado del otro. Ambos echan juntos las frazadas sobre sus cuerpos y continúan besándose y acariciándose. Ahora, Sonic le acaricia la nuca y Amy le acaricia la espalda. Unas cuantas veces, dejan de besarse para respirar, pero en ningún momento dejan de acariciarse.

Amy: Ya sé que a veces no hay que conformarse demasiado cuando se tiene un novio, pero yo ya me conformé contigo. Y yo nunca cambiaría eso por nada.

Sonic: Yo sé lo mismo que tú y también estoy conforme contigo. Y tampoco cambiaría eso por nada. Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres. Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres. Eres la única hermosa chica que más amo en mi vida. Lo que yo amo en este mundo y que es lo que más amo en este mundo, eres sólo tú. Antes de enamorarme de ti, no sabía que podía ser tan feliz. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti.

Amy: Necesito tu amor. Sólo quiero tu amor. Que me abraces esta noche. Que me des tu corazón. Que me digas que me quieres, igual que te quiero yo. Yo quiero estar contigo hasta el final.

Sonic: Siempre te daré mi corazón. Tú eres la única a la que le doy eternamente mi corazón. Te quiero y siempre te seguiré queriendo. Te quiero, amor, más cada vez. Nunca sería capaz de dejar de amarte.

Amy: Gracias. Aunque no necesito pedírtelo, igualmente te pido que nunca me abandones como otros novios que abandonan a sus novias. Nunca te alejes de mí. Si tú te vas, yo no puedo vivir.

Sonic: Yo te digo que nunca te dejaría. Y te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos. Yo nunca podría abandonarte por nada ni por nadie. Me siento unido a ti. Para mí, no hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti.

Amy: Gracias. Y yo también me siento unida a ti.

Sonic y Amy continúan demostrándose su amor. Sonic la abraza como ella le pidió y se besan repetidas veces en sus bellas bocas.

Sonic: Te amo y siempre te seguiré amando, mi hermosa doncella.

Amy: Igual yo, mi encantado príncipe.

Sonic: Nunca he conocido a nadie tan hermosa como tú. Para mí, lo más hermoso, es tener tu amor.

Los dos bostezan.

Sonic: Buenas noches, Amy.

Amy: Buenas noches, Sonic.

Sonic le da su beso de las buenas noches a Amy, y aunque no quiere hacerlo, se separa de ella y se acuesta en su respectiva cama. Al día siguiente, es Sábado, así que Tails descansa de su trabajo. Sonic se despierta y ve que Amy sigue dormida, así que él decide dejar que siga durmiendo. Aunque eso sólo dura unos minutos muy pocos. Sólo dos minutos después, Amy abre los ojos y ve a Sonic sonriéndole.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic: Buenos días, mi amada rosita.

Amy suelta unas pequeñas carcajadas, debido a que le causó gracia y gusto que la llamara de esa forma tan tierna.

Amy: Buenos días, mi hermoso azulito.

Sonic también suelta unas pequeñas carcajadas, debido a que también le causó gracia y gusto que lo llamara de esa forma tan tierna. Sonic se levanta y camina hacia Amy, se agacha hasta su cara y se besan en sus bellas bocas por un segundo y Amy se levanta. Sonic le ordena su cama a su amada rosita y ella besa a su hermoso azulito en la boca, siendo su manera de darle las gracias.

Sonic: Amy, perdóname porque te diga esto, pero, yo les había prometido que siempre les diría lo que sea que quieran saber. Así que si alguno de los demás me pregunta sobre algo o si quieren saber algo, como lo que hicimos ayer, entonces se los diré. Les prometí que les diría lo que sea que quisieran saber, así que si me hacen alguna pregunta o si me piden que les diga de lo que hacemos, les diré lo que quieran saber.

Amy: Lo sé, Sonic, tú no quieres quedar como mentiroso luego de haber hecho esa promesa y ya no quieres seguir escondiendo las verdades que sepas. Si quieres decírselo, entonces hazlo.

Sonic le agradece su decisión y ambos van juntos a la sala principal. Sonic se hace a sí mismo su desayuno y por primera vez, él le hace su desayuno a Amy. Después de unas horas, llega el mediodía y todos están juntos en la sala principal.

Vainilla: Oye, Sonic.

Sonic: ¿Sí, señorita?.

Vainilla: No sé porqué, pero tengo una sensación que me resulta muy curiosa. Es sobre tú y Amy. Tengo la sensación de que hubo algo que Amy y tú hicieron juntos. Y no sé porqué, pero creo que fue el día de ayer. No estoy segura de que sepas de qué hablo.

Amy pone su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo y los dos se miran. Al igual que Sonic, ella sabe a lo que la señorita Vainilla se refiere.

Amy: Debes decirlo.

Sonic le asiente con la cabeza.

Sonic: Lo sé.

Sonic mira a la señorita Vainilla de nuevo y Amy quita su mano del hombro de Sonic.

Sonic: En realidad, sé de qué está hablando usted. Y su sensación es porque de verdad hubo algo entre Amy y yo. Y es cierto, fue ayer. Cuando todos estábamos en nuestras habitaciones, Amy y yo todavía no estábamos dormidos. Los dos estábamos despiertos y hablábamos entre nosotros, hablábamos en voz baja para no despertarlos.

Sonic les cuenta de lo que él y Amy hablaron anoche. Ahora, mientras Sonic les cuenta todo, él y Amy sienten que la vergüenza los invade.

Sonic: Me avergüenza decirles lo que voy a decirles. Pero les había prometido que siempre les diría lo que sea que quieran saber, así que aunque me avergüenza decirles nuestra verdad, les diré todo.

Primero, Sonic les cuenta las cosas que habló con Amy la otra noche. Y luego les cuenta todo lo demás.

Sonic: Después de haber hablado juntos sobre esas cosas, tuvimos una experiencia amorosa. Amy y yo nos demostrábamos nuestro amor. Nos acariciábamos y nos besábamos durante unos minutos. Estábamos despiertos porque queríamos tener otro momento romántico, pero quisimos que fuese en privado, por eso lo hicimos anoche en nuestra habitación, cuando todos estaban dormidos. Pasamos unos minutos demostrándonos nuestro amor. Cuando terminamos de hacerlo, yo me separé de ella y me acosté en mi cama, aunque no quería separarme de ella. Hoy en la mañana, cuando desperté, Amy seguía dormida, así que decidí dejar que siguiera durmiendo. Pero sólo siguió dormida por un rato muy corto. Ella despertó y le di los buenos días, y cuando lo hice, la llamé "mi amada rosita", y ella soltó unas carcajadas pequeñas. Ella también me dijo "Buenos días" y me llamó "mi hermoso azulito" y yo también me reí un poco porque me llamó así. Es la primera vez que nos llamamos por apodos. Y le dije ese apodo a Amy por el amor que le tengo.

Sonic también les cuenta de las demostraciones de amor y las cosas tan amorosas que se decían en esa plaza y luego termina de contarles todo.

Amy: Y yo también le llamé así a Sonic por el amor que le tengo. Desde que nos hicimos novios, siento que su cuerpo es mi refugio y sus besos son mi paz. A mí también me avergüenza que ustedes sepan esa verdad. Pero yo dejé que Sonic les contara todo porque respeto sus decisiones. Y si hay algo que él quiera hacer por su cuenta, yo respeto que lo haga y no me opongo. Aunque me opuse a que él no quisiera decirnos lo que supo del asesino, jamás volveré a oponerme a nada que él quiera.

Todos los otros amigos les sonríen a los novios y Vainilla le agradece a Sonic por aclararle la sensación que tenía.

Sonic: Me avergonzaba contarles la verdad de todo lo que hicimos ayer, pero lo conté porque no quise esconderles ninguna verdad a ninguno de ustedes. Les había prometido que les contaría lo que sea que quieran saber, así que aunque me sentía tan avergonzado, elegí confesarles la verdad, en lugar de no contarles nada. Y también les confesé todo porque no quiero romper la promesa que les hice.

Amy: Por respetar la promesa de Sonic, es que no me opuse a que él les dijera todo lo que hicimos.

Vainilla: Quizás no se dan cuenta, pero a pesar de toda su vergüenza, los dos fueron valientes.

Sonic y Amy: ¿Por qué dice que fuimos valientes?.

Vainilla: Porque como tú lo dijiste, Sonic, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentías por hablarnos de su tarde romántica y su noche romántica, elegiste contarnos todo en lugar de no contar nada. Hay que ser verdaderamente valiente para confesar los sentimientos o algo que causa vergüenza. Muchas personas sienten vergüenza de confesar las cosas que hacen y eligen no confesar nada, pero cuando ibas a contarnos todo y mientras nos lo contabas, al mismo tiempo que tú sentías vergüenza, estuviste siendo valiente. Sólo los valientes se atreven a hablar de cosas que les causa vergüenza decir. Siempre te mantuviste fiel a tu promesa y te enfrentaste a la vergüenza que sentías. Y tú, Amy, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentías porque Sonic nos hablara de su tarde romántica y de su noche romántica contigo, elegiste respetar su promesa y nunca te opusiste a que él nos hablara de esa verdad. Cuando ustedes eligieron que supiéramos de sus experiencias románticas en la plaza y en su habitación, los dos eligieron que supiéramos su verdad en lugar de elegir mantenerla en secreto. Los dos fueron verdaderamente valientes. Estoy totalmente orgullosa de los dos por su valentía.

Todos los otros amigos les dicen a los novios que también están totalmente orgullosos de ellos por su valentía y que comparten todo lo que la señorita Vainilla les dijo. Por desgracia, sus momentos felices duran poco tiempo. Quince minutos después de la conversación, todos escuchan que alguien golpea la puerta. Knuckles abre la puerta, pero al mirar hacia fuera, la cierra inmediatamente y recarga todo su cuerpo sobre la puerta, sintiéndose furioso de haber visto quién está en la puerta.

Blaze: Knuckles, ¿qué pasa?. ¿Quién está tocando?.

Knuckles: Es Shadow. Shadow está aquí.

La felicidad de todos se desvanece en un milisegundo al escuchar a Knuckles decir que Shadow está ahí. Amy casi grita un "¡¿Qué?!" de rabia, pero se contiene y sólo muestra su inmensa rabia mostrando una cara muy enojada. Sonic cambia su expresión feliz por una enojada y desenfunda su espada con rapidez y camina hacia la puerta, preparándose para defenderlos a todos de Shadow si es necesario.

Sonic: Hazte a un lado, Knuckles.

Knuckles se aparta hacia la izquierda y Sonic entreabre la puerta y asoma su cara para hablar con Shadow.

Sonic: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. Aquí no eres bien recibido.

Shadow: No vine a pelear. Quiero tener una conversación contigo y con todos tus amigos.

Sonic cierra la puerta y se da media vuelta.

Amy: ¿Qué pasa, Sonic?.

Sonic: Shadow dice que no vino a pelear, sino que quiere tener una conversación conmigo y con todos ustedes.

Todos se miran unos a otros y luego miran a Sonic.

Cream: (con cara enojada) Lo que sea que él diga, no me lo voy a creer.

Amy: (con la misma cara) Yo tampoco le voy a creer nada. Dile que se vaya.

Sonic se da una segunda media vuelta y le habla a Shadow sin abrir la puerta.

Sonic: ¡Shadow, queremos que te vayas!.

Shadow: ¡Te dije que no vine a pelear!.

Sonic: ¡No nos importa lo que quieras o no quieras hacer, así que vete!.

Shadow se queda ahí mismo, hasta que después de quince minutos, por fin se va de la casa. Sonic escucha sus pasos alejándose de la casa, hasta que ya no lo escucha más. Para cerciorarse de que en verdad se fue, Sonic abre un poco la puerta y asoma su ojo izquierdo y ve que Shadow ya no está. Abre más la puerta y saca la cabeza para mirar a los lados y ve que Shadow no está en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la calle. Así que vuelve a entrar la cabeza a la casa y cierra la puerta.

Sonic: Se fue. Ya no está aquí.

Amy: ¿Estás seguro?.

Sonic: Completamente seguro. No lo vi aquí afuera, ni tampoco en la calle.

Todos suspiran y se quitan una parte de la rabia de encima.

Rouge: ¿Qué habrá querido decirnos?. De todas maneras, no le habríamos creído.

Amy: A mí no me interesa saber qué quiso decirnos. Sólo me alegra saber que se fue. Shadow es malo y no creo que alguna vez vaya a cambiar.

Más de quince minutos después, Shadow vuelve a la casa de Silver.

Silver: Volviste pronto. Sé que sonará tonto, pero, ¿cómo te fue?.

Shadow: Mal, me corrieron de su casa. No quisieron escucharme.

Silver: Es lógico que no quisieran escucharte. Quisiste asesinar a Sonic y ahora, lo más lógico, sería que crean que vuelves a su casa para vengarte de Sonic ahora mismo. Pese a las semanas que han pasado, evidentemente siguen guardándote rencor.

Silver tiene razón. Ellos creen que Shadow quiere vengarse de Sonic ahora mismo.

Cosmo: Seguramente, Shadow volvió para vengarse de Sonic.

Tails: Es cierto. No tendría ningún otro motivo para volver aquí. Aunque no puedo explicarme porqué querría vengarse de Sonic, si Sonic le rompió su espada. ¿Cómo podría vengarse sin una espada?. Además, después de haber perdido la pelea, Shadow ya debe saber perfectamente bien que Sonic es más fuerte que él. Por lo tanto, si vuelve a querer enfrentarse a Sonic, Sonic volvería a derrotarlo. Y si de verdad volviera a tener una pelea con Sonic, ahora que perdió su espada, Sonic lo derrotaría con mucha más facilidad.

Todos, excepto Vainilla, comienzan a expresar su odio hacia Shadow.

Amy: Sólo quiero que él nunca regrese. Después de tratar de asesinar a Sonic, lo odio inmensamente. Sobretodo ahora que Sonic es mi novio.

Cream: Todos juntos lo odiamos. Ni siquiera me atrevo a creer que podamos perdonarlo.

Tails: Él es una deshonra. Es una desgracia.

Knuckles: En su mirada se ve la maldad y también la mentira.

Blaze: Si Shadow quisiera que lo perdonemos, es mejor que nunca piense en eso. Nunca obtendrá ningún perdón de ninguno de nosotros. Todavía sigo guardándole rencor.

Cosmo: No sólo eso, él es una vergüenza.

Tails: Trajo problemas en cuanto llegó.

Rouge: Él no es del clan. No existe nada en él que pruebe que alguna vez cambiará. Y por lo tanto, nunca será de nuestro clan.

Sonic: Lo odio desde que supe que él es el asesino de los fundadores y lo sigo odiando, sobretodo y principalmente desde que dijo que los mataría a ustedes, sobretodo por querer matar a Amy.

Desde el día que Shadow fue a la residencia Sonamy para hablar con ellos, Sonic y sus amigos no pudieron estar tranquilos. Las visitas de Shadow continuaron. Al otro día, en Domingo, Shadow volvió diciendo que quiere tener una conversación con ellos, pero ellos solamente le cierran la puerta en la cara y no quieren hablar. Llega el Lunes y no hay conversación. Llega el Martes y no hay conversación. Y así siguió durante semanas. Casi cuatro semanas después, cuando llega el Jueves de la tercera semana, Shadow decidió ir con Silver para que estuviera presente y también los conociera, y finalmente, Shadow por fin logró que ellos le permitieran entrar a su casa para hablar. De mala gana, aceptaron que él y Silver entraran a la casa. Amy no quería escuchar nada de ninguno de los dos y tampoco quería estar presente, así que antes de que les permitieran entrar, Amy se encerró en su habitación y decidió que sólo saldría cuando Silver y Shadow se fueran de la casa. Antes de irse a su habitación, le pidió perdón a Sonic por separarse de él y le explicó que no podría tolerar que Shadow esté cerca de ella, ni ver a Shadow cerca de él de nuevo y que por eso quiere irse a su habitación, aunque sea sin él. Sonic entendió, la perdonó y le dijo que regresaría a su lado cuando Shadow y Silver se hayan ido de la casa. Lo último que Amy le dijo, fue "Te esperaré", se despidió de Sonic besándolo en la boca y Sonic dejó que se fuera.

Knuckles: Solamente te dejamos entrar a nuestra casa para que dejes de molestarnos. Mientras estás aquí, te mantendré vigilado todo el tiempo. Si intentas hacer algo malo, te voy a sacar a golpes. ¿Oíste bien?.

Shadow: Sí, oí muy bien.

Knuckles: ¿Y quién es el erizo plateado?.

Shadow: Es mi viejo amigo Silver.

Todos se juntan con Silver y Shadow en la sala principal de la casa, como si estuvieran en una entrevista. Sonic y Shadow se sientan frente a frente en el medio de la sala, Silver se sienta al lado derecho de Shadow, y Knuckles se sienta al lado izquierdo de Sonic, mientras que todos los demás amigos están sentados uno al lado de otro junto a la pared de la cocina y las habitaciones. Y durante toda la conversación, Sonic y Knuckles miran a Shadow con los brazos cruzados y con miradas furiosamente asesinas. Shadow mira a todas partes y ve que Amy no está.

Shadow: Oye, ¿adónde se fue la niña rosa?.

Sonic: Se encerró en nuestra habitación porque dijo que no podría tolerar que estés cerca de ella y porque tampoco podría tolerar verte cerca de mí de nuevo. Y su nombre es "Amy".

Shadow: Entonces se fue porque ahora me odia y no porque siga con terror porque quise matarla.

Sonic: No. Ya no tiene miedo. Ninguno de ellos sigue teniendo miedo. Ahora dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?.

Shadow: Primero empezaremos por conocerlos a todos uno por uno. Quiero que me digan quiénes son y qué hacen para mantener esta casa y mantenerse entre ustedes y qué cosas les ocurrieron en su pasado. Yo también contestaré a cualquier pregunta que me hagan. Primero habla tú, Sonic.

Sonic: Mi nombre actual, es "Sonic el Erizo", pero antes me llamaba "Sonic X". Nací cerca del extremo norte de esta ciudad. Soy uno de los fundadores del gobierno Akujinámo, porque estuve en el ejército y ayudé a derrocar al viejo gobierno y a fundar al nuevo gobierno. Ingresé al ejército seis meses antes del golpe de estado. Quise unirme al ejército, porque estaba completamente cansado del viejo gobierno que había antes, así que decidí que ayudaría al ejército en la restauración de Japón. Cuando mi general decidió que el gobierno debía ser derrocado, al mismo tiempo decidió que un nuevo gobierno debía nacer para dirigir a Japón. Un día, yo iba caminando por la calle y escuché a una mujer hablando con otra mujer. Una le decía a la otra que su esposo era samurai del ejército y que él le dijo que el general del ejército habló con todo su ejército sobre que él y sus superiores decidieron juntos que debían iniciar un golpe de estado para quitar del poder al gobernante. Todo el ejército sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con los dineros y los trabajos de la gente del país. Muchísimas personas estaban quedándose sin dinero y a algunas no les alcanzaba el dinero para comprar ni comida, ni ropa ni muchas cosas. Y como la gente tenía poco dinero, los vendedores tenían que reducir demasiado sus precios para que la gente pudiera comprar algo. Pero hasta los mismos vendedores se quedaban sin tanto dinero por tener que vender con precios tan bajos. Con sus precios tan reducidos, hasta los vendedores se quedaban con poco dinero para mantenerse entre ellos y mantener a sus familias. Yo también estaba bastante afectado por esa situación. Tampoco tenía tanto dinero para vivir. Cuando consideré que ya escuché lo suficiente, inmediatamente decidí entrar al ejército. Así que fui corriendo al ejército. Cuando llegué, dije que quería unirme y que quería ser un samurai para ayudar en el derrocamiento del gobierno, porque me había enterado de lo que el ejército quería hacer contra el gobierno. Me preguntaron que cómo sabía del derrocamiento y les dije que escuché a una mujer hablar de eso con otra mujer. Les dije que la mujer dijo que su esposo es un samurai del ejército y dije todo lo que escuché. Al escucharme decir que la esposa de un samurai del ejército le dijo eso, me creyeron inmediatamente y llamaron al general. El general llegó muy pronto y le dijeron lo que yo dije, así que ordenó que me admitieran inmediatamente dentro del ejército. A partir de ese día, comencé a entrenar para los combates con espadas. Durante esos meses, practiqué incansablemente, y me esforcé tanto en hacerlo perfectamente, que logré completar perfectamente mi entrenamiento en cinco meses. Exactamente el 15 de Agosto, mi entrenamiento terminó. Dos días después, la guerra comenzó. Siempre junto al ejército, maté innumerables personas durante toda esa guerra. Fue la guerra más corta de mi vida. No sé si lo sabes, pero el día 15 de Septiembre de 1.873, se eligió nacionalmente que el gobierno Akujinámo debía gobernar a Japón por 34 años ininterrumpidos. El 17 de Octubre de 1.873, decidí retirarme del ejército porque había prometido que nunca más en mi vida volvería a matar.

Shadow: Espera un momento. ¿Dijiste que te retiraste del ejército porque prometiste no volver a matar?.

Sonic: Así es. Por eso tengo una espada sin filo. Usé una espada sin filo durante toda nuestra pelea y es por eso que nunca moriste y nunca saliste herido, ni siquiera con los zarpazos que te di. Si hubiera usado una espada con filo, habrías muerto y yo habría roto mi promesa. Mi espada sin filo fue la última espada que se fabricó después de la fundación del gobierno. Y ahora que menciono nuestra pelea, ¿cómo desapareciste de nuestro patio sin que nos diéramos cuenta?, ¿y cómo pudiste hacerlo, si después de la forma en que te lastimé, era obvio saber que no te quedaban fuerzas para moverte?.

Todos prestan toda su atención a lo que Shadow va a responder.

Shadow: Mi amigo Silver estuvo espiando desde el techo de esta casa durante la mayor parte de la pelea.

Sonic: ¿Qué cosas hablabas con él?.

Shadow: Cuando comencé a despertar, lo escuché decirme "Finalmente despiertas, después de esa pelea. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que es Sonic. Me preocupé un poco cuando te vi pelear con él. Pensé que Sonic te había matado. Lo que más me preocupó, fue que quisieran detenerme si me veían ahí cuando fui a sacarte de ahí.". Yo logré hablar también, aunque no podía elevar la voz. Le pregunté "¿Quién eres tú?", y me preguntó "¿No reconoces mi voz?. ¿Shadow el Erizo?.". Abrí un poco los ojos y cuando vi su cara, le pregunté "¿Eres Silver?", y me dijo "Hola, Shadow". Abrí bien los ojos y no podía creer que estaba viendo a Silver. No podía creer que estaba viéndolo, porque no lo veía desde que nos separamos hace dos años. Extendí un poco mi mano derecha para saludarlo, pero al hacerlo, sentí que me dolía mover el brazo. Silver me tomó la mano y nos saludamos. Separamos nuestras manos y le pregunté si no estoy muerto y me dijo que no, así que le pregunté "¿Y cómo es que sigo vivo después del zarpazo que Sonic me dio?", y él me dijo "Creo que te vas a sorprender. Después que Sonic te derrotó con ese ataque que nunca conocí, escuché a sus amigos gritar "Una espada sin filo". Y miré la espada de Sonic y me di cuenta de que su espada es una espada sin filo. Por eso es que cuando te golpeaba con su espada, no te hería ni te mataba. Y es por eso que tampoco te mató cuando usó ese último ataque con el que te derrotó. Yo no sabía qué pensar. Yo no podía creer que Sonic haya usado una espada sin filo para pelear contigo.". Yo me sorprendí y le dije "Estoy sorprendido como dijiste que creías. No puedo creer que nunca haya notado qué clase de espada usaba Sonic. Yo había decidido que después de asesinarlo, me quedaría con su espada y la usaría junto a la mía para matar a todos sus amigos y a todos los otros fundadores que siguen vivos, pero ahora que sé que la espada de Sonic es una espada sin filo, ya no quiero tener su espada. Yo nunca podría usar esa espada para matar.". Él me dijo que es verdad. Y le dije "Oye, Silver", y él me preguntó qué sucede y le pregunté que dónde estoy y me dijo "Estás en mi casa. Te traje aquí después de la pelea que tuviste con Sonic.", yo le pregunté si él te pidió que lo dejaras sacarme de ahí y me dijo "No, no le pedí nada a ninguno de ellos. Cuando todos los amigos de Sonic estaban haciéndole una reverencia por haberte derrotado, yo aproveché ese momento para ir hasta donde quedaste tirado y sacarte del patio de esa casa. No puedo creer que Sonic sea tan fuerte.". Le pregunté si vio la pelea y me contestó que vio lo que cree que fue la mayoría de la pelea, porque cuando llegó ahí, parecía que yo ya había comenzado a pelear contigo. Yo le pregunté si recordaba qué fue lo primero que vio cuando llegó ahí y me dijo que lo primero que vio cuando llegó ahí, fue que casi logré herirte la cara. Después le dije "Si eso fue lo primero que viste, entonces tienes razón en creer que yo ya había comenzado a pelear, porque lo primero que intenté antes de tratar de herirle la cara, fue herirlo de otra manera que tampoco funcionó. ¿Y ellos supieron que tú estabas ahí?.", y Silver me dijo "No. Desde que llegué ahí, estuve en el techo sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta." Cuando me lo dijo, le pregunté que cómo es que no lo vi cuando estuve parado encima de ese árbol, y él me dijo "Me escondí demasiado bien". Silver estuvo viendo la mayor parte de nuestra pelea escondido en el techo de esta casa. Y cuando tú me derrotaste, él entró al patio y me sacó sin que ninguno de ustedes lo viera. Todos estaban haciéndote esa reverencia y por eso es que ninguno lo vio sacarme de ahí.

Sonic: Si estabas sin conocimiento a causa de la paliza que te di cuando me hiciste perder el control de mi temperamento, ¿cómo sabes eso?.

Shadow: Silver me dijo todo cuando desperté. Mientras hablábamos, le pregunté que si ya sabía de ti y me dijo que sí, y le pregunté que cómo sabía de ti y que cómo supo llegar hasta la casa donde yo estaba peleando contigo, y me dijo que iba caminando para volver a su casa y se encontró con unos cuadros que decían "Siga la flecha y llegará directamente hasta donde se encuentra el fundador gubernamental Sonic el Erizo". Y cuando él miraba todos los cuadros, veía tu apariencia física y unas flechas en todos los cuadros, así que cuando llegó y me vio peleando contigo, te reconoció inmediatamente. Le pregunté qué hacía para mantener su casa y me respondió que trabaja vendiendo retratos que él mismo pinta. Después le pregunté "¿Y desde cuándo te dedicas a pintar?", y me contestó "Desde después que tú y yo nos separamos para seguir nuestros propios caminos.". Le pregunté en dónde estuvo viviendo en estos dos años y me dijo que pasó gran parte de los años viviendo en esa casa, pero que algunas veces iba viajando a otras ciudades para vender sus pinturas. Luego de escucharlo, le pregunté cuánto dinero cobra por sus pinturas, y me dijo que cobra 47 yenes por todas las pinturas y por cualquier cantidad de ellas, pero si algún cliente no puede pagar ese precio, entonces cobra siete yenes. Cuando me dijo eso, le pregunté porqué les cobra tan poco a los que no pueden pagar 47 yenes, y me dijo "Sólo por ser amable.". Y me preguntó si podía preguntarme algo y le respondí que sí, así que me preguntó que porqué peleé contigo, y le dije "Lo hice para asesinarlo. Sonic es uno de los últimos fundadores que quedan vivos, pero es el único que no logré asesinar. Él es el único fundador que logró derrotarme.". Silver me preguntó "¿Eso quiere decir que lograste asesinar a todos los otros fundadores antes de enfrentarte a Sonic?.", y le dije "Así es. Sonic es el único fundador que ha logrado enfrentarme sin morir. No tenía idea de que existiera otro samurai tan fuerte. Creía que yo era el único samurai más fuerte que existe en Japón, pero ahora, me retracto de haber creído eso. Cuando desperté después que me trajiste, me dolió mover el brazo. Pero creo que ya no me duele tanto el cuerpo.".

Sonic: ¿Dijiste que Silver te llevó a su casa?.

Shadow: Sí. Me tuvo dentro de su casa mientras me cuidaba. Me puso vendajes en la cabeza, en mi brazo izquierdo, en mi abdomen y en donde tú me diste el zarpazo con el que me derrotaste. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes que me diste. Le pregunté si me dejaría salir de la casa si quería y me dijo "Sí, pero podrás comenzar a salir dentro de unas tres semanas. Mientras no te hayas recuperado completamente, no debes salir de la casa.", y cuando me lo dijo, yo le dije "Está bien. Cuidándome de esa manera y diciéndome esas cosas, te comportas y me cuidas como el padre o como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.". Le hablé del último fundador que logré asesinar antes de enfrentarte a ti, y le hablé del mensaje que escribí a la derecha de ese fundador. Silver me preguntó qué usé para escribir ese mensaje y le dije que solamente usé mi espada. Me preguntó si podría decirle qué escribí en el mensaje y se lo dije. Él me preguntó si alguna vez descansaba, y le dije que no, que pasé esos dos años sin dejar de asesinar y que cuando encontraba a los fundadores, los asesinaba inmediatamente. Me preguntó cómo me sentía ahora y le dije que me sentía un poco mejor y que el cuerpo dejaba de dolerme muy poco a poco. Le pregunté si podría levantarme de la cama mientras estaba recuperándome y me dijo "Sí, puedes hacerlo", así que le di las gracias. Lo vi levantarse y tomar una cartera de dinero y dirigirse a una puerta y le pregunté "¿Adónde vas?", y me dijo "Saldré a comprar más pinturas. Volveré luego de unos minutos. Hasta luego.". Me despedí de él y se fue. Después de algunos minutos, volvió con más pinturas. Le pregunté "¿Qué hiciste con mi espada?", y me dijo "Solamente me deshice de ella. Me impactó la fuerza que Sonic pudo usar para romper tu espada y lastimarte de esa forma, pese a que se notaba que él tampoco tenía tanta fuerza para seguir peleando. Nunca había visto que una espada pudiera romperse en una pelea. Eso también le dio ventaja a Sonic para atacarte sin que pudieras defenderte.". Mientras Silver y yo hablábamos, me preguntó si en algún momento sentí que tú me hubieras roto algún hueso cuando peleaba contigo y le respondí que no. Ahora yo te pregunto, ¿me dijiste que antes te llamabas "Sonic X"?.

Sonic: Sí. Y no he usado ese nombre hace mucho tiempo. Ese nombre es del "yo" que dejé de ser hace dos años. Mi nombre actual es "Sonic el Erizo", porque cuando prometí no matar, decidí que mi antiguo nombre sería parte de mi pasado. Decidí dejar atrás el pasado junto con ese nombre. Yo mismo me cambié el nombre cuando renunciaba al ejército.

Shadow: ¿Tú te llamabas "Sonic X" desde que naciste?.

Sonic: Sí.

Shadow: ¿Y te llamabas así hasta cuando te fuiste del ejército?.

Sonic: Sí.

Shadow: ¿Y por qué te cambiaste el nombre?.

Sonic: Por mi promesa de no matar. Por esa promesa, decidí que dejaría eternamente ese nombre en el pasado y que sólo el pasado me recordaría como "Sonic X" y que el nuevo presente me conocería como "Sonic el Erizo". Nunca he olvidado los asesinatos que cometí, pero nunca he dejado que esos recuerdos afecten mi presente.

Shadow: Ya veo. Te deshiciste del nombre "Sonic X" sólo por tu promesa.

Sonic le asiente con la cabeza.

Sonic: Todos nosotros ya sabíamos del último fundador asesinado antes de que vinieras a asesinarme a mí. Ya sabíamos que era el último fundador cuyo nombre comenzaba con la letra "R".

Shadow: ¿Cómo lo supieron?.

Sonic: Yo se los dije.

Shadow: ¿Y cómo lo supiste tú?.

Sonic le dice todo y Shadow y Silver se dan cuenta de algo que los impacta.

Shadow y Silver: ENTONCES, ELLOS HABÍAN DEJADO EN LOS ÁRBOLES TODOS ESOS RETRATOS EN LOS QUE TÚ ESTABAS DIBUJADO.

Sonic sonríe asesinamente.

Sonic: Así es. Cuando me enteré del último fundador asesinado, quedé impactado por lo que había escuchado. Sabía que yo era el siguiente. Todavía no sabía quién era el asesino, pero quien fuera, yo sabía que me buscaría para asesinarme. Así que les dije a todos lo que supe. Los retratos de mí en los árboles, fueron una trampa para hacer que el asesino viniera hasta aquí, para que yo pudiera enfrentarlo y derrotarlo. Y como tú eres el asesino, caíste en la trampa.

Sonic deja de sonreír de esa forma. Shadow y Silver no pueden creer que ellos ya supieran que Shadow iba a ir por Sonic para asesinarlo. Los dos erizos están impactados por lo que han escuchado, sobretodo Shadow.

Sonic: ¿Habías dicho que tu amigo Silver trabaja vendiendo retratos?.

Ambos erizos salen de su impacto. Escuchar esa respuesta, deja muy sorprendidos a todos, sobretodo a Tails.

Sonic: Vaya, que interesante y sorprendente. Nuestro amigo Tails trabaja en lo mismo.

Shadow: ¿Quién es Tails?.

Tails se para del suelo.

Tails: Soy yo.

Shadow y Silver lo observan por un segundo y Tails vuelve a sentarse.

Sonic: ¿Quieres preguntarme o decirme algo más, Shadow?.

Shadow: Silver y yo seguimos hablando juntos por otro rato durante el día. Cuando pasaron esas tres semanas, pude volver a moverme sin que me doliera el cuerpo.

Shadow termina su conversación con Sonic y se inclina un poco hacia la izquierda, mirando a Tails.

Sonic: ¿Ahora quieres hablar con Tails?.

Shadow: Sí.

Sonic: Está bien.

Sonic se mueve hacia la derecha, dejando el espacio libre para que Tails se siente. Tails se para del suelo y camina hacia Shadow y se sienta delante de él, mientras Sonic está sentado a su derecha y Knuckles se queda en donde se sentó antes, con los brazos cruzados y con la misma mirada enojada.

Shadow: Cuéntame sobre ti.

Durante toda la conversación Tails mira a Shadow sin cambiar la expresión enojada de su cara por el odio que le tiene.

Tails: Como ya sabes, mi nombre es "Tails", soy un zorro y trabajo vendiendo pinturas. Sonic y yo somos amigos y vivimos juntos en esta casa desde hace dos años. Los conozco a todos desde hace unos años. Sonic fue el último en llegar a vivir con nosotros. Él es nuestro líder.

Shadow: ¿Es su líder?.

Tails: Sí.

Shadow: ¿Por qué?.

Tails: Quiero que Knuckles te lo cuente. Él estuvo involucrado y lo sabe más que yo.

Shadow: Está bien. ¿Y quién es Knuckles?.

Knuckles: Soy yo.

Shadow y Silver miran a Knuckles por un segundo y devuelven su mirada hacia Tails.

Tails: ¿Tu amigo Silver trabaja vendiendo pinturas?.

Shadow: Sí, ¿y es cierto que tú también trabajas en eso?.

Tails: Sí. Yo los mantengo a todos y yo mantengo esta casa. En esta casa, yo soy el único que trabaja. Vivimos del dinero que siempre gano vendiendo mis pinturas.

Shadow también queda sorprendido.

Shadow: ¿No te molesta ser el único que deba mantener una casa entera donde vives con ocho personas más?.

Tails: No. Me gusta mi trabajo y nunca me ha molestado ser el único que trabaja aquí. Y aunque te suene extraño, me gusta ser yo quien los mantenga a todos. Además llevo años trabajando en esto, así que estoy acostumbrado a ser el único que trabaje y a ser el único que mantenga esta casa.

Escuchar eso sorprende a los dos, porque nunca supieron que ese gusto existiera.

Tails: Trabajo de Lunes a Viernes y sólo descanso los fines de semana. Yo siempre soy generoso y solidario con la gente que no tiene demasiado dinero para pagar por un retrato. Vendo mis retratos por cuarenta yenes y muchas veces cobro el mismo precio por cualquier retrato y por cualquier cantidad de retratos comprados, pero cuando alguien quiere comprar un retrato o más de uno y su dinero no alcanza para pagar ese precio, le digo que me pague solamente con cuatro yenes. Siempre cobro cuarenta yenes y cuatro yenes por cada retrato, sin importar cuántos retratos compren las personas. Si alguien quiere llevar más de un retrato y tiene dinero para pagar el precio de cuarenta yenes, entonces le cobro los cuarenta yenes. Pero cuando alguien desea comprar más de un retrato y no puede pagar con cuarenta yenes, sea por la razón que sea, entonces le cobro sólo cuatro yenes, y la gente siempre queda contenta por mi solidaria generosidad. Siempre se van contentos con los retratos que compran.

Shadow: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

Tails: Claro.

Shadow: ¿Qué te hace ser tan generoso y solidario con la gente?.

Tails: Por ser un bastardo asesino sin corazón, no creo que lo entiendas. Yo siempre soy generoso y solidario con los compradores porque nunca me gustó el hecho de que las personas quieran hacer algo y no puedan hacerlo cuando quieren. Te diré lo que le dije a Amy. El día en que decidí que trabajaría vendiendo pinturas, decidí que cobraría cuarenta yenes, porque quería ser generoso y solidario con la gente que no tuviera tanto dinero. Nunca me gustó que las personas se queden sin poder comprar cuando desean comprar algo, así que el mismo día que decidí trabajar en esto, decidí que cuando alguien tuviera menos de cuarenta yenes, le cobraría solamente cuatro yenes, por la misma razón de querer ser generoso y solidario. También había decidido que cobraría las mismas cantidades de dinero por cualquier pintura y cualquier cantidad de pinturas que la gente quisiera comprar. Si alguien quiere comprar más de una pintura y su dinero no alcanza para pagar cuarenta yenes por todas las pinturas que lleva, yo solamente cobro cuatro yenes, sin importar qué tantas pinturas compre la gente. Cuando alguien quiere comprar una pintura o más de una pintura y su dinero alcanza para pagar el verdadero precio, entonces le cobro los cuarenta yenes que cuestan las pinturas. Y lo repito, decidí que cuando alguien quiera comprar una pintura o más de una pintura y su dinero no alcance para pagar cuarenta yenes, entonces solamente le cobraría cuatro yenes, por mi corazón generoso y solidario. Hago lo que sé que es bueno para la gente. Yo hago lo que sé que es bueno hacer por la gente.

Shadow: Tenías razón con decirme que no lo entendería.

Tails: Era de suponerse. Eso era demasiado obvio. Un bastardo asesino sin corazón y sin misericordia como lo eres tú, no tiene la capacidad de entender lo que es ser generoso y solidario con los demás. Sabía que no serías capaz de entenderlo. Solamente mis amigos y alguien justo y verdaderamente bondadoso como lo soy yo pueden entender eso. Pero como tú eres malvado, nunca podrías entenderlo. Y ya terminé de contarte todo sobre mí. Ya me estoy enojando demasiado, así que me retiro.

Tails se para del suelo bastante indignado y se va directamente a su salón de arte, encerrándose como lo hizo Amy.

Knuckles: Tails tiene razón en estar enojado. Su enojo hacia ti es justificado. Los asesinos como tú que pasan tanto tiempo llenos de odio y sólo asesinando gente, se vuelven incapaces de entender las bondades que existen. En ti no existe nada de bondad. Sólo das la apariencia de alguien que solamente nació para quedar eternamente condenado a la maldad. Si supieras hacer algo bueno y mejor que pasarte la vida entera matando gente, te darías cuenta de lo malo que es no tener misericordia por las demás personas.

Las palabras de Knuckles atrapan los corazones de todos sus amigos, porque todo lo que ha dicho es completamente correcto. Todos siguen callados y atentos a la conversación, pero por dentro, están aplaudiendo por lo que Knuckles ha dicho. Pero parece que Shadow nunca cambiará.

Knuckles: Ahora yo te contaré sobre mí. Yo me llamo "Knuckles" y soy un Equidna. Siempre he sido hospitalario como todos los demás y así lo fui con todos, pero cuando Sonic llegó a vivir aquí, no fui nada hospitalario ni bueno con él. Y así fui con él, hasta que él pudo terminar con la rivalidad que existió entre nosotros dos. Cuando Sonic logró que nuestra rivalidad terminara, eso me permitió comenzar a ser hospitalario y bueno con él. Nuestra rivalidad quedó sepultada en el pasado, pero nadie de nosotros ha olvidado nuestra vieja rivalidad y tampoco hemos olvidado la pelea que tuvimos hace dos años. Ninguno de nuestros amigos ha olvidado esa rivalidad y tampoco nosotros. Nunca he olvidado cuando ambos éramos fuertes rivales. La rivalidad que había entre él y yo nunca me permitió ser hospitalario y bueno como los demás. Tails siempre ha sido alguien cuyo espíritu está lleno de bondad y eso le permitió a su corazón volverse generoso y solidario con quienes no puedan comprar sus pinturas cuando trabaja. Cuando Sonic llegó a esta casa por primera vez hace dos años, pasamos meses siendo rivales. Fueron cuatro meses muy duros. No podíamos convivir bien. Yo sabía que si Sonic era un fundador del gobierno, era porque había sido un asesino. Y lo odié por vivir en esta casa, habiendo sido un asesino. Fueron meses muy malos entre nosotros. Nos odiábamos enormemente. Parecía que el odio que nos hacía rivales, duraría para siempre. Hasta que llegó un día en que él dijo que se cansó de que siempre estuviéramos rivalizados, y que esa rivalidad debía terminar de una vez, así que había decidido que tendríamos una batalla de espadas. Amy nos había contado cuando ella y Cosmo y Cream y su madre se encontraron con Sonic en la calle. Desde que Sonic llegó a esta casa, sólo éramos rivales. Si él era un fundador, significaba que había asesinado gente para inaugurar este gobierno. Cuando lo conocí, me dijo que ya no estaba trabajando con el ejército, porque había prometido no matar, y yo creí todo lo que dijo, excepto lo de su promesa de no matar. Hasta el día en que tuvimos la batalla en la que él me derrotó y me hizo darme cuenta de que su promesa era cierta. Cuando él me derrotó, finalmente comenzó a nacer la amistad entre nosotros.


	7. Chapter 7

_Flash Back_

_Vainilla, Cream, Cosmo y Amy van caminando juntas hacia la casa en medio del atardecer del día 17 de Octubre de 1.873, luego de haber comprado la comida del día siguiente._

_Amy: Estaremos bien con todo lo que compramos._

_Cosmo: Estoy segura de que así será. Me alegra que hayamos ido a ese almacén. Ahí venden comidas de las mejores calidades. Lo que más me gusta de ese almacén, son las manzanas. En ese restaurante venden las manzanas más jugosas que he comido._

_Cream: Mamá, ¿ya sabes de los extraños asesinatos que comenzaron a ocurrir hoy mismo?._

_Vainilla: Sí, hija, ya lo sé. Y lo que me parece más extraño, es que las pocas personas que han muerto hasta ahora, son fundadores del gobierno._

_Amy: Y nadie sabe quién comete esos asesinatos ni porqué. Nadie ha podido encontrar a ningún culpable. Parece como si el culpable desapareciera mágicamente._

_Cosmo: Es muy extraño. Nunca había estado enterada de que ocurrieran asesinatos en los que no se pudiera encontrar ningún culpable._

_Vainilla mira hacia delante y ve una sombra en el suelo por la encrucijada que está a unos metros delante de ellas. Por la forma de la sombra y por los movimientos, parece ser la sombra de alguien que camina._

_Vainilla: Deténganse todas._

_Las cuatro se detienen. La sombra camina entremedio de dos casas y luego, un erizo azul sale a la vista. El erizo se detiene en medio de la encrucijada. Todas comienzan a sentirse un poco alarmadas. Todas se hablan una a otra en voz baja, sin que ninguna recuerde haber visto a ese erizo._

_Cream: ¿Quién es ese erizo?. Jamás lo conocí._

_Vainilla: Yo nunca lo había visto._

_Amy: Yo pienso que debe ser el asesino._

_Vainilla: Yo pienso lo mismo que tú._

_Cosmo: Yo también._

_Cream: Yo también._

_Cream comienza a sentirse nerviosa y la bolsa de comida se cae de sus manos y toda la comida se sale de la bolsa. El erizo voltea su cabeza hacia ellas al escuchar la bolsa caerse y las cuatro bajan la mirada hacia el suelo rápidamente, evitando mirar al erizo. Cream se arrodilla muy lentamente y toma la bolsa para recoger la comida, pero antes de comenzar a recoger, la sombra del erizo aparece delante de ella. Ella se queda quieta y helada de miedo, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y pensando que el erizo va a matarla. Ella, su madre, Cosmo y Amy siguen pensando que este erizo es el asesino. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz masculina hablándole cortésmente y en un tono muy amable a una de ellas._

_******: Permíteme ayudarte a recoger esto, niñita._

_Las cuatro abren los ojos y Cream levanta lentamente la mirada y ve al erizo delante de ella y semiarrodillado a su misma altura. El erizo toma la bolsa y comienza a meter la comida. Los pensamientos de Vainilla, Cosmo y Amy sobre que ese erizo es el asesino se desvanecen de sus mentes. Las tres se dan cuenta de que si este erizo de verdad fuera el asesino, ya las habría matado y no estaría ayudando a Cream a recoger la comida. El erizo termina de meter todo en la bolsa y se la devuelve a Cream._

_******: Aquí tienes, niñita. Nada se rompió._

_Sintiéndose totalmente confundida, Cream le recibe la bolsa._

_Cream: Gracias._

_******: De nada._

_Cream: ¿Cuál es su nombre?._

_******: "Sonic el Erizo"._

_Cream: Sonic. ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?._

_Sonic: Tengo trece años._

_Cream: ¿De dónde viene usted?._

_Sonic: Del ejército._

_Cream: ¿Y por qué del ejército?._

_Sonic: Trabajé para el ejército durante seis meses. Renuncié hace quince minutos._

_Cream: ¿Entonces usted es un fundador del gobierno Akujinámo?._

_Sonic: Correcto._

_Las cuatro pierden el miedo y Cream se da cuenta de que si Sonic fuera el asesino, ya la habría matado como pensó en lugar de ayudarle a recoger la comida y tampoco habría hablado con ella de esa manera amigable y quizás ni siquiera le habría dicho su nombre._

_Sonic: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta a ti?._

_Cream: Sí._

_Sonic: ¿Por qué estaban tan nerviosas?._

_Las cuatro se sonrojan levemente._

_Cream: Espero que nos perdone, señor Sonic. Nosotras habíamos pensado que usted era el asesino de los fundadores del gobierno. Y cuando vi su sombra delante de mí, pensé que usted iba a matarme. Pero ya sabemos que usted no es el asesino. No tendría ninguna lógica que el fundador de un gobierno asesine a otros fundadores del mismo gobierno._

_Sonic: Es cierto. No tendría lógica. Y claro que sí las perdono._

_A las cuatro se les forman sonrisas en sus caras._

_Vainilla, Cream, Cosmo y Amy: Gracias._

_Sonic: De nada. Adiós._

_Sonic y Cream se levantan al mismo tiempo, Sonic se da media vuelta y se aleja caminando hacia donde iba. Mientras él se aleja, las cuatro notan que Sonic lleva una espada._

_Cream: ¡Señor Sonic, espere por favor!._

_Sonic se detiene y se voltea hacia ellas._

_Sonic: ¿Qué quieres?._

_Cream: ¿Adónde va usted?._

_Sonic: A ningún lado. Sólo camino por la calle._

_Cream: ¿Y no irá a su casa?. Será de noche muy pronto._

_Sonic deja de sonreír._

_Sonic: Yo no tengo casa. El último hogar que tuve fue el ejército. Ahora no vivo en ninguna parte._

_Las cuatro pierden las sonrisas y Cream queda con la boca abierta de incredulidad. Ninguna puede creer que Sonic no tenga hogar y sienten una enorme lástima por él. Las cuatro se miran, como si se hablaran con la mirada. Se sonríen una a otra y Cream voltea su mirada hacia Sonic._

_Cream: Señor Sonic, le ofrecemos que venga a vivir en nuestra casa permanentemente._

_Vainilla, Cosmo y Amy le sonríen y le asienten con la cabeza, afirmando que también le hacen esa oferta. Sonic se queda callado por el impacto emocional que siente. No puede creer que ellas le hagan esa clase de oferta. Nunca nadie le había ofrecido un hogar._

_Cream: ¿Qué dice usted, señor Sonic?. ¿Acepta nuestra oferta?._

_Sonic logra volver a hablar y les sonríe._

_Sonic: Sí. Acepto. No sé qué más puedo decir. Sólo digo que sí acepto su oferta. Y les agradezco mucho a todas por esa oferta._

_Cream: De nada._

_Sonic se emociona tanto, que inevitablemente, lágrimas de alegría comienzan a salir de sus ojos._

_Cream: ¿Está llorando?._

_Sonic: Sí, pero sólo es porque me emocioné demasiado con su oferta. Me hicieron emocionarme demasiado. Y si tú lo deseas, puedes llamarme sólo "Sonic"._

_Cream le asiente con la cabeza. Las cuatro se le acercan y cuando Amy está a la derecha de Sonic, lo toma de la mano derecha, haciendo que se ponga nervioso. No se pone nervioso de miedo, solamente está nervioso. Es la primera vez en su vida que una mujer lo toma de la mano. Durante toda su vida, solamente les daba la mano a los hombres para saludarlos. Las cuatro se encaminan con Sonic y él deja de llorar y se seca los rastros de lágrimas. Mientras caminan, Sonic mira el vestido de Amy por unos segundos._

_Amy: Sonic, ¿por qué miras mi vestido?._

_Sonic: En toda mi vida, nunca he visto ese vestido que llevas. Tu vestido llama mi atención por lo hermoso que es. Nunca en mi vida vi un vestido tan hermoso como el tuyo._

_Sonic le saca una bella sonrisa._

_Amy: Gracias por el cumplido._

_Sonic: De nada._

_Amy lo lleva de la mano durante todo el camino, hasta que luego de varios minutos, llegan a la casa._

_Sonic: ¿Ésta es su casa?._

_Amy: Sí, aquí vivimos._

_Sonic: No sé si estoy listo para entrar ahí._

_Amy: ¿Por qué no?._

_Sonic: Creo que me costará mucho trabajo acostumbrarme a vivir con ustedes._

_Amy: ¿Por qué?._

_Sonic: Porque yo soy, y ustedes son..._

_Amy suelta unas pequeñas carcajadas cuando se da cuenta de lo que Sonic intenta decirles._

_Sonic: ¿Qué puede ser tan divertido?._

_Amy: Sonic, no somos las únicas que viven en esta casa._

_Sonic: ¿Estás diciendo que también hay hombres viviendo con ustedes?._

_Amy: Sí. Aunque igualmente, en esta casa hay más mujeres que hombres. En esta casa, vivimos seis mujeres con dos hombres. Esos dos hombres podrían ayudarte a que puedas acostumbrarte más fácilmente a vivir por toda tu vida con más mujeres que hombres en esta casa._

_Sonic: ¿Estás segura?._

_Amy: Completamente segura. ¿Confías en mí?._

_Sonic: Confío en ti._

_Los cinco caminan a la entrada, pero Sonic se para delante de la puerta._

_Sonic: Permítanme un momento._

_Sonic les abre la puerta de una manera demasiado caballerosa._

_Vainilla, Cream, Cosmo y Amy: Gracias, Sonic._

_Sonic: De nada._

_Las cuatro entran una por una a la casa._

_Vainilla, Cream, Cosmo y Amy: Hola a todos._

_Todos: Hola a todas._

_Amy: Sonic, ¿no vas a entrar?._

_Knuckles: ¿"Sonic"?. ¿Quién es Sonic?._

_Sonic entra a la casa, todavía con nerviosismo._

_Knuckles: Oigan, ¿quién es él?._

_Cream: Es un nuevo amigo. Lo encontramos caminando solo en la calle. Se llama "Sonic el Erizo" y es un fundador del gobierno._

_Knuckles se enoja._

_Knuckles: ¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a traer a un asesino a la casa?!._

_Amy, Cream y Cosmo comienzan a enojarse por la manera en que Knuckles recibe a Sonic._

_Amy: No te pongas así con él. Nos encontramos con él en la calle y no nos mató. Si fuera un asesino, nos habría matado y ahora no estaríamos aquí._

_Cosmo: Lo que Amy dice es cierto._

_Cream: Yo había pensado que Sonic iba a matarme, pero no lo hizo._

_De las cuatro, sólo Vainilla no se enoja._

_Vainilla: Lo que mi hija dice también es cierto._

_Amy: Y te digo que a partir de este instante, Sonic vivirá aquí._

_Knuckles: ¿AH SÍ?. ¿POR CUÁNTO TIEMPO?._

_Amy: Por siempre._

_Knuckles: ¡¿Qué?!._

_Sonic: Parece que aquí no soy bien recibido._

_Amy relaja su rabia._

_Amy: Mejor te los presento._

_Amy, Cosmo, Vainilla y Cream dejan las bolsas en la cocina y regresan._

_Amy: Quiero que todos se acerquen aquí y ahora._

_Todos, excepto Knuckles, se acercan y Cosmo y Cream también relajan su rabia._

_Amy: Yo soy Amy, soy una eriza como tú._

_Sonic: Mucho gusto, señorita Amy._

_Sonic y Amy se dan la mano, a modo de saludo._

_Amy: Ella es Blaze, es una gata._

_Blaze: Hola, Sonic, bienvenido. Es un enorme gusto conocerte._

_Sonic: Hola, señorita Blaze, gracias._

_Sonic y Blaze se dan la mano._

_Amy: Ella es Cosmo, es una planta._

_Cosmo: Hola, Sonic, bienvenido._

_Sonic: Hola, señorita Cosmo, gracias. Me alegra ver que sí hay quienes sí me reciben bien._

_Sonic y Cosmo se dan la mano._

_Amy: Ella es Cream, es una coneja._

_Cream: Mucho gusto, Sonic._

_Sonic: Igualmente, señorita Cream. Y vuelvo a agradecerles a ustedes cuatro por la oferta._

_Cream: Por nada. A partir de ahora, sólo llámame "Cream"._

_Sonic: De acuerdo, Cream._

_Amy: (sin tono alegre) Él es Knuckles, es un equidna._

_Sonic y Knuckles sólo se miran con caras enojadas y sin darse ningún saludo._

_Amy vuelve a hablar con alegría._

_Amy: Ella es Rouge, es una murciélago._

_Rouge: Hola, Sonic, es un enorme gusto conocerte. Bienvenido a la casa._

_Sonic: Hola, señorita Rouge, gracias._

_Sonic y Rouge se dan la mano._

_Amy: Él es Tails, es un zorro._

_Tails usa mucha más cortesía._

_Tails: Hola, Sonic, me da mucho gusto que estés aquí. Estoy encantado de conocerte. Bienvenido a nuestra casa._

_Sonic le corresponde la sonrisa y le habla con la misma cortesía._

_Sonic: Hola, Tails, igualmente y gracias._

_Sonic y Tails se dan la mano._

_Amy: Y ella es la señorita Vainilla._

_Vainilla: Hola, Sonic, es un hermoso gusto tenerte en nuestra casa._

_Sonic: Hola, señorita Vainilla._

_Sonic y Vainilla se dan la mano._

_Sonic: Su nombre es muy bonito._

_Vainilla y Cream sonríen de gusto por lo que Sonic le dijo de su nombre._

_Vainilla: Gracias, Sonic. Eso me han dicho todos._

_Sonic: Por lo que veo, usted también es una coneja._

_Vainilla: Sí, así es. Soy la madre de Cream._

_Tails nota la espada que Sonic tiene._

_Tails: Sonic, ¿por qué tienes una espada?._

_Sonic: Porque es un recuerdo del ejército._

_Tails: Ahora lo entiendo. Eso me aclara el porqué eres un fundador del gobierno._

_Sonic: Sí. Fui un soldado del ejército y por eso soy uno de los fundadores del gobierno Akujinámo. Hoy mismo renuncié al ejército. La espada es el último recuerdo que me queda del ejército._

_Tails: Si estuviste en el ejército y eres un fundador del gobierno, ¿entonces significa que fuiste un asesino?._

_Sonic: Exacto. Pero ya no lo soy._

_Knuckles: ¿Ya no eres un asesino?. No lo creo._

_Tails: (enojándose un poco) Yo sí lo creo. Deberías ser amable._

_Knuckles: No sé cómo puedo ser amable con un asesino._

_Sonic: Prefiero tener sólo amistades. Pero parece que eso no funcionará contigo._

_Knuckles: Tú lo acabas de decir y así es._

_Amy, Cosmo y Cream vuelven a enojarse por la manera en que Knuckles se comporta con Sonic. Amy decide pedirle algo a Sonic, así que vuelve a relajar su rabia para hacerlo._

_Amy: Sonic, ¿puedes contarnos sobre tu pasado como asesino?._

_Sonic: ¿Quieres conocer mi pasado?._

_Amy: Sí._

_La petición de Amy, despierta la curiosidad de todos, exceptuando a Knuckles. Ahora que todos quieren conocer el pasado de Sonic, Tails relaja su rabia y Cosmo y Cream también se relajan._

_Cream: Ahora yo también quiero conocer tu pasado, Sonic._

_Vainilla: Yo también, Sonic._

_Tails: ¿Todos queremos lo mismo, o no?._

_Todos: Sí._

_Knuckles: Yo no._

_Rouge: Bueno, Knuckles, si lo ponemos a votación, tú estás en desventaja. Así que no puedes hacer nada._

_Sonic: Si quieren que les cuente mi pasado, entonces lo haré con gusto._

_Siete de todos los amigos se sientan en el suelo, formando un círculo alrededor de Sonic para escuchar todo su relato. Knuckles se queda en esa misma sala, pero no se sienta en ningún lado. Él solamente se queda parado en otro lado y sin acercarse a ellos._

_Sonic: Me había unido al ejército, porque estaba cansado del mal gobierno que había antes, así que decidí entrar al ejército para poder participar en el derrocamiento. Un día, yo iba caminando por la calle y escuché a una mujer hablando con otra mujer. Una le decía a la otra que su esposo era soldado del ejército y que él le dijo que el general del ejército habló con todo su ejército sobre que él y sus otros superiores se pusieron de acuerdo en que debían iniciar un golpe de estado para quitar del poder al gobernante. Todo el ejército sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con los dineros de la gente del país. Muchísimas personas estaban quedándose sin dinero y a algunas no les alcanzaba el dinero para comprar ni comida, ni ropa ni muchas cosas. Y como la gente tenía poco dinero, los vendedores tenían que reducir demasiado sus precios para que la gente pudiera comprar algo. Pero aunque reducían los precios, hasta los mismos vendedores se quedaban sin tanto dinero por tener que vender con precios tan bajos. Con sus precios tan reducidos, hasta los vendedores se quedaban con poco dinero para mantenerse entre ellos y mantener a sus familias. Yo también estaba bastante afectado por esa situación. Tampoco tenía tanto dinero para vivir. Cuando consideré que ya escuché lo suficiente, inmediatamente decidí entrar al ejército. Así que fui corriendo al ejército. Cuando llegué, dije que quería unirme y que quería ser un samurai para ayudar en el derrocamiento del gobierno, porque me había enterado de lo que el ejército quería hacer contra el gobierno. Me preguntaron que cómo sabía del derrocamiento y les dije que escuché a una mujer hablar de eso con otra mujer. Les dije que una mujer le dijo a la otra que su esposo es soldado del ejército y dije todo lo que escuché. Al escucharme decir que la esposa de un soldado del ejército le dijo eso, me creyeron inmediatamente y llamaron al general. El general llegó muy pronto y le dijeron lo que yo dije, así que ordenó que me admitieran inmediatamente dentro del ejército. A partir de ese día, comencé a entrenar para los combates con espadas. Durante meses, practiqué incansablemente y durante todo mi entrenamiento me esforcé tanto en hacerlo perfectamente, que logré completar perfectamente mi entrenamiento en sólo cinco meses. Exactamente el 15 de Agosto, mi entrenamiento terminó. Dos días después de haber terminado mi entrenamiento, la guerra comenzó. Siempre junto al ejército, maté innumerables personas durante toda esa guerra. Fue la guerra más corta de mi vida. Hoy mismo renuncié al ejército porque hice una promesa. Prometí no volver a matar nunca más. Durante toda mi vida, mi nombre fue "Sonic X", pero cuando prometí no matar, decidí cambiarme el nombre, así que desde que renuncié al ejército, mi nombre es "Sonic el Erizo". Había decidido que mi antiguo nombre sería parte del pasado y también había decidido que el pasado me recordaría como "Sonic X" y que el futuro me conocería como "Sonic el Erizo". Por esas decisiones y por la renuncia al ejército me cambié el nombre._

_Sonic termina de contar su pasado._

_Knuckles: Me creo todo lo de ese pasado, excepto lo de la promesa de no matar nunca más._

_Sonic está muy disgustado porque Knuckles no crea en su promesa._

_Sonic: Deberías creerlo. Yo no soy un asesino. Ya no lo soy._

_Sonic le dirige la mirada a Tails cuando lo escucha hablarle otra vez._

_Tails: Sonic, lamento hablarte de esto, pero, ¿ya sabes de los asesinatos que han ocurrido?._

_Sonic: Sé lo que la gente sabe sobre eso. Los fundadores del gobierno están siendo asesinados y nadie sabe porqué y tampoco se sabe quién los asesina y muchas personas piensan que los asesinatos ocurren al azar. Yo también pienso que están ocurriendo al azar. ¿Alguien más de ustedes sabe de los asesinatos?._

_Amy: Todos sabemos y pensamos lo mismo que tú._

_Knuckles: No quiero tener nada que ver con este sujeto Sonic. No quiero que me dé problemas. Yo tengo una espada y si debo defenderme de él, voy a usarla. Más que nada, sólo quiero que parezca que este sujeto Sonic nunca estuvo en esta casa. Los asesinos que se hacen amigos de la gente común son de mala cepa._

_Knuckles ha enfurecido completamente a Cream, a Cosmo y sobretodo a Amy. Ellas se acercan una por una a Knuckles, sin poder seguir aguantándose la rabia que Knuckles les hace sentir._

_Cream: ¡¿Oyes lo que dices?, deberías avergonzarte!._

_Cosmo: NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN INCOMPASIVO CON ÉL._

_Amy se acerca a Knuckles con una mirada y una sonrisa asesina._

_Amy: Pero si no quieres ser comprensivo, quizás pueda hacerte razonar a golpes. Será un placer._

_Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Blaze y Vainilla se alejan a una distancia segura de la "zona de peligro". Knuckles siente un inmenso miedo por ver a las tres enojadas con él, sobretodo a Amy. Amy le saca el susto más grande. Él siente tanto miedo que levanta las manos hacia ellas y retrocede tres pasos por el inmenso miedo que le hacen sentir._

_Knuckles: Oigan, vamos a calmarnos._

_Las tres se lanzan contra él a golpearlo para "hacer que sea más comprensivo y hacerle entender que si sigue diciendo esas cosas malas contra Sonic, volverán a golpearlo entre todas"._

_Knuckles: ¡Aaaah, Blaze por favor ayúdame!._

_Blaze sólo cruza sus brazos y sonríe mirando cómo lo golpean._

_Blaze: Me gustaría, pero yo no me meto en batallas que no puedo ganar. Te quedas solo._

_Cincuenta segundos después, las tres terminan de golpearlo._

_Tails: Voy por los vendajes._

_Tails va a su habitación y trae vendajes para ponérselos a Knuckles. Mientras se los pone, Knuckles suelta un quejido tras otro y Tails le dice inútilmente que se quede quieto._

_Tails: Debiste ser bueno con Sonic. Y quédate quieto o me voy a equivocar en cómo ponértelos. Espero que después de lo que Cosmo, Amy y Cream te hicieron puedas cambiar, aunque sea un poco._

_Knuckles: Cambiaré sólo si yo quiero hacerlo. No voy a cambiar sólo porque-¡ay!, no voy a cambiar sólo porque ellas lo digan. ¡Ay!. ¡Ten cuidado!._

_Tails: Tú te mueves demasiado y no puedo ponerte bien esto._

_Tres minutos después, Tails logra ponerle los vendajes a Knuckles, aunque por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para ponérselos, quedó bastante cansado._

_Tails: Por fin. Ya terminé. Si no quieres que nada como esto te ocurra de nuevo, deberás cambiar ahora. Me sentí como si hubiera estado poniéndote todos los vendajes durante una hora. Si no fuera tan bondadoso contigo, habría dejado que te recuperes solo._

_Tails se sienta en el suelo a respirar._

_Knuckles: Si eres tan bondadoso, ¿por qué dejaste que me golpearan?._

_Tails: Te lo merecías y yo no me meto en asuntos que no son míos. Si hubiera ido a protegerte, me habrían golpeado a mí. Este asunto de poner vendajes cuando es necesario sí es mío. En esta casa, yo soy el único que sabe cómo ponerle vendajes a alguien._

_Knuckles se levanta del suelo, con unos vendajes en el abdomen y otros vendajes en la cabeza y otros alrededor de la cintura y el estómago y otros vendajes en el brazo derecho. Cuando llega la noche, Knuckles va a su habitación para ir a dormir. Pero cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa._

_Knuckles: ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!._

_Knuckles ve a Amy con Sonic en su habitación. Sonic y Amy voltean la mirada hacia Knuckles y Sonic comienza a reírse con fuertes carcajadas por ver a Knuckles con todos esos vendajes. Sonic cae arrodillado al suelo y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo mientras se ríe sin poder evitarlo. Y por no poder dejar de reírse, siente que le duele toda la cara y que empieza a quedarse sin aire. Knuckles amenaza a Sonic._

_Knuckles: Si no me doliera el cuerpo, yo te lastimaría a ti._

_Amy aprieta los puños._

_Amy: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!._

_Knuckles: ,, "Si no me doliera el cuerpo, yo te lastimaría a ti."_

_Knuckles cierra los ojos, esperando lo peor. Pero increíblemente, pasan doce segundos y no siente ningún golpe._

_Amy: YA PUEDES ABRIR LOS OJOS._

_Knuckles abre lentamente el ojo derecho y luego el izquierdo. Ahora, Sonic se ríe con menos fuerza para que Amy pueda hablarle a Knuckles._

_Amy: No te golpeo de nuevo sólo porque quedé satisfecha con hacerlo una vez. Pero si vuelves a hablar mal contra Sonic, las tres volveremos a golpearte juntas._

_Knuckles: ¿Me permites preguntarte algo?._

_Amy: Está bien. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?._

_Knuckles: ¿Por qué estás con él en mi habitación?._

_Amy: Estaba enseñándole toda la casa. Con mostrarle tu habitación, terminé de enseñarle la casa. Ahora mismo me lo llevo._

_Knuckles: ¿Adónde te lo llevas?._

_Amy: A mi habitación._

_Knuckles: Y si todas las habitaciones están ocupadas, ¿dónde dormirá él?._

_Amy: Desde ahora, Sonic dormirá conmigo en mi habitación._

_Knuckles: ¿Por qué te pones tan maternal con él?._

_Amy: Porque así soy yo. Y no es sólo maternidad, también es amabilidad hospitalaria. Si tú hubieras sido amable con él desde un principio, no nos habríamos enojado y no te habríamos golpeado._

_Knuckles: Bien, bien, ya te escuché._

_Ahora le habla a Sonic con un tono normal._

_Amy: Sonic, ya podemos irnos._

_Sonic logra terminar de reírse._

_Sonic: Está bien._

_Sonic se levanta del suelo y se va con Amy. Al pasar caminando al lado de Knuckles, Sonic se tapa la boca al soltar unas pocas carcajadas más._

_Knuckles: Recuerda cerrar la puerta cuando salgan._

_Amy cierra la puerta y Knuckles se acuesta. Vainilla, Cream y Blaze terminan de guardar la comida y se van a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras Blaze camina por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se encuentra con Sonic y Amy._

_Blaze: ¿Y qué pasó con Knuckles, Amy?._

_Sonic y Amy se detienen delante de ella y se giran hacia ella._

_Amy: Lo dejé solo en su habitación luego de terminar de mostrarle toda la casa a Sonic. La habitación de Knuckles fue el último lugar de la casa que le mostré a Sonic._

_Con más calma, Sonic agacha la cabeza y comienza a reírse de nuevo al recordar cómo estaba Knuckles cuando lo vio entrar a su habitación._

_Blaze: ¿Qué pasa con Sonic?._

_Amy: Sólo se está riendo. No pudo parar de reírse cuando vio a Knuckles con todos esos vendajes que Tails le puso._

_Blaze cruza sus brazos._

_Blaze: Knuckles debió ser bueno con Sonic. Espero que después de lo que Cosmo, tú y Cream le hicieron, pueda cambiar aunque sea un poco. Si no quiere que nada como eso le ocurra de nuevo, deberá cambiar ahora._

_Cuando Sonic logra terminar de reírse, Tails camina por el pasillo para ir a su habitación y escucha lo que Blaze acaba de decir y se detiene para hablarle._

_Tails: Yo ya le dije todo eso, pero me dijo que sólo cambiará si él quiere hacerlo y que no va a cambiar sólo porque Cosmo, Amy y Cream lo digan._

_Amy: (enojada de nuevo) Si Knuckles no aprendió la lección, yo misma lo haré cambiar de opinión._

_Blaze: (con una verdadera sonrisa) Si él no aprende por las buenas, tendrá que aprender a golpes. Así que ustedes tres háganle lo que les plazca hacer. Si van a golpearlo de nuevo, no me interpondré. Si él elige seguir tratando mal a Sonic, tendrá que acostumbrarse a seguir siendo golpeado._

_Amy relaja su rabia y le asiente con la cabeza, dándole su completa aprobación a todo lo que ha dicho._

_Blaze: Amy, ¿dónde dormirá Sonic?._

_Amy: Desde hoy, dormirá conmigo en mi habitación._

_Blaze: Tú sí que eres amable de verdad. Y eso me gusta de ti._

_Amy: Gracias._

_Sonic: Señorita Amy, ¿es cierto que Knuckles tiene una espada?._

_Amy: Sí, es cierto._

_Sonic: ¿Y dónde la tiene?._

_Amy: Siempre la tiene guardada en su habitación._

_Sonic: ¿Y hay alguien más que también tenga una espada?._

_Amy: Sí._

_Sonic: ¿Quién?._

_Amy: Blaze._

_Sonic mira a Blaze._

_Sonic: Señorita Blaze, ¿eso es verdad?._

_Blaze: Sí. Yo también tengo una espada._

_Sonic: ¿Dónde está?._

_Blaze: Dentro de mi habitación. ¿Quieres verla?._

_Sonic: Sí._

_Blaze: Entonces ven, sígueme._

_Blaze camina hacia las puertas de una de las habitaciones en el pasillo y Sonic la sigue. Blaze abre las puertas y entra a la habitación, pero Sonic se queda afuera._

_Blaze: ¿No vas a entrar?._

_Sonic: ¿De verdad puedo entrar?._

_Blaze: Sí, Sonic._

_Sonic: ¿No necesito tu permiso?._

_Blaze: No._

_Sonic: Gracias._

_Sonic entra a la habitación._

_Sonic: Señorita Blaze, tu habitación se siente muy acogedora._

_Blaze: Yo siempre me encargo de que se sienta acogedora. Siempre me ha gustado sentir que el ambiente que me rodea, sea acogedor._

_Sonic: ¿Dónde tienes tu espada?._

_Blaze se arrodilla a los pies de su cama, mete la mano derecha debajo del colchón y saca su espada de ahí._

_Sonic: ¿Guardas tu espada debajo de tu cama?._

_Blaze: Sí._

_Sonic: ¿Por qué?._

_Blaze: Fue el único lugar de la casa y de mi habitación que me pareció más seguro para tener guardada mi espada._

_Sonic: ¿Desde cuándo la guardas ahí?._

_Blaze: Desde el primer día que la tengo._

_Sonic: ¿Y Knuckles también lo hace así?._

_Blaze: Sí._

_Sonic: ¿Alguien sabe que tú y Knuckles tienen espadas?._

_Blaze: Sí, todos lo saben._

_Sonic: ¿Puedes prestármela un momento?._

_Blaze: Sí._

_Blaze le pasa su espada a Sonic y Sonic la desenfunda._

_Blaze: Sonic, ten cuidado, es filosa._

_Sonic: No te preocupes, siempre tengo cuidado cuando tengo una espada en mis manos._

_Sonic mira la espada desde la punta hasta la empuñadura y viceversa._

_Sonic: ¿Alguna vez usas tu espada?._

_Blaze: No la he usado desde hace cuatro meses._

_Sonic: ¿Desde cuándo la tienes?._

_Blaze: Desde mi décimo cumpleaños._

_Sonic: ¿Para qué la usabas?._

_Blaze: A veces la usaba para hacer dibujos en la tierra del patio, pero a veces no la usaba._

_Sonic: ¿Nunca la usaste para matar o algo así?._

_Blaze: No, yo nunca usé mi espada para nada malo. Solamente la usaba para dibujar en la tierra._

_Sonic sonríe ante lo que escuchó._

_Sonic: Me da gusto escuchar eso. ¿Y por qué ya no la usas?._

_Blaze: Porque lo de dibujar en la tierra, solamente era una diversión. Pero yo he crecido y ya no tengo esa vieja costumbre. No sé si alguna vez vuelva a usar mi espada. Quizás lo haga, pero no estoy muy segura._

_Sonic le devuelve la espada a Blaze. Blaze la recibe, la mete dentro de la vaina y Sonic vuelve con Amy._

_Tails: Ya voy a acostarme. Hasta mañana._

_Amy, Blaze y Sonic: Hasta mañana, Tails._

_Tails entra a su habitación._

_Amy: Ya me voy con Sonic. Hasta mañana, Blaze._

_Blaze: Hasta mañana, Amy._

_Sonic: Hasta mañana, señorita Blaze._

_Blaze: Hasta mañana, Sonic._

_Blaze cierra las puertas de su habitación y Amy lleva a Sonic a su habitación._

_Amy: Como es tu primera noche durmiendo en esta casa, compartiré mi cama contigo._

_Sonic se pone nervioso de nuevo._

_Sonic: Gra-gra-gra-gra-gracias. No sé qué de-de-decir._

_Amy le sonríe muy tiernamente a Sonic._

_Amy: Para haber sido un samurai valiente del ejército, eres demasiado nervioso._

_Sonic: Perdón por eso. Sé que los samuráis siempre deben aguantarse el miedo o los nervios que les dan cuando pelean en una guerra, pero es mi primera noche durmiendo en una misma cama con una niña. Y si tú y yo dormimos juntos en tu misma cama, aunque sea sólo por una noche, parecerá que somos una pareja de matrimonio. Nunca había vivido con tantas mujeres y con tan pocos hombres a mi alrededor. Y todo eso me pone nervioso porque no estoy acostumbrado._

_Amy: Te entiendo, Sonic. Cuando era pequeña, siempre me ponía nerviosa cuando hacía algo por primera vez. Pero cuando me acostumbraba, perdía el nerviosismo. Dejé de ser nerviosa cuando Tails llegó a vivir en la casa._

_Sonic: Señorita Amy, ¿cómo te puedo pagar todo lo que haces por mí?._

_Amy: No es necesario que me pagues nada, Sonic._

_Sonic: Está bien, señorita Amy._

_Amy se acuesta y le hace un buen espacio a Sonic._

_Amy: Ponte cómodo conmigo. Acuéstate conmigo, prefiero que te acuestes conmigo a que duermas en el suelo._

_Sonic: Está bien._

_Sonic se acuesta a la derecha de Amy._

_Amy: Sonic, ¿quieres una cama para ti solo?._

_Sonic relaja su nerviosismo._

_Sonic: Para mí, estaría muy bien._

_Amy: Entonces mañana le pediré a Tails que me preste dinero para ir a una mueblería para comprarte una cama. Y tú irás conmigo para que tú elijas cuál cama quieres._

_Sonic: ¿Por qué vas a pedirle dinero a Tails?._

_Amy: Porque todo el dinero que hay en esta casa, es de Tails._

_Sonic: ¿Y por qué el dinero es de Tails?. ¿Nadie más tiene dinero en esta casa?._

_Amy: Sí. Antes de que Tails comenzara a trabajar, e incluso antes de que él llegara a vivir aquí, todo el dinero de esta casa era de la señorita Vainilla, pero eso cambió. Cuando Tails comenzó su trabajo, la señorita Vainilla decidió que Tails fuera el nuevo dueño del dinero de la casa, así que ella le cedió todo su dinero a él, porque así lo decidió. Ahora, cada uno de nosotros tiene dinero porque Tails lo comparte y nos da cuando se lo pedimos. Él es el único que trabaja._

_Sonic: ¿Tails tiene trabajo?._

_Amy: Sí._

_Sonic: ¿Qué trabajo tiene?._

_Amy: Es vendedor de retratos pintados._

_Sonic: ¿Tails vende retratos?._

_Amy: Sí, fue el único trabajo que siempre le gustó. Él trabaja vendiendo sus propios retratos desde el 17 de Abril de este año._

_Sonic: ¿Me estás diciendo que Tails hace los retratos?._

_Amy: Sí, él hace varios retratos aquí en la casa. Los hace en el salón de arte que te mostré._

_Sonic: Aah, ya recuerdo. Cuando me mostrabas la casa, entraste conmigo a un salón donde habían latas de pintura y muchos pinceles y brochas delgadas._

_Amy: Sí. Ahí es donde Tails pinta los retratos._

_Sonic: ¿Y dónde vende sus retratos?._

_Amy: Los vende en la calle. Pinta 36 cuadros y sale a la calle para venderlos._

_Sonic: ¿Y sale a vender en la mañana o en la tarde?._

_Amy: Siempre sale a vender a las tres de la tarde. Vende sus cuadros hasta que las personas compran el último, y si se ha quedado con algún cuadro que nadie haya comprado, vuelve a la casa con ese cuadro y lo deja en su salón para salir a venderlo al día siguiente o hasta que llegue la próxima semana, dependiendo del día que sea._

_Sonic: ¿En qué días trabaja?._

_Amy: Trabaja de Lunes a Viernes y solamente descansa los fines de semana._

_Sonic: ¿Cuánto dinero cobra Tails por los retratos?._

_Amy: Cobra cuarenta yenes. Si alguien compra un cuadro, él le cobra cuarenta yenes. Y si alguien compra más de un cuadro, cobra lo mismo. Y cuando alguien no tiene suficiente dinero para pagar cuarenta yenes por los cuadros, él cobra sólo cuatro yenes. Siempre hace lo mismo. Cobra cuarenta yenes por cualquier cantidad de cuadros, porque quiere ser generoso y solidario con la gente que no tenga tanto dinero para pagar por un retrato. Y cuando alguien quiere comprar un cuadro o más de un cuadro, pero el dinero no le alcanza para pagar por los cuadros, Tails cobra cuatro yenes._

_Sonic: ¿Sólo cobra esas cantidades por ser generoso y solidario con los compradores?._

_Amy: Sí. A Tails nunca le gustó que alguien no pueda comprar algo cuando quiere comprarlo. Así que el mismo día que decidió trabajar como vendedor de pinturas, decidió que solamente cobraría cuarenta yenes o cuatro yenes por cualquier cuadro y por cualquier cantidad de cuadros._

_Sonic: (sonriendo) Tails me enorgullece con su generosidad y solidaridad. Es el más generoso y solidario que he conocido. Yo puedo tener un gran corazón por no querer volver a matar, pero él tiene un gran corazón por la gente. Tiene un corazón más bondadoso que yo. Estoy orgulloso de él. Él tiene la generosidad y solidaridad que nunca he visto en nadie más. Nunca conocí a nadie que fuera tan generoso y solidario como él. Cuando vuelva a verlo mañana, voy a felicitarlo. Me siento orgulloso de lo generoso y solidario que es con la gente. Su generosidad y su solidaridad me gustan de verdad._


	8. Chapter 8

_De pronto, alguien abre la puerta de la habitación._

_******: Puedes felicitarme ahora._

_Sonic y Amy miran la entrada y ven a Tails parado y mirando a Sonic con una sonrisa._

_Sonic: Hablando del rey de Roma._

_Tails: Me da mucho gusto que te sientas orgulloso de mí y que te gusten mi generosidad y mi solidaridad. Me gustó todo lo que dijiste de mí. Te lo agradezco mucho, Sonic._

_Sonic: De nada, Tails. Y felicitaciones por tu generosidad y tu solidaridad._

_Tails: Gracias, Sonic. Y gracias por todo lo otro que dijiste. Fue lo más hermoso que alguien ha dicho de mí._

_Sonic: De nada. ¿Desde hace cuánto rato estás ahí?._

_Tails: Desde que escuché a Amy decirte que soy vendedor de retratos._

_Sonic: ¿Y por qué estabas ahí parado?. ¿No habías ido a tu habitación?._

_Tails: Sí, estaba en mi habitación, pero después salí para buscar una botella de agua en la cocina. Y cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, me pareció escuchar que Amy comenzaba a hablarte de mi trabajo. Así que me acerqué a la puerta y escuché lo que te decía, así que decidí seguir escuchando. Amy, espero que no te moleste que estuviera espiando tu conversación con Sonic._

_Amy le sonríe a su lindo amigo._

_Amy: No, Tails, no me molesta y no importa que estuvieras escuchando. No es ninguna conversación privada._

_Tails: Está bien. Y, Sonic, ¿qué quisiste decir con "hablando del rey de Roma"?._

_Sonic: Nada, sólo es una frase y no es nada ofensivo. Esa frase es usada cuando se está hablando de una persona y la persona de la que se habla aparece justo en ese momento._

_Tails: Aaah, ya entendí. Ahora que ya terminaron de hablar, iré a la cocina. Así que con permiso, amigos._

_Sonic y Amy le asienten con la cabeza, a modo de decirle "Adelante". Tails cierra la puerta suave y silenciosamente y vuelve a encaminarse a la cocina. Llega a la cocina, toma una botella con agua y vuelve a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente, Amy despierta dando un gran bostezo. Amy mira a su lado y ve que Sonic ya se levantó._

_Amy: Buenos días, Sonic._

_Sonic: Buenos días, señorita Amy._

_Amy: ¿Cuándo despertaste?._

_Sonic: Hace una hora._

_Amy: ¿Por qué te levantaste hace tanto rato?._

_Sonic: Es que todavía sigo con la costumbre de levantarme temprano. Tengo esa costumbre desde que entré al ejército._

_Amy se levanta y ordena la cama._

_Sonic: Señorita Amy, ¿a qué hora desayunan aquí?._

_Amy: No tenemos una hora fija para desayunar. Cualquiera de nosotros desayuna a la hora que quiere._

_Sonic: ¿Desde cuándo lo hacen así?._

_Amy: Desde siempre._

_Sonic: Eso me parece muy curioso. En toda mi vida, nunca había conocido a nadie que no tuviera una hora fija para desayunar. ¿Hacen lo mismo con el almuerzo?._

_Amy: No. Para almorzar sí tenemos una hora fija._

_Sonic: ¿A qué hora almuerzan?._

_Amy: Siempre almorzamos todos juntos a las 14:20 de la tarde._

_Inesperadamente, los estómagos de Sonic y Amy lanzan un leve sonido. Sonic se sonroja levemente, mientras que Amy sólo le sonríe tranquilamente._

_Amy: No tienes porqué avergonzarte. Si quieres desayunar ahora, yo te haré el desayuno que quieras. Y yo desayunaré contigo._

_Sonic le sonríe y el sonrojo desaparece de su cara._

_Sonic: Gracias, señorita Amy._

_Amy: Por nada. Y a partir de ahora, puedes dejar de llamarme "Señorita Amy"._

_Sonic le asiente con la cabeza._

_Sonic: ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?._

_Amy: Sólo "Amy"._

_Sonic le asiente con la cabeza._

_Sonic: Gracias, Amy._

_Amy: De nada._

_Amy va con Sonic a la cocina para hacerse desayuno a sí misma y darle desayuno a él._

_Amy: Sonic, ¿cuál desayuno te gusta a ti?._

_Sonic: Un tazón de arroz._

_Amy: ¿Sólo eso?._

_Sonic: Sí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?._

_Amy: Por supuesto que sí._

_Sonic: Muchas gracias._

_Amy: De nada._

_Amy prepara primero el desayuno de Sonic y luego se prepara el suyo propio. Los dos desayunan juntos. Después pasan las horas hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo. 25 minutos después del almuerzo, cuando todos los amigos ya se lavaron la boca, Amy hace lo que le dijo a Sonic que haría. Ella golpea educadamente la puerta de la habitación de Tails, esperando que él esté ahí y que no esté ocupado._

_Amy: Tails, ¿estás aquí?._

_Se escuchan unos pasos dentro de la habitación, los pasos se detienen y luego Tails abre la puerta._

_Tails: ¿Necesitas algo, Amy?._

_Amy: Sí. Necesito que me prestes dinero._

_Tails: Por supuesto. ¿Cuánto quieres?._

_Amy: Si no te molesta, quisiera que me prestes sesenta yenes. Es que anoche le pregunté a Sonic si quería una cama para él solo y me dijo que sí, así que le dije que te pediría dinero para ir con él a comprar alguna cama que él quiera._

_Tails: No me molesta en nada, Amy. Y si es por Sonic, puedo prestarte carteras enteras._

_Escuchar eso sorprende a Amy._

_Amy: ¿En serio?._

_Tails: Sí, es en serio. Por mi generosa solidaridad, también soy capaz de ir yo mismo con Sonic. Como es Sábado, tengo descanso hoy._

_Amy: Gracias, Tails, pero me conformo sólo con una cartera. Y sigo queriendo ir yo también. Así que aunque tú también vayas, yo iré con Sonic como le dije que lo haría._

_Tails: Está bien._

_Tails camina hasta un estante de libros de la estatura de Sonic en una pared de su habitación. Tails apoya sus manos a la izquierda del librero y usando gran parte de su fuerza, empuja el estante hacia la derecha, dejando al descubierto una puerta de tamaño mediano cerrada con cerrojo en la pared. Cuando termina de empujar el estante, quita el cerrojo, abre la puerta, mete su mano izquierda y saca una cartera llena de monedas._

_Amy: Oye, ¿no tenías una cartera más pequeña y más oscura?._

_Tails: Sí, también está guardada aquí, pero la que tengo en mi mano es una nueva._

_Amy: ¿Cuándo la compraste?._

_Tails: Ayer._

_Amy: ¿Y tienes otras más?._

_Tails: Sí._

_Amy: ¿Me dejas verlas?._

_Tails: Claro que sí._

_Amy se acerca caminando hacia la puerta y asoma la mirada hacia dentro y mira todas las carteras._

_Amy: No sabía que tienes tantas carteras. ¿Cuántas tienes?._

_Tails: Veinte._

_Amy le dirige una mirada sonriente._

_Amy: Parece que te está yendo muy bien en el trabajo. ¿Por qué tienes tantas carteras?._

_Tails: He ganado tanto dinero vendiendo mis pinturas, que tuve que comprar carteras muy seguido para tener algo en donde siempre pudiera seguir guardando todo el dinero ordenadamente. Después de pasar mis primeros días trabajando en esto, mi trabajo se convirtió en parte de mi vida. Y desde que los precios de las ventas pudieron ser normales de nuevo cuando el gobierno Akujinámo comenzó a gobernar, comencé a ganar bastante dinero con las ventas. En pocas semanas he ganado excelentes cantidades de dinero. Dos o tres o hasta cuatro veces a la semana tengo que comprar más carteras para seguir guardando de forma ordenada todo el dinero que gano. Ahora tengo tanto dinero que ni yo sé cuál es la cantidad total de todo el dinero que ya tengo._

_Amy: ¿Y cuántas carteras compraste en esta semana?._

_Tails: Contando ésta son cuatro._

_Amy: Y cuando todavía no ocurría el golpe de estado, ¿no tenías tantas carteras como ahora?._

_Tails: No. Como la gente tenía tan poco dinero, desde mi primer día de trabajo hasta el once de Septiembre cobraba sólo cuatro yenes. Había decidido que mientras durara la crisis económica, cobraría solamente cuatro yenes porque sabía que con la economía tan baja, nadie podría pagarme con cuarenta yenes._

_Amy: ¿Tienes suficiente dinero en esa cartera?._

_Tails abre la cartera y cuenta todo el dinero._

_Tails: Sí. En esta cartera tengo 150 yenes._

_Tails cierra la cartera y se la entrega a Amy._

_Amy: Gracias._

_Tails: De nada._

_Amy: Entonces ya podemos irnos. Vamos por Sonic._

_Los dos amigos salen de la habitación y van a la habitación de Amy. Y cuando llegan, ven algo que los deja con la boca abierta del impacto. Sonic está completamente quieto, como una estatua, manteniendo el equilibrio parado sólo con la punta de su pie derecho y mirando hacia el techo y con su espada dentro de la vaina y sosteniéndola en el aire desde la parte inferior de la empuñadura con la punta del dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Sonic voltea los ojos hacia ellos y observa el impacto en sus caras._

_Sonic: Me es fácil hacer esto porque lo hacía desde que tenía ocho años. Primero lo hacía con cosas muy pequeñas como piedritas y fósforos. Después comencé a hacerlo con cosas más grandes. No hacía esto desde que entré al ejército._

_Sonic suelta la espada, pero en menos de un segundo, la agarra de la empuñadura incluso antes de que empiece a caer al suelo._

_Sonic: ¿Ya tienes el dinero, Amy?._

_Amy y Tails salen de su impacto._

_Amy: Sí. Tails me prestó una cartera entera con 150 yenes. Y me dijo que por su generosa solidaridad, también es capaz de ir él mismo contigo. Y que como es Sábado, tiene descanso hoy. Y cuando le dije lo que te dije a ti anoche, me dijo que si es por ti, puede prestarme carteras enteras. Y yo le dije "Gracias, Tails, pero me conformo sólo con una cartera. Y sigo queriendo ir yo también. Así que aunque tú también vayas, yo iré con Sonic como le dije que lo haría.", y él me dijo "Está bien."._

_Sonic: Si Tails también quiere venir, entonces acepto que venga con nosotros._

_Tails: Gracias, Sonic._

_Sonic: De nada._

_Tails: Amy, antes de ir, quiero que me contestes una pregunta._

_Amy: Claro._

_Tails: ¿Por qué anoche estabas acostada con Sonic?._

_Amy: Tú sabes que como no hay más habitaciones vacías, ya no hay más camas disponibles y también porque yo no quería que él durmiera en el suelo._

_Tails: Aaah, está bien._

_Los tres salen juntos a la calle. Caminan juntos durante varios minutos por varias calles y encrucijadas, hasta que quince minutos después, encuentran una mueblería lejos de la casa. Entran a la mueblería y llegan a la sección de las camas._

_Amy: Sonic, ¿ves alguna cama que te guste?._

_Sonic mira las camas una por una, viendo que hay unas camas de dos plazas y otras de una plaza._

_Tails: ¿Todavía no te decides?._

_Sonic: No. Todas se ven bien y no sé cuál elegir._

_Amy: Intenta pensar detenidamente sobre cuál te parece que sea la mejor para elegir. Piensa mientras las miras._

_Sonic hace lo que Amy le dice y once segundos después, logra elegir una._

_Sonic: Ya elegí una._

_Amy: ¿Cuál elegiste?._

_Sonic señala la cama que eligió._

_Sonic: Ésa. La que está en medio. Esa que es blanca y de una plaza._

_Tails: Voy a buscar a un vendedor._

_Tails va al puesto de los vendedores, llama a uno de los dos y lo lleva hasta donde están Sonic y Amy. Amy le dice al vendedor cuál cama comprarán y le pregunta cuánto cuesta y el vendedor dice que cuesta 57 yenes. Amy paga la cama y vuelven a la casa._

_Tails: ¿Dónde quieres ponerla, Amy?._

_Amy: A la derecha de mi cama._

_Colocan la cama de Sonic al lado derecho de la cama de Amy._

_Amy: Aquí está bien. Gracias por ayudarnos, Tails._

_Tails: De nada._

_Sonic: Gracias por la cama, Amy._

_Amy: De nada._

_Sonic: Y Tails, gracias por haberle prestado el dinero a Amy._

_Tails: De nada, Sonic._

_Blaze: Me alegro de saber que ya tienes una cama para ti, Sonic._

_Cream: También estoy alegre por eso._

_Rouge: Y también yo._

_Cosmo: Y también yo. Amy, ¿cuánto dinero costó la cama?._

_Amy: Costó 57 yenes._

_Sonic: Cream, señorita Blaze, señorita Cosmo , señorita Rouge, les agradezco por la alegría que sienten de que yo tenga mi propia cama y por la gentileza que siempre tienen conmigo._

_Cream, Blaze, Rouge y Cosmo: Por nada._

_Rouge: Sonic, desde ahora, puedes llamarme solamente "Rouge"._

_Cosmo: Y a mí puedes llamarme solamente "Cosmo"._

_Blaze: Y a mí puedes llamarme solamente "Blaze"._

_Sonic: De acuerdo._

_Blaze: Oye, Cream._

_Cream: ¿Qué quieres?._

_Blaze: ¿Dónde está tu mamá?._

_Cream: Ahora está dándose un baño. ¿Por qué?._

_Blaze: Sólo por curiosa. No la veo desde cinco minutos antes que Sonic, Amy y Tails volvieran._

_Cosmo: Oye, Amy, ¿quién tuvo la idea de comprarle una cama a Sonic?._

_Amy: Yo._

_Cosmo: ¿Y cuándo se te ocurrió?._

_Amy: Anoche, cuando me acosté con él en mi cama._

_Amy les cuenta todo._

_Cosmo: La gentileza que tienes con Sonic, hace que me sienta mucho más alegre de ser amiga de ti y de él._

_Amy: Y a mí me alegra escucharte decirme eso. Muchas gracias, Cosmo._

_Sonic: Comparto lo que Amy dijo. Gracias, Cosmo._

_Cosmo: Por nada._

_Sonic: Amy, ¿a ti no te disgusta saber que fui un asesino?._

_Amy: No, Sonic. ¿Por qué me disgustaría?._

_Sonic: Es que ese Knuckles está disgustado porque yo vivo aquí, sabiendo que yo fui un asesino._

_Amy le da una tierna sonrisa._

_Amy: Tranquilízate, Sonic. A mí no me importa, porque al que encontré fue a Sonic el Erizo, no al antiguo asesino Sonic X. Para mí no tiene ninguna importancia. No me importa lo que hayas sido o lo que hayas hecho._

_Sonic: ¿No te importa que yo haya sido un asesino?._

_Amy: No, Sonic. Si me importara, no diría que no me importa y no habría aceptado que vivas aquí y nunca habría aceptado que vinieras a vivir con nosotros y me habría opuesto cuando Cream te ofreció venir a vivir aquí. Aunque hayas sido un asesino, a mí no me disgusta. Prefiero que vivas aquí y no que vivas solo en la calle. Yo no soy como Knuckles. Sólo él está disgustado, pero yo no lo estoy. Nadie más está disgustado porque vivas aquí después que fuiste un asesino._

_Sonic mira a Tails._

_Sonic: Tails, si tú me aceptaste desde que me conociste, ¿es porque tampoco te importa mi pasado?._

_Tails: Exacto, Sonic. Yo comparto lo que Amy te dijo. Si me importara tu pasado, tampoco habría aceptado que vivas aquí. Todos te queremos aunque fuiste un asesino. Si nos importara tu pasado, nunca habríamos aceptado que vivas aquí. Aunque nos contaste que fuiste un asesino, a nadie más le importa. Sólo a Knuckles le importa, pero a nadie más le importa. Sólo a Knuckles le disgusta que vivas aquí después de haber sido un asesino, pero nadie más está disgustado por tu pasado. A nadie más le disgusta nada de ti._

_Sonic mira a las demás._

_Sonic: ¿Es verdad que a ninguna de ustedes le disgusta mi pasado?._

_Todas le sonríen juntas._

_Blaze, Cosmo, Cream y Rouge: Es verdad, Sonic._

_Cinco minutos después, Vainilla sale del baño. Ahora está pasando el día con su bella hija en su habitación._

_Vainilla: Hija, ¿sabes adónde había ido Sonic con Amy y Tails?._

_Cream: Ellos habían ido a comprar una cama para Sonic._

_Cream le cuenta lo que Amy les contó y también le cuenta lo que Cosmo le dijo a Amy._

_Vainilla: Ahora me siento igual de alegre que Cosmo._

_Cream: También yo, mamá._

_Vainilla besa a su hija en la mejilla izquierda y Cream le corresponde el beso y las dos se abrazan muy tiernamente. El tiempo avanzó y pasaron diez días. Knuckles ya pudo quitarse todos los vendajes del cuerpo. Gracias a Tails y sólo a Tails, Sonic se acostumbró con más facilidad a vivir rodeado más por mujeres que por hombres. Knuckles nunca fue de ninguna ayuda, porque Sonic y él siguen siendo rivales y Knuckles sigue sin creer en que es verdad que Sonic ya no es un asesino. Luego pasó un mes y todo seguía igual entre ellos dos. Y los extraños asesinatos a los fundadores, han seguido ocurriendo sin que haya alguna respuesta de porqué ocurren y quién los está cometiendo. Con el tiempo, en todo Japón se supo que los asesinatos no están ocurriendo al azar, sino que por el orden alfabético de los nombres._

_Amy: Cream, ¿has vuelto a escuchar a Knuckles decir algo malo contra Sonic de nuevo?._

_Cream: Hasta ahora no, pero sé que no ha cambiado nada._

_Amy: ¿Y tú, Cosmo?._

_Cosmo: No, tampoco lo he escuchado decir nada contra Sonic, pero también sé que no ha cambiado nada._

_Amy: Aunque no haya cambiado, tampoco lo he escuchado decir nada contra Sonic, pero si vuelve a hacerlo, volveré a golpearlo como lo golpeé antes junto a ustedes._

_Cosmo: Yo también lo golpearé de nuevo si vuelve a hacer lo mismo._

_Cream: Y yo también lo golpearé si lo hace de nuevo. Nunca aceptaré de ninguna manera que sea malo con Sonic. Aunque sigan rivalizados, se ganará otra paliza si vuelve a decir cualquier cosa mala contra él._

_Esa misma tarde, diez minutos antes que Tails saliera a trabajar, comenzó una tormenta de lluvia muy fuerte, acompañada de fuertes ráfagas heladas de viento._

_Tails: Jamás esperé que comenzara una tormenta como ésta. Con esta tormenta, no puedo ir a trabajar. Tendré que quedarme aquí con todos los retratos que hice._

_Rouge: Tails, ¿cuántos retratos hiciste para vender hoy?._

_Tails: Hice cincuenta retratos._

_Rouge: Son más de los 36 que siempre haces. ¿Por qué hiciste tantos?._

_Tails: Hice más de los que siempre hago, porque estaba seguro de que vendiendo un número mayor de retratos, más gente me pagaría por los retratos. Estaba seguro de que si vendía más cuadros, el número de compradores podría aumentar y ganaría más dinero con todas las ventas. Pero ahora que está lloviendo, tendré que esperar hasta que deje de llover para salir a trabajar._

_Rouge ve a Tails hacer una expresión algo enojada._

_Rouge: ¿Qué te ocurre?, pareces enojado._

_Tails: Ahora mismo estoy sintiendo que me invade el disgusto porque la gente no pueda comprar lo que quiere comprar y porque nadie pueda comprar mis retratos. Puede haber gente que quiera comprar algunos de mis retratos y ahora nadie podrá hacerlo por culpa de esta tormenta. Sé que si salgo a la calle con los cuadros, no habrá nadie en la calle y los retratos se arruinarán. Esta tormenta hace que me sienta disgustado porque nadie pueda comprar lo que quiera comprar y porque yo no pueda salir a trabajar._

_Rouge escucha unos pasos en la sala y ve que Cosmo está caminando cerca de Tails._

_Rouge: Cosmo, tú sabes hacer sonreír a Tails mejor que nadie. Por favor, haz que se calme._

_Cosmo: Claro._

_Cosmo camina hacia Tails y se detiene a la izquierda de él._

_Cosmo: Tails, voltéate hacia mí y mírame por favor._

_Tails lo hace y Cosmo lo toma de las manos y le sonríe de una forma bastante tierna._

_Cosmo: No te preocupes demasiado por no haber podido salir a trabajar, Tails. Siempre habrá otro día para salir a vender. Solamente debes esperar hasta cuando esta tormenta termine. No sabemos hasta cuándo durará esta tormenta y no quiero provocarte más disgusto, pero aunque pase mucho tiempo, algún día, esta tormenta deberá terminar. Y cuando la lluvia se pase, podrás salir a trabajar de nuevo. Sólo hay que esperar que termine y la gente volverá a salir a la calle, y cuando la tormenta se termine y la gente vuelva a salir a la calle, podrás volver a salir a vender todos los cuadros que querías vender hoy. Pronto el sol verás brillar, aunque ahora llueva. Ya no te desesperes, pues todo irá mejor. No debes dejar de sonreír y así veras que brilla el sol dentro de ti. Si hoy te sientes mal por no poder trabajar, de nada sirve protestar. Con mucha ilusión y corazón hay que seguir. Sólo espera y volverás a trabajar._

_Ahora, Tails sonríe también._

_Tails: Gracias, Cosmo. Me hiciste perder todo el disgusto. Muchas gracias._

_Tails la abraza._

_Cosmo: Por nada._

_Cosmo le corresponde el hermoso abrazo._

_Rouge: Tails, ¿cuándo hiciste todos los retratos que ibas a vender hoy?._

_Tails le dirige su mirada sonriente a Rouge._

_Tails: Todos los hice ayer. Cuando regresé ayer en la tarde, comencé a dibujarlos. Los hice hasta después de la medianoche._

_Rouge: ¿Entonces es por eso que cuando terminaste de cenar, volviste a tu salón de arte de nuevo?._

_Tails: Sí, es por eso. Quería hacer más de 36 cuadros y vender todos juntos en el mismo día._

_Cosmo: Oye, Tails, ¿nunca habías vendido más de 36 retratos?._

_Tails: Exacto. Desde que trabajo en esto, siempre he vendido solamente 36 cuadros._

_Cosmo: ¿Y cuántos retratos ibas a vender hoy?._

_Tails: Cincuenta._

_Cosmo: ¿Por qué ibas a vender tantos?._

_Tails: Hice más de los que siempre hago, porque estaba seguro de que vendiendo un número mayor de retratos, más gente me pagaría por los retratos. Estaba seguro de que si vendía más cuadros, el número de compradores podría aumentar y ganaría más dinero con todas las ventas. Pero ahora que está lloviendo, tendré que esperar hasta que deje de llover para salir a trabajar. Y si vendo todos esos cuadros, no sé si vuelva a vender cincuenta cuadros de nuevo. Tal vez lo haga, pero no lo sé con seguridad. ¿Cuántos cuadros piensas tú que debo vender?._

_Cosmo: La cantidad que tú quieras._

_Tails: Es que no sé qué es más correcto. Seguir siendo generoso y solidario y seguir vendiendo la misma cantidad de cuadros, o vender un número mayor de cuadros sólo por ganar dinero más rápidamente. Estoy muy confuso sobre cuál es la mejor elección._

_Cosmo: ¿Qué te dice tu generoso corazón?._

_Tails escucha a su generoso corazón por unos segundos y se da cuenta de lo que es más correcto hacer._

_Tails: (sonriendo) Que la mejor elección, es seguir siendo generoso y solidario y seguir vendiendo la misma cantidad de cuadros, sin importar si gano menos dinero._

_Cosmo: ¿Elegiste seguir vendiendo 36 cuadros en lugar de cincuenta?._

_Tails: Sí._

_Cosmo sonríe con orgullo._

_Cosmo: Estoy orgullosa de ti. Elegiste de forma sabia y correcta. La elección que elegiste, es la más correcta. Estoy alegre y orgullosa de saber que elegiste lo que es más correcto. Estoy orgullosa de ti por elegir ser generoso y no dejarte llevar por la ambición del dinero. Muchas otras personas se dejan llevar por su ambición de dinero, pero me doy cuenta de que tú no eres así. Te felicito por haber sabido elegir bien._

_Tails: Gracias, Cosmo. Es lo más hermoso que me has dicho. Sonic también había dicho algo hermoso de mí, pero fue diferente a lo que tú me dijiste ahora._

_Cosmo: ¿Qué fue lo que Sonic te dijo?._

_Tails le dice todo y Cosmo queda muy contenta por lo que Sonic había dicho._

_Cosmo: ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?._

_Tails: En la noche del primer día que llegó a vivir aquí._

_Cosmo: ¿Sabes dónde está Sonic?._

_Tails: Sí, está en mi habitación. Posiblemente todavía esté ahí leyendo algún libro con Amy._

_Cosmo: ¿Por qué estarían leyendo?._

_Tails: Amy me pidió que la dejara leer libros y cuando le dije que sí, Sonic me pidió lo mismo, así que también lo dejé._

_Cosmo: Está bien. Ahora, siento que me dieron ganas de leer. ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?._

_Tails: Sí._

_Cosmo: Gracias._

_Tails: De nada._

_Cosmo se va a la habitación de Tails. Cuando va llegando, ve que la puerta está abierta y ahí encuentra a Sonic leyendo al lado izquierdo de Amy. Cosmo golpea la puerta educadamente y los dos erizos levantan la mirada hacia ella._

_Sonic: Hola, Cosmo._

_Amy: Hola, Cosmo._

_Cosmo: Hola. Oye, Sonic, ¿me permites decirte algo por un momento?._

_Sonic: Claro, Cosmo. Dime lo que quieras._

_Cosmo le sonríe._

_Cosmo: Sonic, quiero decirte que Tails me dijo lo que tú le dijiste en la noche del primer día que llegaste a vivir aquí y cuando me lo dijo, comencé a sentirme verdaderamente contenta por lo que le dijiste. Y agradezco que hayas dicho todo eso de él. Me siento hermosamente contenta porque tú seas tan bueno con él._

_Sonic: Muchas gracias, Cosmo. Yo me siento hermosamente contento de que seas mi amiga. Eres una amiga sensacional, igual que Amy y Tails y las demás._

_Cosmo: Gracias, Sonic._

_Amy: Gracias, Sonic._

_Sonic: Por nada._

_Cosmo entra a la habitación y camina hacia el estante y saca un libro._

_Amy: ¿Tú también quieres leer?._

_Cosmo: Sí. ¿Puedo leer aquí con ustedes?._

_Sonic y Amy: Sí puedes._

_Cosmo: Gracias._

_Cosmo recarga su espalda en la pared y abre el libro._

_Amy: Cosmo, ¿por qué te recargas en la pared para leer?._

_Cosmo: No sé dónde más ponerme para leer._

_Amy: (sonriéndole) En ese caso, puedes sentarte en mi cama para leer._

_Cosmo: Gracias, Amy._

_Cosmo camina y se sienta en la cama de Amy. Tres minutos después, Rouge entra en la habitación._

_Rouge: ¿Puedo acompañarlos?._

_Sonic, Amy y Cosmo: Sí, Rouge, adelante._

_Rouge: Gracias._

_Rouge entra en la habitación y toma un libro._

_Rouge: Cosmo, ¿no te molesta que me siente aquí contigo para leer?._

_Cosmo: No, Rouge, no me molesta para nada. Siéntate sin preocupación._

_Rouge: Gracias._

_Sonic se voltea hacia Rouge._

_Sonic: Oye, Rouge._

_Rouge: ¿Sí?._

_Sonic: ¿Por qué vas a leer?._

_Rouge le cuenta de su fanatismo por los libros y que le pidió a Tails que la dejara leer y que Tails la dejó._

_Sonic: Parece que te diviertes leyendo. Desde que llegué, no te he visto leer un libro._

_Rouge: No siempre estoy leyendo. Sólo leo cuando quiero hacerlo._

_Sonic: ¿Alguna vez conociste a alguien que también tuviera fanatismo por los libros?._

_Rouge: No._

_Los cuatro amigos pasan buena parte de la tarde leyendo juntos. El resto del día, siguió lloviendo mucho y con mucho viento. Esa noche, todos cenan juntos, mientras sigue lloviendo afuera. La lluvia cae tan fuerte, que se la puede escuchar sin ninguna dificultad por toda la casa. Y el viento es tan fuerte, que todos pueden escucharlo a través de las paredes._

_Amy: Me da gusto que estés con nosotros, Sonic. Si siguieras viviendo en la calle ahora, con esta lluvia y este viento, te enfermarías y quizás no tendrías dónde refugiarte. Pero prefiero no pensar en eso. Prefiero no apenarme por pensar en lo que podría pasarte si estuvieras viviendo en la calle mientras llueve._

_Sonic: Contigo a mi lado, me siento tan seguro como si siguiera en el ejército._

_Amy: Y yo siento que tú me haces sentirme más segura que cuando no estabas._

_Cosmo: Oye, Sonic, ¿nunca te apartas de tu espada?._

_Sonic: Con cierto equidna, no me da confianza separarme de mi espada favorita._

_Knuckles hace caso omiso al comentario de Sonic y sigue cenando sin hablar nada. Luego de que todos cenaron y bebieron agua en botellas de vidrio durante la cena, se acostaron a dormir. Cuando los dos erizos están acostados, Sonic nota que Amy parece estar un poco asustada._

_Sonic: Amy, ¿te ocurre algo?._

_Amy: Sí, esta clase de tormenta me asusta un poco. Siempre me pasa lo mismo con estas tormentas así de fuertes cuando es de noche._

_Sonic siente lástima por Amy y sonríe al ocurrírsele una idea._

_Amy: Sonic, ¿por qué sonríes?._

_Sonic: Si te hace sentir más cómoda, dormiré junto a ti esta noche, y lo haré hasta el día en que esta tormenta termine. Y si te hace sentir mucho más cómoda, siempre que tú quieras, puedo dormir junto a ti en cualquier noche que hayan tormentas de esta clase._

_Los bellos ojos de Amy brillan por lágrimas de emoción y alegría._

_Amy: ¿Estás hablando en serio?._

_Sonic pone su mano derecha en su abdomen y sigue sonriéndole._

_Sonic: Te juro que sí estoy hablando completamente en serio. Siento lástima por ti, porque no me gusta verte así. Así que dormiré a tu lado para que puedas dormir sin miedo._

_Amy: ¿No estás nervioso por dormir a mi lado de nuevo?._

_Sonic: No. Si estuviera nervioso, creo que no lo hubiera decidido._

_Amy contiene sus lágrimas, pero una se le escapa del ojo derecho._

_Amy: Gracias, Sonic._

_Sonic se levanta de su cama, la deja ordenada y se acuesta al lado de Amy. En pocos minutos, Amy se duerme verdaderamente tranquila y Sonic se duerme un minuto después. Llovió toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, Sonic despierta antes que Amy. Al abrir los ojos, escucha el sonido de la lluvia y del viento y se da cuenta de que sigue lloviendo. Sonic mira a Amy, quien sigue profundamente dormida. Sonic piensa que Amy puede despertar sedienta, así que se levanta muy cuidadosamente de la cama sin despertarla y va a la cocina a buscar una botella con agua. Encuentra una y se devuelve a la habitación. Sonic deja la botella a la derecha de la cama de Amy y se sienta tranquilo en su propia cama, mientras escucha a la lluvia que cae imparablemente. Treinta minutos después, Amy despierta y lo primero que ve, es la botella con agua al lado de su cama. Luego ve a Sonic despierto y sentado en su propia cama._

_Sonic: Buenos días, Amy._

_Amy: Buenos días, Sonic. ¿Tú trajiste esta botella?._

_Sonic: Sí, pensé que despertarías sedienta, así que me levanté con cuidado de no despertarte y fui a la cocina y la traje para ti._

_Se forma una sonrisa en la cara de Amy._

_Amy: Gracias. Es tan hermoso de tu parte. Siempre estás pensando en mí._

_Sonic: Por nada._

_Amy se sienta, toma la botella y bebe una buena cantidad de agua para calmar la sed que de verdad tenía._

_Amy: Verdaderamente necesitaba beber agua. Tu pensamiento fue correcto._

_Amy se levanta de su cama y se da cuenta de que está escuchando la lluvia caer sobre toda la casa._

_Amy: ¿Todavía está lloviendo?._

_Sonic: Sí, ¿no te diste cuenta?._

_Amy: No, estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía ahora y en lo que te hablaba ahora, que no me di cuenta del ruido de la lluvia. Y el viento tampoco ha parado. El viento es tan fuerte, que al igual que anoche, puedo escucharlo a través de las paredes._

_Amy ordena su cama y va a la cocina a dejar la botella, siendo acompañada por Sonic._

_Amy: Sonic, ¿quieres desayunar?._

_Sonic: No, gracias, todavía no tengo hambre._

_Amy: Como quieras._


	9. Chapter 9

_Amy deja la botella en donde sabe que estaba guardada. En seguida, comienza a hacerse su desayuno. Mientras lo hace, Vainilla llega con Cream._

_Cream: Buenos días, Sonic._

_Sonic: Buenos días, Cream._

_Vainilla: Buenos días, Sonic._

_Sonic: Buenos días, señorita Vainilla._

_Cream: ¿Viniste solo?._

_Sonic: No, vine con Amy._

_Cream: ¿Y dónde está ella?._

_Sonic: Está en la cocina, está haciéndose su desayuno._

_Vainilla: ¿No está haciéndote desayuno a ti?._

_Sonic: Yo le dije que todavía no tengo hambre._

_Vainilla: Ah, entonces está bien._

_Cream: Mientras tanto, ¿qué vas a hacer, Sonic?._

_Sonic: No haré nada._

_Vainilla: Con permiso, Sonic, yo voy a la cocina a hacerle su desayuno a mi hija._

_Sonic: Sí, pase usted._

_Vainilla: Muchas gracias._

_Vainilla entra a la cocina._

_Vainilla: Buenos días, Amy._

_Amy: Buenos días, señorita Vainilla._

_Vainilla: Sonic nos dijo que no tiene hambre._

_Amy: Así es. También me lo dijo a mí._

_En ese mismo momento, Rouge despierta y se da cuenta de que sigue lloviendo._

_Rouge: Cielos, esta lluvia no ha parado desde anoche y tampoco ha parado el viento. Seguramente, nadie ha salido a la calle. El viento puede escucharse a través de las paredes. Con este viento costaría mucho ver bien por donde se está caminando y hacia dónde se está caminando._

_Rouge se levanta de la cama y la ordena, pero se queda en su habitación por un rato. Cosmo comienza a despertar lentamente, y luego, Tails comienza a despertar también. Por último, Knuckles y Blaze despiertan._

_Knuckles: No puedo creerlo. Todavía sigue lloviendo. Eso significa que nadie puede salir a la calle y Tails no puede ir a trabajar._

_******: Es cierto._

_Knuckles: ¿Quién dijo eso?._

_Blaze abre la puerta._

_Blaze: Yo lo dije. Y tienes razón. Mientras esta lluvia continúe, Tails no podrá ir a trabajar. Y nadie podrá salir a la calle. Sólo queda esperar que la lluvia termine._

_Unos pocos minutos después, Amy termina de hacerse su desayuno y Vainilla termina de hacerle su desayuno a su hija. Vainilla se sienta junto a su hija en el comedor y Cream comienza a comer, mientras Amy hace lo mismo. Súbitamente, Sonic tirita por un segundo y se abraza a sí mismo._

_Sonic: Como que de pronto se puso helado dentro de la casa._

_Amy: ¿Tienes frío, Sonic?._

_Sonic: Sí._

_Amy interrumpe su desayuno y corre hasta su habitación y regresa con una manta. El pobre Sonic siente más frío y tirita con más fuerza._

_Sonic: Creo que el clima se está poniendo más frío._

_Amy: Tranquilo, toma. Ponte esto. Te proporcionará calor en unos momentos._

_Sonic: Amy, es tu manta favorita._

_Amy: Sí, es mi favorita, pero yo no soy egoísta. Si tienes frío, te presto mi manta hasta cuando quieras._

_Sonic: Gracias._

_Sonic le recibe la manta y se cubre todo el cuerpo._

_Amy: Sonic, si quieres, puedo darte una taza de té. Eso también te ayudará a perder el frío._

_Sonic: Sí, gracias, Amy._

_Amy va a la cocina y le prepara su té a Sonic. En unos momentos, regresa con la taza en un plato. Sonic se sienta con Amy y ella vuelve a comer su desayuno mientras Sonic bebe el té poco a poco. Unos minutos después, Sonic termina de beber su té y Amy y Cream terminan de desayunar._

_Cream: Gracias por el desayuno, mamá._

_Vainilla: De nada, hija._

_Sonic: Amy, gracias por el té._

_Amy: De nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?._

_Sonic: Mucho mejor._

_Vainilla y Amy llevan todo a la cocina. Después, Tails y Cosmo llegan al comedor, también abrigados con mantas._

_Sonic y Cream: Hola, Tails. Hola, Cosmo._

_Tails y Cosmo: Hola, Sonic. Hola, Cream._

_Cosmo: Sonic, veo que estás como nosotros. Tú también estás abrigado con una manta._

_Tails: Oye, Sonic, la manta que tienes puesta, ¿no es la manta favorita de Amy?._

_Sonic: Sí, es su manta favorita, pero ella me la prestó._

_Tails: (sonriendo) Entonces no hay problema. Ella es verdaderamente considerada contigo._

_Amy sale de la cocina, habiendo escuchado lo último que Tails dijo._

_Amy: (diciéndole a Tails) Sonic también es verdaderamente considerado conmigo. ¿Recuerdas que estas tormentas así de fuertes me asustan un poco cuando es de noche?._

_Tails: Sí._

_Amy: Bien, pues anoche, cuando Sonic y yo ya estábamos acostados, él me preguntó si me ocurría algo y le respondí que sí, que esta clase de tormenta me asusta un poco y que siempre me pasa lo mismo con estas tormentas así de fuertes cuando es de noche. Cuando le dije esa verdad, Sonic sonrió y le pregunté porqué sonreía, y me dijo "Si te hace sentir más cómoda, dormiré junto a ti esta noche, y lo haré hasta el día en que esta tormenta termine. Y si te hace sentir mucho más cómoda, puedo dormir junto a ti en cualquier noche que hayan tormentas de esta clase.". Cuando lo escuché decir eso, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque me sentí bastante emocionada y alegre. Le pregunté si estaba hablando en serio y él puso su mano derecha en su abdomen y me contestó "Te juro que sí estoy hablando completamente en serio. Siento lástima por ti, porque no me gusta verte así. Así que dormiré a tu lado para que puedas dormir sin miedo.". Yo contuve las lágrimas de mis ojos, pero no pude evitar que una se me escapara de mi ojo derecho. Estaba verdaderamente emocionada por lo que él me dijo. Le agradecí y Sonic se levantó de su cama, la ordenó y se acostó a mi lado y en pocos minutos me dormí verdaderamente tranquila. Con él a mi lado, me sentí completamente relajada. Ahora en la mañana, cuando desperté, lo primero que mis ojos vieron, fue una botella con agua al lado de mi cama, y luego vi que Sonic ya estaba levantado. Sonic estaba sentado en su cama. Me dijo "Buenos días, Amy", y yo le dije "Buenos días, Sonic. ¿Tú trajiste esta botella?.", y él me respondió "Sí, pensé que despertarías sedienta, así que me levanté muy cuidadosamente y fui a la cocina y la traje para ti.". Yo sonreí y le dije "Gracias. Es tan hermoso de tu parte. Siempre estás pensando en mí.". Él dijo "Por nada.", me senté en mi cama, tomé la botella y bebí una buena cantidad de agua. Le dije que verdaderamente necesitaba beber agua y que su pensamiento fue correcto. Me levanté y de pronto, me di cuenta de que estaba escuchando la lluvia. Le pregunté a Sonic si todavía está lloviendo y me dijo "Sí, ¿no te diste cuenta?", y le contesté "No, estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía ahora y en lo que te hablaba ahora, que no me di cuenta del ruido de la lluvia.". Ordené mi cama y fui a la cocina a dejar la botella y Sonic me acompañó. Le pregunté si quería desayunar, pero me dijo "No, todavía no tengo hambre.", y le dije "Como quieras."._

_Cosmo: Estoy feliz por ver que los dos se llevan tan bien._

_Tails: También yo. Nunca vi a Amy tan contenta. Y por primera vez, veo a Sonic mucho más contento que cuando llegó a vivir aquí._

_La tormenta siguió durante otros cuatro días. Durante todos esos días, Sonic durmió junto a Amy y gracias a él, ella siempre pudo dormir tranquila. Afortunadamente, pudieron ahorrar comida y agua para esos días. Después de esos días, toda la tormenta por fin terminó._

_Sonic: Veo la luz del sol por primera vez en días._

_Amy: Oye, Sonic._

_Sonic: ¿Sí, Amy?._

_Amy: Gracias por haber dormido conmigo en todos estos días._

_Sonic: De nada._

_Cosmo: Tails, ahora que terminó de llover, ya puedes volver a trabajar._

_Tails: Sí, Cosmo, así es. Al fin ya saldré a trabajar otra vez. Y por fin, hasta la próxima lluvia, nadie más se quedará con las ganas de comprar. Las personas podrán volver a comprar mis retratos y a comprar lo que sea que quieran. Y gracias a ti, sé lo que debo hacer. Seguiré vendiendo solamente 36 retratos y nunca dejaré que la ambición del dinero me quite mi generosa solidaridad._

_Cosmo: Estoy tan feliz de oírte decir eso. Quisiera pedirte por favor, que cuando salgas a trabajar hoy, me dejes ir contigo._

_Tails: Claro que sí. Y te dejaré venir conmigo cuando quieras._

_Cosmo: Gracias, amigo Tails, muchas gracias._

_Tails: Por nada, querida amiga._

_En la tarde de ese día, Tails sale con Cosmo a vender sus 36 retratos. Después de ese día, pasaron siete semanas. En la noche del Lunes de la séptima semana, media hora después que Tails y Cosmo vuelven a la casa, llega otra tormenta de lluvia y viento como la anterior, pero ahora, esta tormenta trae grandes y fuertes relámpagos._

_Sonic: Amy, ¿tienes miedo?._

_Amy le sonríe._

_Amy: No, Sonic. Ya no me dan miedo las tormentas. Ya estoy bien. No tengo nada de miedo. Gracias a ti, perdí todo mi miedo a las tormentas. Por haber dormido a mi lado por esas noches, logré perder mi miedo. Gracias, Sonic. Muchas gracias._

_Sonic: Por nada._

_La expresión de la cara de Amy cambia a una expresión de pena._

_Amy: Quisiera que Knuckles fuese tan amigable y hospitalario como lo somos todos contigo._

_Sonic: No te preocupes por nada, Amy. Todo estará bien. Todo va a salir bien, en serio. Te lo prometo._

_Amy: ¿Cómo puedes prometer algo que sólo el destino puede decidir?._

_Sonic: Todo este tiempo viviendo aquí y con todos siendo verdadera y hermosamente buenos conmigo, me hacen sentir que existe la esperanza de que algún día, Knuckles cambiará su mala manera de ser conmigo._

_Amy: Nunca conocí a nadie que tuviera tanta esperanza en que suceda algo que sólo el destino puede cambiar._

_Mientras Sonic está con Amy, Cosmo y Rouge están acompañando a Tails, mientras que él está pintando otros 36 retratos._

_Cosmo: Estoy agradecida de que hayamos regresado antes que esta tormenta comenzara._

_Rouge: Yo también estoy agradecida por eso. No sé qué les habría pasado si ustedes siguieran en la calle cuando esta tormenta hubiera comenzado. Pero estoy segura de que me habría preocupado mucho por ustedes dos. Los dos son mis amigos y jamás desearía que les ocurra algo malo. Estoy feliz porque hayan vuelto antes que comenzara a llover._

_Tails: Yo estoy igual que ustedes dos. Jamás esperé que llegara otra tormenta. Y gracias por lo que dijiste, Rouge._

_Cosmo: Yo también te agradezco por lo que dijiste, Rouge._

_Rouge: Por nada, queridos amigos._

_Tails: Y gracias a ti, Cosmo. Gracias a ti, ya no estoy disgustado como lo estuve con la primera tormenta. Solamente voy a esperar con paciencia que esta segunda tormenta termine._

_Cosmo: Por nada. Me alegro mucho de haber podido ayudarte a deshacerte del disgusto._

_La tormenta siguió hasta las 20:35 de la noche del Miércoles. El Jueves, Tails volvió a salir a trabajar y Cosmo lo acompañó. Después de ese día, pasaron otras semanas. El 17 de Febrero, cuando se cumplen cuatro meses de la estadía de Sonic en la casa, Sonic se cansa de estar siempre rivalizado con Knuckles. Comienza a pensar en alguna manera de terminar con esa rivalidad que ha permanecido entre ellos durante estos cuatro meses. De pronto, Sonic recuerda algo que Knuckles dijo en el primer día que llegó a la casa. Knuckles dijo "Yo tengo una espada", y eso hace que a Sonic se le ocurra algo._

_Sonic: (pensando) Ya sé qué voy a hacer. Tal vez Knuckles no quiera terminar con esta rivalidad, pero yo sí quiero hacerlo y no voy a aceptarle un "no" como respuesta. Quiero que mi eterna estadía en esta casa, sea perfecta. Y para hacer que sea perfecta, Knuckles debe cambiar su manera de tratarme. Hoy es Domingo, así que Tails y Cosmo podrán estar aquí en la casa para saber todo._

_Sonic va a buscar a Tails en su salón de arte. Sonic golpea la puerta y Tails le abre._

_Tails: Hola, Sonic._

_Sonic: Hola, Tails. ¿Hay alguien aquí contigo?._

_Tails: Sí, están Cosmo y Amy._

_Sonic: Llámalas por favor._

_Tails: Está bien._

_Tails llama a las dos, sin sospechar sobre las intenciones de Sonic._

_Amy y Cosmo: ¿Qué pasa, Sonic?._

_Sonic: Tengo algo que decirles. Tails, acércate por favor._

_Tails se acerca a ellos._

_Sonic: Amy, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que sentía la esperanza en que algún día, Knuckles cambiaría su mala manera de ser conmigo?._

_Amy: Sí, ¿por qué?._

_Sonic: Se me ocurrió algo._

_Cosmo: ¿Y qué es?._

_Sonic: Primero quiero que traigas a todos aquí y lo diré, pero no traigas a Knuckles._

_Cosmo: Está bien._

_Cosmo trae a todos y Sonic les cuenta lo que se le ocurrió y todos están de acuerdo. Cuando el sol se está poniendo, llega el momento que Sonic esperó._

_Rouge: Oye, Knuckles, tienes que ir al patio._

_Knuckles: ¿Y por qué tengo que ir?._

_Rouge: Es por un asunto personal que hay que arreglar contigo. Alguien está esperándote en el patio._

_Knuckles: ¿Quién me está esperando?._

_Rouge: No tengo permitido decir su nombre. Y tú debes traer tu espada._

_Knuckles: ¿Por qué debo llevar mi espada?._

_Rouge: Por ese mismo asunto personal. Ahora, sólo cállate y ven._

_Knuckles toma su espada y va con Rouge al patio. Cuando van hacia la puerta que lleva al patio posterior, Knuckles ve a todos junto a las ventanas. Rouge abre la puerta y sale al patio con Knuckles._

_Knuckles: Oye, ¿vas a decirme por qué tengo que estar aquí?._

_Rouge: Él te lo dirá._

_Señala a Sonic._

_Knuckles: ¿Sonic?._

_Sonic: Hola, Knuckles._

_Rouge: Nos vemos luego, Knuckles._

_Rouge entra corriendo a la casa y la puerta se cierra y se asoma por una ventana como los demás._

_Knuckles: ¿Me dirás qué ocurre aquí?._

_Sonic: Estoy cansado de que siempre estemos rivalizados. Esta rivalidad debe terminar de una vez, así que decidí que tendremos una batalla de espadas. Tú pelearás conmigo y todos mirarán por las ventanas._

_Knuckles: ¿Tengo elección?._

_Sonic: No. Pelearemos y no te aceptaré un "no" como respuesta. Para hacer más interesante esta pelea, haremos una apuesta._

_Knuckles siente un gran gusto al escuchar la palabra "apuesta"._

_Knuckles: ¿Qué tienes pensado?._

_Sonic: Si tú ganas esta pelea, podrás odiarme para siempre y yo seré sirviente de todos en la casa por toda mi vida._

_Knuckles sonríe ante lo que escucha._

_Sonic: Pero si yo gano, esta rivalidad entre nosotros terminará para siempre y yo me convertiré en el líder de la casa. Y para que sea más interesante, si me convierto en líder, les pondré reglas a todos y el que pierda la pelea, también perderá su espada para siempre, sea cual sea la forma en que la pierda._

_Knuckles se da media vuelta hacia la casa._

_Knuckles: ¿Alguien ya sabía de esto?._

_Sonic responde por todos._

_Sonic: Sí, todos lo sabían. Todos lo supieron al mismo tiempo. Y les dije que no te dijeran nada porque yo quería decírtelo personalmente._

_Knuckles mira a Sonic de nuevo, sonriéndole asesinamente._

_Knuckles: Me encantan las apuestas. Y creo que cometiste un error al querer apostar conmigo. Yo nunca pierdo ninguna apuesta._

_Sonic: Yo tampoco. Desenfunda tu espada._

_Sonic y Knuckles desenfundan sus espadas. Sonic habla con su mano izquierda en su abdomen._

_Sonic: "Vete por la espada y muere por ella", fue lo que me dijo mi general cuando renunciaba al ejército. Me fui del ejército y moriré por mi espada. Si debo morir, lo hago por mi espada. El espíritu de guerrero sigue viviendo en mi corazón y no dependo solamente de la espada para pelear. En cualquier pelea, puedo usar mi propia fuerza y mis propias habilidades usando o sin usar la espada._

_Knuckles: ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?._

_Sonic se quita la mano del abdomen._

_Sonic: No, yo sólo lo dije porque es lo que voy a hacer por mi espada si muriera. Pero no voy a morir ahora. Y aunque tú me derrotaras, no me asesinarías. Sé que tú no eres y nunca fuiste un asesino como lo fui yo. Ahora que vamos a pelear, tú puedes atacarme como quieras. Puedes intentar herirme o golpearme o lo que sea._

_Knuckles ve algo en los ojos de Sonic._

_Knuckles: (pensando) ¿Qué es eso en sus ojos?. No son los ojos de alguien común, parece que en sus ojos hay algo más. Parece haber algo en sus ojos que yo no conozco._

_Sonic: Ya no sé qué más hablar, así que ven aquí y pelea._

_Knuckles corre hacia Sonic y trata de zarparlo, pero asombrosamente, Sonic desaparece._

_Sonic: Aquí estoy. Inténtalo de nuevo._

_Knuckles escucha a Sonic hablar detrás de él y se voltea, pero Sonic no está._

_Sonic: Te dije que aquí estoy._

_Knuckles se voltea de nuevo, pero Sonic no está._

_Sonic: ¿Me vas a atacar o te la vas a pasar dándote vueltas como un ciego?. Estoy esperando._

_Knuckles se cansa de no poder ver a Sonic, así que al darse media vuelta otra vez, lanza un zarpazo, pero Sonic no está en ninguna parte._

_Knuckles: ¡¿Dónde estás?!. ¡Sal de donde estás y pelea!._

_Inesperada y súbitamente, una patada voladora le llega por la espalda y lo derriba. Knuckles intenta levantarse, pero Sonic le pisa la sien izquierda con su pie izquierdo y lo mantiene en el suelo._

_Sonic: Debes ser más veloz._

_Sonic hace presión con el pie y pisa la cabeza de Knuckles con más fuerza._

_Knuckles: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!._

_Sonic le suelta la cabeza, dejándolo con un dolor de cabeza temporal._

_Sonic: Esto es demasiado fácil. Esperaba más dificultad, pero vencerte es muy fácil._

_Knuckles se levanta y se toca con la mano en donde Sonic lo pisó._

_Sonic: ¡Pelea!._

_Knuckles: ¡Sí!._

_Knuckles toma su espada con las dos manos y vuelve a intentar zarpar a Sonic, pero Sonic bloquea su ataque chocando su espada con la de él. Inmediatamente, los dos golpean sus espadas repetidas veces. Knuckles intenta darle un zarpazo tras otro a Sonic, pero Sonic se agacha repetidas veces, eludiendo perfectamente los ataques. Sonic se aleja de Knuckles por siete metros y comienza a correr circularmente alrededor de él a una velocidad impactante. Todos los otros amigos se sienten inmensamente impactados al ver que Sonic puede correr a esa velocidad y también se sintieron así de impactados cuando Sonic le hablaba a Knuckles y desaparecía antes que Knuckles pudiera verlo. Todos los amigos se dan cuenta de que cuando Sonic desaparecía antes de que Knuckles pudiera verlo, era porque corría a esa misma súper velocidad. Knuckles comienza a sentirse muy mareado. Repentinamente, mientras Sonic gira, se desvía corriendo hacia Knuckles y le da un puñetazo en la cabeza, exactamente en donde lo estuvo pisando. Knuckles es derribado por el golpe, pero en menos de cinco segundos se levanta y arroja su espada contra Sonic, pero justo antes que la espada lo toque, Sonic se tira de espalda al suelo y la espada pasa volando arriba de él sin tocarlo. La espada se aleja y cae al suelo y Sonic se levanta._

_Sonic: Cometiste un error._

_Sonic guarda su espada en la vaina y corre hacia Knuckles y lo apuñetea varias veces en el estómago y en la cabeza, haciéndolo retroceder imparablemente. Después de casi quince segundos, termina de golpearlo. Sonic corre hacia la espada de Knuckles y la patea hacia él. Knuckles recoge su espada y corre hacia Sonic de nuevo. Una vez más, Knuckles intenta darle un zarpazo a Sonic, pero cuando lo intenta, Sonic desenfunda su espada en un instante y le golpea la suya con otro zarpazo, y ahora, la golpea con tanta fuerza, que la espada de Knuckles se parte. Knuckles queda impactado, igual que todos los demás. Sonic le da un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo en la mano derecha, haciendo que se le caiga la espada rota de la mano. Sonic le da un fuerte puñetazo en la frente, derribándolo de nuevo. Ahora, para terminar la pelea, Sonic le pisa el abdomen con el pie derecho, pero con menos presión que cuando le pisó la cabeza. Sonic levanta su espada en el aire con las dos manos, apuntando al cielo. Knuckles se aterra al pensar que Sonic va a matarlo. Todos se espantan con lo que Sonic está haciendo, pero están seguros de que no lo matará. Finalmente, Sonic manda la punta de su espada hacia la cara de Knuckles, como si fuera a zarparle la cara para asesinarlo. Sintiéndose verdaderamente llenísimo de terror, Knuckles cierra muy fuertemente los ojos al mismo tiempo que aprieta los dientes y voltea su cara hacia la izquierda, sólo pudiendo esperar recibir el zarpazo que piensa que lo matará. Pero ocurre algo inesperado. Pasan unos segundos muy cortos y Knuckles no siente nada. Abre los ojos al mismo tiempo que deja de apretar los dientes y voltea su cara hacia arriba, sólo para ver a Sonic manteniendo la punta de su espada a seis centímetros de su cara y sin tocarlo._

_Sonic: Perdiste._

_Sonic levanta su espada y se le quita de encima. Knuckles respira con una leve agitación debido al terror que sintió. Sonic guarda su espada en la vaina, sonriendo ante su victoria. Viendo que la batalla terminó, todos los amigos salen al patio, sintiéndose verdaderamente maravillados por la victoria de Sonic y porque Sonic no mató a Knuckles como pareció que lo haría. Knuckles se sienta en el suelo, logrando quitarse el miedo. Sonic le extiende su mano derecha, con intenciones de ayudarlo a pararse y a la vez, haciendo que Knuckles se sorprenda. Por primera vez, Sonic es amable con él. Knuckles toma su mano y Sonic le ayuda a pararse. Por primera vez, Sonic le sonríe amigablemente a Knuckles._

_Sonic: Te dije que no soy un asesino._

_Knuckles retrocede seis pasos y se arrodilla ante Sonic con sus puños apoyados en el suelo, con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia delante y con los ojos cerrados, como demostrándole respeto a una autoridad y por primera vez, hablándole con arrepentimiento y con respeto._

_Knuckles: Creo sinceramente que te debo una disculpa._

_Sonic: No te voy a guardar rencor por eso, Knuckles. Te has equivocado, nada más._

_Knuckles abre sus ojos y mira a Sonic._

_Knuckles: Supongo que sí. Pero, ¿cómo he podido dejarme engañar por creencias apresuradas?._

_Tails: (sonriéndole) Las creencias apresuradas siempre impiden que se crea lo que es correcto creer. Sólo te dejaste engañar por esas malas creencias porque no quisiste conocer verdaderamente a Sonic por saber que fue un asesino. Desde que él llego, tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlo. Y aunque sea ahora y no haya sido antes, tú sin saberlo, has elegido aceptar esa oportunidad. Por eso le pides perdón a Sonic. Has elegido aceptar a Sonic como nos aceptas a todos nosotros y como todos lo aceptamos desde el principio y has elegido conocerlo de verdad aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, pero es porque tú has aceptado sabiamente la oportunidad de conocerlo. Todos cometemos algún error, no te tienes que desanimar._

_Knuckles: Gracias por eso, Tails._

_Tails: De nada, amigo._

_Sonic: Como yo he ganado esta batalla, a partir de ahora soy el líder y nunca seré sirviente de nadie._

_Knuckles: Me doy cuenta de que debí creerte desde el comienzo. El que hicieras una promesa, no significa que no sea verdad._

_Sonic: ¿Dices que me crees?._

_Knuckles: Sí. Me place informarte que me di cuenta que hay cosas maravillosas en este mundo que no se pueden explicar, pero eso no necesariamente las hace menos verdaderas ni menos creíbles. Simplemente significa que se debe escoger el creer en ellas y a veces toma una amistad para mostrar el camino._

_Sonic: Hay cosas en el mundo que no tienen una explicación racional, pero eso no debe significar que no sean ciertas, sólo hay que creer en ellas. Siempre hay cosas que no pueden ser explicadas de ninguna forma, pero eso no quiere decir que sean falsas o que sean mentiras. Y yo nunca mentiría con esa promesa._

_Knuckles: Te creo, Sonic._

_Sonic: Gracias._

_Por primera vez, Knuckles le sonríe amigablemente a Sonic._

_Knuckles: De nada. Y gracias por no matarme. Cuando estabas sobre mí y levantaste tu espada, me aterré porque pensé que ibas a matarme._

_Sonic: Nunca tuve la intención de matarte._

_Knuckles se sorprende por escuchar eso y deja de sonreír._

_Knuckles: ¿Entonces por qué casi me zarpaste la cara al final de la pelea?._

_Sonic: Fue el único final que me pareció perfecto para terminar la pelea y demostrar que te había derrotado. Yo lo hice a mi manera. Y mi única manera para terminar las peleas, es ganar sin matar. Y si alguna vez tengo otras peleas, jamás mataré para ganar. Puedo ganar las peleas sin tener que matar._

_Knuckles se para del suelo y vuelve a ver lo que vio en los ojos de Sonic._

_Knuckles: ¿Qué tienes en los ojos?._

_Todos los otros amigos sienten una confusa curiosidad por escuchar esa pregunta porque para todos es totalmente imposible poder entender porqué Knuckles le hace esa pregunta a Sonic._

_Sonic: Tengo ojos de tigre._

_Todos los otros amigos se sorprenden por escuchar eso._

_Knuckles: ¿Tú naciste con esos ojos?._

_Sonic: No. Mis ojos de tigre, son los ojos del tigre que todo asesino obtiene cuando cambia de ser un asesino a ser alguien común. El ojo del tigre que cualquier asesino obtiene cuando deja de ser un asesino y nunca en su vida vuelve a serlo. Me estabas mirando directamente y no con el mismo odio con el que siempre me mirabas. Podía notar muy bien que te diste cuenta de lo que hay en mis ojos. Y tú no tienes ojos de tigre como yo. No tienes eso en tus ojos, porque nunca fuiste un asesino que luego hubiera cambiado para siempre._

_Knuckles: ¿Entonces te diste cuenta de lo que estaba mirando?._

_Sonic: Sí. Por haber mirado solamente mis ojos al comienzo de la pelea, te diste cuenta de que mis ojos son diferentes a los de alguien común._

_Knuckles:¿Te diste cuenta de que yo nunca fui un asesino, sólo porque no tengo ojos de tigre como tú?._

_Sonic: Sí._

_Knuckles: ¿Qué o quién hizo que tengas ojos de tigre?._

_Sonic: Los ojos de tigre son entregados por la misma naturaleza._

_Knuckles: En toda mi vida, nunca vi ojos así como los que tienes tú._

_Sonic: Solamente los asesinos que cambian como yo lo hice obtienen los ojos de tigre._

_Sonic mira los ojos de todos sus demás amigos._

_Sonic: Ninguno tiene ojos de tigre. En esta casa, yo soy el único con ojos de tigre._

_Todos los demás miran los ojos de Sonic y se dan cuenta de que es cierto. Sus ojos son ojos de tigre, algo que ellos nunca vieron antes de conocerlo y algo de lo que nunca se dieron cuenta en estos cuatro meses._

_Amy: No puedo creer que nunca me haya dado cuenta de eso. Verdaderamente no lo puedo creer. En más de una noche me acosté con Sonic y nunca noté eso en sus ojos._

_Cosmo: Estoy tan asombrada, que no sé qué tan grande es mi asombro. Muchas veces he mirado los ojos de Sonic y nunca me di cuenta de que sus ojos son ojos de tigre._

_Cada uno de ellos dice que tampoco se había dado cuenta de nada._

_Knuckles: Sonic, te agradezco mucho que no me guardes rencor y que no me hayas matado. Te pedí perdón, porque me siento verdaderamente arrepentido de haber sido tan malo contigo por todos estos meses._

_Sonic: Yo también estoy arrepentido de haber sido malo contigo. Aunque nunca olvidemos esta pelea y esos malos meses, nunca dejaré que esos recuerdos me hagan volver a odiarte. Desde ahora, quiero que dejemos permanentemente de lado nuestra rivalidad y sólo seamos amigos._

_Knuckles: También quiero lo mismo que tú. Además, el día que llegaste, yo dije que no sabía cómo puedo ser amable con un asesino, y siempre seguí creyendo que eras un asesino, aunque tú ya nos dijiste que ya no eras un asesino. Y aunque nos contaste tu pasado y nos contaste de tu promesa, yo nunca te creí, y eso es lo que debí haber hecho siempre. Desearía haberte creído como lo hicieron todos. Y tú habías dicho que prefieres tener sólo amistades, pero eso fue lo único que yo nunca te di. Nunca te di la amistad que debí haberte dado desde el primer momento. Y dijiste que parecía que eso no funcionaría conmigo y yo te dije que tú lo acababas de decir y que así era. Mi conciencia y mis malos recuerdos me han hecho arrepentirme de lo malo que fui contigo y de no haberte recibido bien como te recibieron todos los demás. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?._

_Sonic: Te perdono ahora mismo._

_Knuckles: Gracias, Sonic._

_Ahora, Knuckles les habla a todos._

_Knuckles: Les pido perdón a todos por haber sido tan mal amigo. Si desde el comienzo hubiera sido bueno con Sonic como lo fueron todos con él, esa rivalidad nunca hubiera nacido y ninguno de ustedes habría tenido que enojarse conmigo nunca._

_Todos le sonríen amigablemente y cada uno le dice a Knuckles que lo perdonan de todos los malos momentos que pasaron. Él les agradece por perdonarlo y la conciencia de Knuckles se tranquiliza. Ahora que su conciencia ya está tranquila porque fue perdonado, Knuckles recuerda lo que dijo sobre los asesinos en el primer día que Sonic llegó._

_Knuckles: Sonic, debo decir, que lo que haya dicho de los asesinos que se hacen amigos de la gente común, lo de mala cepa, definitivamente no se aplica a ti._

_Sonic sonríe por lo que Knuckles le acaba de decir._

_Sonic: Muchas gracias._

_Knuckles: De nada. Aunque siguieras siendo un asesino, ya no considero que lo de mala cepa se aplique a ti._

_Sonic: Gracias._

_Knuckles: Por nada._

_Sonic: Desde ahora, habrán reglas que todos deberán seguir. Si no siguen las reglas, me enojaré mucho y no quisiera hacerlo._

_Sonic le dirige su mirada a Blaze._

_Sonic: Blaze, tú me habías dicho que tienes una espada, ¿verdad?._

_Blaze: Sí, ¿por qué?._

_Sonic: Te impongo mi primera regla a ti. A partir de este instante, tienes permanentemente prohibido usar tu espada. Si alguna vez la usas, sea para lo que sea, me enojaré mucho contigo. Así que nunca la uses. Aunque ya no la usas desde antes de que yo llegara, igualmente te impongo esa regla. No quisiera enojarme contigo, así que de verdad quiero que nunca la uses._

_Blaze sabe que lo correcto, es hacer lo que su nuevo líder dice. Así que ella le sonríe._

_Blaze: De acuerdo, líder Sonic. Pero creo que hay algo que tú podrías hacer con mi espada y que sería mejor._

_Sonic: ¿Qué cosa?._

_Blaze: Destruir mi espada._

_Blaze deja muy asombrados a todos. Cada uno dice que nunca conoció a nadie que quisiera voluntariamente que le destruyeran una espada ni ninguna otra pertenencia. Ahora, Blaze mira a Knuckles sin sonreírle._

_Blaze: Knuckles, lamento mucho haber tomado esta decisión. Estoy segura de que no te gusta que le pida eso a Sonic, pero eso es lo que quiero que Sonic haga._

_En lugar de oponerse, Knuckles sólo le sonríe._

_Knuckles: Me guste o no me guste, si tú lo decidiste, entonces dejaré que él haga lo que tú quieres._

_Blaze le sonríe._

_Blaze: Gracias._

_Sonic: Blaze, ¿por qué le dices eso a Knuckles?._

_Blaze: Cuando faltaban dos días para que yo cumpliera diez años, desarrollé un gusto hacia las espadas y se los dije a Knuckles y a Amy y la señorita Vainilla, y también les dije qué me gustaría hacer si tenía una espada. Entonces, cuando cumplí los diez años, Knuckles me regaló una espada. Yo quedé contenta a más no poder. No podía creer que él me había regalado algo que yo de verdad deseaba tener. Se lo agradecí y desde ese día, hice lo que había querido hacer._

_Sonic: Y lo que hacías con la espada, era hacer dibujos en la tierra como me dijiste que lo hacías, ¿verdad?._

_Blaze: Sí. Y además, cuando ya llevaba dos meses con mi espada, le pedí a Knuckles que me enseñara algunas técnicas de combate de espadas, y él me enseñó varias durante veinte días._

_Sonic: ¿Dijiste veinte días?._

_Blaze: Sí, y por haber entrenado esas técnicas sólo por veinte días en lugar de entrenar por más tiempo, mis habilidades de combate son menores a las habilidades de Knuckles, por lo que yo soy más débil que él._

_Sonic: Ya entendí porqué le decías eso a Knuckles cuando tomaste esa decisión. Le dices que lamentas haber tomado esa decisión porque tu espada fue un regalo que Knuckles te dio._

_Blaze: Así es._

_Blaze le dirige la mirada a Knuckles._

_Blaze: Knuckles, ¿puedes perdonarme por esa decisión?._

_Knuckles le sonríe amigablemente._

_Knuckles: Sí, Blaze._

_Ahora, Blaze le sonríe también._

_Blaze: Gracias._

_Ahora, Sonic le dirige la mirada a Tails._

_Sonic: Tails, ¿a qué hora regresas después de trabajar?._

_Tails: Desde que trabajo en esto, a veces regreso a las ocho de la noche. Y otras veces regreso a las 20:12 de la noche._

_Sonic: Cosmo siempre regresa contigo, ¿verdad?._

_Tails: Sí. Ella siempre vuelve a la casa conmigo._

_Sonic: Cuando la segunda tormenta comenzó, ¿a qué hora habían vuelto?._

_Tails: Habíamos vuelto a las ocho de la noche._

_Sonic: No me parece que sea seguro que regresen tan tarde en la noche, sobretodo cuando está oscuro y frío en invierno. Les impongo una regla a los dos. De ahora en adelante, por si el asesino también mata a personas que no sean fundadores y por si lo hace en la noche y por si vuelve a llover de noche, sin importar si no has vendido todos tus retratos, los dos deberán regresar veinte minutos antes de que anochezca. Y si alguna vez alguien más va con ustedes, todos deberán regresar juntos, sin excepción._

_Tails y Cosmo: Haremos lo que tú ordenes, líder Sonic._

_Sonic: Les digo a todos, que me enojaré mucho si desobedecen alguna de mis reglas. Así que les pido que no me hagan enojar. No quisiera hacerlo, pero en verdad me enojaré si me desobedecen en algo._

_Todos: Te prometemos que nunca incumpliremos ninguna de tus reglas._

_Ahora, Sonic les sonríe a todos sus queridos amigos._

_Sonic: Gracias. Y les ordeno a todos que siempre sigan haciendo el bien, como sé que siempre lo han hecho. Y les ordeno, que siempre sigamos llevándonos bien entre todos._

_Todos: Entendido, líder Sonic._


	10. Chapter 10

_Ahora que Sonic y Knuckles son amigos, Amy, Cosmo y Cream se arrepienten de lo malas que fueron con Knuckles._

_Amy: Knuckles, ¿puedes prestarnos tu atención por un rato?._

_Knuckles las mira y ve a las tres con miradas tristes._

_Knuckles: ¿Les ocurre algo?._

_Cream: Sí. Estoy arrepentida de haber sido mala contigo._

_Cosmo: Y yo también lo estoy._

_Amy: Y yo también. Las tres lamentamos haberte lastimado. Tú no lo sabes, pero en el día que comenzó la primera tormenta, antes de que comenzara a llover, yo le pregunté a Cream si había vuelto a escucharte decir algo malo contra Sonic de nuevo._

_Amy mira a Cream y Cream prosigue._

_Cream: Y yo le respondí "Hasta ahora no, pero sé que no ha cambiado nada."._

_Cream mira a Amy de nuevo._

_Amy: Y luego pregunté "¿Y tú, Cosmo?."._

_Amy mira a Cosmo._

_Cosmo: Y yo le respondí "No, tampoco lo he escuchado decir nada contra Sonic, pero también sé que no ha cambiado nada."._

_Amy: Y cuando ellas me lo dijeron, yo les dije "Aunque no haya cambiado, tampoco lo he escuchado decir nada contra Sonic, pero si vuelve a hacerlo, volveré a golpearlo como lo golpeé antes junto a ustedes"._

_Cosmo: Y cuando Amy dijo eso, yo dije que también te golpearía de nuevo si volvías a hacer lo mismo._

_Cream: Y yo dije "Y yo también lo golpearé si lo hace de nuevo. Nunca aceptaré de ninguna manera que sea malo con Sonic. Aunque sigan rivalizados, se ganará otra paliza si vuelve a decir cualquier cosa mala contra él."._

_Amy: Ahora recuerdo lo que te dije cuando me encontraste con Sonic en tu habitación después que le enseñé toda la casa. Estoy arrepentida por haberte dicho que quedé satisfecha con golpearte una vez. Y estoy arrepentida por haberte dicho que las tres volveríamos a golpearte juntas si volvías a hablar mal contra Sonic._

_Amy, Cosmo y Cream: Las tres te pedimos perdón. Te prometemos que nunca más diremos nada como eso y nunca más te golpearemos otra vez._

_Pudiendo ver y sentir perfectamente que de verdad están arrepentidas, Knuckles se siente incapaz de enojarse, así que les sonríe a las tres._

_Knuckles: Las perdono a las tres. Y acepto su perdón._

_A las tres amigas se les borran las expresiones tristes de sus caras y las tres le corresponden juntas la sonrisa._

_Amy, Cosmo y Cream: Gracias, amigo Knuckles._

_Knuckles: Por nada, amigas._

_De un instante a otro, Blaze recuerda lo que ella le dijo a Amy en el pasillo y eso la entristece._

_Blaze: Knuckles, yo también hablé contra ti._

_Knuckles deja de sonreír._

_Knuckles: ¿Cuándo fue?._

_Blaze: En la noche del 17 de Octubre. Cuando me iba a mi habitación, me encontré con Sonic y Amy en el pasillo y le pregunté a Amy que qué pasó contigo, y ella me dijo que te dejó solo en tu habitación luego de terminar de mostrarle toda la casa a Sonic y que tu habitación fue el último lugar de la casa que le mostró a Sonic. De pronto, Sonic comenzó a reírse calmadamente y le pregunté a Amy que qué pasa con Sonic y me dijo que sólo se está riendo y que no pudo parar de reírse cuando te vio con todos esos vendajes que Tails te puso. Cuando ella me dijo eso, yo crucé mis brazos y le dije cosas que fueron las mismas que Tails te dijo. Sonic terminó de reírse y Tails llegó y me escuchó decir esas cosas, así que me dijo que él te dijo todo eso y también nos dijo lo que tú le dijiste._

_Amy se entristece de nuevo, porque recuerda lo otro que dijo._

_Amy: Ahora recuerdo que cuando Tails nos dijo lo que tú le dijiste, yo me enojé otra vez y le dije a Blaze que si tú no aprendiste la lección, yo misma te haría cambiar de opinión._

_Blaze: Yo le sonreí a Amy y le dije "Si él no aprende por las buenas, tendrá que aprender a golpes. Así que tú, Cream y Cosmo háganle lo que les plazca hacer. Si van a golpearlo de nuevo, no me interpondré. Si él elige seguir tratando mal a Sonic, tendrá que acostumbrarse a seguir siendo golpeado."._

_Amy: Yo relajé mi rabia otra vez y le asentí con mi cabeza, porque le di mi completa aprobación a lo que dijo._

_Las dos miran a Knuckles con miradas de verdadero arrepentimiento._

_Amy: Ahora no sé si quieras seguir perdonándome._

_Blaze: Yo tampoco sé si quieras seguir perdonándome._

_Knuckles les sonríe a ambas._

_Knuckles: Les perdono todo a las dos._

_Las dos le corresponden la sonrisa._

_Amy y Blaze: Gracias._

_Tails: Sonic, ¿me das tu autorización para decirte algo?._

_Sonic: Dime lo que quieras. Ser el líder no significa que deban tener mi autorización para hablar conmigo._

_Tails: Gracias, Sonic._

_Sonic: Por nada. ¿Y qué querías decirme?._

_Tails: Quería decirte que por ser tan buen amigo con todos y sobretodo conmigo, ahora siento que tú eres como un hermano mayor para mí. Siento como si tú fueras el hermano mayor que nunca tuve._

_Sonic: Vaya, que interesante. Y ahora, con toda la amistad que existe entre tú y yo, siento que tú eres el hermano menor que nunca tuve. Parece que el destino hubiera querido eso._

_Tails: Creo que es cierto._

_Amy: Tails, yo siento lo mismo que Sonic siente._

_Tails: ¿También sientes que yo soy el hermano menor que nunca tuviste?._

_Amy: Exacto._

_Los nueve juntos están contentos._

_Knuckles: Sonic, te prometo que nunca más volveré a pelear contigo._

_Sonic: Gracias, amigo. Y yo te prometo lo mismo._

_Knuckles: Gracias, amigo._

_Sonic y Knuckles se dan la mano, haciendo la promesa de no volver a pelear entre ellos nunca más. Todos sus amigos les sonríen y les aplauden con alegría a los dos amigos, viendo por primera vez que ha nacido la verdadera y hermosa y alegre amistad entre Sonic el Erizo y Knuckles el Equidna._

_Fin de Flash Back_


	11. Chapter 11

Knuckles: A partir de entonces, Sonic ya se separa de su espada y ya no pasa tanto tiempo junto a ella. Ya no permanece siempre junto a su espada como lo hacía cuando éramos rivales. Las únicas veces que está con su espada, es cuando alguno de nosotros sale de la casa y él los acompaña. Pero con Tails y Cosmo es diferente. Tails y Cosmo nunca tuvieron la necesidad de ser acompañados por Sonic, así que cuando Tails sale con Cosmo a vender sus retratos, Sonic nunca los acompaña. Desde que nos volvimos amigos y desde que nos prometimos no volver a pelear, nuestra amistad nunca ha terminado y nunca volvimos a pelear. A partir de ese día, cambié mi manera de ser con él y jamás lo traté mal de nuevo. Por no volver a tratar mal a Sonic, Amy, Cosmo y Cream siempre estuvieron contentas. Y desde que ellas me prometieron que nunca más serían malas conmigo, nunca volvieron a serlo. En la noche del día que Sonic me derrotó, le conté sobre un restaurante al que iba antes de conocerlo. Por salir solo al restaurante, Sonic se preocupó y me impuso la regla de no volver a ir solo a ese restaurante. Desde que me impuso esa regla, siempre que voy al restaurante otra vez, él, Amy y Rouge siempre me acompañan. Sonic me acompaña por seguridad, Amy me acompaña sólo porque quiere estar a su lado y Rouge me acompaña porque se preocupa mucho por mí. Tres días después que Sonic y yo nos hicimos amigos, Sonic nos contó sobre los saltos que puede dar. Y en el patio nos mostró todas sus habilidades para saltar. Amy sintió tanto gusto por los saltos de Sonic, que le pidió que le enseñara a saltar así de alto como él. Sonic aceptó y le enseñó a saltar alto como él durante seis meses. Amy fue la única que quiso aprender a saltar como Sonic. Y siempre he estado agradecido con Sonic por no guardarme rencor y por no haberme matado. Todos hemos tenido una convivencia buena y perfecta desde que ya nadie se volvió a pelear en esta casa, y la armonía ha perdurado en todos nosotros, pero así fue hasta que tú llegaste. Cuando no volvimos a saber de ti, la armonía regresó a nuestras vidas, pero sólo hasta que viniste para asesinar a Sonic. Después que te habías desaparecido misteriosamente y no volviste, volvimos a tener armonía pacífica, pero sólo fue hasta que volviste para hablar con nosotros.

Knuckles termina de contar todo su relato.

Knuckles: Eso fue todo mi relato. ¿Con quién de ellos quieres hablar ahora?.

Shadow los mira a todos por unos instantes y señala a Rouge. Rouge se para de su lugar, camina hacia Shadow y se sienta delante de él y entremedio de Sonic y Knuckles.

Rouge: Mi nombre es "Rouge" y soy una murciélago. Soy fanática de los libros. A veces leo algunos libros. Siempre he sabido que hay veces en que en la vida no hay camino fácil. Cuando conocí a Knuckles, él fue el primer amigo que tuve en mi vida. Después de conocer a Knuckles, conocí a todos los demás y me hice amiga de todos. Y cuando Sonic llegó a nuestras vidas, estábamos felices de tenerlo en esta casa. Todos estábamos felices, excepto Knuckles. Pero como Knuckles ya te dijo, cuando Sonic lo derrotó, su rivalidad terminó permanentemente y la armonía perfecta vivió entre nosotros desde entonces. Todavía recuerdo perfectamente el día que conocí a Knuckles y llegué a esta casa.

_Flash Back_

_Es mediodía en la ciudad de Kyoto. La fecha es 18 de Septiembre de 1.872. Rouge acaba de llegar a la ciudad y camina sola por la calle, buscando algún lugar apropiado para alojarse._

_Rouge: Espero poder encontrar alojamiento en alguna parte antes de que termine el día. Al menos traigo mi propio dinero, así que si me hacen pagar por alojamiento, no me faltará el dinero._

_Pasan dos horas y Rouge comienza a sentirse hambrienta._

_Rouge: Debe haber algún buen restaurante por aquí. Me pregunto si lo hay. Me siento hambrienta y no tengo nada para comer. En el camino me había comido lo último que había traído._

_Rouge da vuelta por una esquina y mientras camina, se detiene frente a un restaurante._

_Rouge: "Restaurante Aritomo Yamagata". Parece ser un buen lugar._

_Rouge entra a ese restaurante y busca un lugar, pero mientras está buscando dónde ubicarse, solamente encuentra lugares ocupados, así que se detiene delante de otro puesto ocupado, y mientras mira hacia ambos lados del pasillo, sólo ve que todo está lleno._

_Rouge: Creo que no elegí bien. Todo está lleno. Creo que mejor me voy a buscar comida en una tienda._

_Sin previo aviso, Rouge escucha una voz masculina hablarle desde dentro del puesto que está a su lado._

_******: Disculpe, señorita, ¿está buscando un lugar?._

_Rouge se da vuelta hacia quien le habla._

_Rouge: Sí, pero no encuentro ningún lugar vacío. Creo que debería irme._

_Rouge se da vuelta y camina en dirección a la salida, pero el que le habló vuelve a hablarle antes de perderla de vista._

_******: Señorita, ¿ya se va?._

_Rouge se detiene._

_Rouge: Sí. No hay ningún puesto para ubicarse._

_******: (sonriéndole) Si no hay ningún puesto puede venir a ubicarse aquí conmigo._

_Rouge es tomada por sorpresa._

_Rouge: ¿En serio?._

_******: Sí, señorita. Como no hay lugares vacíos en este restaurante, yo compartiré este puesto con usted._

_Escuchar eso, hace sonreír a Rouge._

_Rouge: Se lo agradezco mucho._

_******: Por nada._

_Rouge entra al puesto y se sienta a la izquierda de la mesa frente al que le habló._

_Rouge: ¿Usted ya comió?._

_******: No, todavía no. Podemos comer juntos si usted lo desea._

_Rouge: Me parece muy bien, gracias. Me llamo "Rouge" y soy una murciélago._

_******: Yo me llamo "Knuckles" y soy un equidna._

_Llega una mesera. Rouge le ordena un tazón de sushi y Knuckles le ordena un tazón de arroz y que también traiga una salsa de soya. En unos minutos, la mesera llega con lo que pidieron._

_Knuckles: Oye, Rouge, no necesitas tratarme como a un adulto. Puedes tratarme como alguien menor, siempre y cuando sea con respeto._

_Rouge: De acuerdo y gracias. Y quisiera pedirte lo mismo a ti._

_Knuckles: De acuerdo._

_Knuckles toma sus palillos y toma una pequeña bola de arroz y la unta en la salsa de soya y se la mete a la boca._

_Rouge: Por lo que veo, a ti te gusta la salsa de soya._

_Knuckles asiente con la cabeza mientras mastica._

_Rouge: Yo jamás probé la salsa de soya. ¿Tiene buen sabor?._

_Knuckles traga el arroz._

_Knuckles: Sí._

_Rouge toma un pedazo de sushi._

_Rouge: ¿Puedes pasarme esa salsa?._

_Knuckles: Claro._

_Knuckles se la pasa, Rouge unta su pedazo de sushi y se lo mete en la boca. De inmediato, siente el sabor de la salsa. Mastica por un rato y luego se traga su pedazo de sushi._

_Rouge: Nunca en mi vida había conocido este sabor. Es la primera vez que pruebo la salsa de soya. ¿Tú ya la habías probado antes?._

_Knuckles: Sí._

_Rouge: ¿Cuándo la probaste por primera vez?._

_Knuckles: Cuando tenía nueve años de edad._

_Rouge: ¿Y cuántos años tienes ahora?._

_Knuckles: Tengo catorce años. ¿Y tú?._

_Rouge: Tengo 16 años._

_Knuckles: Eres dos años mayor que yo. ¿Alguna vez has trabajado?._

_Rouge: No. ¿Y tú?._

_Knuckles: No._

_Rouge unta otro pedazo de sushi._

_Knuckles: Parece que te gustó la salsa de soya, ¿o no?._

_Rouge: Sí. Ahora siento que me gusta mucho. Creo que comeré todo el sushi con salsa de soya._

_Knuckles: ¿Puedes devolvérmela, por favor?._

_Rouge: Claro._

_Rouge le devuelve la salsa de soya. Knuckles toma otro pedazo de arroz y lo unta en la salsa y lo mastica y luego se lo traga para volver a hablar._

_Knuckles: Oye, Rouge, ¿cuántas veces has venido a este restaurante?._

_Rouge: Hoy fue la primera vez. ¿Y cuántas veces has venido tú?._

_Knuckles: Siete veces._

_Rouge: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?._

_Knuckles: Sí._

_Rouge: ¿En cuál ciudad naciste?._

_Knuckles: Aquí en Kyoto. ¿Y dónde naciste tú?._

_Rouge: En Kobe._

_Knuckles: ¿Entonces vienes de allá?._

_Rouge: Sí._

_Knuckles: ¿Y hace cuánto tiempo vives aquí?._

_Rouge: Hace ningún tiempo. Llegué a esta ciudad hace dos horas._

_Knuckles: Entonces es por eso que hoy es la primera vez que vienes a este restaurante._

_Rouge: Así es._

_Knuckles: ¿Llegaste a Kyoto por el suroeste o llegaste por otra dirección cardinal?._

_Rouge: Llegué por el suroeste. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?._

_Knuckles: Es que algunas veces, las personas que vienen a Kyoto desde Kobe, llegan por otros lugares del sur de Kyoto en lugar de entrar a la ciudad solamente por el suroeste. Llegan un poco más cerca del Sureste de Kyoto._

_Unos minutos después, Knuckles y Rouge terminan de comer. Durante todo el rato que comieron juntos, compartieron la salsa de soya. Rouge saca su dinero para pagar por el sushi._

_Knuckles: ¿Tú vas a pagar por lo que comiste?._

_Rouge: Sí._

_Knuckles: No necesitas hacerlo._

_Rouge: ¿Por qué lo dices?._

_Knuckles le sonríe amigablemente._

_Knuckles: Yo voy a pagar por los dos._

_Rouge queda con la boca abierta por el gran impacto que la invade. Siendo su primera vez comiendo en un restaurante, también es la primera vez que alguien paga la comida por ella. Y a causa de ese gran impacto, Rouge queda quieta como una estatua, lo que hace que Knuckles deje de sonreír por comenzar a preocuparse._

_Knuckles: Rouge, ¿qué te sucede?._

_Rouge vuelve a moverse._

_Rouge: Lo siento. Es que me quedé así por el impacto._

_Knuckles se relaja y vuelve a sonreír._

_Rouge: Gracias por ese favor, Knuckles._

_Knuckles: Por nada. A partir de ahora, ya eres mi nueva mejor gran amiga._

_Rouge: También tú. A partir de ahora, eres el primer mejor amigo y eres el primer amigo que tengo._

_Knuckles paga lo que ambos comieron y salen juntos del restaurante._

_Knuckles: Oye, Rouge, ¿por qué dijiste que soy el primer amigo que tienes?._

_Rouge: Porque nunca en mi vida había tenido un amigo. Siempre fui muy solitaria._

_Knuckles: ¿Por qué eras solitaria?._

_Rouge: Muchas veces me quedaba en mi casa. Algunas veces salía a otros lugares, pero nunca me interesé en tener algún amigo._

_Knuckles: ¿No te sentías sola?._

_Rouge: Algunas veces, pero siempre me mantenía distraída de eso. Algunas veces paseaba o hacía lo que se me ocurría y otras veces leía libros. Siempre preferí leer libros para olvidar la soledad. Leer era lo único que verdaderamente lograba hacerme olvidar la soledad._

_Knuckles: ¿Qué es lo mejor que sabes hacer?._

_Rouge: Solamente leer libros. ¿Adónde te diriges ahora?._

_Knuckles: Me voy a mi casa. ¿Adónde vas tú?._

_Rouge: Seguiré buscando alojamiento hasta que lo encuentre._

_Knuckles deja de sonreír._

_Knuckles: ¿Quieres decir que no vives en ninguna parte?._

_Rouge: Sí._

_Knuckles queda verdaderamente sorprendido._

_Knuckles: ¿A qué hora llegaste a la ciudad?._

_Rouge: Llegué al mediodía._

_Knuckles: ¿Significa que cuando fuiste al restaurante, todavía no habías encontrado ningún lugar para vivir?._

_Rouge: Exacto. Busqué durante dos horas por muchas calles, pero todavía no me había alojado en ninguna parte. Ahora seguiré buscando. Así que adiós, Knuckles._

_Rouge se da media vuelta y camina en la dirección a la que iba cuando encontró el restaurante. Knuckles se queda parado afuera del restaurante, mirándola mientras se aleja y sin poder creer que ella no tenga un hogar. Cuando Rouge está más o menos lejos de Knuckles, él reacciona y se le ocurre una idea. Así que comienza a correr hacia ella para alcanzarla._

_Knuckles: ¡Rouge, espera!._

_Rouge se detiene y se voltea hacia él y Knuckles corre hasta que la alcanza._

_Rouge: ¿Qué te pasó?._

_Knuckles respira y respira hasta que se repone._

_Knuckles: En lugar de seguir buscando un alojamiento, ¿qué te parece si primero vienes a conocer mi hogar?._

_Rouge: ¿Estás hablando en serio?._

_Knuckles: Sí, es en serio. Primero quisiera que conozcas la casa en donde yo vivo._

_Rouge: ¿Y por qué?._

_Knuckles: Por favor, no preguntes eso._

_Rouge: Está bien._

_Knuckles: Sígueme a donde yo vaya y no te desvíes. Durante todo el camino, quédate a mi lado._

_Rouge: Está bien._

_Knuckles se encamina con Rouge en dirección al sur de la ciudad._

_Rouge: ¿En qué dirección vamos?._

_Knuckles: En dirección al sur._

_Rouge: ¿Por qué al sur?._

_Knuckles: Por que mi casa está a las afueras de la ciudad en esa dirección._

_Knuckles y Rouge caminan juntos por 45 minutos, hasta que llegan a una gran casa, cuyo gran tamaño deja sorprendida a Rouge._

_Rouge: ¿Aquí vives?._

_Knuckles: Sí._

_Rouge: Es una casa bastante grande. Nunca vi una casa así de grande como la que tienes tú._

_Knuckles: Por atrás, tiene un gran patio. En ese patio, hay terreno de tierra y árboles de bambú muy grandes. Ese patio es tan grande que puede usarse como campo de batalla._

_Rouge: ¿Como campo de batalla?._

_Knuckles: Sí, pero jamás ha sido usado para eso. ¿Quieres entrar a conocer la casa?._

_Rouge: ¿Necesito permiso para entrar ahí?._

_Knuckles: No necesitas ningún permiso. Puedes entrar libremente._

_Rouge sonríe por lo de que puede entrar libremente._

_Rouge: Gracias._

_Knuckles le abre caballerosamente la puerta y Rouge entra a la casa. Rouge mira a todos lados y no hay nadie y todo está silencioso, como si la casa hubiera sido abandonada recientemente. Knuckles entra y cierra la puerta y ve que ella está parada sin moverse._

_Knuckles: ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada?._

_Rouge: Es que parece que tu casa estuviera abandonada. ¿Tú vives solo?._

_Knuckles: No, vivo con más personas._

_Rouge: ¿Cuántas personas viven aquí contigo?._

_Knuckles: Seis personas._

_Rouge: Además de ti, ¿cuántos hombres viven aquí?._

_Knuckles: Sólo uno._

_Rouge: ¿O sea que las otras personas que viven aquí, son mujeres?._

_Knuckles: Sí. Con permiso, Rouge, voy a buscarlos._

_Knuckles se va y en menos de dos minutos, regresa con las otras personas._

_Knuckles: Les pido que me escuchen. Esta señorita se llama "Rouge", es una nueva mejor gran amiga que conocí en el "Restaurante Aritomo Yamagata". Quiero pedirles a todos que se presenten. Rouge, acércate por favor._

_Knuckles se aparta a un lado y Rouge se acerca a las personas._

_*****: Señorita Rouge, yo soy Blaze y soy una gata, es un honor conocerla._

_Rouge le sonríe._

_Rouge: Igualmente, señorita Blaze._

_Blaze y Rouge se dan la mano, a modo de saludo._

_******: Señorita Rouge, yo soy Tails y soy un zorro. Estoy encantado de conocerla._

_Rouge: Igualmente, Tails._

_Tails y Rouge se dan la mano._

_*****: Señorita Rouge, yo soy Cosmo y soy una planta._

_Rouge: Hola, señorita Cosmo, me siento encantada de conocerte._

_Cosmo y Rouge se dan la mano._

_*****: Hola, señorita Rouge, yo soy Amy y soy una eriza._

_Rouge: Mucho gusto, señorita Amy._

_Amy y Rouge se dan la mano._

_*****: Buenas tardes, señorita Rouge, yo soy Cream y soy una coneja, es un orgullo conocerla._

_Rouge: Buenas tardes, señorita Cream, muchas gracias._

_Cream: De nada._

_Cream y Rouge se dan la mano._

_*****: Yo soy Vainilla y también soy una coneja._

_Rouge: Me siento alegremente encantada de conocerla, señorita Vainilla. Estoy encantada de conocerlos a todos. Y su nombre es bonito._

_Vainilla: Gracias._

_Vainilla y Rouge se dan la mano._

_Rouge: Señorita Vainilla, ¿por qué Cream también es una coneja como usted?._

_Vainilla: Porque Cream es mi hija._

_Rouge: Aaah._

_Knuckles: Rouge, ahora que ya los conoces a todos, ¿deseas algo más?._

_Rouge: Sí, quisiera ver el patio del que me hablaste._

_Knuckles: Está bien, entonces sígueme._

_Rouge sigue a Knuckles hasta el patio de la casa. Knuckles abre una puerta y Rouge sale para afuera._

_Rouge: ¿Qué tan grande es este patio, Knuckles?._

_Knuckles: El ancho es de once metros y el largo también es de once metros. El largo y ancho del campo de árboles es de sesenta metros._

_Rouge mira la cantidad de árboles que tiene a la vista._

_Rouge: Nunca había visto árboles de bambú tan altos. ¿Qué tan altos son?._

_Knuckles: Son de quince metros de alto. Son diez metros más altos que la casa._

_Knuckles recuerda el fanatismo de Rouge por los libros._

_Knuckles: ¿Quieres ver toda la casa?._

_Rouge: Sí._

_Knuckles y Rouge vuelven a entrar y Knuckles le enseña toda la casa._

_Rouge: ¿Por qué hay una habitación que está completamente vacía?._

_Knuckles: Es que esa habitación es una habitación de huéspedes que nadie usa. No es usada para nada por nadie, así que como no la usamos, no hacemos nada ahí y nadie está alojado ahí._

_Knuckles se acerca con Rouge a las puertas de otra habitación._

_Knuckles: Esta habitación es la última que me falta por mostrarte._

_Rouge: ¿De quién es esta habitación?._

_Knuckles: Es de Tails._

_Knuckles abre la puerta y Rouge entra a mirar. Mientras mira todo, Rouge mira hacia la derecha y ve un librero._

_Rouge: ¿Ese librero es de Tails?._

_Knuckles: Sí._

_Rouge: Quisiera leer algunos libros._

_Knuckles: Traeré a Tails._

_Knuckles deja sola a Rouge por un momento y en seguida, regresa con Tails._

_Knuckles: Rouge, aquí está Tails._

_Rouge: Tails, quisiera pedirte que me dejes leer algunos libros._

_Tails: Puedes leer los que quieras. Cuando Knuckles fue a buscarme, me dijo que eres fanática de los libros y que quieres leer. Puedes estar aquí leyendo cualquier libro que desees por el tiempo que te tome leerlo. Y por favor, cada vez que termines de leer un libro, déjalo donde estaba, ¿de acuerdo?._

_Rouge: De acuerdo. Gracias._

_Tails: De nada. Te dejaré sola para que puedas leer tranquila._

_Tails se va._

_Knuckles: Rouge, ¿quieres que cierre la puerta para que puedas leer concentrada?._

_Rouge: Sí, ciérrala por favor._

_Knuckles cierra la puerta y se retira. Rouge mira los libros, pensando en cuál escogerá. Rouge mira los libros de arriba para abajo y de lado a lado, hasta que se decide por leer uno que está a la derecha en la tercera fila. Durante la tarde entera, Rouge lee ocho libros. Cuando deja el octavo libro en el librero, mira por la ventana y ve que la luminosidad solar está un poco apagada. Ella se da cuenta de que está atardeciendo y comienza a hablar mentalmente con preocupación._

_Rouge: No puede ser. Está atardeciendo y me entretuve tanto leyendo esos libros, que olvidé por completo que no he encontrado un alojamiento. Ya no sé qué hacer, me estoy poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Si salgo a la calle a buscar un alojamiento y no lo encuentro antes de que salga la luna, tendré que dormir en la calle. ¿Qué voy a hacer?. Necesito un alojamiento y casi se ha terminado el día._

_Cream: Oye, Knuckles, no he visto a Rouge en todo el día. ¿En dónde está ella?._

_Knuckles: La había dejado en la habitación de Tails. Ella quería leer y Tails la dejó, así que todavía debe estar ahí._

_Knuckles va con todos a la habitación de Tails. Él golpea la puerta de la habitación y Rouge les abre. Cuando ven su cara, notan su preocupación._

_Knuckles: Rouge, ¿qué te sucede?._

_Rouge: Me había entretenido tanto leyendo que perdí la noción del tiempo y se me olvidó que todavía no he encontrado un alojamiento. Y ya no sé qué puedo hacer. Si me voy a buscar un alojamiento ahora y no lo encuentro, tendré que dormir en la calle._

_Todos, excepto Knuckles, quedan impactados porque Rouge diga que no ha encontrado alojamiento._

_Tails: Rouge, ¿por qué dices que no has encontrado alojamiento?._

_Rouge: Porque así es. Este mismo día, llegué a esta ciudad. Llegué al mediodía y no encontré ningún alojamiento._

_Tails: ¿Eso quiere decir que cuando conociste a Knuckles y él te trajo a nuestra casa, todavía no te habías alojado en ningún lugar?._

_Rouge: Es correcto. Si me voy y no encuentro un alojamiento rápido, tendré que dormir en la calle._

_Tails intenta pensar en alguna manera de ayudar a Rouge. Piensa y piensa hasta que se le ocurre algo._

_Tails: (sonriéndole) Tal vez no tengas que dormir en la calle. Puedes alojarte en esta casa por esta noche._

_Tails hace sonreír a Rouge._

_Knuckles: No se alojará aquí por esta noche._

_Nadie puede creer lo que Knuckles ha dicho. Rouge piensa que Knuckles le mintió cuando le dijo que era su nueva mejor gran amiga y Amy se enoja mucho por lo que Knuckles dijo._

_Amy: ¡Knuckles, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?!. ¡Habías dicho que Rouge es tu nueva mejor gran amiga, pero ahora parece que sólo mentiste!. ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de decir que no se alojará aquí?!. ¡¿Quieres dejarla viviendo en la calle?!._

_Knuckles sigue sonriendo y Rouge no puede entender porqué._

_Knuckles: No se alojará por esta noche, porque quiero que ella viva en esta casa a partir de hoy._

_Todos quedan impactados y la rabia de Amy se desvanece de un golpe. Los ojos de Rouge se ponen muy brillantes debido a que se le inundan de lágrimas de alegría._

_Rouge: ¿EN SERIO QUIERES QUE YO VIVA AQUÍ?._

_Knuckles: Sí, exacto. A partir de ahora, tú vives en esta casa. Si siguieras buscando alojamiento, quizás no lo encontrarías. Yo nací en esta ciudad y sé que por toda la cantidad de habitantes que hay es prácticamente imposible encontrar un alojamiento disponible._

_Rouge parpadea dos veces y le salen lágrimas de los ojos. Se las seca y se acerca un poco más a él y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros, hablándole con un enorme cariño y sonriéndole con el alma._

_Rouge: Te lo agradezco mucho._

_Knuckles: Por nada, amiga. Nunca podría soportar el saber que no tienes un alojamiento. Tal vez no sea tan cotidiano ofrecerle un alojamiento a alguien, pero a mí no me importa y nunca me ha importado. Yo no dejaré que mi amiga viva en la calle._

_Knuckles la abraza por unos instantes. Luego, Rouge lo abraza también._

_Rouge: ¿Tú vas a cobrarme algún precio por vivir en tu hogar?._

_Knuckles: No, no te voy a cobrar nada. Yo no le cobro nada a mi gran amiga y nunca lo hice con nadie._

_Los dos siguen abrazándose por otros momentos más._

_Rouge: Lamento haber pensado que me habías mentido cuando me dijiste que soy tu nueva mejor gran amiga._

_Knuckles: No importa, Rouge, no te preocupes._

_Luego de casi un minuto, terminan de abrazarse. Durante ese bello abrazo, Amy se da cuenta de que su rabia hacia Knuckles fue injustificada y se arrepiente de haberse enojado._

_Amy: Knuckles, ¿puedes darte la vuelta hacia mí?._

_Knuckles se voltea hacia Amy y ve que ella tiene una expresión triste._

_Knuckles: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?._

_Amy: Estoy arrepentida. Me enojé contigo y pensé que querías dejarla vivir en la calle, cuando tus intenciones eran otras. Mi rabia hacia ti fue injustificada. Yo no debí haberme enojado contigo. Lo siento mucho._

_Knuckles se siente incapaz de no perdonar a Amy y de enojarse con ella, pese a que sabe que es cierto que su rabia fue injustificada. Knuckles le sonríe y pone su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho._

_Knuckles: No te entristezcas, Amy. Te perdono._

_Amy: ¿No estás enojado?._

_Knuckles: No. Ya sé que tu rabia fue injustificada, pero para mí eso no es un motivo para enojarme también. Así que no te sientas mal._

_Amy vuelve a sonreír._

_Amy: Gracias, Knuckles._

_Knuckles: Por nada._

_Knuckles quita su mano del hombro de Amy._

_Knuckles: Sé que nadie se opone a que Rouge viva aquí, ¿es correcto?._

_Todos: Correcto._

_Rouge: ¿Nadie va a cobrarme ningún precio por vivir aquí?._

_Todos: No._

_Amy: Nosotros no cobramos nada._

_Rouge: Gracias a todos._

_Todos: De nada, amiga Rouge._

_Rouge se siente verdaderamente contenta por saber que todos la han aceptado y porque tiene amigos que de verdad la quieren._

_Blaze: A partir de ahora, puedes llamarme sólo "Blaze"._

_Cream: Y a partir de ahora, puedes llamarme sólo "Cream"._

_Cosmo: Y a partir de ahora, puedes llamarme solamente "Cosmo"._

_Amy: Y a partir de ahora, puedes llamarme sólo "Amy"._

_Rouge: Si quieren que las llame sólo por sus nombres, entonces lo haré. Y a partir de ahora todos pueden llamarme solamente "Rouge"._

_Todos le asienten con la cabeza a su adorable amiga._

_Knuckles: Rouge, hay algo que quiero decirte._

_Rouge: ¿Y qué es?._

_Knuckles: Cuando te despediste de mí después que salimos del restaurante, yo fui corriendo hacia ti porque se me había ocurrido una idea. Se me había ocurrido traerte a vivir en nuestra casa, para que no tuvieras que seguir buscando un alojamiento. Me sentí tan encariñado contigo que no pude resistirme a esa idea. Cuando te pregunté qué te parecía si primero venías a conocer mi hogar, mis verdaderas intenciones eran traerte aquí para que conocieras tu nuevo hogar. Cuando te traje, no te traje para que te alojaras temporalmente, te traje aquí para que la casa fuera tu nuevo hogar. Y no te había dicho nada de eso, porque quería sorprenderte._

_Rouge: ¿Hiciste todo eso, sólo por mí?._

_Knuckles: Sí. Todo fue por ti._

_Rouge abraza a Knuckles, ahora con agradecimiento._

_Rouge: ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda pagarte todo lo que has hecho?._

_Knuckles le corresponde el abrazo._

_Knuckles: No tienes que pagarme nada de ninguna forma. Lo hice porque quise hacerlo._

_Knuckles y Rouge permanecen abrazados por unos segundos, sintiéndose agradecidos con el destino por haberlos unido. Y al igual que ellos, sus amigos están agradecidos con el destino por lo mismo. A partir de ese día, Rouge vive en la casa y con ella viviendo ahí, todas las habitaciones de la casa ya están llenas._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Rouge: A partir de entonces, yo he vivido aquí. Y siempre me sentí alegre con todos por haberme aceptado. Actualmente, sigo contenta por eso. Desde que me hice amiga de todos, nuestra amistad siempre ha permanecido viva entre nosotros.

Rouge termina de contar su relato.

Rouge: Ya terminé mi relato.

Shadow: ¿Habías dicho que en la vida no hay camino fácil?.

Rouge: Así es.

Shadow: Para mí, sí hubo camino fácil. Para mí, había camino verdaderamente fácil para asesinar a los fundadores, hasta que Sonic me derrotó.

Rouge: Aunque no me lo preguntes, Sonic es el fundador más fuerte que existe.

Shadow mira a Sonic, recordando lo imposible que le fue asesinarlo.

Shadow: Ya me di cuenta. Si él no fuese así de fuerte, yo lo habría asesinado. Su mayor fortaleza y el destino a su favor son las únicas causas por las que no logré asesinarlo como a todos los otros fundadores. Es el único fundador que ha logrado enfrentarme sin morir en la pelea.

Rouge: ¿Con quién de ellos vas a hablar ahora?.

Shadow: Hazte a un lado para que los mire.

Rouge se aparta y Shadow mira a los demás.

Shadow: Con la niña más pequeña, la que está a la derecha de la mujer.

Cream lo escucha y sabe que se refiere a ella, así que se levanta y se le acerca, sintiendo que su odio la invade. Rouge regresa al lugar en donde estuvo sentada. Shadow y Silver miran los ojos de Sonic y ven que lo de ojos de tigre es cierto.

Silver: Es verdad. Tus ojos son diferentes a los de cualquier persona.

Shadow: Eres el primero que veo con esos ojos.

Silver: También para mí, eres el primero al que le veo los ojos de tigre.

Cream se sienta entremedio de Sonic y Knuckles, mirando a Shadow con una mirada muy furiosa durante toda la conversación y así mostrándole el odio que le tiene.


	12. Chapter 12

Cream: Mi nombre es "Cream" y soy una coneja. Soy una buena amiga de Sonic y desde que él nos salvó a todos de ti, estamos eternamente agradecidos con él y es el único al que más respetamos. Desde que nos salvó de ti, todos nosotros lo respetamos muchísimo más que cuando asumió el liderazgo. Cuando Sonic te dio ese último zarpazo, todos creímos que te había matado y que había roto su promesa, pero eso fue porque no sabíamos que su espada no tiene filo. Yo estaba verdaderamente impactada por su fortaleza y como tu fortaleza era casi igual de alta que la de Sonic, me impactó que él lograra derrotarte. Cuando te derrotó, yo dije "Pese a que siempre mantuve viva mi esperanza en que Sonic ganaría la pelea, jamás pude evitar pensar que Shadow sería el vencedor. Aunque pueda estar equivocada, estoy segura de que Shadow fue el único oponente más fuerte que Sonic ha enfrentado en toda su vida. Durante gran parte de la pelea, a Sonic le fue casi imposible derrotarlo. Shadow fue de los oponentes que son excesivamente difíciles de derrotar. Noté muy bien que el nivel de pelea de Shadow era casi igual de alto que el de Sonic. Nunca imaginé que Sonic fuese así de fuerte. Shadow tenía una resistencia que me pareció igual de impactante que la de Sonic. Shadow era demasiado fuerte y él era tan fuerte que me dejó verdaderamente impactada que Sonic pudiera triunfar. Desde el instante en que Shadow casi logró zarparle la cara a Sonic, me pareció que Shadow estaba ganando la batalla.", pero Knuckles me dijo "No es así. En esta batalla, el que sobrevive es el ganador. Si eres fuerte, lo haces. Si por el contrario eres débil, tienes que morir.", y Tails me dijo "El flujo del tiempo, desde el pasado hasta el presente, no permitió que Shadow saliera victorioso. Se alió con Sonic. Y el destino ha escogido al que debe vivir.". Sé que lo que Knuckles y Tails me dijeron es verdad y sé que lo que yo pensé sobre que tú estabas ganando la batalla desde ese instante fue una equivocación. Y me alegro de haberme equivocado y me da mucho gusto haberme equivocado. Sonic sobrevivió porque el destino estuvo de su lado y lo ayudó a sobrevivir y a ti no te permitió ganar la pelea. Sé que Sonic estuvo ganando la batalla desde el comienzo. El destino siempre estuvo aliado con él y desde el comienzo de la pelea, el destino te impidió asesinarlo. Tú solamente podrías haberlo asesinado si tú fueras más fuerte que Sonic y si el destino hubiera escogido permitirte que mataras a Sonic, pero no pudiste asesinarlo porque el destino no permitió que tú salieras victorioso. En cuanto a mis recuerdos, recuerdo muy claramente que el día veintidós de Febrero de 1.874, Sonic me ayudó con algo que siempre me provocaba una gran tristeza.

_Flash Back_

_Es invierno en Japón. Está nevando y hay ventisca. Hay gente en la calle, pero con ropa muy abrigadora. Por desgracia, hay muchos niños que pese a que están abrigados y pese a que están dentro de sus casas, el frío ha hecho que se enfermen. Pese a la nieve y la ventisca, hay lugares en donde se están vendiendo hierbas medicinales para las personas que se enferman. El clima está tan helado, que a cualquiera le sale humo helado de la boca al respirar y al hablar, aún estando dentro de las casas o de donde sea._

_Sonic: Knuckles, ¿has visto a la señorita Vainilla o a su hija?._

_Knuckles: No, no las he visto en todo el día._

_Sonic: ¿Tampoco sabes en dónde están?._

_Knuckles: Anoche las vi entrar a su habitación, así que creo que deben estar ahí._

_Sonic: ¿Por qué seguirán allá?. Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo. Ni siquiera salieron a desayunar._

_Knuckles: No sé porqué están ahí. No sé qué ocurrirá._

_Sonic piensa que alguna de ellas dos puede necesitar ayuda o alguna otra cosa, así que decide ir a verlas._

_Sonic: Con permiso, Knuckles, voy para allá._

_Knuckles: Adelante._

_Sonic camina hasta la habitación de Vainilla y su hija. Sonic llega a la puerta y ve que está cerrada._

_Sonic: SEÑORITA VAINILLA, ¿ESTÁ AQUÍ?._

_Vainilla: SÍ, SONIC, AQUÍ ESTOY CON MI HIJA._

_Se escucha una tos y unos estornudos a través de la puerta._

_Vainilla: Hija, tengo que ir a conseguir esa medicina. Lamento tener que dejarte aquí._

_Cream: Me duele tener que separarme de ti, mamá. Sé que tienes que ir, pero siempre me duele que nos separemos, sobretodo cuando estoy como ahora._

_Vainilla: Sabes que a mí también me duele tener que separarme de ti cuando estás como ahora, pero tengo que hacerlo._

_Cream: ¿Sabes cuánto te demorarás en volver?._

_Vainilla: No, hija, no lo sé. Pero te prometo que compraré lo que necesito en la primera tienda que encuentre y que esté abierta._

_Sonic no entiende porqué Vainilla y Cream se dicen esas cosas. La curiosidad lo invade y golpea la puerta._

_Sonic: SEÑORITA VAINILLA, ¿PUEDO ENTRAR?._

_Vainilla: ESTÁ BIEN, SONIC, PUEDES ENTRAR, PERO CUANDO LO HAGAS, CIERRA LA PUERTA RÁPIDAMENTE._

_Sonic abre la puerta, entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta lo más rápido posible. Sonic se da media vuelta hacia dentro y mira a Cream acostada en la cama y abrigada con las frazadas y con un paño húmedo en la frente y con su madre sentada en un lado de la cama junto a su hija._

_Sonic: Señorita Vainilla, ¿qué le ocurre a su hija?._

_Vainilla: Está muy enferma. Tengo que ir a comprar una hierbabuena que la ayudará a sanarse. A ella le duele separarse de mí y a mí también me duele separarme de ella, pero en verdad debo hacerlo. Ahora que estás aquí, quisiera pedirte que te quedes aquí para cuidarla mientras no estoy. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?._

_Sonic: Por supuesto._

_Vainilla: Muchas gracias._

_Sonic se acerca a la cama._

_Vainilla: Sonic, le pediré a Blaze que te ayude a cuidar a mi hija._

_Sonic: De acuerdo._

_Vainilla: Hija, si necesitas algo, pídeselo a Blaze._

_Cream: Sí, mamá._

_Vainilla: Hasta pronto, hijita._

_Cream suelta otro estornudo._

_Cream: Hasta pronto, mamá._

_La madre de Cream se pone un abrigo grueso._

_Vainilla: Hasta pronto, Sonic._

_Sonic: Hasta pronto._

_Vainilla sale rápidamente de la habitación y Sonic se queda solo con Cream. Vainilla sale de la casa, acompañada por Knuckles, por Rouge, por Tails y por Cosmo._

_Sonic: Cream, ¿por qué tienes este paño en la cabeza?._

_Cream: Me duele la cabeza. Mi mamá me lo puso para que se me baje el dolor, aunque sea un poco._

_Sonic: ¿Qué tanto te duele la cabeza?._

_Cream: Más o menos._

_Se escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente. Sonic se da media vuelta y ve a Blaze dentro de la habitación._

_Sonic: Que bien que viniste._

_Blaze: ¿Cream necesita algo, Sonic?._

_Sonic: No le he preguntado._

_Cream: Blaze, a la derecha de mi cama, hay un tiesto con agua fría. Toma el paño en mi cabeza y mójalo por favor._

_Blaze: Claro._

_Blaze camina hacia el lado derecho de la cama, se arrodilla en el suelo, toma el paño y lo mete en el agua, luego vuelve a sacarlo, lo estruja y se lo pone en la frente._

_Blaze: ¿Necesitas algo más?._

_Cream cierra los ojos, se forma una expresión triste en su cara y comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos._

_Cream: Necesito a mi mamá._

_Blaze pone su mano izquierda sobre la mano derecha de Cream y la mira con la misma expresión triste. Cream abre los ojos y la mira._

_Blaze: Cream, entiendo cómo te sientes. Cuando yo tenía tu edad y vivía con mis padres, solía enfermarme algunas veces, pero hubo unas hierbas medicinales me ayudaron a sanarme. Yo también me ponía triste cuando estaba enferma y mi madre debía salir a comprar esas hierbas, pero lo hacía de todas formas porque debía hacerlo. Estoy segura de que las hierbas que tu mamá traerá también te ayudarán._

_Cream sigue soltando más lágrimas._

_Cream: La compañía de mi mamá es lo único que más quiero cuando estoy enferma._

_Sonic pone su mano izquierda sobre la otra mano de Cream y ella mira a Sonic._

_Sonic: Trata de ser paciente, Cream, tu mamá vendrá cuando pueda, pero no puede venir sin esa hierbabuena. Si alguna otra vez vuelves a enfermarte y tu mamá debe salir a buscar otras hierbas, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte. Intenta mantener la calma. No creo poder entender cómo te sientes cuando te separas de tu mamá, pero sé que desanimarte no va a ayudar en nada. Si alguna vez vuelves a separarte de tu mamá, debes saber cómo soportar esa separación._

_Cream: Siempre fui demasiado mimada y apegada a mi mamá. No sé cómo puedo soportar separarme de ella._

_Blaze: Sonic, Cream nunca aprendió a saber enfrentar la separación con su mamá. Ella no está acostumbrada a separarse de su mamá._

_Sonic: ¿Cuántas veces se ha separado de su mamá?._

_Blaze: Muy pocas. En realidad, casi nunca. No todos los años se separa de su mamá, porque no se enferma en todos los inviernos._

_Cream: Eso es cierto, Sonic._

_Cream se tapa la boca con la mano derecha y vuelve a toser unas pocas veces._

_Blaze: Cream, tu mamá me dijo que si querías beber algún té o agua podías hacerlo. ¿Deseas algo?._

_Cream: Sólo quiero té. Creo que empiezo a tener escalofríos._

_Cream comienza a tiritar un poco y siente que le baja la temperatura corporal._

_Blaze: Te lo traeré lo más pronto posible._

_Blaze se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación, cierra la puerta muy rápidamente y corre a la cocina a hacerle un té a Cream. Noventa segundos después, alguien golpea la puerta._

_Sonic: ¿Quién es?._

_*****: Soy yo._

_Sonic reconoce la voz y abre la puerta inmediatamente._

_Sonic: Entra rápido, Amy._

_Amy entra rápidamente y Sonic vuelve a cerrar la puerta._

_Cream: Eres tú, Amy. Cuando golpeaste la puerta, pensé que era Blaze._

_Amy: Cream, ¿cómo te sientes?._

_Cream: Mal. Tengo escalofríos._

_Cream se tapa la boca y vuelve a toser otra vez._

_Amy: Sonic, ¿qué le sucede a Cream?._

_Sonic le cuenta todo._

_Amy: Estás muy mal, Cream._

_Sonic: Amy, ¿la señorita Vainilla se fue sola?._

_Amy: No, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles y Rouge la acompañaron._

_Sonic: ¿Ella les pidió que la acompañaran?._

_Amy: No, ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarla para que estuviera más segura._

_Cream: ¿Ellos supieron que yo estoy enferma?._

_Amy: Sí, tu mamá les dijo. Luego les dijo a dónde iba. Apenas les dijo que saldría, todos eligieron acompañarla._

_Cream: Les daré las gracias cuando vuelvan._

_Dos minutos después, escuchan que alguien golpea la puerta. Sonic abre la puerta y Blaze entra rápidamente y Sonic vuelve a cerrar la puerta._

_Blaze: Hola, Amy._

_Amy: Hola, Blaze._

_Blaze se acerca a la cama de Cream, llevando una taza de té dentro de un cuenco de madera._

_Blaze: Aquí tienes, Cream._

_Blaze deja el cuenco en el suelo, Sonic le quita el paño de la frente a Cream y se lo entrega a Blaze y ayuda a Cream a enderezarse un poco para que pueda beber bien._

_Cream: Gracias, Sonic._

_Sonic: De nada._

_Cream: Gracias, Blaze._

_Blaze: De nada._

_Cream toma la taza, sopla el vapor del té y bebe poco a poco._

_Sonic: Amy, ¿por qué viniste?._

_Amy: Como tú y Blaze estaban aquí y los demás se fueron con la madre de Cream, me sentía sola. Quise venir aquí para no sentirme sola. Quiero pedirte a ti y a Blaze y a Cream que me dejen quedarme aquí hasta cuando su mamá y los demás lleguen._

_Sonic le sonríe._

_Sonic: Entonces quédate._

_Cream termina de beber su té, le devuelve la taza a Blaze y vuelve a acostarse._

_Cream: Sí, Amy, quédate si lo deseas._

_Blaze: Si te sientes sola, puedes quedarte aquí._

_Amy: Muchas gracias._

_Cream comienza a llorar de nuevo, Sonic vuelve a levantarla un poco y le da un tierno abrazo que Cream le corresponde._

_Sonic: Me doy cuenta de otra razón por la que lloras, Cream. Te preocupas por tu mamá, te preocupa que le ocurra algo malo, pese a que se fue acompañada. No te preocupes, ella volverá. Te aseguro que volverá bien. Te juro que tu mamá va a volver y que no le ocurrirá nada malo._

_Sonic deja de abrazar a Cream, la ayuda a acostarse de nuevo y le toma la mano izquierda y se la levanta y se la sostiene con sus dos manos._

_Sonic: Sé fuerte. Tu mamá regresará bien. Tú estarás bien. Te vas a recuperar y estarás bien. Estoy seguro de que estarás bien. Con ellos acompañando a tu mamá, ella está mucho más segura que yendo sola. Pese a la nieve y la ventisca, tu mamá regresará sin ninguna molestia. Tú no te preocupes demasiado. Sé que ella regresará y sé que todos regresarán con ella._

_Cream entrecierra los ojos y le sonríe a Sonic._

_Cream: Gracias por todo lo que dijiste, Sonic, me levantaste el ánimo._

_Sonic: De nada._

_Blaze vuelve a remojar el paño, vuelve a estrujarlo y vuelve a ponérselo en la frente. Los tres amigos le sonríen a Cream. En pocos segundos, Cream se queda dormida. Veintidós minutos después, Cream despierta y ve a su madre sentada a su lado._

_Vainilla: Hola, hija._

_Cream: Hola, mamá._

_Blaze le quita el paño de la frente, Vainilla le seca la frente con un paño seco y las dos se abrazan. Cream mira a su alrededor y ve a sus cuatro amigos que habían ido con su mamá a buscar las hierbas._

_Cream: Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cosmo, les agradezco mucho que hayan acompañado a mi mamá._

_Knuckles, Rouge, Tails y Cosmo: Por nada, amiguita._

_Cosmo: ¿Cómo supiste que habíamos ido con tu mamá?._

_Cream: Cuando Amy vino aquí, ella le dijo a Sonic que ustedes se ofrecieron a ir con mi mamá._

_Cream le cuenta a su mamá las cosas que Sonic le dijo y que logró levantarle el ánimo y que con todo lo que le dijo, ella sintió que ya no le desanimaba y no le dolía que estuvieran separadas._

_Cream: Sonic, hay algo que no te dije antes. Cuando me decías todas esas cosas, sentí que tú me las decías como si tú fueras mi papá._

_Sonic: Escucharte decirme eso me sorprende mucho._

_Vainilla: Sonic, yo siento lo mismo que mi hija. Todo lo que tú le dijiste, es lo mismo que un padre le diría a su hija. No tengo cómo agradecerte lo que le dijiste a mi hija. Y tampoco tengo cómo agradecerte que le quitaras esa tristeza que nunca pudo quitarse. Nunca la vi tan tranquila sabiendo que yo no estoy._

_Sonic: Con saber que está agradecida, es suficiente para mí._

_Con su hermosa sonrisa, Vainilla le expresa su agradecimiento a su verdadero gran amigo._

_Cream: Sonic, ¿sabes una cosa?._

_Sonic: ¿Qué cosa?._

_Cream: Tú eres lo más cercano a un padre que yo haya tenido._

_Sonic: ¿Lo dices en serio?._

_Cream: Sí. Cuando mi mamá no estaba, me cuidabas como si tú fueras mi papá. Ahora, para mí eres una figura paterna. Eres como un padre para mí._

_Sonic: Nunca me habían dicho nada igual. _

_Vainilla le besa la mejilla derecha a su bella hijita._

_Vainilla: Hijita, ya tengo la hierbabuena._

_Cream: ¿Esa hierba es medicinal?._

_Vainilla: Sí. Tienes que beber esta agua, pero ten cuidado de no tragarte la hierba. Solamente debes beber el agua._

_Cream: Está bien._

_Sonic ayuda a Cream a enderezarse un poco, Vainilla le da la taza y Cream bebe poco a poco el agua de hierbas._

_Vainilla: Mientras estés recuperándote, debes seguir bebiendo agua de hierbas hasta cuando ya estés mejor._

_Cream deja de beber para hablar._

_Cream: ¿Cuándo comenzaré a sentirme mejor?._

_Vainilla: A partir de mañana, irás recuperándote poco a poco. En unos días, estarás completamente bien._

_Desde esa vez, Cream estuvo bebiendo agua de hierbabuena y su salud fue mejorando. Tres días después, Cream se mejoró completamente bien. Su enfermedad se fue y ella ya está totalmente recuperada._

_Cream: Sonic, gracias. Me libraste de esa tristeza que siempre fue inevitable para mí. Estoy agradecida contigo por ayudarme a deshacerme de esa tristeza. Estoy agradecida contigo, mamá, y con todos por cuidarme en esos días._

_Todos: Por nada, Cream._

_Vainilla: Yo también estoy agradecida contigo, Sonic. Cuidaste a mi hija como si de verdad fueses su padre._

_Sonic y Cream se abrazan, igual que un padre con su hija. Después, Cream abraza a su mamá y abraza a todos uno por uno._

_Fin de Flash Back_


	13. Chapter 13

Cream: Desde ese día, mi mamá y yo estamos agradecidas con Sonic. De no haber sido por él, nunca habría perdido la tristeza depresiva que siempre sentía cuando estaba enferma y me separaba de mi mamá. Desde que Sonic me ayudó a deshacerme de esa tristeza, cada vez que vuelvo a enfermarme y mi mamá debe salir a buscar hierbabuena, ya no he vuelto a sentirme triste. Cuando mi mamá sale a buscar hierbabuena, siempre he permanecido tranquila y nunca he vuelto a llorar. Y con los cuidados que Sonic me daba cuando él me cuidó con Amy y Blaze mientras mi mamá y los demás no estaban en la casa en el día que me enfermé, ya no lo veo de la misma forma. Mi manera de ver a Sonic cambió mucho. Él ya no es sólo un amigo para mí, porque ahora, él es como un padre para mí. Él es el único al que he querido como un padre, además de quererlo como un amigo.

Cream termina su relato.

Cream: Yo ya terminé de contarte mi relato.

Shadow: ¿Alguna vez fuiste como los otros niños que a veces se comportan mal con sus padres y son irrespetuosos?.

Cream: No, yo nunca fui así y nunca seré así. Nunca tendría los malos comportamientos de otros niños. Yo nunca le faltaría el respeto a mi mamá.

Shadow: ¿Y alguna vez le has mentido a tu mamá?.

Cream: Tampoco. Yo nunca le mentiría a mi mamá ni a nadie. Yo soy incapaz de mentir porque ni siquiera sé mentir.

Shadow: Como tú le habías dicho a Sonic que siempre eras demasiado mimada y apegada a tu mamá, me doy cuenta de que eres valiente para reconocer esa verdad y no eres como esos niños que se avergüenzan de reconocer esa verdad y que por lo tanto nunca se la reconocen a nadie y se la guardan para sí mismos como un secreto eterno.

Cream: Exacto. No soy como esos niños. Yo nunca sentí miedo de reconocer esa verdad porque ni siquiera sé cómo tener miedo ante eso. Además que tampoco veo que reconocer esa verdad sea una buena razón para tener vergüenza.

Shadow: Aunque se escuche mal de mi parte porque soy malo, lo diré en todo caso. Eso es en verdad admirable. Admiro que seas así como eres, sobretodo porque seas valiente para reconocer esa verdad. Eres verdaderamente diferente al resto de los otros niños.

Cream: Sí, así soy yo y me gusta ser así. ¿Con quién más quieres hablar ahora?.

La respuesta de Shadow es inmediata.

Shadow: Con tu mamá.

Vainilla y Cream son tomadas por sorpresa, pero mantienen su compostura. La madre de Cream se levanta del suelo, sintiéndose completamente desconfiada y algo nerviosa, pese a que sabe que Shadow no puede matar sin una espada y pese a que sabe que Sonic y Knuckles la protegerán si Shadow intenta hacerle daño. Cream se para y se sienta a la izquierda de Knuckles porque no quiere irse de ahí mientras su mamá esté hablando con Shadow. Su madre camina hacia ellos y se sienta delante de Shadow.

Vainilla: Mi nombre es "Vainilla". Soy una coneja como Cream porque ella es mi hija. Cuando escuché a mi hija decir que Sonic es lo más cercano a un padre que ella haya tenido, me sorprendió mucho que ella dijera eso. Nunca la había visto tratar y querer como padre a un amigo suyo que no fuera un pariente. Y Sonic es el primer y único amigo que ha cuidado a mi hija igual que como lo haría un padre. Eso lo hace parecerse mucho al verdadero padre de Cream.

Shadow: ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?.

Vainilla: Sí.

Shadow: ¿El verdadero padre de Cream vive aquí con ustedes?.

Vainilla: No.

Shadow: ¿Por qué?.

Vainilla: Porque cuatro días después que quedé embarazada, mi esposo murió. Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que murió. En ese año, conocí a Knuckles, a Amy y a Blaze.

_Flash Back_

_Vainilla y su esposo van caminando por la plaza del pueblo. La fecha es treinta de Agosto de 1.868. En este día, hay una tormenta eléctrica muy fuerte._

_Vainilla: Querido, si tenemos una hija, ¿cuál nombre te gustaría darle?._

_Esposo de Vainilla: El que tú quieras._

_Vainilla: Pues si fuese una niña, me gustaría llamarla "Cream"._

_Esposo de Vainilla: Entonces que así sea._

_Vainilla y su esposo se besan en la boca por tres segundos. Súbitamente, un rayo le pega a un árbol de bambú y el árbol comienza a incendiarse. El árbol se cae y el fuego alcanza una banca. El fuego se eleva a una altura de siete metros. Vainilla y su esposo y muchas otras personas corren para salvarse, pero otro rayo golpea otro árbol cerca de ellos dos y el árbol cae delante de ellos. El fuego se expande a otros árboles cercanos. Vainilla y su esposo corren en otra dirección, pero cuando van acercándose a una salida de la plaza, un árbol envuelto en llamas cae y accidentalmente ellos se separan. El fuego deja a Vainilla cerca de la salida, pero desgraciadamente, deja a su esposo atrapado sin salida, igual que a otras personas. Vainilla llama a gritos a su esposo, pero él no contesta. Vainilla grita más fuerte, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta. Vainilla teme lo peor. Ella corre a la salida y espera a su esposo, pero tristemente, su esposo nunca sale de ahí. Súbitamente, Vainilla siente que alguien la toma de la mano y corre con ella alejándose del fuego. Vainilla piensa que es su esposo, pero cuando voltea la mirada hacia delante, no ve a nadie, pero sigue sintiendo que alguien la tiene tomada de la mano. Vainilla mira hacia abajo y ve que un sujeto de color rojo y de una estatura menor a la suya es quien la tiene tomada de la mano. Finalmente, Vainilla y el sujeto rojo dejan de correr porque se han alejado de la plaza. Vainilla mira hacia el fuego y se da cuenta de que su esposo ha muerto. Aunque ella no lo sepa, muchas otras personas murieron en la plaza. Los árboles se habían quemado hasta el suelo y eso también hizo difícil que las personas pudieran salir. Sintiéndose verdaderamente dolida porque ha quedado viuda, Vainilla comienza a llorar. El sujeto rojo no entiende qué le ocurre, pero piensa que debe haber alguna razón por la que Vainilla comenzó a llorar de un instante a otro._

_******: ¿Señorita?._

_Vainilla sigue llorando._

_******: Señorita, ¿puede prestarme su atención por un momento, por favor?._

_Vainilla mira al sujeto rojo sin dejar de soltar lágrimas._

_******: Señorita, ¿puede decirme por qué está llorando?._

_Vainilla se cae arrodillada con la cara caída y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo mientras sigue llorando con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si tuviera ardor en los ojos o como si tuviera algún dolor en el cuerpo. El sujeto rojo decide esperar para volver a preguntarle a Vainilla porqué llora. Después de pasar cincuenta minutos, Vainilla se desahoga completamente de todo el llanto._

_******: Señorita, ¿ya terminó de llorar?._

_Vainilla: Sí._

_******: ¿Ahora puede decirme por qué estaba llorando?._

_Vainilla: Lloraba porque cuando ese incendio comenzó, estaba con mi esposo en esa plaza. Mi esposo y yo intentamos escapar de ahí, pero sólo yo pude hacerlo. Mi esposo quedó allá y como nunca lo vi salir, me doy cuenta de que él está muerto._

_El sujeto rojo abraza misericordiosamente a Vainilla._

_******: Lamento lo que le pasó._

_Vainilla le corresponde el abrazo._

_******: ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?._

_Vainilla: Mi nombre es "Vainilla"._

_El sujeto rojo sonríe de gusto por escuchar ese nombre._

_******: Es un nombre bonito._

_Vainilla: Gracias. Eso me dijo mi esposo cuando lo conocí._

_Los dos dejan de abrazarse y el sujeto rojo deja de sonreír, sólo para no cansar los músculos de su cara._

_******: Señorita Vainilla, ¿dónde vive usted?._

_Vainilla: A las afueras de la ciudad, en dirección al sur._

_******: ¿Hay algo que usted quiera?. Si quiere algo, sólo dígamelo._

_Vainilla se levanta._

_Vainilla: Sólo quiero volver a mi casa. Y quisiera pedirte que me acompañes._

_******: Está bien._

_Vainilla y el sujeto rojo comienzan a caminar juntos._

_Vainilla: Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú?._

_******: Mi nombre es "Knuckles" y soy un equidna. Y mientras usted lloraba, me di cuenta de que usted es una coneja._

_Vainilla: Exacto, soy una coneja._

_Luego de varios minutos, Vainilla y su nuevo amigo Knuckles llegan a la casa._

_Knuckles: Señorita Vainilla, si usted lo desea, yo puedo quedarme aquí para acompañarla por el tiempo que usted quiera._

_Vainilla: Muchas gracias._

_Sin previo aviso, Vainilla ve que Knuckles tiene una espada._

_Vainilla: Oye, ¿por qué tienes una espada?._

_Knuckles: La única razón, es que hace tres años quise aprender a usar una espada. Fue la única razón por la que la tengo. A veces peleaba con esta espada, pero nunca fue para matar ni nada malo, sólo eran peleas por diversión. Nunca he estado en una verdadera pelea. Y en esas peleas, siempre hacía apuestas con mis rivales y yo siempre ganaba._

_Knuckles se queda con Vainilla por el resto del día. Durante buena parte del día, se conocieron más y su amistad creció._

_Vainilla: Knuckles, espero que no te moleste que te pida algo._

_Knuckles: ¿Y qué quiere pedirme?._

_Vainilla: Quiero pedirte que te quedes por unos días._

_Knuckles le sonríe._

_Knuckles: Si así lo quiere usted, entonces voy a quedarme con usted por unos días. ¿Y por cuántos días quiere que me quede?._

_Vainilla: Por unos diez días. Ahora que mi esposo está muerto, no tengo a nadie más. Y si te vas, me sentiría sola._

_Knuckles: Saber que usted no tiene a nadie más, me hace sentirme muy apenado por usted._

_Knuckles vuelve a abrazarla._

_Knuckles: Señorita, ¿tiene alguna habitación donde yo pueda dormir?._

_Knuckles deja de abrazarla._

_Vainilla: Esta casa tiene siete habitaciones._

_Knuckles: ¿Por qué su casa tiene tantas habitaciones?._

_Vainilla: Esta casa fue construida por una familia de siete personas hace diez años._

_Knuckles: Ya entiendo. Y con siete habitaciones, parece como si su casa fuera un hotel. ¿Usted podría mostrarme toda su casa, por favor?._

_Vainilla: Sí._

_Vainilla le enseña todas las habitaciones una por una. Le enseña la cocina, le enseña el baño, una habitación completamente vacía y un enorme patio posterior._

_Knuckles: Señorita, ¿por qué una de las habitaciones tiene una cama de dos plazas?._

_Vainilla: Esa habitación es la que yo ocupaba con mi esposo._

_Knuckles: Y si todas las habitaciones tienen camas, ¿por qué una de las habitaciones no tiene nada?._

_Vainilla: Porque la habitación que no tiene nada, era una habitación de huéspedes que nunca fue usada por nadie._

_Knuckles: Si era una habitación de huéspedes, entonces, a mí me corresponde usar sólo ésa, ¿verdad?._

_Vainilla: No, tú puedes elegir la habitación que quieras. Puedes elegir cualquiera de las otras._

_Knuckles: ¿Nadie más vive con usted?._

_Vainilla: No. Por eso dejo que tú elijas cualquiera de las otras habitaciones, en lugar de decirte que sólo puedes usar la de huéspedes. Y es por eso que te pedí que vivas aquí por unos diez días y es por eso que te dije que me sentiría sola si te ibas._

_Knuckles le sonríe._

_Knuckles: Muchas gracias, señorita. Entonces, elijo la quinta habitación._

_Vainilla: Es toda tuya._

_Knuckles: Gracias._

_Diez minutos más tarde, llega la hora de la cena y Knuckles come con Vainilla._

_Knuckles: Señorita Vainilla, ¿por qué está comiendo tanto?. Puede darle una indigestión._

_Vainilla se traga lo que masticaba._

_Vainilla: Son los deseos de comida que les dan a las mujeres cuando están embarazadas._

_Knuckles comienza a sentirse sorprendido._

_Knuckles: Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que usted está embarazada?._

_Vainilla: Sí._

_Knuckles queda verdaderamente sorprendido._

_Knuckles: Estoy tan sorprendido, que no puedo creerlo. Si usted está embarazada, ¿no debería estar como están todas las mujeres cuando están embarazadas?._

_Vainilla: Todavía no. Yo quedé embarazada hace sólo cuatro días._

_El asombro de Knuckles se desvanece._

_Knuckles: Ya entendí._

_Vainilla: Me siento triste por no poder darle un padre a mi bebé._

_Knuckles: Y supongo que me pedirá a mí que sea como el segundo padre de su bebé, ¿verdad?._

_Vainilla: Yo nunca dije que te pediría eso._

_Knuckles: Entonces, ¿no lo hará?._

_Vainilla: No. Yo no pido esa clase de cosas._

_Knuckles comienza a pensar algo nuevo._

_Knuckles: Si usted está embarazada, siento que es mejor que me quede por más tiempo. Aunque muchas veces ha sucedido, no corresponde que una mujer esté sola cuando está embarazada, sobretodo cuando su bebé va a nacer. Y yo no voy a irme mientras usted esté embarazada. No pienso dejarla sola en tan poco tiempo. Mientras usted esté embarazada, me quedaré viviendo con usted por más tiempo. Le prometo que siempre la atenderé en todo lo que necesite._

_Vainilla: ¿Lo dices en serio?._

_Knuckles: Sí, es en serio. Una mujer no debe estar sola cuando está embarazada, sobretodo en los momentos en que su bebé va a nacer. Mientras usted está embarazada, jamás voy a dejarla sola._

_Vainilla llega a sonreír de alegría por todo lo que Knuckles está dispuesto a hacer por ella._

_Vainilla: Por favor, acércate a mí. Ven a mi lado._

_Knuckles se acerca a ella y se para a su izquierda y Vainilla se voltea un poco hacia él y lo abraza como si él fuese su esposo._

_Vainilla: ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda agradecértelo?._

_Knuckles lo piensa durante unos segundos y sonríe al ocurrírsele una buena manera._

_Knuckles: Para mí estaría muy bien que haya más gente viviendo aquí, aunque sólo se alojen por un tiempo. Eso será suficiente para mí._

_Vainilla deja de abrazarlo y lo mira frente a frente con sus manos sobre sus brazos._

_Vainilla: Lo haré con gusto. Pero quisiera que me ayudes para lograrlo._

_Knuckles: Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo empezamos?._

_Vainilla: A partir de mañana._

_Knuckles: ¿A qué hora?._

_Vainilla: Al mediodía._

_Knuckles: Entonces será al mediodía._

_Los dos se abrazan, sintiéndose inmensa y hermosamente encariñados uno con el otro. Han pasado pocas horas juntos y ya se quieren demasiado y se tienen demasiada confianza entre ambos como si se hubieran conocido hace más tiempo. Knuckles pasa su primera noche en la casa. Al día siguiente, los dos salen juntos a la calle al mediodía. Vainilla busca junto a Knuckles, yendo por diferentes calles en varias direcciones. Él piensa para sí mismo mientras continúa mirando a todas partes._

_Knuckles: Parece que será difícil encontrar a alguien para alojarlo allá. Ojalá podamos encontrar a alguien que quiera alojarse._

_De pronto, mientras ambos caminan, escuchan una conversación._

_*****: Amy, si encontramos un alojamiento, ¿crees que nos recibirán con esta ropa?._

_Amy: No, Blaze, no lo creo. ¿A quién le gustaría alojar a alguien que tiene esta ropa así de fea?. Ojalá logremos encontrar algún lugar en esta ciudad para quedarnos, pero si encontramos un lugar, posiblemente no nos recibirían._

_Sin que las dos niñas de nombres "Amy" y "Blaze" se hayan dado cuenta, Knuckles y Vainilla escuchan su conversación y ahora las están siguiendo._

_Blaze: Quisiera no tener que seguir usando esta ropa. No es el tipo de ropa que me gusta._

_Amy: A mí tampoco me gusta mi ropa. Nunca me gustó este color. Si tuviera más dinero, compraría ropas mejores para las dos._

_Blaze: Sólo tú tienes dinero, pero sólo nos alcanza para comprar comida y agua por algunas tiendas._

_Amy: Sí, es para lo único que siempre nos alcanza. La ropa es más cara que la comida. Parece que la vida en Kyoto es mucho más difícil que en Osaka._

_Blaze: Siempre me ha gustado que nunca hayas sido egoísta conmigo. Siempre hay gente egoísta en cualquier parte. Hay gente que es demasiado egoísta y nunca comparte nada ni siquiera con sus mejores amigos o con su familia._

_Amy: Nunca te lo había dicho, pero yo siempre odié el egoísmo, es por eso que cuando compro algo para comer o beber, siempre lo comparto contigo, aunque sólo compre una cosa. Si tú murieras de hambre o de sed por mi culpa o si sólo por una vez yo no compartiera la comida o el agua contigo, mi conciencia me mataría de arrepentimiento. Y si tú no estuvieras conmigo, yo no tengo nada más. Si tú murieras, yo deseo morir contigo._

_Blaze: Aunque yo no odio el egoísmo tanto como tú lo odias, comparto todo lo que acabas de decir. Yo tampoco sería egoísta contigo porque tampoco me gusta el egoísmo. Desearía que encontráramos a alguien que se apiade de nosotras._

_Amy: Yo desearía lo mismo, pero no sé quién se apiadaría de alguien tan pobre como nosotras. No sé quién le daría alojamiento a alguien tan pobre que ni siquiera tiene ropa decente. Hay gente que no es sociable con la gente pobre. Yo te juro que prefiero comprar una casa en lugar de arrendarla. Y si pudiera comprar una casa, lo haría para que las dos vivamos juntas. Yo nunca podría dejarte vivir en la calle. Si yo tuviera una casa y te dejara viviendo en la calle como un vagabundo, nunca podría vivir tranquila y la conciencia siempre me tendría arrepentida._

_Blaze: ¿No te pondrías nerviosa viviendo por primera vez en otra casa?._

_Amy: Sí, pero aunque me sea difícil quitarme el nerviosismo de encima, prefiero estar nerviosa que no vivir en ninguna parte._

_Al haber escuchado la conversación entre ellas dos, Knuckles decide entrar en acción. Él camina un poco más rápido y logra alcanzarlas._

_Knuckles: Señoritas, ¿pueden detenerse y prestarme su atención por un momento?._

_Amy y Blaze se detienen y se dan media vuelta hacia Knuckles. Ahora que los tres se detuvieron, Vainilla también los alcanza y se detiene a la derecha de Knuckles._

_Amy y Blaze: ¿Quién eres tú?._

_Knuckles: Me llamo "Knuckles" y soy un equidna. Iba caminando junto a esta señorita por esta calle y sin querer, escuchamos lo que ustedes hablaban. Y ahora les pregunto, ¿es cierto que no tienen un hogar?._

_Blaze: Sí, es cierto. Acabamos de llegar de Osaka y no tenemos ningún hogar._

_Knuckles: ¿Y por qué están vestidas así?._

_Blaze: Fuimos hijas de dos familias muy pobres y es por eso que no tenemos mejores ropas. Estas ropas no nos gustan. Quisiéramos comprarnos mejores ropas y que sí nos gusten, pero el dinero que tenemos no nos alcanza para comprar ropa. Sólo nos alcanza para comprar comida y agua. Somos amigas desde hace un año. Llevamos un tiempo viajando desde Osaka hasta aquí. Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo nos demoramos en llegar. Vinimos a Kyoto para encontrar una vida mejor, pero parece que no existe una mejor vida para nosotras. Creo que el destino quiere que nuestra vida sea pobre y triste eternamente._

_Vainilla siente mucha pena por ellas. Inmediatamente, Vainilla se da cuenta de que Knuckles estaría muy feliz si ellas vivieran en la casa, así que toma una rápida decisión._

_Vainilla: Señoritas Amy y Blaze, ¿ustedes aceptarían venir a vivir en mi casa por toda su vida?._

_Knuckles, Amy y Blaze se quedan mirando a la señorita Vainilla por unos segundos. Él la mira porque está contento por ver que ella está cumpliendo con lo que le dijo que haría y ellas la miran porque ven que se ha apiadado de ellas y les está ofreciendo un hogar, en lugar de ser insociable y de discriminarlas injustamente por su pobreza y sus ropas._

_Vainilla: ¿Qué me dicen?. Su vida en mi casa no será mala como podría ser si se quedan en la calle._

_Blaze se llena de tanta emoción, que inevitablemente, sonríe al mismo tiempo que se le salen lágrimas de los ojos y tampoco puede evitar que la emoción se le escuche como llanto en su voz._

_Blaze: Sí, señorita, yo sí acepto._

_Blaze abraza a Vainilla y con su mano derecha, Vainilla le acaricia la cabeza con delicadeza y cariño. Después de siete segundos, Blaze deja de abrazar a Vainilla y le dirige su mirada a Knuckles._

_Blaze: ¿Cómo me dijiste tú que te llamas?._

_Knuckles: "Knuckles"._

_Blaze: Knuckles, ¿tú vives con la señorita?._

_Knuckles: Sí._

_Blaze deja de sonreír._

_Blaze: Entonces, si viven juntos, ¿tú te negarás a que nosotras vivamos contigo y con la señorita?._

_Knuckles le sonríe y le niega con la cabeza._

_Knuckles: No me opondré a eso. Les permitiré vivir con nosotros por el tiempo que ustedes quieran. Además, yo fui el que tuvo la idea de que más gente viviera con nosotros. Así que si ustedes quieren vivir con nosotros, entonces ambas son bienvenidas._

_Blaze vuelve a sonreír y las lágrimas salen más rápidamente de sus ojos y ahora, también salen lágrimas de los ojos de Amy. Blaze da un paso hacia Knuckles y lo abraza con un enorme cariño, y además de abrazarlo, le da un beso en la mejilla derecha. Amy abraza a la señorita Vainilla. Ahora, Blaze deja de abrazar a Knuckles y ahora, Amy lo abraza y le da otro beso en la mejilla izquierda._

_Amy: Yo también acepto vivir con ustedes._

_Vainilla: Vamos ahora mismo a su nuevo hogar._

_Amy deja de abrazar a Knuckles y los cuatro se encaminan a la casa. En el camino, la emoción de Amy y Blaze se disminuye y dejan de llorar y ambas se limpian los rastros de lágrimas. Los cuatro llegan a la casa después de varios minutos. Cuando entran a la casa, Amy y Blaze quedan asombradas por lo bien cuidada que se ve._

_Blaze: Esta casa está mejor cuidada de lo que estaba mi otra casa._

_Amy: Es más hermosa de lo que era la casa en la que viví antes._

_Knuckles: ¿Les gustó?._

_Amy y Blaze: Sí._

_Amy: Aunque yo me siento nerviosa._

_Knuckles: ¿Por qué?._

_Amy: Es que siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando hago algo nuevo por primera vez. Es la primera vez que vivo en una casa como ésta y es la primera vez que vivo con personas que nunca conocí antes._

_Knuckles: ¿Podemos hacer algo para que no sigas nerviosa?._

_Amy: No, solamente debemos dejar que pase un tiempo. Después de pasar un tiempo viviendo aquí y con ustedes, me acostumbraré y dejaré permanentemente de estar nerviosa._

_Knuckles: Está bien._

_Amy: ¿Dijiste que tu nombre es "Knuckles"?._

_Knuckles: Sí._

_Amy: ¿Hace cuánto tiempo vives aquí?._

_Knuckles: Solamente desde ayer. Así que al igual que ustedes, no estoy acostumbrado ni adaptado a vivir en una casa como ésta._

_Amy: ¿Sólo la señorita es la dueña de esta casa?._

_Knuckles: Sí._

_Amy: ¿Y ella no se opone a que tú nos permitas vivir aquí aunque no eres otro dueño de esta casa?._

_Knuckles: No. La señorita aceptó mi idea de traer más personas a vivir aquí, así que ninguno de nosotros se opone a que ustedes vivan aquí._

_Blaze: ¿Y tú solamente vives aquí por un tiempo?._

_Knuckles: Sí, pero por unos meses._

_Blaze: ¿Por qué?._

_Knuckles: Porque la señorita está embarazada y no pienso dejarla sola mientras esté embarazada. Y sobretodo, no pienso dejarla sola en el momento en que su bebé deba nacer._

_Amy y Blaze le dirigen una mirada curiosa a Vainilla._

_Blaze: Señorita, si usted está embarazada, ¿por qué sigue delgada?._

_Vainilla: Porque yo estoy embarazada desde hace cinco días._

_Amy: ¿Y su esposo no está aquí?._

_Knuckles se impacta por escuchar esa pregunta, pero mantiene su compostura lo mejor que puede._

_Knuckles: No preguntes eso por favor._

_Amy: ¿Por qué?._

_Vainilla se tapa la cara con las manos y empieza a sollozar y Knuckles se relaja del impacto para responderle a Amy._

_Knuckles: Porque el día de ayer, la señorita quedó viuda._

_Amy y Blaze quedan con la boca abierta. Escuchar eso las dejó impactadas. Ahora que Amy sabe eso, su mirada se vuelve triste porque se siente mal por haber hecho esa pregunta._

_Amy: Señorita, siento mucho haberle preguntado eso._

_Vainilla: No te preocupes, querida._

_Amy abraza a Vainilla. Vainilla se suelta la cara y abraza a Amy. Mientras las dos están abrazadas, Amy siente que las lágrimas de Vainilla caen en su cabeza. Blaze también se siente mal por Vainilla._

_Blaze: Knuckles, ¿entonces es por eso que te quedarás viviendo con la señorita por meses?._

_Knuckles: Exacto. Cuando la conocí y me contó lo que le ocurrió, me pidió que me quedara con ella por diez días porque me dijo que ahora que su esposo murió, no tiene a nadie más y que si me voy, se sentiría sola._

_Blaze: Si te pidió que te quedaras por diez días, ¿por qué te quedarás viviendo por meses?._

_Knuckles: Porque yo lo decidí cuando ella me dijo que está embarazada y porque siento que es mejor para ella que me quede por más tiempo. Aunque muchas veces ha sucedido, no corresponde que una mujer esté sola cuando está embarazada, sobretodo cuando su bebé va a nacer. Y yo no voy a irme mientras ella esté embarazada. No pienso dejarla sola en tan poco tiempo. Mientras esté embarazada, me quedaré viviendo con ella por más tiempo. Y le prometí que siempre la atenderé en todo lo que necesite._

_Vainilla se seca las lágrimas de los ojos y seca sus lágrimas de la cabeza de Amy y las dos dejan de abrazarse y Blaze abraza a Vainilla ahora._

_Blaze: Señorita, lamento mucho que le ocurriera eso._

_Vainilla: No te preocupes._

_Amy: ¿Por qué nos dice que no nos preocupemos?._

_Vainilla: Para que ustedes no se depriman como yo._

_Vainilla y Blaze dejan de abrazarse._

_Amy: Señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre?._

_Vainilla: "Vainilla"._

_A las dos les gustó el nombre de Vainilla._

_Amy y Blaze: Es un nombre bonito._

_Vainilla: Gracias. Es lo mismo que mi esposo y Knuckles me dijeron cuando los conocí._

_Cada vez que Vainilla menciona a su esposo o lo que sea de él, su depresión crece otra vez. Pero asombrosamente, pese a su depresión, ella sigue permaneciendo firme y con buen ánimo. Más que nada, quiere mantenerse firme y con buen ánimo para que cuando su bebé nazca, la conozca como una madre firme y fuerte y no como una madre débil y deprimida._

_Blaze: Señorita Vainilla, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para que usted ya no siga deprimida?._

_Vainilla: No, querida._

_Blaze: ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo le tomará?._

_Vainilla: No, eso no lo sé._

_Ahora, Vainilla les dice a los tres de esta lucha contra la depresión que ella misma acaba de iniciar, todo por su bebé. Los tres quedan verdaderamente asombrados por la sorprendente fortaleza que Vainilla está desarrollando. Aunque los tres hablan lo mismo al mismo tiempo, lo dicen por sí mismos en lugar de decirlo por todos._

_Amy, Blaze y Knuckles: Usted es la mujer más fuerte y más luchadora que yo he conocido en mi vida entera. Nunca vi a nadie combatir la depresión con las mismas fuerzas que usted._

_Vainilla: Tal vez les suene extraño, pero yo comparto lo que ustedes me dicen. Tampoco conocí a nadie que fuera tan fuerte como yo. Cuando yo era una niña pequeña, me crié como cualquier otra niña, alegre, bondadosa, algunas veces un poco tímida, otras veces asustadiza y otras veces nerviosa, pero ahora es la primera vez que he sacado esta fortaleza de mi mismo interior. Nunca en mi vida tuve la fuerte firmeza que tengo ahora. Nunca en mi vida luché contra la depresión como lo hago ahora. Hasta yo me he sorprendido a mí misma con esta firmeza que quiero mantener y solamente porque tendré un bebé en unos meses._

_Los tres sonríen de orgullo y felicidad por lo que Vainilla les ha dicho. Ella los ha dejado con sensaciones increíblemente alegres de orgullo._

_Knuckles: Señorita, le doy todas mis felicidades a usted. Usted me hace sentirme increíblemente orgulloso de usted por la fortaleza que ha demostrado ante la depresión que le nació por lo que le ocurrió._

_Vainilla: Por la muerte de mi esposo, lo puedes decir._

_Knuckles: Gracias por dejarme decirlo, pero no quiero decirlo._

_Amy y Blaze: Señorita Vainilla, nosotras dos compartimos todo lo que Knuckles le dijo, incluyendo lo último._

_Por increíble que parezca, Vainilla se repuso mucho de la gran depresión que la invadió. Ahora mismo, su reposición es muchísimo mayor que la depresión. A ella todavía le queda depresión en su corazón, pero es menos que su hermosa reposición. Ella les dice eso y ellos la invaden con numerosísimos aplausos que llegan a durar exactamente un minuto entero._

_Knuckles: Oye, Amy, si ustedes eran hijas de familias distintas, ¿por qué vinieron las dos juntas a esta ciudad?._

_Amy: Porque nos conocemos desde un año antes de haber venido a Kyoto y porque nuestra amistad es tan grande que cuando le dije a Blaze que vendría a vivir por siempre en Kyoto, ella me dijo que sintió que me echaría mucho de menos y que se entristecería si nunca volvíamos a vernos. Así que me rogó que la dejara venir conmigo. Pero yo le dije que no necesitaba rogármelo, porque si ella quería venir conmigo, entonces podía venir conmigo sin que debiera convencerme. Me agradeció mucho y dijo que si yo vivía por siempre en esta ciudad, entonces ella quería hacer lo mismo. Y yo sentía que también me entristecería y que la echaría mucho de menos si me iba y nunca volvía a verla, así que le permití hacerlo._

_Knuckles: ¿Con qué dinero vinieron a esta ciudad?._

_Amy: El día que ya vendríamos, tomamos todo el dinero que pudimos y entonces vinimos como pudimos. Compartí todo mi dinero con Blaze y ella compartió su dinero conmigo. Las dos lo compartimos entre nosotras para que de alguna forma, pudiera aumentar la cantidad de dinero que teníamos para lograr viajar hasta aquí. Para nuestra suerte, funcionó._

_Knuckles: Lo que le dijiste a ella, sobre que siempre odiaste el egoísmo, ¿era cierto?._

_Amy: Por supuesto. A decir verdad, nunca aprendí a ser egoísta. Aprendí qué es el egoísmo, pero yo nunca fui egoísta. Durante nuestro viaje, le enseñé a Blaze lo que es ser egoísta y a ella siempre le ha gustado que yo no sea egoísta con ella. Yo comparto ese gusto con ella porque tampoco me gustaría ser egoísta con ella ni con nadie._

_Knuckles le dirige su mirada a Vainilla._

_Knuckles: Señorita Vainilla, perdone que le pida esto, pero quiero hablar a solas con Amy y Blaze en mi habitación._

_Amy y Blaze se miran con curiosidad y confusión por un segundo._

_Vainilla: Pasen ustedes._

_Knuckles: Gracias._

_Amy y Blaze miran a Knuckles de nuevo._

_Blaze: Knuckles, ¿por qué vamos a tu habitación?._

_Amy: ¿Sucede algo?._

_Knuckles: Les diré todo en mi habitación. Así que por favor, sólo caminen y síganme adonde yo vaya._

_Knuckles se encamina a su habitación y Amy y Blaze lo siguen desde atrás. Mientras caminan, Knuckles lleva una gran sonrisa que ellas no ven por estar detrás de él. Knuckles llega a las puertas de su habitación y las abre con las dos manos._

_Knuckles: Entren las dos._

_Las dos entran a la habitación y Knuckles entra después y cierra las puertas y se da media vuelta hacia ellas._

_Amy: Knuckles, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí?._

_Blaze: ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?._

_Knuckles sigue sonriendo._

_Knuckles: Sí, sí lo hay. Pero primero, juntémonos entre los tres y hablemos en voz baja y permanezcamos así hasta cuando yo diga que ya podemos separarnos._

_Los tres se juntan, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros, hablando en voz baja y con las cabezas inclinadas hacia delante, como si estuvieran hablando de algo muy secreto que sólo ellos deben saber._

_Knuckles: Quería hablar de algo que luego le contaré a la señorita Vainilla._

_Blaze: ¿Y qué es?._

_Knuckles: Se me ocurrió una manera diferente para expresarle nuestras felicitaciones por su asombrosa y firme fortaleza._

_Blaze: ¿Qué tienes en mente?._

_Knuckles: Escuchen con mucha atención. Haremos una celebración para ella. Haremos una fiesta. Traeremos comida y agua. Traeremos comidas que a nosotros nos gusten, pero para ella, traeremos comida que sea adecuada para su embarazo. Yo le pediré a la señorita Vainilla que nos acompañe a comprar comida y unas botellas de agua, pero haremos las compras sin decirle para qué quisimos comprar la comida y el agua._

_Blaze: ¿Y qué pasará si ella nos pregunta por qué hacemos esas compras y por qué nos trajiste a tu habitación?._

_Knuckles: Yo me encargaré de eso. Quisiera no tener que usar excusas falsas, pero es lo único que podré hacer para despistarla y para que mi idea de la celebración siga siendo un secreto para ella. Haremos esa celebración a la hora del almuerzo, así que compraremos la comida y el agua cuando la hora del almuerzo esté cerca. Yo le diré toda la verdad y yo decidiré cuándo se la diré. ¿Están de acuerdo con todo?._

_Amy y Blaze le sonríen._

_Amy y Blaze: Sí._

_Knuckles: ¿Todo está claro para ustedes?._

_Amy y Blaze: Sí._

_Knuckles: Bien. Eso era todo lo que quería decirles. Ya podemos separarnos._

_Se separan y vuelven a hablar en tono de voz normal._

_Blaze: Knuckles, ¿tú sabes cuáles habitaciones podemos elegir para alojarnos?._

_Knuckles: Preferiría que la señorita Vainilla les diga. Ella es la dueña de la casa, así que ella debe decidir si deja que ustedes elijan sus habitaciones o ella las elige por ustedes._

_Blaze: Está bien._

_Knuckles abre la puerta y las deja salir primero._

_Blaze: Ahora siento más confianza hacia ti y la señorita Vainilla._

_Amy: También yo. Estoy empezando a dejar de sentirme nerviosa._

_Knuckles: Me agrada escuchar eso._

_Mientras caminan por el pasillo hacia la sala principal, Knuckles mira las ropas de Amy y Blaze y decide algo nuevo._

_Knuckles: (pensando) Amigas, ustedes necesitan ponerse algo nuevo y mejor y que de verdad les guste a las dos._

_Los tres llegan con Vainilla._

_Blaze: Señorita Vainilla, ahora siento más confianza hacia usted y Knuckles._

_Amy: Yo también. Y ahora estoy empezando a dejar de sentirme nerviosa._

_Vainilla: Es tan bonito escucharlas decir eso._

_Blaze: Y ya se lo dijimos a Knuckles._

_Vainilla: Es tan lindo de tu parte decir eso._

_Todos pasan largos ratos juntos para seguir conociéndose más de lo que ya se conocen. Finalmente, faltan poco más de 45 minutos para la hora del almuerzo, así que Knuckles decide comenzar con la idea._

_Knuckles: Amy, Blaze ¿cuánto dinero tienen?._

_Las dos saben porqué Knuckles les pregunta eso, así que rápidamente, Amy toma una bolsita con dinero y se la enseña._

_Amy: Cuando llegamos a Kyoto, yo solamente tenía setenta yenes y Blaze tenía cuarenta._

_Knuckles: ¿Y con cuánto dinero quedaron?._

_Amy: Con 42 yenes._

_Knuckles: ¿Pueden darme su dinero?._

_Le asienten con la cabeza y le entregan su dinero._

_Vainilla: Knuckles, ¿por qué le pediste su dinero a ellas?._

_Knuckles: Porque quisiera que ellas y usted y yo vayamos a comprar más comida y agua._

_Vainilla: Pudiste haberme pedido dinero a mí._

_Knuckles: También quería pedirle dinero a usted, pero también le pedí dinero a ellas para que usted pueda ahorrar algo de su propio dinero._

_Vainilla: Eres muy amable._

_Knuckles comienza a sentirse mal por tener que mentirle. Él sabe que no merece que Vainilla le diga que es muy amable, pero si quiere que ella no sepa nada de la celebración, entonces tiene que seguir mintiéndole, aunque su conciencia le impida permanecer tranquilo._

_Knuckles: Señorita Vainilla, ¿cuánto dinero tiene usted?._

_Vainilla: Todo el dinero que tengo, son seiscientos mil millones de yenes._

_Knuckles, Amy y Blaze se sorprenden._

_Knuckles: Vaya, estoy bastante sorprendido. Nunca conocí a alguien que tuviera tantas cantidades de dinero._

_Amy: Yo también estoy bastante sorprendida._

_Blaze: Y también yo. No sabía que hubiera gente que tuviera una vida tan buena y tan alejada de la pobreza._

_Amy: Nunca hubo nadie que me dijera que existe gente de clase alta._

_Vainilla: Mi esposo también se sorprendió como ustedes cuando le dije del dinero que yo poseía._

_Knuckles: Señorita Vainilla, perdone que le pregunte esto, pero, ¿su esposo se casó con usted porque de verdad la amaba o se casó con usted por su dinero?._

_Vainilla: Se casó conmigo porque de verdad me amaba. Él nunca fue de los hombres que se casan por dinero. Fue de los hombres que se casan por verdadero amor. A mi esposo siempre le importé mucho más yo que todo mi dinero. Él me lo dijo cuando me pidió que me casara con él. Cuando me propuso matrimonio, le pregunté si lo hacía porque me amaba o por mi dinero, porque yo pensaba que quería casarse conmigo por mi dinero, pero él me dijo que no era por mi dinero, sino porque de verdad me amaba y porque de verdad quería casarse conmigo. Me hizo entender que para él, yo era mucho más importante que todo mi dinero. Yo le creí y entonces acepté su propuesta. Durante todo el tiempo que permanecimos juntos, él siempre me demostró que era completamente cierto que yo le importaba mucho más que mi dinero. Yo siempre estuve verdaderamente alegre porque él no fuera de la clase de maridos que sólo se casan por dinero y no por amor._

_Knuckles: Me alegra mucho saber esa verdad de su esposo._

_Blaze: A mí también._

_Amy: A mí también._

_Knuckles: Señorita Vainilla, ¿puedo decirle que yo quiero elegir cuánto dinero quiero que usted lleve?._

_Vainilla: Sí. ¿Cuánto dinero quieres que lleve?._

_Knuckles: Lamento decirle esta cantidad tan alta. Quisiera que lleve trescientos yenes. Es para que podamos comprar buenas cantidades de comida y de botellas de agua y para que su dinero no se termine antes de terminar de comprar._

_Vainilla: No tienes que pedirme perdón por pedirme trescientos yenes. Los llevaré con mucho gusto._

_Knuckles: Muchas gracias._

_Vainilla se va a su habitación a buscar los trescientos yenes. Mientras ella busca el dinero, Knuckles mira al suelo con una mirada de arrepentimiento._

_Blaze: Knuckles, ¿por qué pones esa cara?._

_Knuckles: Me siento mal por mentirle a la señorita Vainilla. Ella me dijo que soy muy amable, cuando yo no merecía que me dijera eso. No estoy siendo amable si le estoy mintiendo. Me estoy arrepintiendo de mentirle, pero no tengo otra manera para evitar que ella sospeche algo._

_Blaze se acerca a Knuckles y le pone su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho, mostrándole una mirada triste con los ojos, pero sonriéndole con la boca al mismo tiempo._

_Blaze: No te sientas tan mal. Pronto podrás decirle toda la verdad. Intenta soportarlo como puedas._

_Knuckles: Lo haré. Gracias._

_Blaze: De nada._


	14. Chapter 14

_Blaze quita su mano del hombro de Knuckles y pocos momentos después, Vainilla regresa con el dinero._

_Knuckles: ¿Trajo el dinero?._

_Vainilla: Sí. Ya lo tengo y ya podemos ir._

_Los cuatro juntos salen a comprar a una tienda de buena calidad. En el camino, Knuckles le pregunta a Vainilla qué cosas son adecuadas para su embarazo y ella se lo dice, así que Knuckles se lo dice a Amy y Blaze para que elijan bien la comida que llevarán para Vainilla. Llegan a una tienda y mientras Amy y Blaze están tomando algunas comidas y Knuckles y Vainilla están tomando algunas botellas de agua, Knuckles le habla en voz baja._

_Knuckles: Señorita Vainilla, antes de que saliéramos de la casa, decidí que Amy y Blaze deben tener otras ropas. Quiero que tengan ropas que sí les gusten._

_Vainilla se siente feliz por la decisión de Knuckles._

_Vainilla: Me gustó mucho tu decisión._

_Knuckles: ¿Usted conoce alguna tienda de ropa?._

_Vainilla: Sí, hay una tienda de ropa a unas calles de aquí, en dirección al Éste._

_Knuckles: Quisiera pedirle que dejemos que Amy y Blaze elijan las ropas que ellas quieran._

_Vainilla: Está bien._

_Unos segundos después, Amy y Blaze llegan con la comida que comerán y con comida adecuada para Vainilla. Vainilla paga la comida y el agua y salen a la tienda de ropa. Mientras caminan, Amy y Blaze se dan cuenta de que no están yendo a la casa, sino que están yendo en otra dirección. Se sienten curiosas sobre porqué no van a la casa, hasta que después de caminar por otras calles, llegan a la tienda de ropa que Vainilla conoce. Los cuatro entran a la tienda y Amy y Blaze se dan cuenta de dónde están ahora._

_Blaze: Estamos en una tienda de ropa._

_Amy: Señorita Vainilla, ¿por qué vinimos aquí?._

_Vainilla: ¿Se lo dirás tú, Knuckles, o se lo digo yo?._

_Knuckles decide que ya es el momento de decirles todo a ellas dos._

_Knuckles: Dígaselo usted, por favor._

_Vainilla le asiente con la cabeza y comienza a decirles._

_Vainilla: Knuckles me dijo que antes de que saliéramos de la casa, decidió que ustedes dos deben tener otras ropas. Quiere que tengan ropas que a ustedes les gusten. Y me pidió que dejáramos que ustedes elijan las ropas que ustedes quieran. Estamos en esta tienda de ropa para que ustedes elijan llevar alguna ropa que les guste. Yo pagaré las ropas que ustedes lleven._

_Amy y Blaze quedan tan sorprendidas, que se quedan mirando a Vainilla como estatuas durante aproximadamente dieciséis segundos. Y habrían durado así por más tiempo, de no ser porque Knuckles le da tres palmadas suaves en las mejillas a Blaze y luego a Amy para que reaccionen. Con las palmadas, las dos amigas parpadean un poco, dando señales de que "han despertado"._

_Knuckles: Todavía no nos han dicho nada. ¿Quieren deshacerse eternamente de estas ropas suyas y llevar ropas nuevas y bonitas y que de verdad les gusten a las dos, o no?._

_Blaze es la primera en sonreír y responder._

_Blaze: Sí, Knuckles._

_Ahora, Amy responde y también sonríe._

_Amy: Sí, Knuckles._

_Blaze abraza a Knuckles y le besa la mejilla derecha, demostrando su agradecimiento por la decisión que él tomó y luego de dejar de abrazarlo, Amy lo abraza también y lo besa en la mejilla izquierda, demostrando el mismo agradecimiento._

_Blaze: Knuckles, ¿cómo supiste que nosotras queríamos deshacernos de estas ropas que ya tenemos?._

_Knuckles: Las escuché decirlo cuando las encontramos en la calle._

_Amy y Blaze comienzan a recordar y de inmediato recuerdan que cuando estaban caminando juntas en la calle, hablaban de que querían tener ropas que de verdad les gustaran. Amy y Blaze les dicen que ahora lo recuerdan y se van a ver las ropas para mujeres y encuentran ropas buenas y bonitas que de verdad les gustan. Amy encuentra el vestido rojo, el cintillo rojo y las botas que usa en la serie japonesa y Blaze encuentra la ropa con la que ella es conocida en los videojuegos. Además, Amy encuentra una manta muy bonita de color verde aguamarina. Amy toma el vestido y la manta y Blaze toma esa ropa y vuelven juntas con Vainilla y Knuckles y les muestran lo que escogieron. Amy le dice a Vainilla que también quiere llevar esa manta y le pide que de verdad la deje llevarla. Vainilla acepta y Amy queda más contenta de lo que ya está. Vainilla paga 63 yenes por el vestido de Amy, 58 yenes por la ropa de Blaze y 73 yenes por la manta. Todo costó esos precios porque son de excelente calidad. Ahora, los cuatro se devuelven a la casa. Cuando llegan, Knuckles decide que ha llegado la hora de decirle todas las verdades a Vainilla._

_Knuckles: Amy, Blaze, llegó el momento de decirle todo._

_Amy y Blaze le sonríen._

_Amy y Blaze: Hazlo._

_Knuckles: Quiero que vayan conmigo._

_Amy y Blaze: Está bien._

_Los tres van a la cocina._

_Knuckles: Señorita Vainilla, ¿puede prestarme su atención, por favor?._

_Vainilla le da su atención y Knuckles le revela toda la verdad de su idea de la celebración, sin omitir el hecho de que se sintió mal por haberle mentido. Durante unos segundos, Vainilla no sale de su asombro. Knuckles sabe lo asombrada que la dejó, así que comienza a mecerla suavemente para sacarla del asombro. Vainilla reacciona y lo primero que sucede, es que se arrodilla y abraza a Knuckles, haciendo que ahora, él y Amy y Blaze se asombren._

_Vainilla: Knuckles, muchas gracias. Gracias por todo._

_Knuckles le corresponde el abrazo con el mismo cariño._

_Knuckles: Saber que usted está agradecida y contenta con lo que quise hacer, es suficiente para mí. Pero ahora, debo pedirle perdón._

_Vainilla: ¿Es por las mentiras que me inventaste?._

_Knuckles: Sí. Lo siento mucho. Yo sabía que tenía que mentirle para mantener mi idea en secreto. Cuando usted me dijo que soy muy amable, yo sabía muy bien que por mentirle, no merecía que usted me dijera eso. Quisiera no haber tenido que mentirle. Me hubiera gustado decirle toda la verdad desde el principio, pero no tuve otra manera de mantenerla despistada para que nunca sospechara nada. La quiero tanto que me duele mucho mentirle. Ojalá pudiera usted perdonarme todas las mentiras que le inventé._

_Amy y Blaze no están seguras de que Vainilla vaya a perdonar a Knuckles, pero sólo cuatro segundos después, ella le dice algo que sorprende a los tres._

_Vainilla: Te perdono todo. Y pese a todas las mentiras, igualmente fuiste muy amable. La idea de la celebración fue producto de la confianza y la amabilidad que tienes conmigo. Siempre hubo amabilidad dentro de ti. Cuando me mentías, siempre lo hiciste con buenas intenciones. Veo claramente tu arrepentimiento por haberme mentido. Entiendo que siempre tuviste buenas razones para mentirme._

_Ninguno puede creer que Vainilla lo haya perdonado así de fácil, sobretodo Knuckles. Confesarle todas las mentiras justo después de haberse ganado su confianza pudo fácilmente terminar con toda la confianza que ella le tenía, pero eso no sucedió. Ella lo ha perdonado sin haberse enojado ni un poco._

_Knuckles: ¿Lo está diciendo en serio?._

_Vainilla: Sí. Si no te perdonara, no estaría diciendo que te perdono._

_Knuckles le cree._

_Knuckles: Gracias, señorita._

_Vainilla: De nada._

_Vainilla y Knuckles dejan de abrazarse. Blaze le pregunta a Vainilla si ellas pueden elegir cuáles habitaciones ocuparán o si ella se las elige, y Vainilla le dice que ellas pueden elegir por su cuenta, así que Amy elige la séptima habitación y Blaze elige la cuarta habitación. Ya en sus habitaciones, Amy y Blaze se deshacen de sus viejas ropas y se ponen las ropas que Vainilla les compró en la tienda. Finalmente, los cuatro comienzan a preparar todo para hacer la celebración. Vainilla prepara las comidas y Amy la ayuda, mientras Knuckles y Blaze preparan la mesa. Varios minutos después, todo está listo y todos comienzan a comer._

_Knuckles: Disculpe, señorita._

_Vainilla: ¿Sí?._

_Knuckles: Le prometo que nunca más voy a mentirle y que nunca más volveré a mentir en toda mi vida._

_Las tres le dicen que les alegra que él prometa eso. Durante toda la celebración, la pasaron hermosamente bien y gracias a que Vainilla perdonó a Knuckles, su conciencia siempre estuvo calmada y él no tuvo que seguir lamentándose de nada._

_Knuckles: Señorita Vainilla, quiero decirle algo nuevo._

_Vainilla: Adelante, dímelo._

_Knuckles: Yo siento que si me voy de su casa, la echaría mucho de menos a usted y a Amy y Blaze. Me he encariñado tanto con usted y con ellas dos, que ya no me siento capaz de irme de su casa. Si me voy a vivir a otra parte, no sería lo mismo que vivir con usted y con ellas. Si yo me voy, nunca encontraría otro lugar que sea como es aquí. Creo que en ninguna otra parte podría encontrar amigas como usted y ellas dos. Lo que quiero decir, es que quiero pedirle honestamente a usted que al igual que a ellas, me permita vivir aquí por siempre._

_Ahora, Vainilla pone su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Knuckles y lo mira directamente a los ojos._

_Vainilla: Quédate si lo deseas. De verdad lo mereces._

_Knuckles, Amy y Blaze sonríen totalmente llenos de alegría y emoción porque Vainilla le ha aceptado lo que él le pidió._

_Knuckles: Gracias._

_Knuckles la abraza y Vainilla le corresponde el abrazo._

_Knuckles: Si alguna vez usted necesita ayuda con lo que sea durante su embarazo, voy a estar allí para usted. Durante todo su tiempo de embarazo, voy a ayudarla siempre que lo necesite y siempre que me lo pida._

_Amy y Blaze no pueden creer la felicidad que les provoca escuchar lo que Knuckles le dice a Vainilla._

_Amy y Blaze: Señorita Vainilla, nosotras compartimos lo que Knuckles le dice. Nosotras también la ayudaremos siempre que usted lo necesite mientras esté embarazada._

_Vainilla: Gracias a todos._

_Knuckles, Blaze y Amy: De nada, querida señorita._

_Desde ese día, Knuckles, Amy y Blaze esperaron pacientemente y llenos de ansias el nacimiento del bebé de Vainilla. Finalmente, el 26 de Mayo de 1.869, el bebé de Vainilla nació. Fue una bella niña y Vainilla la llamó "Cream"._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Vainilla: A partir de entonces, Knuckles, Amy y Blaze han vivido aquí. Ellos me cuidaron mientras estuve embarazada. Mientras todavía no llegaba ninguno de los otros, sólo ellos tres me ayudaban a cuidar a mi hija. Me ayudaron durante un tiempo corto hasta que ya pude empezar a cuidarla yo sola. Knuckles me pidió que lo dejara buscar más gente, porque dijo que quería que todas las habitaciones estuvieran ocupadas, así que acepté su petición. Y ninguno de nosotros supo qué hacer con la habitación de huéspedes, así que nunca alojamos a nadie ahí. Mi hija creció al pasar los años. Y eso es todo el relato.

Shadow: Si su esposo estuvo con usted cuando usted ya estaba embarazada, ¿significa que no era de los hombres que abandonan a sus esposas por tener miedo de asumir la responsabilidad de ser padres?.

Vainilla: No.

Shadow: ¿Entonces no quiso abandonarla cuando usted quedó embarazada?.

Vainilla: No. Mi esposo fue de los hombres que aceptan esa responsabilidad con valentía. Además, él quería tener un bebé tanto como yo. Nueve años antes de conocer a mi esposo, supe que muchas veces ocurría que los hombres abandonaban a sus esposas por tener miedo de asumir la responsabilidad de ser padres. Estuve casada con mi esposo por tres años. Cuando cumplimos nuestro tercer año juntos, me dijo que quería que tuviéramos un bebé. Cuando me dijo eso, recordé lo que supe y temí que él me abandonara cuando nuestro bebé naciera. Le pregunté si me abandonaría cuando nuestro bebé naciera, pero me dijo que no lo iba a hacer nunca. Y me dijo que si teníamos un bebé, aceptaría esa responsabilidad sin miedo y que si me estaba diciendo que quería que tuviéramos un bebé, era porque de verdad quería que formáramos una familia y porque no tenía miedo. Me dijo que nunca me abandonaría, ni siquiera cuando muriera. Me dijo que después de morir, siempre seguiría viviendo conmigo sea donde sea. Yo le creí todo y me puse verdaderamente feliz porque no quisiera abandonarme. Entonces quedé embarazada y viví con mi esposo hasta el día que murió en ese incendio.

Shadow: ¿Y no le guarda rencor al destino por haberle quitado a su esposo?.

Vainilla: No. Yo nunca fui rencorosa.

Shadow: Entonces, de todos aquí, usted es la única que no me guarda rencor por haber venido a asesinar a Sonic y por haber querido asesinarla a usted y a todos los demás.

Vainilla: Así es.

Shadow: Siendo madre, ¿cuál siente usted que puede ser la peor pesadilla que pueda enfrentar que alguna vez podría sufrir y que estoy seguro que espera no sufrir nunca en su vida?.

Vainilla: Perder a mi hija.

Ahora, Shadow le habla a Sonic.

Shadow: ¿Y tú no te enojas porque ella no me odie como tú y los otros?.

Sonic: No.

Knuckles: Ninguno de nosotros se enoja con la señorita Vainilla porque eso no es un motivo para enojarse con ella.

Sonic: Señorita Vainilla, Cream, pueden retirarse de aquí si lo desean.

Cream: Lo siento, Sonic, ojalá no te enojes conmigo por desobedecerte, pero yo deseo ver cuando ellos dos se vayan de nuestra casa.

Sonic: Como quieras. Entonces pueden volver adonde estaban antes de su conversación.

Vainilla y Cream se paran del suelo y vuelven adonde estaban sentadas.

Sonic: ¿Con quién de ellos quieres hablar ahora?.

Shadow: Con ella.

Shadow señala a Cosmo, así que Cosmo se para y camina hacia ellos y se sienta entremedio de Sonic y Knuckles, sin poder dejar de sentir su inmenso odio hacia Shadow y sin dejar de mirarlo con una mirada furiosa en ningún momento.

Cosmo: Mi nombre es "Cosmo" y soy una planta. En mis primeros días viviendo en esta casa, ver a la señorita Vainilla con su hija me recordaba a la familia que perdí. Yo no era de los que creen en cosas sobrenaturales. Sólo creía en lo que aprendí. Creía que el mundo era como siempre me pareció que era. Que todo era completamente normal, que no existía nada fuera de lo común, que siempre es cierto cuando alguien dice "Oye, sí, es verdadero, y todo va según lo planeado y es lógico que así deba ser", pero tengo una marca de algo que me ocurrió, algo que no tiene ni razón ni lógica. Tuve una experiencia paranormal aterradora. Antes de tener esa experiencia, no creía en lo paranormal, así que nunca pensé que me tocaría vivir una experiencia de ninguna clase. Antes de que tú vinieras a asesinar a Sonic e incluso antes de que yo llegara a esta casa, nunca me había visto tan cerca de la muerte, hasta que me encontré viviendo algo que ya estoy completamente segura que no volveré a vivir nunca más. Algo que de verdad me gustó, fue que cuando llegué y les conté esa experiencia, me creyeron porque obviamente tienen la capacidad de entender que hasta lo inexplicable debe creerse a veces. Algunas personas no tienen esa capacidad. Están demasiado enraizadas en el pensamiento literal y lineal. Si no lo tengo delante y no puedo palparlo, entonces no es verdadero. Pero una buena parte de la vida es ajena a eso. Y eso me gusta. Para mí, es verdaderamente tonto que la gente crea que sólo porque hay algo que no se ve o que no pueda comprobarse, significa que no existe o que no es verdadero, porque el hecho de no poder ver algo o de no poder comprobarlo, no significa que no esté ahí o que no exista. Incluso si no se puede ver algo, no significa que no esté ahí. Sólo porque hay algo que muchas veces no puede comprobarse como cierto o existente, no quiere decir que no exista. Es correcto creer, aunque a veces pueda haber cosas que sean inexplicables o que no puedan verse ni oírse para comprobarse. Yo no tenía ese pensamiento antes. Obtuve ese pensamiento después de llegar a esta casa, porque antes de llegar a vivir aquí, no tenía ese pensamiento que tengo ahora. No sé cómo pasó, pero lo que pasó, fue que esa experiencia no me causó ningún trauma que fuera permanente. Sí me dejó traumatizada, pero sólo fue durante un tiempo. Cuando llegué a esta casa, mi vida volvió a ser normal y el trauma que sufrí desapareció con el tiempo. Aunque parezca increíble, el tiempo tranquilo y feliz que pasé viviendo en esta casa, hizo que en pocos meses perdiera todo el trauma que sufrí por esa experiencia. Cuando mi madre eligió que nos mudáramos de casa, me sentía feliz por ir a vivir en una casa nueva y estaba segura de que la pasaríamos muy bien. Mi madre estuvo buscando una casa en venta durante dos días. Y un día, encontró una casa muy bella que para ése entonces tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Tuvo un presentimiento sobre ella, supo instantáneamente que tenía que comprarla. Con toda mi familia creíamos que viviríamos bien en esa casa, pero mi madre y dos de mis hermanas perdieron un poco esa felicidad, porque cuando compramos esa casa, nos dijeron que estaba embrujada. Ellas no podían decidirse si iban a creerse lo que nos dijeron, porque nunca nos dieron ninguna evidencia de que eso fuese cierto, pero yo nunca creí eso, así que nunca me preocupé por eso y jamás perdí la felicidad de vivir en esa casa. Mi madre y mis dos hermanas no sabían si debían creer eso o si debían creer que sólo era una mentira, pero yo estaba totalmente convencida de que sólo era una mentira y durante los primeros tres días viviendo en esa casa, pensé que nos habían dicho eso sólo para asustarnos y para que nos fuésemos a buscar otro lugar para vivir y para que nadie comprara la casa.

_Flash Back_

_La fecha es 21 de Marzo de 1.872. Cosmo y su familia han cumplido quince días viviendo en su nueva casa en la zona centro-norte de Kyoto. Cosmo está en la sala principal de la casa con su hermana mayor y su hermana menor, mientras que su hermana más pequeña, una bella bebé, está siendo cuidada por su madre en su habitación. La hermana mayor de Cosmo abre las puertas de la cocina y entra a buscar una botella de agua. La encuentra y regresa con sus hermanas y Cosmo aprovecha el momento para preguntarle algo._

_Cosmo: Hermana, ¿tú crees que la historia que nos contaron sobre que esta casa está embrujada, sea cierta?._

_Hermana mayor de Cosmo: No sé qué creer sobre eso. Nunca nos dieron ninguna evidencia de que eso fuera cierto._

_Cosmo: Yo no creo nada de eso. Yo no creo en lo paranormal._

_La hermana mayor de Cosmo abre la botella de agua y comienza a beber. De repente, cuando traga por cuarta vez, la botella estalla de la mitad para abajo como si le hubieran metido pólvora y como si de alguna manera le hubieran prendido fuego para que explotara. El estallido hace saltar del terror a las tres y Cosmo y su hermana menor llegan a soltar un grito corto pero muy fuerte. También hizo que la hermana mayor de Cosmo casi se atragantara, pero sólo hizo que ella apartara la botella de su boca muy rápidamente. Cosmo no puede entender cómo sucedió eso, pero mientras intenta pensar en si hubo alguna razón para que eso sucediera, ella y su hermana mayor escuchan a su hermana menor dando un pequeño quejido y la ven con su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo._

_Hermana mayor de Cosmo: Hermana, ¿qué te pasa?._

_Hermana menor de Cosmo: Un pedazo de vidrio me cortó aquí._

_La hermana mayor de Cosmo deja en el suelo la mitad de la botella que quedó intacta y se apresura a revisar a su pequeña hermana._

_Hermana mayor de Cosmo: Aparta tu mano y déjame revisarte._

_Lentamente, la hermana menor de Cosmo quita su mano y deja ver una herida en su brazo, causándoles un susto a sus hermanas. Algo más terrible, es que lentamente, tres hilos de sangre poco gruesos bajan por su brazo. Si no le curan de alguna forma esa herida, lentamente puede desangrarse._

_Hermana mayor de Cosmo: Ese pedazo de vidrio te hizo un pequeño torniquete. Tengo que ir a decirle a mamá. Cosmo, quédate con ella y no vayan a tocar nada, no quiero que algo te pase a ti también._

_Cosmo: Claro._

_La hermana mayor de Cosmo corre a toda velocidad a la habitación de su madre y golpea la puerta con fuerza._

_Hermana mayor de Cosmo: ¡Mamá, ven por favor!. ¡Nuestra hermana menor se hirió un brazo y necesitamos que traigas los vendajes para que la cures!._

_No hay respuesta. No se escucha nada dentro de la habitación, ni siquiera a la bebé._

_Hermana mayor de Cosmo: ¡MAMÁ, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!. ¡VEN A AYUDARNOS!._

_Todavía no hay ninguna respuesta. La hermana mayor de Cosmo abre la puerta, pero cuando mira hacia dentro, no puede creer lo que ve y suelta un grito tan fuerte que llega a escucharse hasta por fuera de la casa._

_Hermana mayor de Cosmo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!._

_Ese grito también les saca un susto muy fuerte a Cosmo y su hermana menor. Las dos corren hacia donde está su hermana a preguntarle qué pasó._

_Cosmo: Hermana, ¿qué te pasa?._

_Su hermana mayor sólo mira hacia dentro sin contestarle nada. Cosmo y su hermana menor miran hacia dentro de la habitación y ven porqué su hermana lanzó ese grito. Las ventanas de la habitación están destruidas y los restos de vidrio quedaron esparcidos a los pies de la ventana, como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar. Su madre está muerta sobre la cama, con grandes torniquetes en las piernas y uno en el torso y su bebé está tirada en el suelo, también muerta. Ver eso aterra tanto a la hermana menor de Cosmo, que lamentablemente, le da un ataque al corazón y se desploma muerta. Desde ahí se escuchan las botellas de agua explotando una por una en la cocina, supuestamente, sin ninguna razón. Súbitamente, Cosmo escucha desde su derecha unos pasos grandes y pesados caminando hacia ella. Ella y su hermana voltean rápidamente la cabeza hacia ese lado y no ven nada, pero los pasos siguen escuchándose. Cosmo retrocede lentamente hacia la izquierda de su hermana y de repente, su hermana mayor siente como que unas manos le toman la cabeza. Antes de que pueda reaccionar o decir algo o gritar siquiera, su cabeza gira violentamente hacia la derecha y se escucha un crujido súbito y aterrador que resulta ser su cuello rompiéndose. Su cuerpo se desploma al suelo delante de Cosmo. Cosmo mira totalmente llena de terror el cuerpo de su hermana delante de ella y eso la deja choqueada. Actuando sólo instintivamente, Cosmo entra corriendo a la habitación de su madre y se trepa por la ventana y salió de la casa y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Ella corre sin ver hacia atrás y sin detenerse para nada. Sigue corriendo durante 19 minutos hasta que logra llegar al centro de la ciudad, aunque por cierto, muy cansada. Cosmo intenta seguir corriendo, pero sus piernas están muy cansadas como para seguir corriendo rápido. Pese a eso, ella continúa corriendo. A lo lejos en dirección hacia donde ella va, Blaze va caminando sola y mirando hacia ambos lados para buscar a alguien más que necesite alojarse. Blaze mira hacia delante y ve a Cosmo corriendo directamente hacia ella. Cosmo se acerca a ella rápidamente y ella se aparta un poco hacia la izquierda y Cosmo pasa justo al lado de ella y sólo por unos pocos centímetros, Blaze logra salvarse de ser embestida. Ella mira a Cosmo sin poder entender porqué corre. Cosmo continúa corriendo hasta que sus piernas se quedan sin fuerzas y ella se desploma como si se hubiera tropezado, debido a que ya lleva veinte minutos corriendo. Blaze se alarma y corre rápidamente hacia ella para ver si puede ayudarla. Cosmo intenta pararse, pero sólo logra levantarse con sus brazos, así que se arrastra como puede para intentar continuar, aunque ni ella tiene idea de adónde está corriendo, pero adonde sea que vaya, ella quiere ir a cualquier lugar que no sea su casa. Blaze la alcanza y la detiene y se arrodilla para hablar con ella._

_Blaze: Oye, niñita, ¿estás bien?._

_Cosmo sólo respira muy agitadamente y Blaze se da cuenta de que está choqueada._

_Blaze: Niñita, ¿te encuentras bien?._

_Cosmo se voltea con mucho pesar hacia la derecha y se desploma de espalda al suelo, todavía respirando agitadamente. Con su mano derecha, Blaze levanta delicadamente la cabeza de Cosmo y con su mano izquierda, le levanta un poco la espalda._

_Blaze: Oye, mírame por favor._

_Cosmo mira la cara de Blaze._

_Blaze: Niñita, ¿qué te sucedió?. Dime qué te pasó._

_La visión de Cosmo empieza a distorsionarse y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente. Su voz es como un susurro casi inaudible, pero que Blaze puede entender._

_Cosmo: Ayúdame._

_Los ojos de Cosmo se cierran debido a que ella se desmaya. Blaze se preocupa y pone su mano izquierda sobre su abdomen y logra sentir sus latidos cardiacos, así que ella se da cuenta de que sólo se desmayó y se relaja un poco mientras piensa rápidamente en algo._

_Blaze: Parece que algo la asustó mucho. Será mejor que la lleve a la casa._

_Con gran dificultad, Blaze levanta a Cosmo y la carga en su espalda y comienza a correr como puede hasta la casa. Blaze corre lo más rápido que puede ir, pero pocos minutos después, debido al peso muerto de Cosmo, ella comienza a cansarse y comienza a sentir dolores en la espalda. Blaze corre más lento, pero intenta seguir. Después de correr 81 metros sin detenerse, se cae arrodillada al suelo, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por evitar que Cosmo se le caiga de la espalda. Blaze intenta recuperar la respiración un poco, hasta que logra sentir que recuperó parte de su aire y vuelve a correr. Mientras ella corre, el peso muerto de Cosmo sobre su cuerpo y la distancia que lleva la hacen cansarse más. Después de correr más distancia que antes, Blaze logra visualizar la casa, pero al momento de hacerlo, se detiene y cae arrodillada por segunda vez, sintiéndose más débil y evitando soltar los quejidos de dolor por su espalda adolorida y tratando de ignorar el dolor de su espalda. Respira durante un rato, hasta que vuelve a recuperar el aire para continuar. Blaze se levanta y continúa una vez más, haciendo un último esfuerzo. Con las veces que se ha detenido y con el tiempo que lleva corriendo, Blaze ha corrido durante trece minutos. Ella sigue corriendo, estando cada vez más cerca de la casa. Inesperadamente, la puerta de la casa se abre y allí ve a Knuckles y Amy mirándola. Blaze ya no puede resistir más y cae por tercera vez. Knuckles y Amy se apresuran a ayudarla, llegando Knuckles primero con Blaze._

_Knuckles: Blaze, yo la llevaré adentro. Amy, tú ayuda a Blaze._

_Amy: Sí._

_Knuckles levanta a Cosmo y Amy lo ayuda a ponérsela sobre la espalda y Knuckles corre para dentro de la casa y Amy ayuda a Blaze a levantarse. Amy la toma del brazo derecho y lentamente, Blaze se levanta del suelo._

_Amy: Blaze, ¿te sientes bien?._

_Blaze: Sí, estoy bien, sólo estoy cansada. Necesito agua._

_Amy lleva a Blaze para dentro y le da una botella con agua que Blaze bebe completamente, luego Amy deja la botella en la cocina. Amy regresa al lado de Blaze y decide que ella le dé explicaciones._

_Amy: ¿Oye, Blaze?._

_Blaze: ¿Sí?._

_Amy: ¿Puedes decirme cómo la encontraste?._

_Blaze: Te refieres a esa niña, ¿verdad?._

_Amy: Sí._

_Blaze: Yo iba caminando por la calle y de pronto la vi corriendo directamente hacia mí. Antes de que me embistiera, me hice a un lado y ella pasó a sólo unos pocos centímetros de mí. Casi me embistió cuando pasó corriendo a mi lado. Yo no entendía porqué corría, y hasta ahora, sigo sin entenderlo. Ella corría hasta que la vi caerse. Me alarmé y corrí hacia ella para ver si podía ayudarla. Creo que debió caerse por cansancio más que por tropezarse, porque iba corriendo demasiado rápido. La vi apoyar sus manos en el suelo y tratar de pararse, pero luego vi que sólo se arrastró hacia donde iba. La alcancé inmediatamente, la detuve y me arrodillé para hablar con ella. Le pregunté si estaba bien, pero ella sólo respiraba agitadamente y me di cuenta de que estaba choqueada. Más que notar que su respiración agitada fuera por cansancio, noté que era por miedo. Le pregunté si se encontraba bien, pero sólo se volteó hacia la derecha y se desplomó al suelo y siguió respirando así. Con mi mano derecha y con delicadeza le levanté la cabeza y con mi mano izquierda le levanté un poco la espalda. Le dije "Oye, niñita, mírame por favor" y ella me miró directamente a la cara. Le pregunté qué le sucedió y le dije que me dijera qué le pasó. Cuando lo hice, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y me habló. Su voz era como un susurro casi inaudible, pero que podía entender. Ella me dijo "Ayúdame" y se desmayó en mis brazos. Cuando vi que sus ojos se cerraron, me preocupé y le puse mi mano izquierda sobre su abdomen. Logré sentir sus latidos cardiacos y me di cuenta de que sólo se había desmayado, así que eso me dio un poco de alivio. En mi mente me dije a mí misma "Parece que algo la asustó mucho. Será mejor que la lleve a la casa" y la subí con gran dificultad a mi espalda y corrí de vuelta para acá. Por tener que soportar su peso muerto y por tener que recorrer toda esa larga distancia hasta aquí, me sentía muy cansada, pero me esforcé por llegar con ella. Me caí arrodillada una vez y traté de recuperar el aire. Y luego continué, pero después de correr más que antes, volví a caer arrodillada. Respiré unos segundos y volví a correr. Y la tercera vez que caí arrodillada, fue cuando tú y Knuckles estaban mirándome desde la puerta. Me caía arrodillada por el cansancio que sentía. Aunque ella es más pequeña que tú y yo, me fue igualmente difícil correr trayéndola cargada en mi espalda._

_Amy: ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?._

_Blaze: Me duele la espalda, pero creo que sólo con dormir esta noche, se me pasará._

_Knuckles llega corriendo._

_Knuckles: SE ESTÁ DESPERTANDO._

_Amy: Blaze, ¿puedes correr?._

_Blaze: Prefiero no hacerlo por ahora. Tú corre, yo iré sola._

_Amy: Está bien._

_Blaze: Knuckles, ¿adónde la llevaste?._

_Knuckles: A la segunda habitación._

_Knuckles y Amy se van. Cosmo despierta completamente y lo primero que ve es el techo de la habitación. Ella voltea lentamente los ojos hacia la derecha y ve una pared y se da cuenta de que está en una habitación. Luego voltea los ojos hacia la izquierda y ve a Vainilla mirándola con una mirada preocupada._

_Vainilla: ¿Te encuentras bien, querida?._

_Cosmo: No._

_Knuckles y Amy entran a la habitación. En tanto, Cosmo ve que Vainilla tiene a una niñita a su lado._

_Vainilla: ¿Qué te ocurrió?._

_Cosmo recuerda inmediatamente lo que le ocurrió a su familia y su mirada se vuelve muy triste, ella cierra los ojos, se tapa la boca con la mano derecha y comienza a llorar. A Amy le parece curioso que se ponga a llorar, porque parece que no hubiera ningún motivo para su llanto y por un momento a Knuckles también le parece curioso, pero inmediatamente recuerda cuando Vainilla le dijo que lloraba porque perdió a su esposo en ese incendio, así que se da cuenta de que Cosmo debe haber perdido a algún ser querido también y que quizás por eso está llorando. Medio minuto después, Amy también recuerda lo que Vainilla le dijo, así que también se da cuenta de que Cosmo debió haber perdido a alguien y que eso puede ser el posible motivo de su llanto. Un minuto después, Blaze entra a la habitación, escuchando el llanto de Cosmo. Blaze siente curiosidad por saber porqué Cosmo está llorando, pero aunque piensa que nadie debe saber porqué está llorando, igualmente decide preguntárselo a Knuckles en voz baja._

_Blaze: Oye, Knuckles, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe porqué ella está llorando?._

_Knuckles también le responde en voz baja._

_Knuckles: Yo pienso que debe haber perdido a algún familiar._

_Blaze: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?._

_Knuckles: ¿Recuerdas cuando la señorita Vainilla lloró por recordar que había perdido a su esposo?._

_Blaze: Sí, ¿por qué?._

_Knuckles: Esta niña puede estar llorando por la misma causa. Quizás perdió a alguien que quería mucho._

_Blaze lo piensa por un momento inmediato y se da cuenta de que posiblemente puede ser cierto._

_Blaze: Creo que tienes razón._

_Exactamente dos horas después, Cosmo termina de llorar. Mientras lloraba, Blaze trajo una botella de agua para que Cosmo bebiera, por si acaso despertaba sedienta. Ahora que Cosmo ya dejó de llorar, Blaze decide darle agua._

_Blaze: Niñita, ¿quieres agua?._

_Cosmo mira la botella y eso le recuerda cuando la botella que tenía su hermana mayor explotó y su hermana menor fue herida. Cosmo se tapa la cara con las manos, como si hubiera algo o pasara algo o como si la botella tuviera algo que ella no quiere ver._

_Cosmo: ¡Aleja eso de mí, no me acerques esa botella!._

_Blaze: ¿Por qué?. Es sólo una botella._

_Cosmo: ¿No hay nada que la haga explotar?._

_Blaze: ¿Explotar?. ¿De qué estás hablando?._

_Cosmo se destapa el ojo izquierdo y mira detenidamente y no ocurre nada. La botella no explota y no parece haber nada malo en ninguna parte ni tampoco parece haber un fantasma que la haga explotar. Ella se quita las manos de la cara y trata de bajar su preocupación. Cosmo mira a su alrededor y ve que nadie se ve preocupado._

_Blaze: ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?._

_Cosmo: Por algo que me ocurrió en mi casa._

_Blaze: ¿Deseas beber?._

_Cosmo estira muy lentamente su mano derecha, pero la detiene antes de tocar la botella. Dos segundos después, vuelve a estirar su mano y toma la botella. Cosmo retrae su brazo muy lentamente y bebe un único trago, luego retira la botella de su boca y ve que no le ocurre lo que le ocurrió a su hermana mayor cuando bebía. Vuelve a poner la boquilla de la botella en su boca y bebe tres tragos más y todos con normalidad. Bebe un poco más y luego bebe toda el agua de la botella._

_Blaze: Niñita, ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre?._

_Cosmo: Mi nombre es "Cosmo" y soy una planta._

_Blaze: Nunca conocí a nadie como tú y tampoco conocí a nadie que se llame como tú._

_Cosmo deja la botella en el suelo._

_Cosmo: ¿En dónde estoy?._

_Vainilla: Estás en una de las siete habitaciones de mi casa._

_Cosmo voltea su mirada hacia Vainilla._

_Cosmo: ¿Su casa?._

_Vainilla: Sí, yo soy la dueña de la casa en la que te encuentras._

_Cosmo: ¿Y cómo llegué aquí?._

_Blaze: Yo te traje._

_Cosmo mira a Blaze de nuevo._

_Cosmo: ¿Cuándo me trajiste?._

_Blaze: Después que tú te desmayaste en mis brazos._

_Blaze le cuenta cómo la trajo y le cuenta todo, incluyendo el cansancio y el dolor de espalda que sufrió por cargarla encima de su espalda para traerla._

_Cosmo: Siento mucho que ahora te duela la espalda._

_Blaze: No tienes porqué pedirme perdón. Yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarte allá en la calle. Y no es tu culpa que te hayas desmayado. Los desmayos casi siempre son inevitables._

_Cosmo: ¿Habrá alguna forma para hacer que se te pase el dolor de espalda?._

_Blaze: Creo que sólo con una noche de sueño se me pasará todo el dolor. Tú no te preocupes._

_Cosmo: Está bien._

_Blaze: ¿Puedes decirnos qué te ocurrió?._

_Cosmo les relata todo._

_Amy: Cosmo, ¿crees que exista alguna razón para que todo eso ocurriera en tu casa?._

_Cosmo lo piensa por un instante y se da cuenta de que la historia de que su casa estaba embrujada y que ella eligió no creer era cierta._

_Cosmo: Cuando mi madre compró esa casa, nos dijeron que estaba embrujada, pero yo nunca creí eso, porque era escéptica. Yo no creía en lo sobrenatural._

_Amy: Y por lo que pasó, ahora sí crees, ¿verdad?._

_Cosmo: Sí. No tengo ninguna duda. Si mi casa no estuviera embrujada, nada de eso habría ocurrido._

_Amy: ¿Dónde está tu casa?._

_Cosmo: Está en la zona centro-norte de la ciudad._

_Blaze: Entonces es por eso que te vi venir corriendo desde el norte._

_Cosmo: Exacto. Venía desde la zona centro-norte, por eso venía desde la calle que lleva al norte de la ciudad._

_Blaze: Hay algo que todavía no entiendo. Si habías escuchado la historia de que tu casa está embrujada, ¿por qué no lo creíste?._

_Cosmo: Porque cuando mi mamá compró la casa, nunca nos dieron ninguna evidencia de que esa historia fuera cierta. Y porque durante toda mi vida fui escéptica a lo sobrenatural. Nunca creí en nada de lo que llaman "paranormal". Pero ahora sí creo en todo eso._

_Blaze: Todo tiene sentido._

_Amy: Cosmo, si te fueras de aquí, ¿adónde irías?._

_Cosmo: No lo sé, pero prefiero ir a cualquier otro lugar que no sea mi casa. No quiero volver a entrar a mi casa nunca más. Si vuelvo allí, los espíritus que están allí me matarán. Debido a esa experiencia, ahora me siento traumatizada y también siento que le tengo terror a la muerte._

_Blaze: Así que estás traumatizada. Entonces es por eso que actuaste así cuando quise darte agua para que bebieras._

_Cosmo: Sí. Cuando me acercaste esa botella, inmediatamente recordé lo que le ocurrió a la botella que mi hermana mayor tenía cuando estaba bebiendo. ¿Puedes perdonarme por haber actuado así?._

_Blaze le sonríe tiernamente._

_Blaze: Sí, Cosmo._

_Cosmo: Gracias._

_Knuckles: ¿Esa experiencia te causó este terror a la muerte o ya tenías ese terror antes?._

_Cosmo: No. Nunca lo tuve. Siento que esa experiencia me hizo nacer el terror a la muerte._

_Vainilla: Sólo por curiosidad, querida Cosmo, ¿sabes hace cuánto tiempo habían construido tu casa?._

_Cosmo: Esa casa fue construida hace cincuenta años._

_Vainilla: Ya veo. En alguno de todos los años pudo haber sido embrujada de alguna forma._

_Cosmo: Yo creo que así es. Quisiera saber si por alguna parte de la ciudad hay algún lugar donde pueda vivir por toda mi vida y nunca tenga que volver a esa casa aterradora. Si alguno de ustedes sabe dónde hay otra casa para que yo viva y que no esté embrujada, me gustaría que me lo digan._

_Blaze sigue sonriéndole._

_Blaze: Yo sé dónde hay otra casa._

_Cosmo: ¿Dónde está?._

_Blaze: Ahora mismo estás en ella. No tienes que ir a ningún otro lado._

_Cosmo: ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?._

_Blaze: A partir de ahora, tú vivirás toda tu vida en esta casa. Todos seremos como tu familia. Nunca tendrás que volver a esa casa embrujada y nunca tendrás que ir a buscar ninguna otra casa. Aquí es donde tú vivirás desde ahora._

_Cosmo: ¿Esta casa no está embrujada?._

_Vainilla: No._

_Cosmo: ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue construida esta casa?._

_Vainilla: Hace catorce años._

_Cosmo: ¿De verdad puedo vivir aquí?._

_Vainilla: Sí._

_Cada uno le asiente con la cabeza, afirmando que también la dejarán vivir con ellos._

_Cosmo: Muchas gracias. Ahora recuerdo que nadie de ustedes me ha dicho su nombre._

_Amy: Yo me llamo "Amy" y soy una eriza._

_Blaze: Mi nombre es "Blaze" y soy una gata._

_Knuckles: Mi nombre es "Knuckles" y soy un equidna._

_Vainilla: Yo me llamo "Vainilla" y soy una coneja. Y esta bella niñita que tengo aquí, es mi hijita Cream._

_Cosmo: Con razón es que se parece mucho a usted. Y usted tiene un nombre muy bonito, señorita Vainilla._

_Vainilla: Gracias._

_Cosmo: ¿Dónde está el padre de su hija?._

_Amy, Blaze y Knuckles mantienen su compostura para evitar gritarle._

_Amy, Blaze y Knuckles: Por favor, no preguntes eso._

_Cosmo: ¿Por qué?._

_Vainilla: Oigan, ya no es necesario que quieran evitar que me pregunten eso. Ya lo superé así que no tiene importancia que me sigan preguntado lo mismo sobre mi esposo._

_Amy, Blaze y Knuckles se relajan._

_Amy, Blaze y Knuckles: Está bien._

_Cosmo: ¿Por qué actuaron así?._

_Vainilla: Es que el treinta de Agosto de 1.868, cuando yo tenía cuatro días de embarazo, mi esposo murió en un incendio en la plaza del pueblo. Ellos quieren evitar que yo me deprima por recordar cuando mi esposo murió._

_Cosmo: Ahora ya lo entiendo todo._

_Amy: Cosmo, perdón por haberte dicho que no preguntaras eso. Nosotros todavía no sabíamos que la señorita Vainilla ya superó su depresión._

_Blaze: Es verdad, Cosmo, sólo supimos que la señorita Vainilla ya no se deprime porque ella lo acaba de decir ahora. Yo también te pido perdón._

_Knuckles: Lo que ellas dicen es cierto, Cosmo. Y yo también te pido perdón._

_Cosmo: Sí, los perdono._

_Amy, Blaze y Knuckles: Gracias, amiga._

_Los tres le dicen que le dijeron eso con calma para evitar gritarle._

_Cosmo: Gracias por no gritarme._

_Amy, Blaze y Knuckles: No es nada._

_Cosmo: Señorita Vainilla, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva usted viviendo en esta casa?._

_Vainilla: Cinco años. El cuatro de Julio de este año cumplo seis años viviendo en esta casa._

_Cosmo: ¿Y los demás sólo son amigos suyos?._

_Vainilla: Sí._

_Cosmo: ¿Y desde cuándo viven con usted?._

_Vainilla: Knuckles vive aquí desde el treinta de Agosto de 1.868. Amy y Blaze viven aquí desde el 31 de Agosto de ese mismo año._

_Cosmo: ¿Puede usted contarme cómo conoció a cada uno de ellos?._

_Vainilla se lo cuenta durante varios minutos y también le cuenta porqué viven con ella._

_Cosmo: ¿Y cuántos años tiene su hija?._

_Vainilla: Mi hija Cream tiene dos años._

_Cosmo: ¿Y ella cuándo nació?._

_Vainilla: El 26 de Mayo de 1.869._

_Cosmo: ¿Ya ha dicho alguna palabra?._

_Vainilla: Sí._

_Cosmo: ¿Qué fue lo primero que dijo?._

_Vainilla: Lo primero que ella dijo fue "Mamá" y llegué a llorar de la emoción cuando la escuché llamarme "Mamá" por primera vez._

_Cosmo observa a Vainilla meciendo suave y tiernamente a su hija y mientras lo hace, Cream le sonríe a Cosmo. Ver esa hermosa escena hace que Cosmo recuerde a su propia familia._

_Cosmo: Verla a usted con su hija me recuerda a mi familia._

_Vainilla: ¿Ah, sí?._

_Cosmo le asiente con la cabeza._

_Cosmo: ¿Usted me había dicho que estoy en una de las siete habitaciones de su casa?._

_Vainilla: Así es._

_Cosmo: ¿Y en cuál habitación estoy?._

_Vainilla: En la segunda._

_Cosmo: ¿Y cuál habitación usa usted?._

_Vainilla: La primera habitación. Ahora la uso sólo con mi hija, pero antes de que mi hija naciera, la usaba con mi esposo, hasta que él murió._

_Cosmo: ¿Por qué su casa tiene siete habitaciones?._

_Vainilla: Porque hace catorce años fue construida por una familia de siete personas._

_Cosmo: ¿Puedo ver toda la casa?._

_Vainilla: Sí, querida._

_Cosmo se levanta de la cama y Vainilla le enseña la casa entera, ambas siendo acompañadas por los demás._

_Cosmo: ¿Por qué hay una habitación que no tiene nada?._

_Vainilla: Porque era una habitación de huéspedes que nunca fue usada por nadie._

_Cosmo: ¿Y nunca la ha usado para ninguna otra cosa?._

_Vainilla: No. Cuando mi esposo y yo compramos esta casa nunca supimos qué hacer con esa habitación, así que decidimos que como no sabíamos qué hacer con ella, no debía haber nada allí y nunca nadie se alojaría allí._

_Cosmo: ¿Ni Amy ni Blaze ni Knuckles han usado esa habitación?._

_Vainilla: No, ellos nunca la usaron. Ellos usan las otras habitaciones que eligieron._

_Ahora, Cosmo les pregunta a los tres amigos._

_Cosmo: ¿Cuáles habitaciones eligieron?._

_Amy: Yo elegí la séptima habitación._

_Blaze: Yo elegí la cuarta habitación._

_Knuckles: Y yo elegí la quinta habitación._

_Cosmo: Entonces, si me dejan vivir aquí por siempre, también puedo elegir en cuál habitación quedarme, ¿verdad?._

_Vainilla: Sí, sí puedes elegir._

_Cosmo: Gracias, señorita. Entonces elijo la segunda habitación._

_Vainilla: Entonces puedes quedártela._

_Cosmo: Gracias._

_Amy: En un tiempo podrás adaptarte a vivir aquí._

_Cosmo: Estoy segura de que así será. Y, señorita Vainilla, ¿cuánto dinero posee usted?._

_Vainilla: Durante años he poseído seiscientos mil millones de yenes._

_La expresión de Cosmo se vuelve de asombro._


	15. Chapter 15

_Cosmo: NO PUEDO CREERLO. NUNCA CONOCÍ A NADIE QUE TUVIERA TANTO DINERO. DE VERDAD QUE USTED Y TODOS DEBEN VIVIR MUY BIEN CON TODO ESE DINERO._

_Vainilla: Igualmente, muchas veces he perdido algo de dinero por las compras que siempre hacemos, pero nunca me he quedado sin dinero._

_Cosmo: ¿Y tiene su dinero aquí en la casa?._

_Vainilla: Sólo algunas cantidades. El resto de todo mi dinero está en el banco de la ciudad._

_Cosmo: ¿Habla del Banco Toshimichi Okubo?._

_Vainilla: Exacto._

_Cosmo: Usted es la primera persona millonaria que he conocido en toda mi vida._

_Vainilla: ¿Nunca conociste a nadie más que fuera millonario?._

_Cosmo: Honestamente no._

_Amy: Oye, Cosmo, perdona que te pregunte esto, ¿pero tú alguna vez mentiste?._

_Cosmo: No, yo nunca miento. Mi mamá me enseñó a ser siempre honesta así que yo no sé mentir. Y eso me gusta. Siempre odié la deshonestidad. La odio tanto como odio las bebidas alcohólicas._

_Blaze: Ah, así que odias el alcohol._

_Cosmo: Sí, sé los peligros que trae la adicción al alcohol así que por esa razón, yo soy una eterna enemiga del alcohol y nunca permitiré que el alcohol entre en mi vida. Nunca beberé nada de alcohol ni siquiera cuando sea adulta. Nunca bebería alcohol ni por todos los lujos del mundo. Nunca usaría el dinero para comprar alcohol. Solamente prefiero gastar el dinero en algo sano y que yo de verdad pueda aprobar. Nunca podría aprobar al alcohol ni como la mejor bebida, porque en realidad lo califico como la peor bebida del mundo._

_Vainilla: Yo nunca me había considerado enemiga de nada, pero siento que ahora puedo hacerlo._

_Amy: Yo también._

_Blaze: Yo también._

_Knuckles: Yo también._

_Cosmo: ¿De qué se consideran enemigos ahora?._

_Vainilla, Knuckles, Blaze y Amy: Del alcohol._

_Cosmo: Aunque yo todavía no sonría, me siento alegre por saber que ahora vivo con personas que tienen mi mismo pensamiento. Y, señorita Vainilla, ¿usted nunca usó su dinero para comprar bebidas alcohólicas?._

_Vainilla: No, yo siempre he sabido usar correctamente mi dinero. Yo nunca podría usar mi dinero para comprar bebidas alcohólicas. Como yo siempre supe de los peligros que trae beber alcohol, nunca quise gastar nada de dinero en las compras de alcohol. Y mi esposo también sabía del peligro que causa el alcohol así que él tampoco había bebido nada de alcohol en su vida._

_Cosmo: Me da gusto saber que su esposo también era sano._

_Cada uno de los otros dice que también les da gusto eso. Vainilla vuelve a recordar lo que Blaze dijo sobre el dolor de su espalda._

_Vainilla: Escúchame, Blaze, no es necesario que debas dormir para que deje de dolerte la espalda._

_Blaze: ¿Por qué, señorita?._

_Vainilla: Tengo algo que te quitará el dolor de espalda más rápido._

_Blaze: ¿Y qué es?._

_Vainilla: Es una pomada para dolores musculares. Está guardada en mi habitación._

_Blaze: ¿Podría ponerme ahora esa pomada por favor?._

_Vainilla: Claro que sí, querida. Ven conmigo._

_Blaze: Está bien._

_Vainilla: Los demás pueden hacer lo que deseen._

_Los demás le agradecen. Vainilla se va a su habitación y Blaze la sigue. Las dos entran y Vainilla se acerca a un velador a la derecha de su cama._

_Vainilla: Querida, acuéstate en mi cama con la espalda hacia arriba._

_Blaze lo hace y Vainilla saca un frasco de pomada del cajón del velador. Abre el frasco, toma un poco de pomada en su mano derecha y le levanta la ropa a Blaze y se la esparce por toda la espalda._

_Blaze: Señorita, ¿esa pomada es de las que producen irritación a la piel?._

_Vainilla: No, querida, esta pomada no es de ésas. Yo nunca compro productos que tengan efectos secundarios malos._

_Blaze: Que bien. Gracias._

_Vainilla: De nada._

_Vainilla le esparce bien la pomada en toda la espalda a Blaze y después le baja la ropa y Blaze se baja de la cama._

_Blaze: Gracias, señorita._

_Vainilla: De nada._

_Vainilla guarda la pomada y las dos salen de la habitación para volver con los demás, pero cuando salen, ven que los demás están ahí en el pasillo fuera de la habitación._

_Blaze: ¿Por qué están todos aquí?._

_Amy: Quisimos esperar a que salieras._

_Vainilla: Ninguno necesita preocuparse por Blaze. La pomada que le puse en la espalda no tiene ningún efecto secundario y hará que en sólo cuarenta minutos se le pase todo el dolor de espalda._

_A Blaze y a los demás les gusta escuchar eso. Cuando pasaron los cuarenta minutos, el dolor de Blaze se le desaparece por completo. A partir de ese día, Cosmo vivió en la casa de Vainilla y nunca regresó a su antigua casa._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Cosmo: A partir de entonces, empezamos a vivir juntos. La vida como millonarios siempre ha sido hermosa para mí y para todos. En realidad, cuando llegué a vivir aquí, nunca había vivido con una vida tan buena. Al igual que Tails, yo nunca fui de las personas que se dejan llevar por la ambición del dinero. Me gusta que haya dinero, pero nunca dejo que mi gusto se convierta en obsesión. Y siempre me dio gusto que ninguno de ellos dejara que el dinero los obsesionara como ha ocurrido a veces con otras personas. Me daba gusto que mi vida fuera lujosa y hasta ahora me sigue gustando, pero nunca antes había tenido una vida tan lujosa hasta entonces así que cuando llegué a vivir aquí, no estaba acostumbrada a vivir con ese lujo, pero me acostumbré con el paso del tiempo. Desde que me fui de mi otra casa, nunca regresé allí, porque sabía que si volvía ahí, los espíritus malignos de la casa me matarían. Nunca le hubiera dicho esto a nadie, pero como me sucedió, pues yo lo conté. Y me alegra que me hayan creído, aunque nunca tuve ninguna evidencia para probarles que esa experiencia paranormal fuera cierta. La señorita Vainilla, Amy, Blaze y Knuckles han sido enemigos del alcohol desde que les hablé de mi enemistad con el alcohol. Durante la cena del primer día de Tails en esta casa, le hablé de mi enemistad con el alcohol y él también se convirtió en un enemigo del alcohol. Y un día después que Rouge llegó a esta casa, también le hablé de mi enemistad con el alcohol y ella también se convirtió en una enemiga del alcohol. Con Sonic me tardé más tiempo para hablarle de mi enemistad con el alcohol. El 21 de Marzo de 1.874, le hablé a él de mi enemistad con el alcohol y él también se convirtió en un enemigo del alcohol. Cuando yo ya llevaba una semana viviendo aquí, Blaze me habló de su creencia en lo paranormal y de que se lo contó a Amy durante su viaje a Kyoto y que se lo contó a Knuckles y a la señorita Vainilla dos días antes que yo llegara. Y un mes antes que Knuckles trajera a Rouge, le hablé a Cream sobre mi enemistad con al alcohol y le enseñé todo lo que sé sobre el alcohol así que ella también se convirtió en una eterna enemiga del alcohol, así que en esta casa, todos somos eternos enemigos del alcohol. Y ya terminé de contarte todo. De los que seguimos aquí, Blaze es la única que todavía no ha hablado contigo. Amy no cuenta porque no está aquí.

Ahora, Cosmo mira a Sonic.

Cosmo: Por favor, no te enojes, Sonic.

Sonic: No importa, Cosmo.

Antes de que Shadow diga algo, Cosmo y Blaze se levantan al mismo tiempo y Cosmo regresa caminando adonde estaba sentada y se sienta al lado de Vainilla y Blaze se encamina hacia Sonic y Knuckles y se sienta entremedio de ellos y delante de Shadow.

Blaze: Mi nombre es "Blaze" y soy una gata. Amy y yo hemos sido amigas desde 1.867. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tendríamos más amigos. Nunca pensé que Amy sería la única amiga que tendría, pero tampoco pensé que tendría más amigos. Antes de vivir aquí, no crecí en una casa donde hubiera espíritus o donde sintiera espíritus, pero siempre he creído en lo paranormal y en el mundo espiritual. Amy también cree en lo paranormal como yo. Aprendí sobre lo paranormal gracias a las enseñanzas de mi madre. Mi madre dijo que cuando su madre, mi abuela, falleció, solía verla frecuentemente parada al borde de la cama a la medianoche, sonriéndole simplemente. Y recuerdo que le dije a mi madre "Oh, Dios santo, por favor, cuando mueras, si es primero que yo, mamá, no te pares al borde de la cama y me sonrías porque sufriré un infarto y moriré. No quiero ver un fantasma nunca y específicamente no quiero verte a ti cuando mueras porque me aterraré. Así que si puedes decidirlo, no me visites.". Y así fue como fui criada antes de que Amy viniera conmigo a Kyoto. Mi madre me contó eso y yo le pedí eso un año antes de conocer a Amy. Mi madre me prometió que aunque yo me mudara de casa sin ella y por alguna razón no volviéramos a vernos nunca más y ninguna de las dos supiera nada de la otra nunca, ella nunca se me aparecería después de morir, ni siquiera en mis sueños. Yo sabía que me aterraría mucho ver a mi madre después de morir, porque aprendí sobre lo aterrador que es ver un fantasma. Durante nuestro viaje a Kyoto, le conté a Amy de esa creencia que tengo y ella me dijo que también cree en lo mismo que yo. Cuando ella me lo dijo, yo le dije "Que bien. Entonces significa que si alguna vez yo tuviera una experiencia paranormal y quisiera contártela, verdaderamente me creerías. Me alegra que tengas la misma creencia que yo, pero no es porque yo sea fanática de lo paranormal, sino porque como tú también crees en eso, nunca pensarías ni por un segundo que estoy chiflada por creer en algo que no es demasiado creíble". Amy me respondió "Sí, y aunque yo no creyera en lo paranormal, tampoco creería que estás chiflada porque odiaría creer tonterías de ti. Yo odio creer tonterías como lo hacen el resto de las personas.". Siempre me gustó que Amy nunca fuera de las personas que confunden tontamente las creencias paranormales con la locura porque yo siempre odié que haya gente que tontamente confunda las creencias con la locura, porque las creencias paranormales no son y nunca han sido un pretexto para que se confundan con la locura. Amy y yo siempre lo hemos sabido bien. En cuanto a mis recuerdos, recuerdo perfectamente el día en que Tails llegó a vivir aquí. Antes de que Tails llegara, nunca pensé que tendría un segundo amigo hombre, aunque tampoco pensé que Knuckles sería el único amigo hombre que tendría en mi vida. Tails llegó a esta casa después que Cosmo y antes que Rouge. Cuando él llegó, Cream estaba próxima a cumplir los tres años.

_Flash Back_

_La fecha es 21 de Mayo de 1.872. Amy, Blaze y Cosmo van caminando por la calle buscando a alguien más para alojar. Han buscado desde las 13:10 y han pasado veinte minutos. El día ha estado totalmente nublado desde que amaneció. Las tres se han alejado de la casa y están en la zona Éste de la ciudad._

_Cosmo: Estoy cansada de tanto caminar. Me duelen las piernas y tengo sed._

_Las tres se detienen y se sientan, apoyando sus espaldas en la pared de una tienda de comida. Amy le entrega una botella con agua y Cosmo bebe unos tragos._

_Amy: Cosmo, ¿todavía estás traumatizada por lo que te ocurrió en tu antigua casa?._

_Cosmo deja de beber._

_Cosmo: Creo que no._

_Blaze: Pues han pasado dos meses desde que llegaste a vivir en la casa de la señorita Vainilla y hemos vivido felices en estos dos meses. Yo creo que la felicidad que has vivido con todos nosotros te ha hecho perder poco a poco el trauma._

_Cosmo: ¿Sabes una cosa, Blaze?._

_Blaze: ¿Qué cosa?._

_Cosmo: Creo que tienes razón._

_Cuando las tres llevan seis minutos descansando, escuchan a alguien hablando sobre algo que les llama la atención escuchar._

_******: Ojalá pudiera encontrar otra casa en donde vivir. No me importa si vivo con más gente, sólo me importa encontrar alguna casa donde pueda vivir bien. Si hubiera logrado salvar algo de mi otra casa, como el dinero, no estaría acomplejado como ahora._

_Cosmo logra ubicar de dónde viene esa voz y le devuelve la botella a Amy y se apresura a ver quién dice esas cosas. Inmediatamente, mirando entre la multitud, encuentra a quien decía esas cosas. Cosmo se le acerca por la espalda y le toca el hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha, captando su atención y haciendo que ese alguien se detenga y se gire hacia ella._

_Cosmo: Disculpa, no quiero parecer entrometida, ¿pero por qué decías esas cosas?._

_******: Porque me quedé sin casa._

_Cosmo: ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu casa?._

_Amy y Blaze corren hacia donde está Cosmo._

_******: Hace cuatro horas, mi casa se incendió y toda mi familia murió. Mi casa se llamaba "Isla Westside". La habíamos llamado "Isla" para hacerle honor a nuestro país._

_Las otras dos amigas llegan con ellos._

_Cosmo: ¿Y sólo tú sobreviviste?._

_******: Sí. Fui el único que logró escapar y no pude sacar a nadie. Sólo yo logré salir, pero me quedé sin nada, ni siquiera tengo dinero y ahora vivo solo en la calle. No estoy llorando porque ya lloré demasiado y ya me desahogué._

_Las tres se entristecen por él, sobretodo Cosmo. Las tres le dan sus condolencias y le dicen que lamentan su pérdida._

_Cosmo: Oh, Dios mío, me siento mal por ti._

_Cosmo lo abraza._

_Cosmo: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?._

_******: "Tails"._

_Cosmo: Tails. Comprendo tu dolor por perder a tu familia._

_Tails: ¿Cómo eres capaz de comprenderlo?._

_Cosmo: El 21 de Marzo de este año perdí a mi familia porque fue asesinada._

_Tails le corresponde el hermoso abrazo a Cosmo._

_Tails: Ahora entiendo porqué puedes comprenderme. ¿Y cómo sobreviviste tú?._

_Cosmo: Escapé de mi casa antes de morir también._

_Tails: ¿No te persiguieron?._

_Cosmo: No. Los asesinos nunca me encontraron. No creo que hayan salido de mi antigua casa._

_Los dos dejan de abrazarse._

_Tails: Dime porqué._

_Cosmo: No podrás creerme si te lo digo._

_Tails: Por favor, dímelo. No importa lo que sea. Sólo dímelo._

_Cosmo: Está bien. Mi antigua casa estaba embrujada y mi familia fue asesinada por espíritus malignos que vivían allí. Yo escapé de mi casa saliendo por una ventana destruida en la habitación de mi madre. Escapé de ahí antes de que los espíritus me asesinaran. Y desde entonces, nunca regresé a mi antigua casa._

_Cosmo inclina un poco su cabeza hacia abajo y cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que se prepara para escuchar todas las risas burlonas de incredulidad que está segura que Tails le soltará delante de la cara. Pero asombrosamente para ella, nunca llega a escuchar ni una sola carcajada. Cosmo abre lentamente los ojos y sólo ve que Tails no sonríe._

_Cosmo: ¿No te reirás?._

_Tails: No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?. Eso no es ningún motivo para reírme. Quizás alguien más lo haría, pero yo nunca lo haré. ¿Y por qué cerraste los ojos cuando me dijiste tu verdad sobre el asesinato de tu familia?._

_Cosmo endereza su cabeza._

_Cosmo: Me preparé para escucharte riéndote en mi cara porque creí que eso harías._

_Tails: Yo no cometo esas faltas de respeto como lo harían otras personas. Yo no me río por esas cosas, porque esas cosas no son para reírse, son para tomarlas en serio._

_Tails le saca una bella sonrisa de la bella boca a Cosmo._

_Cosmo: Muchas gracias._

_Tails: Por nada. Ojalá hubiera podido salvar a alguien de mi familia. No pude salvar a nadie de ese incendio y ahora estoy solo en la calle._

_Cosmo: Si no te es molestia contestarme, ¿a quiénes perdiste en ese incendio?._

_Tails: A mis padres y mi hermana._

_Cosmo: ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermana?._

_Tails: Se llamaba "Fiona". Era unos años mayor que yo._

_Cosmo: ¿Cuántos años tenía tu hermana?._

_Tails: Tenía 13 años._

_A Cosmo se le ocurre una idea._

_Cosmo: Tails, ¿quieres venir a nuestra casa?._

_Tails se sorprende muchísimo._

_Tails: ¿Lo dices en serio?._

_Cosmo le sonríe._

_Cosmo: Claro que sí. Yo no voy a dejar que vivas en la calle. Puedes venir con nosotras si aceptas. Sé que te recibirán bien si vienes a nuestra casa._

_Por increíble que parezca, Cosmo logra sacarle una sonrisa a Tails._

_Tails: Muchas gracias._

_Cosmo: ¿Entonces aceptas?._

_Tails: Sí._

_Tails la abraza con un enorme cariño y ella le corresponde el abrazo. Luego de darse ese abrazo que duró unos segundos, los dos se separan._

_Tails: ¿Dijiste que me recibirán bien?._

_Cosmo: Sí._

_Tails: ¿Por qué lo dijiste como si te refirieras a otras personas?._

_Cosmo: Es que en nuestra casa, también viven más personas._

_Tails: ¿Como las dos niñas que están aquí?._

_Cosmo: Sí, ellas son dos de las personas que viven en la misma casa que yo._

_Tails: ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que me recibirán bien?._

_Cosmo: Porque nosotras fuimos bien recibidas. Nadie se opuso a que viviéramos allá. Así que no creo que se opongan a que tú también vengas a nuestra casa._

_Tails: Gracias, de verdad, gracias._

_Cosmo: Por nada, amigo Tails._

_Tails se sorprende._

_Tails: ¿Me llamaste "amigo"?._

_Cosmo: Sí, eso hice. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?._

_Tails: Es que nunca antes tuve un amigo y por lo tanto, nunca nadie me llamó "amigo". Y durante toda mi vida quise tener un amigo que a mí también me llamara "amigo". Y veo que contigo, mi deseo por fin se cumplió._

_Tails vuelve a abrazar a Cosmo._

_Blaze: No sólo con ella, con nosotras dos también se cumplió tu deseo, amigo._

_Amy: Lo que ella dice es verdad, amigo._

_Todas le sacaron una hermosa y enorme alegría a Tails._

_Tails: ¿Cuáles son los nombres de ustedes?._

_Tails y Cosmo dejan de abrazarse y se miran cara a cara._

_Cosmo: Mi nombre es "Cosmo" y soy una planta._

_Amy: Mi nombre es "Amy" y soy una eriza._

_Blaze: Y mi nombre es "Blaze" y soy una gata._

_Tails: ¿Dónde está su casa?._

_Cosmo: Está al sur, a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?._

_Tails: Está bien._

_Los cuatro se encaminan a la casa._

_Cosmo: Tails, ¿de cuál clase social era tu familia?._

_Tails: Mi familia era de clase media._

_Blaze: ¿Y tenían una buena vida?._

_Tails: Sí. Siempre tuvimos una buena vida. Siempre tuvimos una vida maravillosa juntos. Pero ahora que perdí a toda mi familia, no sé si volveré a tener la misma vida maravillosa que ese incendio me hizo perder._

_Cosmo: Estoy completamente segura de que ahora que vivas en nuestra casa, tu vida volverá a ser feliz como antes. En nuestra casa te cuidaremos bien. No sé si te cuidaremos igual de bien que tu familia, pero sí te cuidaremos. Nosotras y las demás personas con quienes vivimos seremos como tu segunda familia._

_Tails: Gracias, Cosmo._

_Cosmo: De nada._


	16. Chapter 16

_Después de estar caminando por cinco minutos, Cosmo vuelve a quedar con las piernas cansadas. Ella intenta seguir caminando, pero cae arrodillada al suelo sin poder seguir. Los tres se dan cuenta y se detienen._

_Blaze: Cosmo, ¿qué te sucede?._

_Cosmo: ¿Ustedes recuerdan que antes me estaba quedando sin fuerzas en las piernas por caminar tanto?._

_Amy y Blaze: Sí._

_Cosmo: Ahora sí me quedé completamente sin fuerzas en las piernas. Nunca les dije esto, pero yo nunca fui demasiado buena para caminar por tantos minutos._

_Amy: ¿Eso significa que no puedes caminar?._

_Cosmo: Exacto._

_Blaze: Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que recuperes las fuerzas en tus piernas._

_A Tails se le ocurre algo._

_Tails: Tengo una mejor idea._

_Tails se agacha y pone el brazo derecho de Cosmo alrededor de él y la levanta y la toma en sus brazos, al estilo de novia._

_Cosmo: Tails, ¿qué haces?._

_Tails: Si te llevo en mis brazos, podremos seguir sin que tú camines y podrás descansar tus piernas._

_Tails hace sonreír a las tres, sobretodo a Cosmo._

_Cosmo: Muchas gracias._

_Tails: Por nada. Si te hace sentir mejor, sostente de mí mientras camino._

_Cosmo le asiente con la cabeza y pone sus manos alrededor de él._

_Tails: Amy, Blaze, ya podemos continuar._

_Amy y Blaze: Está bien._

_Los cuatro retoman su camino._

_Tails: Cosmo, espero no ser malinterpretado si en tu casa me ven trayéndote en mis brazos._

_Cosmo: No te preocupes, Tails, si alguien lo malinterpreta, yo aclararé todo. Aunque no creo que lo malinterpreten. Pero si sucede, yo voy a aclararlo._

_Tails: Gracias, Cosmo._

_Cosmo: Por nada._

_Tails lleva a Cosmo en sus brazos durante todo el camino. A medida que avanzaban los minutos, Cosmo recuperaba la fuerza de sus piernas. Después de quince minutos de estar caminando, llegan a la casa._

_Tails: Que casa tan grande. Y se ve tan bien cuidada._

_Cosmo: Es que la verdadera dueña de la casa es millonaria._

_Tails: Entonces deben tener una vida excelente._

_Cosmo: Así es. Nuestra vida se convirtió en una excelente vida de clase alta cuando llegamos a esta casa._

_Amy abre la puerta y los cuatro entran._

_Amy: Ya volvimos._

_La señorita Vainilla y Knuckles las saludan. Ellos están felices de que hayan vuelto, pero súbitamente, Knuckles nota a Cosmo en los brazos de Tails._

_Knuckles: Cosmo, ¿quién es él?._

_Cosmo: Se llama "Tails" y es un nuevo amigo que desde ahora vive aquí._

_Knuckles: ¿Y por qué te está cargando?._

_Cosmo: Es que después que salimos, estuvimos buscando por veinte minutos y mis piernas quedaron cansadas porque yo nunca fui demasiado buena para caminar por tantos minutos. Y cuando ya nos estábamos devolviendo con él, caminamos durante otros minutos y mis piernas quedaron absolutamente sin fuerzas. Él decidió llevarme en sus brazos para que pudiéramos regresar sin que yo tuviera que caminar y para que yo pudiera descansar mis piernas. Espero que no hayas malinterpretado a Tails ahora que lo viste cargándome._

_Knuckles sólo sonríe._

_Knuckles: No, Cosmo, sólo estaba confuso, pero por verlo cargándote no voy a malinterpretarlo._

_Tails y Cosmo le sonríen._

_Tails y Cosmo: Gracias._

_Cosmo: Tails, ya puedes bajarme._

_Tails: Está bien._

_Tails baja cuidadosamente a Cosmo y ella se suelta._

_Cosmo: Gracias por haberme cargado._

_Tails: De nada._

_Cosmo: Acérquense, por favor._

_La señorita Vainilla y Cream y Knuckles se les acercan._

_Cosmo: Tails, él es Knuckles, es un equidna._

_Knuckles: Bienvenido, Tails._

_Tails: Gracias._

_Knuckles y Tails se dan la mano._

_Cosmo: Ella es la señorita Vainilla, es una coneja y es la dueña de esta casa._

_Vainilla: Bienvenido a mi casa, Tails._

_Tails: Gracias, señorita Vainilla. Su nombre es bonito._

_Vainilla: Gracias._

_La señorita Vainilla y Tails se dan la mano._

_Cosmo: Y la niñita pequeña que está aquí, es la hija de la señorita Vainilla._

_Vainilla: Mi hija se llama "Cream"._

_Tails: ¿Por qué su hija se ve más pequeña que yo?._

_Vainilla: Porque tiene dos años._

_Tails: ¿Y cuándo nació?._

_Vainilla: El 26 de Mayo de 1.869._

_Tails: Entonces en pocos días cumplirá tres años._

_Vainilla: Exacto._

_Cream le sonríe a Tails._

_Tails: Señorita Vainilla, ¿en dónde está su esposo?._

_Vainilla: Mi esposo no vive aquí. Murió el treinta de Agosto de 1.868, cuatro días después que yo quedé embarazada._

_Tails: Lo siento mucho. Le doy mis condolencias por su pérdida._

_Vainilla: No tienes que preocuparte, yo ya superé esa depresión._

_Tails: ¿Y cómo murió su esposo?._

_Vainilla: Murió en un incendio en la plaza del pueblo._

_Tails: Comprendo el sufrimiento que usted vivió por perder a su esposo. Y comprendo el sufrimiento que también Cosmo vivió por perder a su familia._

_Vainilla: ¿Por qué comprendes nuestro sufrimiento?._

_Tails le cuenta cómo perdió a su familia y Vainilla y Knuckles le dicen que lamentan su pérdida y le dan sus condolencias._

_Vainilla: Ahora entiendo porqué nos comprendes. Y yo también comprendo tu dolor._

_Tails: ¿Nadie más perdió a nadie de su familia?._

_Knuckles, Amy y Blaze: No._

_Tails: Está bien. No importa que no puedan comprender mi dolor._

_Cinco días después, Cream cumplió tres años. Y desde entonces, Tails vive en la casa con todos y su vida volvió a ser maravillosa y feliz como antes._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Blaze: Desde ése entonces, Tails vive aquí. A Cosmo la hizo verdaderamente feliz haber conocido a Tails. Ella fue la más feliz viviendo con Tails. Ellos se quieren demasiado. Y ya terminé de contarte el pasado.

Shadow: La única que faltaría, es Amy, pero no creo que venga.

Sonic: Ella no desea verte. Eres malo y desde que viniste por primera vez, sólo hiciste que te odiemos.

Shadow: Ya lo sé. Soy malo y por venir a asesinarte, les provoqué rencor hacia mí. Pero hay una de ustedes que nunca me expresó ningún odio. Para una buena conversación conmigo, la única que vale la pena, es ella.

Shadow señala a Vainilla.

Shadow: Ya que fue la única que en ningún momento de su conversación me demostró ningún odio como lo han hecho todos ustedes.

Sonic: La señorita Vainilla es diferente. Ella nunca expresa odio. Nosotros sí.

Shadow: Para mí, este tiempo de conversación terminó, aunque queda pendiente que yo hable con Amy.

Sonic: Yo dudo mucho que ella quiera conocerte alguna vez.

Shadow se para del suelo y Sonic también y Silver también. Sonic desenfunda su espada.

Shadow: Ahora que las conversaciones terminaron, nosotros nos vamos.

Silver se gira y abre la puerta y él y Shadow salen de la casa, pero cuando Sonic va a cerrar la puerta, Shadow se gira hacia él y sostiene la puerta con la mano izquierda, impidiéndole cerrarla.

Shadow: Ésta no será la última vez que nos veamos.

Shadow suelta la puerta y él y Silver se van de ahí y Sonic cierra la puerta.

Cream: Ahora que se fue, siento que un gran peso me fue quitado de encima.

Todos los demás, hasta Vainilla, dicen que sienten lo mismo. Durante la conversación con Cosmo, Amy se durmió y ahora está soñando.

_Sonic y Amy caminan juntos en la noche por un bosque._

_Sonic: Honestamente, me gusta este bosque tanto como te amo a ti._

_Amy: Comparto lo que dices._

_Sonic: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?._

_Amy: Sí._

_Sonic: Sabes que me gustas, ¿no?._

_Amy: Sí._

_Sonic: ¿Y a ti te gusta que a mí me gustes?._

_Amy: Sí._

_Sonic: Me preguntaba si, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?._

_Amy: Oh, Sonic, claro que sí._

_Los dos se abrazan por un segundo._

_Amy: Eres hermoso._

_Sonic: Ahora, nuestro noviazgo es oficial. Tengo algo que quiero decirte._

_Amy: ¿Sí, Sonic?._

_Sonic: Yo no soy como otros chicos._

_Amy: Por supuesto que no, es por eso que te amo, porque no eres infiel como lo serían otros novios._

_Sonic: No, quiero decir que soy diferente._

_Amy: ¿De qué estás hablando?._

_De repente, el cielo se despeja de las nubes y aparece la luna llena. Sonic comienza como a convulsionarse y lanza un pequeño grito como de dolor y Amy se preocupa._

_Amy: ¿Estás bien?._

_Súbita y aterradoramente, Sonic voltea su cara hacia Amy y sus ojos se ven diferentemente horribles, como si él fuera un lobo y habla con una voz aterradora que no es la suya._

_Sonic: ¡VETE!._

_Amy grita de terror al mirar sus ojos y al oír su voz y Sonic comienza a transformarse en un Werehog, mientras Amy lo mira gritando de terror. Cuando la transformación de Sonic casi se ha terminado, Amy corre para huir, y Sonic, ahora convertido en un Werehog, la persigue. Amy sigue corriendo, hasta que inexplicablemente, Sonic la alcanza y Amy cae de espaldas sobre un arbusto. Ahora sólo mira con un inmenso terror incontenible cómo Sonic acerca su monstruosa cara y sus garras abiertas hacia ella y le gruñe. De repente, Amy se despierta de un golpe con un inmenso grito._

_Amy: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!._

_Sonic: ¡Amy, ¿qué te sucede?!._

_Ella se gira hacia Sonic y lo ve normal, no es un Werehog, sus ojos y su voz son normales y no tiene garras en las manos._

_Sonic: ¿Qué te pasó, Amy?._

_Amy le cuenta el sueño que tuvo._

_Amy: ¿Podemos salir de aquí?. Me da miedo venir al bosque cuando es de noche._

_Sonic: Si eso quieres, entonces vámonos._

_Amy: Gracias._

_Sonic y Amy se van y se adentran de nuevo en la ciudad._

_Sonic: Es sólo un bosque._

_Amy: No es divertido en la noche._

_Sonic: ¿Ya no tienes miedo?._

_Amy: No._

_Sonic: Menos mal._

_Ambos erizos comienzan a caminar por la calle atravesando la neblina._

_Sonic: El miedo que sentiste con ese sueño, ¿era más como terror o un simple miedo?._

_Amy: Era terror._

_Sonic: Te sonará tonta esta pregunta, pero, ¿por qué soñaste eso?._

_Amy gira su cabeza hacia Sonic._

_Amy: No me parece una pregunta tonta. Debió ser por las malas vibraciones que sentí por estar en el bosque cuando es de noche. ¿A ti no te produce ninguna mala vibración?._

_Sonic: No._

_Amy: Eres más valiente que yo. Yo quisiera ser así de valiente._

_Sonic: Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero fuiste valiente cuando íbamos para allá._

_Amy: Nunca dejé de sentir esas malas vibraciones._

_Sonic: Aún así, fuiste valiente. Aunque tenías esas malas vibraciones, pudiste haberte opuesto a entrar a ese bosque, pero aún así entraste a pesar de las vibraciones que sentías. Por eso fuiste valiente. Entraste aunque te produjo esas vibraciones por ser de noche._

_Amy se detiene junto a Sonic y gira la cabeza hacia la derecha y la inclina hacia abajo._

_Amy: Sólo fue porque estabas conmigo. No me atrevo a entrar a ese bosque sola, sobretodo cuando es de noche._

_Sonic pone su mano izquierda en el mentón de Amy y le gira delicadamente la cabeza hacia él, al mismo tiempo que le levanta la mirada y hace que lo mire a los ojos. Ahora que ella lo está mirando, él cierra los ojos y le besa la boca por un segundo. Luego vuelve a abrir los ojos y le sonríe._

_Sonic: Yo siempre seguí viendo que eras valiente. Aunque estuvieras conmigo, pudiste fácilmente negarte a entrar al bosque, pero entraste de todas formas. Piénsalo, Amy. ¿No te parece que eso fue valentía?._

_Amy lo piensa por unos segundos y se da cuenta de que es cierto._

_Amy: Tienes razón._

_Sonic y Amy se besan por unos cortos segundos, hasta que Sonic separa su boca de la de ella. De repente, muchos erizos, iguales al asesino, aparecen de todas partes. Todos los erizos caminan hacia ellos igual que zombis. Sonic y Amy no tienen adónde ir y están aterrados. Amy los mira y luego gira la mirada hacia Sonic y ve que él ya no es normal. El color de su cuerpo es el mismo color extraño que tenía en su sueño y eso la deja espantada. Amy da un paso atrás y Sonic da uno hacia delante, pero hacia ella. Amy da dos pasos hacia atrás y Sonic hace lo mismo hacia ella. Amy da un gran salto y sale de ahí y corre rápidamente hacia una casa muy vieja que está abandonada. Ella abre la puerta y entra y vuelve a cerrarla. Los erizos caminan hacia la casa y tratan de entrar. Amy entra a una sala de estar y cierra la puerta y trata de mantenerla trabada poniéndole una silla. Ella retrocede hasta unas ventanas, pensando que está a salvo, pero da un grito tras otro al escuchar las ventanas rompiéndose por puñetazos de esos erizos que tratan de entrar. Amy sigue gritando y se aleja de las ventanas hasta una mesa que curiosamente tiene un colchón y una almohada encima, haciendo que parezca una cama. Amy mira con terror a uno de esos erizos saliendo del piso. Luego, Sonic rompe la puerta y quita la silla de ahí y entra caminando como zombi a la sala. Detrás de él, también caminan unos cuantos de esos otros erizos. Amy mira a Sonic acercándosele lentamente con los otros erizos detrás de él. Sonic extiende su mano derecha hacia Amy y ella se tapa la cara con las manos al mismo tiempo que voltea su cara hacia abajo con un terror imposible de contener. Sonic le toca el hombro izquierdo y Amy se quita las manos de la cara y mira a Sonic soltando un grito de terror._

Amy: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.

Sonic: ¿Cuál es el problema?.

Amy ve a Sonic sonriéndole y ve que él es normal y también ve que están en su habitación y ella comienza a relajarse. Sonic quita su mano de su hombro y se endereza.

Sonic: Vamos, Amy, vamos con los demás. Esos dos ya se fueron.

Amy se quita todo el terror de encima y le sonríe y Sonic la toma de las manos y le ayuda a pararse. Sonic le pone tiernamente su mano izquierda sobre su hombro izquierdo por detrás de la espalda y salen juntos de la habitación. De repente, todos los demás llegan corriendo.

Blaze: ¿Qué te sucedió, Amy?, te escuchamos gritar.

Amy: Vayamos a la sala principal y ahí se los digo.

Todos van a la sala principal y se sientan unos con otros y Amy les cuenta todo lo que soñó.

Blaze: Que sueño tan horrible tuviste.

Amy: Creo que fue producto de las malas vibraciones que tenía cuando me dormí.

Blaze: Seguramente fue por eso.

Sonic: Amy, sé que no te gustará escuchar esto, pero cuando todos terminamos de hablar con el asesino, él dijo "La única que faltaría, es Amy, pero no creo que venga." y yo le dije "Ella no desea verte. Eres malo y desde que viniste por primera vez, sólo hiciste que te odiemos.". Después de decir otras cosas, dijo que para él, este tiempo de conversación terminó, pero que queda pendiente que él hable contigo.

Amy se impacta.

Amy: ¡¿Conmigo?!.

Sonic: Sí. Y yo le dije que dudo mucho que tú quieras conocerlo alguna vez. Y cuando salieron de la casa, yo iba a cerrar la puerta, pero él me detuvo de hacerlo y dijo "Ésta no será la última vez que nos veamos.", y se fueron. Creo que con decir eso se refería a que ellos volverán.

Amy: ¿No dijo cuándo volverán?.

Sonic: No.


	17. Chapter 17

Amy: Ahora me siento disgustada por eso. Preferiría que nunca vuelvan.

Sonic: Lamento habértelo dicho, rosita. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que no te lo dijera para que no te disgustaras.

Amy: No te preocupes, azulito, ya no importa. Y eso de que quiso conocerlos, yo no me lo creo ni por un minuto. Si acaso tú te lo creíste, Sonic, no creo que sea correcto que lo creas.

Sonic: Pero yo te digo, nena, que yo no creo que sea verdad.

Amy: Si lo dices, entonces sé que es cierto.

Cada uno de los demás le dice a Amy que tampoco se lo creen.

Amy: Me alegra que no se lo creyeran, porque estoy muy segura de que él mentía. ¿Y pueden decirme qué cosas hablaron con ellos?.

Cada uno le dice qué cosas hablaron y qué les contaron de sus pasados. Al escuchar lo que Knuckles le dijo a Shadow, los corazones de Amy y Tails también son atrapados por lo que dijo y ahora que Silver y Shadow ya no están, todos le aplauden durante nueve segundos.

Knuckles: ¿Por qué aplauden?.

Sonic: Yo lo hice por lo que le habías dicho. Cuando Tails se fue, tú atrapaste mi corazón con lo que le dijiste al asesino.

Cada uno le dice que le aplaudían por lo mismo. Ahora que Knuckles ya sabe porqué aplaudían, lo hacen sonreír.

Knuckles: Entonces, gracias por aplaudirme.

Todos: Por nada.

Amy: Azulito, ¿sabes por qué quiso hablar de esas cosas y por qué querría que les contaran sus pasados?.

Sonic: Bueno, rosita, yo le pregunté de qué quiere hablar y me dijo "Primero empezaremos por conocerlos a todos uno por uno. Quiero que me digan quiénes son y qué hacen para mantener esta casa y mantenerse entre ustedes y qué cosas les ocurrieron en su pasado.".

Amy: ¿Quería conocerlos?.

Sonic: Sí, eso dijo.

Amy: No puedo entender porqué querría conocerlos.

Cada uno le dice que tampoco lo entienden.

Amy: Bueno, como no entendemos eso, creo que es mejor que lo olvidemos.

Todos dicen que están de acuerdo.

Amy: Por ahora, sólo me importa ir a bañarme.

Antes de irse al baño, Amy le besa la boca a Sonic y lo mira de la misma manera romántica que en la plaza y en la noche romántica que tuvieron y pone sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

Amy: La forma en que me haces sentir amor, es lo mejor que me has hecho sentir. El amor que compartimos se hace más fuerte cada día.

Sonic: Contigo como mi novia tengo el amor más grande de todos.

Amy: También yo.

Sonic: Para mí, es bueno saber que alguien me ama y que ese "alguien" eres tú.

Amy: Estoy loca por ti.

Sonic: Comparto lo que dices.

Amy: Desearía estar todas las noches a tu lado.

Sonic: Nuestras camas están una al lado de la otra.

Amy: Eso no es lo que quise decir. Me refiero a que quisiera acostarme contigo en la misma cama todas las noches de mi vida.

Sonic logra entender.

Sonic: Ooooh. Ahora que lo dices yo también desearía lo mismo.

Amy: Desearía que así fuera.

Ahora, los dos se besan en sus bellas bocas por varios segundos. Luego se separan para respirar y para hablar.

Sonic: Eres el brillo de mis ojos. En mi alma siento que eres la razón de mi vida.

Amy: También en ti veo el brillo de mis ojos. En mi alma y mi vida entera, siento que tú eres la razón de mi existir.

Con decir lo último, Amy se va al baño y Sonic la sigue.

Amy: ¿Por qué me sigues?.

Sonic: Sólo quiero ser el primero en verte salir.

Amy le da una sonrisa hermosamente tierna.

Amy: Está bien.

Con verlos demostrándose su amor, todos olvidan el odio que sentían por tener al asesino en la casa. En cuanto los dos se han ido, Vainilla piensa en lo que ambos quieren y a los pocos segundos se le ocurre una idea.

Vainilla: Escuchen todos, tengo una idea. Necesitaré que todos lo hagamos juntos.

Vainilla les cuenta su idea. Quince minutos después, Amy sale del baño y encuentra a Sonic esperándola al lado de la puerta.

Sonic: Gracias por permitirme esperarte.

Amy: De nada.

Ambos se dan un beso ligero en la boca. Prontamente, Cream se les acerca.

Cream: Sonic, Amy, ¿podrían acompañarme a su habitación?. Quiero enseñarles algo.

Cream se encamina a la habitación de los novios y ellos la siguen. Sin que ninguno de los novios se dé cuenta, Cream va sonriendo mientras camina. Cream se detiene delante de la puerta y se gira hacia ellos.

Cream: Es mejor que se preparen porque lo que sabrán ahora podría sorprenderlos. ¿Se sienten listos?.

Sonic y Amy: Sí.

Cream: Párense delante de la puerta, por favor.

Sonic y Amy lo hacen. Cream pone la mano izquierda sobre la puerta y la abre completamente. Sonic y Amy miran hacia dentro y ven a todos sus demás amigos dentro de su habitación sonriéndoles. Y luego ven que no están sus camas. En su lugar, ven la cama de la señorita Vainilla y Cream. Al principio son indiferentes.

Sonic: ¿Por qué la cama de tu mamá está en nuestra habitación?. ¿Dónde están nuestras camas?.

Cream: Antes de responder, yo les preguntaré algo a ambos. Amy, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que quisieras acostarte con Sonic en la misma cama todas las noches de tu vida?.

Amy: Sí.

Cream: Sonic, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que tú también quisieras lo mismo?.

Sonic: Sí.

Cream: Entonces, ahora responderé a tus preguntas, Sonic, con una explicación.

Cream da un suspiro de felicidad y comienza a decirles todo.

Cream: La cama de mi mamá está en su habitación porque después que ustedes nos hicieron ver que querían lo mismo y después de que se fueron, mi mamá nos dijo a todos "Escuchen todos, tengo una idea. Necesitaré que todos lo hagamos juntos.", y nos dijo que quería cumplirles su deseo y que para hacerlo, cambiaríamos nuestra cama por las suyas. Mi mamá nos dijo que para cumplir su deseo, les regalaría nuestra cama. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y fuimos a su habitación y sacamos sus camas. Primero sacamos la tuya, Sonic, y después sacamos la tuya, Amy, y llevamos sus camas a la habitación de mi mamá. Las dejamos ahí y sacamos nuestra cama y la trajimos entre todos juntos a su habitación, para regalársela a ustedes. Por su deseo de acostarse juntos todas las noches de su vida, mi mamá tuvo la idea de regalarles nuestra cama a ustedes. Ahora, sus camas son nuestras y nuestra cama es suya. Su deseo ha sido concedido.

Sonic y Amy quedan con caras de verdadero asombro. Ellos están impactados de felicidad porque sus propios amigos les han cumplido su deseo. Los novios sonríen de la alegría incontenible que los invade.

Sonic: Cream, ¿tu madre tuvo la idea?.

Cream: Sí. Mi mamá decidió hacerlo por ustedes.

Los hermosos novios miran juntos y verdaderamente sonrientes a la señorita Vainilla.

Sonic y Amy: Gracias, querida señorita Vainilla.

Vainilla: De nada, mis hermosos amigos.

Sonic y Amy: Y gracias a todos por estar de acuerdo con la decisión de ella.

Todos: De nada.

Llega la hora del almuerzo.

Sonic: Disculpen todos quiero decirles algo.

Todos le prestan su atención a Sonic.

Sonic: Hace veinte minutos, Amy y yo decidimos que ambos almorzaríamos en el Restaurante Aritomo Yamagata. Y queremos saber si alguno de ustedes quiere ir al restaurante también.

Todos lo piensan durante unos momentos y hablan entre ellos para decidir. Un minuto después, todos dejan de hablarse y miran a su líder.

Cream: Ya lo decidimos, Sonic. Todos queremos ir también.

Sonic: De acuerdo.

Tails: Sonic, ¿todos podemos elegir con quiénes comeremos o comeremos todos juntos?.

Sonic: Como les sea más cómodo.

Todos dicen que quieren elegir con quiénes comerán.

Sonic: Entonces elijan.

No hace falta decir a quién eligió Sonic. Tails elige a Cosmo, Knuckles elige a Rouge y Vainilla elige a Cream y Blaze. Vainilla le dice a Blaze que la elige a ella también para que no coma sola y Blaze le agradece.

Tails: Sonic, ¿todos pagaremos lo que comamos o cada uno pagará individualmente?.

Sonic: Paguen como quieran.

Todos le agradecen y le dicen que quieren pagar lo que ellos coman con quien eligieron.

Sonic: Entonces pueden hacerlo así.

Tails: ¿Quién quieres que lleve dinero?.

Sonic: Prefiero que eso lo elija la señorita Vainilla contigo.

La señorita Vainilla y Tails comienzan a hablar sobre eso y muy pronto toman una decisión.

Tails: Ya lo decidimos.

Sonic: ¿Qué decidieron?.

Vainilla: Que Tails les dará dinero a todos los que quieran pagar. Y decidí que yo pagaré lo que mi hija y Blaze y yo comamos.

Sonic: ¿Alguien desea ponerse de acuerdo en quién pagará su comida?.

Entre ellos lo hablan y todos toman su decisión.

Tails: Yo pagaré mi comida y la de Cosmo.

Rouge: Yo pagaré la comida de Knuckles y la mía.

Blaze: ¿Qué decidieron tú y Amy, Sonic?.

Sonic: Decidimos que yo pagaré mi comida y la de ella.

Tails: Cosmo, ¿me ayudas a traer algunas carteras?.

Cosmo: Claro que sí.

Tails y Cosmo van a la habitación y en seguida regresan con carteras llenas de dinero en las dos manos. Tails le entrega una a Vainilla y Cosmo le entrega una a Rouge y otra a Sonic.

Sonic: ¿Ya están todos listos?.

Todos: Sí.

Sonic: Entonces vamos.

Todos salen juntos de la casa al restaurante. Después de veinte minutos de estar caminando, a Cosmo empiezan a dolerle sus piernas.

Tails: ¿Ya te duelen las piernas, Cosmo?.

Cosmo: Sí.

Todos la escuchan decir eso y se detienen.

Tails: Yo te llevo.

Cosmo: Gracias, Tails.

Tails levanta a Cosmo en sus brazos al estilo de novia.

Tails: Ya podemos continuar, amigos.

Cosmo lleva la cartera para que Tails pueda cargarla y todos vuelven a caminar. 25 minutos después, todos llegan al restaurante.

Knuckles: Hacía mucho tiempo que no había vuelto. La séptima vez que vine había sido la última vez.

Rouge: Y para mí es la segunda vez en mi vida que vengo a este restaurante. Nunca he olvidado cuando nos conocimos aquí.

Knuckles: Yo tampoco lo he olvidado.

Tails baja a Cosmo de sus brazos con delicadeza y todos entran al restaurante y ven varios puestos vacíos. Sonic y Amy se ubican en el primer puesto, Tails y Cosmo se ubican en el cuarto puesto, Vainilla, Cream y Blaze se ubican en el séptimo puesto y Knuckles y Rouge se ubican en el sexto puesto, el puesto donde se conocieron. Cuatro meseras atienden a cada uno. Sonic y Amy piden tazones de fideos, Knuckles y Rouge piden lo que pidieron cuando se conocieron, Vainilla pide sushi y Cream y Blaze piden cubos de tofú y Tails y Cosmo piden sashimi. En cinco minutos, las meseras traen las comidas de todos y todos comen con alegría y tranquilidad. Sonic y Amy son los primeros en terminar de comer así que Sonic paga su comida y la de Amy. Cinco minutos después, Tails y Cosmo terminan de comer así que Tails paga lo que él y Cosmo comieron. Otros cinco minutos después, Knuckles y Rouge terminan de comer así que Rouge paga lo que Knuckles y ella comieron. Dos minutos después, Vainilla termina de comer y un minuto después, Blaze y Cream terminan de comer así que Vainilla paga lo que ella y su hija y Blaze comieron. Los nueve salen del restaurante y se encaminan a la casa. Veinte minutos después, a Cosmo le duelen las piernas de nuevo así que Tails la levanta en sus brazos al hermoso estilo de novia como siempre lo hace y regresan a la casa. Todos se lavan la boca y descansan. Cuando son las tres de la tarde, Tails toma sus 36 cuadros y sale con Cosmo a venderlos. Cuando faltan cuarenta minutos para que anochezca, Tails y Cosmo se encaminan a la casa. Y veinte minutos después, llegan a la casa.

Blaze: Tails, ¿cómo te fue con las ventas?.

Tails: Me fue bien, aunque hoy hubo seis cuadros que no pude vender.

Blaze: ¿Por qué no pudiste?.

Tails: Porque no hubieron tantos compradores como antes.

Blaze le sonríe y le pone la mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho.

Blaze: Estoy segura de que mañana lograrás venderlos.

Tails le corresponde la sonrisa.

Tails: Eso mismo espero y de eso mismo estoy seguro.

Después de la cena, Tails va a su salón de arte y comienza a pintar otros treinta cuadros.

Cosmo: Tails, ¿alguna vez olvidaste tu decisión?.

Tails: No, Cosmo, yo nunca la olvidaría. Solamente quiero vender 36 cuadros y nunca me dejaré llevar por la ambición del dinero. Como hoy hubo seis cuadros que no pude vender, ahora pintaré treinta para que vuelvan a ser 36. Siempre venderé solamente 36 cuadros.

Cosmo: Otra vez me siento orgullosa de ti. Estoy tan contenta que quisiera abrazarte.

Tails: También yo.

Tails y Cosmo se abrazan y se separan después de treinta segundos. A las once de la noche, Tails termina de pintar y él y Cosmo se retiran a sus habitaciones.

Tails: Buenas noches.

Cosmo: Hasta luego.

Los dos entran a sus habitaciones y se duermen. En tanto, Sonic y Amy se hablan en voz baja.

Amy: Me siento tan contenta de poder acostarme contigo, Sonic. Las noches se me hicieron completamente más bellas ahora que durante toda mi vida podré acostarme contigo. Todo tu amor hace que toda mi vida sea mejor. Incluso las noches son mejores ahora que estamos aquí juntos. Estando en la misma cama contigo, soy más feliz.

Sonic: Comparto lo que dices. Nunca me acostaría con nadie más que contigo.

Amy: Yo también comparto lo que me acabas de decir.

Sonic y Amy se dan un silencioso beso tras otro. Mientras se dan esos bellos besos, Sonic le acaricia la cintura y ella le acaricia la cabeza, hasta que los dos se duermen abrazados. Sonic se duerme abrazado a la cintura de Amy y ella se duerme abrazada a su nuca. A la mañana siguiente, Sonic y Amy se despiertan al mismo tiempo.

Sonic: Buenos días, mi amada rosita.

Amy: Buenos días, mi hermoso azulito.

Sonic y Amy se dan su beso de los buenos días y se levantan de la cama. La dejan ordenada y dejan la habitación.

Sonic: ¿Quieres desayunar, rosita?.

Amy: Sí, azulito.

Sonic entra a la cocina a hacerse su desayuno y hacerle su desayuno a Amy. A los pocos minutos sale de la cocina trayendo los desayunos para ambos.

Amy: Muchas gracias, mi azulito.

Sonic: De nada, mi rosita.

Sonic y Amy se dan un beso y comienzan a desayunar. Mientras ellos comen, Knuckles llega al comedor.

Knuckles: Hola, chicos.

Sonic y Amy: Hola, Knuckles.

Knuckles entra a la cocina a hacerse su desayuno. Mientras él está en la cocina, Sonic termina su desayuno y espera a que su novia también termine. Knuckles sale de la cocina justo cuando Amy termina su desayuno. Sonic y Amy dejan todo lo suyo en la cocina y Amy se queda para lavar, mientras Sonic va a lavarse la boca. Cuando Sonic ya se lavó la boca y Amy termina de lavar, Blaze llega al comedor.

Blaze: Buenos días, Knuckles.

Knuckles se traga lo que masticaba y se gira hacia Blaze.

Knuckles: Buenos días, Blaze.

Blaze entra a la cocina y se encuentra con Amy secándose las manos.

Blaze: Buenos días, Amy.

Amy: Buenos días, Blaze. ¿Cómo dormiste?.

Blaze: Bien. ¿Y cómo dormiste con Sonic?.

Amy termina de secarse las manos.

Amy: Los dos dormimos bien.

Sonic sale del baño y vuelve al comedor.

Amy: Blaze, ¿quieres que te haga algún desayuno?.

Blaze: No es necesario, Amy, me lo haré yo misma. Gracias.

Amy: Está bien.

Amy sale de la cocina y se reencuentra con su novio cuando Knuckles está terminando de desayunar. Knuckles se come lo último y bebe lo que le queda de té y se lleva todo a la cocina. Mientras tanto, Cosmo se despierta dando un gran bostezo y ordena su cama y sale de su habitación. Ella llega al comedor y saluda a los novios y ellos le corresponden el saludo. Cosmo entra a la cocina y se encuentra con Knuckles y Blaze y los dos la saludan y ella también. Blaze sale de la cocina con su desayuno y comienza a desayunar al mismo tiempo que Tails llega. Tails los saluda y ellos lo saludan y él entra a la cocina y se prepara su desayuno. Rouge se despierta y se levanta, ordena su cama y sale a la cocina. Se encuentra con los amigos y los novios y los saluda y ellos le corresponden amable y amigablemente el saludo. Rouge se cocina su desayuno y se va al comedor y comienza a comer. Vainilla despierta y ve que su hija sigue dormida, así que se levanta de la cama y la ordena y se sienta a esperar a que su hija despierte. En menos de cinco minutos, Tails termina de preparar su desayuno y sale al comedor y empieza a desayunar. Cream despierta con la mirada hacia el techo y gira la cabeza hacia su madre, quien se le acerca sonriéndole.

Vainilla: Buenos días, hijita.

Vainilla le besa la frente.

Cream: Buenos días, mamá.

Cream le besa la mejilla derecha a su madre, se levanta de la cama y Vainilla se la ordena. Las dos salen al comedor y todos las saludan, ellas los saludan y Cream se queda en el comedor a esperar que su madre llegue con sus desayunos. Tails termina su desayuno y Cosmo le hace el favor de llevarle todo a la cocina. Siete minutos después, Vainilla termina de preparar su desayuno y el de su hija y los lleva con Cosmo al comedor. Cream le agradece a su madre por traerle su desayuno y a Cosmo por ayudar a su mamá y las dos comienzan a desayunar juntas.

Amy: Blaze, ¿tuviste algún sueño en la noche?.

Blaze: Soñé que luchaba con mi sombra y que las dos teníamos espadas. Mi sombra estaba en una pared y yo luchaba contra ella. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

Amy: Sólo por curiosa.

Rouge termina su desayuno y se lleva todo a la cocina y lava rápida y ordenadamente y regresa con sus amigos. Cuando ella regresa, los novios continúan preguntándoles sobre qué sueños tuvieron.

Sonic: Tails, ¿tú soñaste algo en la noche?.

Tails: Soñé que estaba en un mundo donde habían ríos y cascadas de pinturas de diferentes colores, como un arco iris, y también habían árboles en los que crecían pinceles. En el césped había charcos de pintura que nunca se secaban. Eran charcos de pintura de todos los colores. Yo sacaba pinceles de los árboles y cerraba los ojos y me decía a mí mismo "Desearía tener cuadros para pintar lo que quiera" y abría los ojos y junto a mí, aparecían nueve cuadros y yo los colocaba cerca del río y de los charcos, luego sacaba pinturas de los charcos y el río con los pinceles y comenzaba a pintar retratos hermosos. Para mí, era el más hermoso y más perfecto paraíso. En toda mi vida, nunca tuve un sueño tan hermoso como ése.

Cada uno dice que los pone felices ver lo feliz que él está por haber tenido ese sueño.

Amy: Cream, ¿tú soñaste algo?.

Cream deja de comer por un rato y su madre también para escuchar con atención lo que su hija diga.

Cream: Yo soñé que estaba en un risco de dos mil metros de altura y que me lanzaba al vacío y que cuando ya tenía sesenta metros de haber caído, movía las orejas con fuerza para arriba y abajo y que podía volar y que volaba sobre más riscos, hasta que después de volar 16 kilómetros de distancia, me encontraba con mi mamá en la cima de un risco de cinco mil metros de altura y que las dos nos abrazábamos. En ese sueño me sentía contenta de poder volar.

Vainilla y Cream continúan comiendo.

Sonic: Knuckles, ¿tú soñaste algo?.

Knuckles: Yo soñé que Rouge y yo éramos los dueños del Restaurante Aritomo Yamagata y que todos ustedes eran nuestros mejores clientes y que todos nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo y que éramos amigos como lo somos ahora.

Amy: Cosmo, ¿tuviste algún sueño en la noche?.

Cosmo: Yo soñé que Tails y yo corríamos tomados de la mano por un paisaje hermoso de árboles y flores y pasto y un hermoso cielo soleado y nos deteníamos y él escalaba un árbol y tomaba una naranja, bajaba del árbol y me daba la naranja y yo se la recibía y luego sacaba otra naranja y comíamos juntos. Podíamos comernos las naranjas sin sacarles la cáscara.

Amy: Rouge, ¿tú tuviste algún sueño?.

Rouge: Soñé que vivía en una biblioteca y que todos los días leía un libro tras otro y que con tanto leer me volvía más inteligente y sentía que por estar en esa biblioteca, sentía que estaba en el paraíso.

Vainilla y Cream terminan su desayuno.

Sonic: Señorita Vainilla, ¿usted soñó algo durante la noche?.

Vainilla: Soñé que estaba caminando en medio de un campo lleno de toda clase de flores hermosas y que las observaba mientras caminaba.

Cream: Sonic, Amy, ahora faltan ustedes en decirnos si soñaron algo en la noche.

Sonic: Yo soñé que Amy y yo luchábamos por diversión entre nosotros con espadas de bambú y que yo la derrotaba a ella.

Amy: Yo soñé que Sonic y yo vivíamos en un enorme castillo de hielo y que patinábamos juntos y que también patinábamos para llegar adonde quisiéramos.

Cosmo: Por lo que veo, todos tuvimos buenos sueños.

Tails: Así es.

Amy: Sonic, mírame por favor.

Sonic gira la cabeza hacia ella y Amy le toma las manos.

Amy: Quisiera pedirte que desde ahora y para siempre, tú siempre me llames "rosita" y que siempre me dejes llamarte "azulito".

A Sonic le gusta que su rosita le pida eso.

Sonic: Claro que sí, rosita.

Una sonrisa invade la boca de Amy y le hace sonreír de alegría porque su azulito aceptó lo que ella le pidió.

Amy: Gracias, azulito.

Sonic: De nada, rosita.

Azulito y rosita se besan por veinte segundos. Todos pasan una hermosa y alegre mañana juntos. A las once de la mañana, todos juntos salen a comprar más comida para el almuerzo y más botellas de agua y regresan a su casa. Pero quince minutos después del mediodía, escuchan que alguien golpea la puerta. Todos se dicen uno a otro en voz baja que piensan que deben ser Silver y Shadow, aunque no se imaginan porqué volverían. Sonic pone sus manos en las mejillas de Amy y le habla en voz baja.

Sonic: Rosita, si quieres irte a nuestra habitación, puedes hacerlo.

Amy: No, azulito, voy a quedarme. Y si él quiere hablar conmigo, entonces hablaré con él. Aunque estés con él, ya no volveré a irme.

Sonic: Está bien.

Sonic le besa la boca y se separa de ella y abre la puerta y justamente, son Silver y Shadow.

Sonic: ¿Por qué vienen de nuevo?.

Shadow: ¿Recuerdas lo último que dije?. Dije que no sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

Sonic: Y supongo que no se irán hasta que hables con Amy o con todos nosotros.

Shadow: Exacto, pero hoy sólo hablaré con Amy.

Sonic los deja entrar de mala gana.

Shadow: La eriza rosa. Eres Amy.

Amy lo mira con una mirada asesina.

Amy: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, bastardo?.

Shadow: Sonic me lo dijo cuando vine ayer.

Amy: ¿Es cierto?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: Entonces eso sí me lo creo. ¿Y quién es el plateado que vino contigo ahora?.

Shadow: Se llama "Silver" y es un viejo amigo que tengo desde hace dos años. También vino conmigo ayer.

Todos se juntan como ayer. Amy se sienta delante de Shadow y entremedio de Sonic y Knuckles.

Amy: Como Sonic te dijo, mi nombre es "Amy" y como sabes, soy una eriza. Desde el día en que Sonic te derrotó, él y yo somos novios.

Eso toma por sorpresa a Silver y Shadow.

Shadow: ¿Cómo dijiste?.

Amy: Sonic y yo somos novios.

Los dos erizos recobran su compostura.

Shadow: Sonic, ¿eso es cierto?.

Sonic: Sí. Somos novios, pues los dos sentimos mutuo amor profundo. Y con eso ya ganamos lo más grande de este mundo. Nos amamos, nos besamos, como novios nos deseamos. Somos novios, mantenemos un cariño limpio y puro. Como todos, procuramos el momento más oscuro, para hablarnos, para darnos el más dulce de los besos. Sin hacer más comentarios, somos novios, sólo novios, siempre novios, somos novios.

Amy: Dondequiera que vaya, él está siempre en mi mente. Lo quiero a morir, como se ansía lo que no se posee.

Shadow: ¿No es un falso romance?.

Sonic y Amy: No.

Shadow: Y cuando iniciaron su noviazgo, ¿alguien se opuso?.

Sonic y Amy: No. ¿Por qué lo harían?.

Shadow: Por nada, yo sólo preguntaba.

Amy: Todos me contaron las cosas que hablaron con ustedes.

Shadow: Hay algo que todavía me tiene con algo de incredulidad.

Amy: ¿Qué cosa?.

Shadow: Que después de acostarte más de una vez con Sonic después que él llegó, todavía no te dieras cuenta de sus ojos de tigre, cuando acostándote con él y durmiendo con él en la misma habitación y en la misma cama por más de una noche pudo haber hecho que te dieras cuenta de sus ojos de tigre.

Amy: Deberías creerlo porque es cierto. Pude ser la primera en darme cuenta, pero nunca me di cuenta hasta el día en que él peleó con Knuckles. Aunque todavía no lo creas, con el tiempo podrías creerlo como corresponde.

Shadow: Después de la pelea que ellos tuvieron, ¿nadie más peleó con Sonic, aunque fueran peleas por diversión?.

Amy: No, nunca.

Shadow: ¿Qué otras cosas recuerdas?.

Amy: El doce de Marzo, Sonic y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Paseamos por las calles y fuimos a la plaza de la ciudad.

Amy le cuenta las cosas románticas que ambos se decían en la plaza y luego le cuenta las cosas románticas que se decían durante las dos noches que tuvieron sus experiencias románticas.

Shadow: Lo de que su romance es verdadero ya lo creo.

Silver: Yo también.

Amy: En la plaza me sentía de lo más hermosamente contenta con Sonic. Envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí fue una sensación maravillosa para mí. Él es el hombre que yo amo. Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado, a pesar de los pesares, llenó mi vida entera con su amor. Con sólo mirarme me arregla la vida, porque me despoja del odio y me sigue llenando el corazón con su amor. Aunque para ustedes dos y sobretodo para ti les suene increíble escucharlo, cada vez que Sonic y yo nos expresamos nuestro amor, los dos olvidamos inmediatamente nuestro odio hacia ti y lo mismo ocurre con nuestros amigos. Sólo basta vernos expresar nuestro amor para que olviden su odio hacia ti. Por el amor que le tengo a Sonic, hoy en la mañana le pedí que desde ahora y para siempre me llamara "rosita" y que siempre me dejara llamarlo "azulito" y él aceptó. Unas pocas veces, él me decía "Mi amada rosita" y yo le decía "Mi hermoso azulito", pero ya no lo hemos vuelto a hacer. Sólo nos llamamos "azulito" y "rosita".

Amy le cuenta de la pesadilla que tuvo ayer.

Amy: ¿Algunas vez ustedes tuvieron una pesadilla?.

Shadow: Yo nunca tuve una pesadilla en toda mi vida.

Silver: Yo tampoco.

Amy: Quiero preguntarte algo importante y quiero que me digas la verdad.

Shadow: Está bien.

Amy: ¿Por qué has pasado asesinando a los fundadores en estos dos años?.

Shadow hizo una pausa por dos segundos.

Shadow: Yo tenía una amiga muy querida llamada "María Robotnik". Silver y yo éramos compañeros en el ejército y peleamos juntos en la guerra. Pertenecíamos a una tropa llamada "Tropa Yakúma". Antes de ir a la guerra, le prometí a María que volvería con ella cuando la guerra terminara, aún si me tardaba muchos años. Al final del antiguo gobierno, volví con María como le prometí, pero cuando llegué a su casa, ella estaba moribunda. Yo no podía creer que tuviera que encontrarla así. Ella todavía podía hablar así que le pregunté quién le hizo eso y ella me dijo que fueron los de la tropa Yakúma, que nuestra tropa nos traicionó. Yo nunca en mi vida me sentí tan mal como esa vez. Yo deseaba no haber ido nunca a la guerra. En ese momento, deseaba haberme quedado con ella. Lo último que María me dijo antes de morir, fue "No te preocupes, Shadow. Hiciste lo que debías hacer por la gente de este país. Estoy feliz porque hicieras lo correcto. Esta gente te necesitaba y tú hiciste lo que correspondía. Nunca te olvidaré". Después de decirme eso, María murió. Nuestros compañeros de la tropa Yakúma se convirtieron después en fundadores de este gobierno. Cuando María murió, yo quedé destrozado. Sentía que su muerte era por mi culpa, por haberme alejado de ella. La quería demasiado, éramos casi como hermanos. No sabía qué podía hacer ahora que María nunca más estaría conmigo. Estaba mortalmente arrepentido de haberme separado de ella. Sabía que si yo no me hubiera ido a la guerra, eso nunca habría ocurrido. Silver y yo la sepultamos y el 17 de Octubre, él y yo nos separamos. Él siguió su camino para ser un vendedor de retratos, pero yo decidí que dedicaría mi vida a asesinar a todos los fundadores de este gobierno hasta que no quedara ninguno. Empezaría los asesinatos matando primero a los fundadores que se llaman por nombres que empiezan con la letra "A" y seguiría matando hasta que terminara con todos los fundadores cuyos nombres empiezan con "Z". Decidí que vengaría la muerte de María y que para lograrlo, debía asesinar a todos los fundadores de este gobierno. Logré asesinar a los fundadores hasta que Sonic me derrotó. Como ya les había dicho a ustedes y a Silver, Sonic es el único fundador que logró derrotarme. Antes de venir a asesinarlo a él, nunca conocí a un samurai tan fuerte. Silver y yo creíamos que yo era el samurai más fuerte de Japón hasta que Sonic me derrotó. Cuando Sonic me derrotó, Silver y yo supimos que en realidad yo no era el samurai más fuerte, porque con que él viera la pelea y con mi derrota en la lucha de Sonic contra mí, supimos que en realidad él es el samurai más fuerte de Japón. Hasta ahora, sigo sintiendo que la muerte de María es por mi culpa. Si nunca me hubiera separado de su lado y si nunca me hubiera convertido en samurai del ejército, posiblemente nunca la habrían asesinado.

Silver: Yo nunca imaginé que existiera un samurai que pudiera derrotar a Shadow. Antes de conocer a Sonic, Shadow era el único samurai que conocía como el más fuerte de Japón.

Amy: Nunca en mi vida pensé que odiaría tanto a alguien. Y ahora tengo frente a mí a quien más odio con toda mi vida. Y me resulta increíble que ellos los traicionaran después que eran compañeros. Si tú hicieras algo mejor que sólo pasar todo el tiempo asesinando gente, tal vez piense diferente de ti.

Shadow: Aunque ustedes no lo quieran hacer, les serviría aprender a confiar en mí si me dieran la oportunidad. Si me dieran una oportunidad, podría demostrarles con el tiempo que pueden confiar en mí.

Amy: ¿Acaso parece que estoy dispuesta a eso?.

Shadow: Ya sé que no y sé que no confiarán en mí ahora mismo. Si dejaran pasar el tiempo y me dieran la oportunidad de ganarme su confianza, todo sería diferente para ustedes y para mí.

Amy: Yo ni siquiera veo nada en ti que me pruebe que alguna vez vas a cambiar y que merezcas que te dé una oportunidad.

Shadow: Tampoco sabrás si cambiaré si no me das esa oportunidad. Ninguno sabrá si cambiaré si nunca me dan esa oportunidad.


	18. Chapter 18

Cada uno de los amigos se miran uno a otro y llegan a una nueva decisión, aunque de muy mala gana y contra sus deseos.

Amy: Sólo voy a darte esa oportunidad si Sonic me lo permite.

Amy mira a Sonic y él le asiente con la cabeza, a modo de decirle que puede darle esa oportunidad. Así que Amy vuelve a mirar a Shadow y retoma la conversación.

Amy: Está bien. Sonic me ha dejado hacerlo así que te doy esa oportunidad.

Sonic les habla a sus demás amigos.

Sonic: Si alguno de ustedes también quisiera darle esa oportunidad, les permitiré hacerlo. Yo también le daré esa oportunidad así que dejaré que todos lo hagan si quieren.

Todos le agradecen al mismo tiempo, pero no porque de verdad quieran darle esa oportunidad a Shadow, sino porque como Sonic los autorizó, entonces ellos pueden hacerlo sin preocuparse de que él se enoje.

Blaze: Te daremos esa única oportunidad.

Shadow no expresa ninguna emoción, pero por dentro se siente contento de ver que logró convencerlos de darle esa oportunidad, aunque sea sólo una.

Shadow: No esperen que les agradezca porque no lo voy a hacer.

Todos dicen que ni siquiera esperaban que lo fuera a hacer.

Shadow: La conversación terminó. Volveremos mañana.

Sonic se para del suelo, desenfunda su espada y Silver y Shadow se paran al mismo tiempo y se giran hacia la puerta y Silver la abre y ellos salen de la casa dejando la puerta cerrada. Pasa la hora hasta que ya deben almorzar. Cada uno se prepara su almuerzo y todos comienzan a almorzar. Cuando son las tres de la tarde, Tails toma sus 36 cuadros y sale con Cosmo a venderlos. Esta vez y por primera vez, Tails se tarda menos tiempo en vender todos sus retratos. Esta vez, Tails termina con las ventas del día más rápido que otras veces, así que él y Cosmo regresan a la casa a las 18:18 de la tarde. Tails abre la puerta y entran juntos.

Tails y Cosmo: Hola, amigos.

Todos: Hola, chicos.

Rouge: Estoy sorprendida, Tails. Es la primera vez que ustedes regresan más temprano. Siempre regresan veinte minutos antes de la noche como Sonic te ordenó, pero ésta es la primera vez que han regresado mucho más temprano.

Tails: Es que ahora, las compras de los retratos fueron más rápidas de lo que siempre han sido. Vender todos los retratos me tomó mucho menos tiempo del que siempre me ha tomado. Y estoy contento de haber podido vender los seis retratos que ayer no pude vender.

Rouge: Puedo ver lo contento que estás. Me alegra verte alegre.

Blaze: Sabía que lograrías venderlos, Tails.

Tails: Yo también lo sabía, Blaze. Descansaré unos diez minutos y después iré a pintar más retratos.

Rouge: Oye, si no es molestia, quiero ir a leer un libro. ¿Puedo ir?.

Tails: Claro que sí.

Rouge: Gracias.

Rouge se va con Tails a la habitación de él, ella saca un libro del librero y se sienta en la cama de Tails y comienza a leer. Tails se acuesta en su cama y descansa sus diez minutos y luego va a su salón de arte y comienza a pintar. Cinco minutos después, Vainilla le pide a Tails que le dé dinero para ir a comprar la cena de hoy y el desayuno y el almuerzo de mañana, así que Tails le da mucho dinero y Vainilla sale con la mayoría de los amigos. Otros diez minutos después, Cosmo entra al salón para acompañar a Tails. Ella mira las latas de pintura y ve cuánta pintura le queda a cada una.

Cosmo: Veo que a tus latas de pintura no les queda mucha pintura. Pero también veo que les queda suficiente pintura para que pintes los 36 retratos.

Tails: Sí. Menos mal que todo lo que me queda de pintura es suficiente para pintar los retratos. Quiero ir mañana a comprar más pinturas y más cuadros para mis retratos.

Cosmo: Sí, es una suerte. ¿Alguno de los demás sabe que te faltan más pinturas y cuadros?.

Tails: Sí, yo mismo se lo dije a todos cuando faltaban diez minutos para irme a trabajar. ¿Por qué no fuiste a comprar con ellos?.

Cosmo: Me ofrecieron ir, pero les dije que no quería dejarte solo.

Ella le saca una sonrisa.

Tails: Entonces, gracias, Cosmo.

Ella le sonríe también.

Cosmo: De nada. Esta vez quise venir a acompañarte por una segunda razón.

Tails: ¿Y cuál es?.

Cosmo deja de sonreír y se sienta y recarga su espalda en la pared atrás de Tails. Al momento de sentarse, dobla las piernas, pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas y recarga su mentón sobre sus manos y mira al suelo.

Cosmo: La razón es, que como ellos se fueron y tú viniste a pintar y no hay nadie más en la casa, yo me sentía muy sola. Estaba acostada en mi cama y mirando al techo sin hacer nada. Como me sentía sola, elegí venir a acompañarte no sólo porque me gusta hacerlo, sino para terminar con la soledad que me tenía invadida.

Tails deja su pincel sobre un paño para que no manche nada y se acerca a Cosmo y se incorpora a su altura y le sonríe. Al momento en que empieza a hablarle, ella levanta la vista sólo con los ojos y lo mira.

Tails: Siempre me tendrás a mí para lo que necesites cuando no haya nadie más en la casa.

Tails le saca una sonrisa y ahora, él le acaricia con ternura la mejilla izquierda.

Tails: Siempre que ninguno de nuestros amigos esté en la casa con nosotros y tú te sientas sola, puedes venir a acompañarme cuando quieras por el tiempo que quieras o hasta que ellos regresen, como tú lo elijas.

Cosmo: Gracias.

Tails: De nada.

Se besan en las dos mejillas y Tails vuelve a lo suyo. Veinte minutos después, los demás regresan. Tails y Cosmo salen del salón a recibirlos y ven que todos traen bolsas en los dos brazos.

Tails y Cosmo: Hola a todos.

Todos: Hola, chicos.

Los amigos se van a la entrada de la cocina, Sonic deja sus bolsas en la cocina y cada uno va dándole una bolsa más para que las guarde en donde pueda. Todos se devuelven a la entrada luego de que Sonic deje la última bolsa en la cocina.

Sonic: Tails, Cosmo, volveremos a salir. Cuídense.

Tails y Cosmo: Está bien.

Todos salen de la casa nuevamente, dejando a Tails y Cosmo solos.

Tails: Me pregunto porqué volverían a salir.

Cosmo: Comparto lo que dices. Yo me pregunto lo mismo. No entiendo porqué saldrían de nuevo, si ya trajeron la comida.

Tails: Quisiera haberles preguntado.

Cosmo: Yo también, pero ya no lo hicimos y ellos ya se fueron.

Los dos amigos se devuelven al salón y cuarenta minutos después, los demás regresan trayendo cuatro carretillas de minería. Todos entran al salón de arte con las carretillas.

Tails: Oigan, ¿por qué volvieron a salir y por qué trajeron esas carretillas?.

Sonic: Salimos de nuevo para traerte lo que te falta para tu trabajo. En estas carretillas tenemos todo lo que trajimos.

Escuchar eso asombra a Tails y Cosmo.

Tails: ¿QUÉ COSA?.

Sonic: Amigos, bajemos las cosas.

Todos ellos comienzan a sacar cosas de las carretillas y a dejarlas en el suelo, cosas que resultan ser varias latas de pintura de diferentes colores y cuadros para pintar retratos. Tails no sale de su asombro. Está verdaderamente sorprendido igual que Cosmo. Todos sacan hasta el último cuadro y la última lata.

Tails: Trajeron más latas de pintura y cuadros. No lo puedo creer.

Sonic: Sabía que te sorprendería por ser la primera vez que lo hacemos. Lo hicimos por ti para que no tuvieras que ir. Mientras íbamos para allá, decidimos que siempre que te falten pinturas y cuadros, nosotros iremos a comprarlos. Y ahora que tenemos estas carretillas, las llevaremos para traer los cuadros y las latas de pintura siempre que sea necesario. Desde ahora en adelante, tú solamente deberás decirnos cuando te falten cuadros y latas de pintura y cuáles pinturas necesitas y nosotros lo traeremos todo.

Tails es invadido por un impacto emocional igual al que le había dado de Sonic antes. No puede creer que sus amigos hayan decidido eso. Tails se emociona tanto, que inevitablemente, lágrimas de alegría comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

Cream: ¿Estás llorando?.

Tails: Sí, pero sólo es porque me emocioné demasiado con lo que decidieron. Se los agradezco mucho, amigos. No sé cómo pagarles esto.

Sonic: No tienes que pagárnoslo. Con que nos lo agradezcas es suficiente. Lo hacemos porque queremos darte una ayuda para que nunca te falten las pinturas y los cuadros y para que nunca más tengas que ir tú a comprar todo para tus retratos.

Todos le dicen a Tails que comparten lo que Sonic le dijo.

Amy: Tails, aunque nunca lo hayas querido ni lo hayas intentado, creo que por lo generoso que siempre has sido, hiciste nacer tu generosidad en todos nosotros. Y creo que es por eso que hemos tomado esa decisión y elegido traerte las pinturas y los cuadros nosotros mismos.

Tails: Les agradezco mucho, amigos. Me hicieron emocionarme demasiado.

Todos: Por nada.

Cosmo: Les agradezco el favor que le hicieron a Tails.

Todos: Por nada, Cosmo.

Dos minutos después, Tails termina de llorar y se seca los rastros de lágrimas. Después de haberse relajado de toda la emoción, Tails continúa pintando sus retratos con lo que queda de las latas que ya casi están vacías y Cosmo sigue acompañándolo. Tails pinta en todos los cuadros que antes eran los últimos que le quedaban. Cuando ya le faltan tres cuadros para terminar de pintar, llega la hora de la cena.

Vainilla: Tails, Cosmo, es hora de cenar. Sólo faltan ustedes.

Tails y Cosmo: Gracias por decirnos, señorita.

Vainilla: De nada.

Vainilla regresa al comedor y Tails y Cosmo salen a la cocina.

Tails: Cosmo, si lo quieres, yo puedo hacerte tu cena.

Cosmo: ¿Es cierto, Tails?.

Tails: Lo es. No te mentiría. Yo nunca podría mentirte ni a ti ni a nadie.

Cosmo le sonríe de la inmensa alegría que siente.

Cosmo: Gracias, amigo.

Tails: De nada, amiga.

Tails le besa la mejilla izquierda y los dos se abrazan. Cosmo se queda en la cocina con Tails para acompañarlo, hasta que después de poco más de cinco minutos, él termina de cocinar su cena y la de Cosmo. Le entrega su tazón de sashimi a Cosmo y los dos se reúnen con todos en el comedor. Ahora que están todos juntos, comienzan a comer. Mientras cenan, Amy deja de hacerlo y se queda pensando con una mirada triste hacia su comida. Sonic lo nota y deja de comer y mira a su novia.

Sonic: Rosita, ¿te sucede algo?.

Amy deja de pensar lo que pensaba y mira a su novio.

Amy: Sí, azulito.

Todos dejan de comer.

Sonic: ¿Me dirás qué te sucede?.

Amy: Es sobre lo que le sucedió al asesino.

Sonic: ¿Hablas de lo que nos dijo que le pasó a esa amiga suya?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Qué hay con eso?.

Amy: Ojalá me perdones, azulito, y ojalá me perdonen todos, aunque tal vez no merezca su perdón.

Sonic: ¿Por qué lo dices?.

Amy: Porque siento algo de lástima porque él perdiera a su amiga.

Eso sorprende a todos. Ahora, Amy los mira a todos.

Amy: Siento mucho decirles esto, pero me causa algo de lástima lo que le ocurrió a esa niña. Ella no merecía morir. Ella sólo era una niña y no merecía que la asesinaran. Sé que también es injusto que todos los otros fundadores hayan sido asesinados por lo que esos pocos hicieron al final del viejo gobierno, pero para mí es más injusto que esa niña muriera sin que existiera alguna razón. Es injusto que alguien muera sin ninguna causa. Ojalá me perdonen. Les juro que no es mi intención hacerles pensar mal de mí. No los culpo si ahora piensan mal de mí por sentir esa lástima por alguien que ni siquiera conocimos y que además era amiga de nuestro enemigo.

Ahora, rosita inclina verticalmente la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Amy: Azulito, si quieres terminar con nuestra relación, hazlo ahora. Hazlo y dime lo extraña que soy por sentir esa lástima que no debería sentir.

Azulito está más que sorprendido con lo que su rosita le pide que le diga.

Sonic: ¿Quieres que te diga que eres extraña?.

Amy: Sí. Dime que soy extraña. Y dime que soy tonta y que soy sentimental.

Sonic toma las mejillas de Amy y le gira lentamente la cabeza levantándole la mirada hacia él, haciendo que ella lo mire a los ojos. Él también la mira con la misma mirada.

Sonic: Me partes el corazón con esta tristeza que sientes.

Amy: Lo siento.

Sonic: No importa, rosita. No quiero hacer las cosas que dices. Es cierto que eres sentimental, pero yo nunca te diría que por eso eres extraña. Tampoco te diría que eres tonta y lo que menos podría hacer, es terminar nuestra relación. Por nada ni por nadie del mundo yo terminaría nuestro noviazgo ni te diría algo que te haga sentir mal. Está bien que sientas lástima y que seas sentimental, eso es normal en cualquiera. Pero no por eso voy a pensar mal de ti. Yo nunca podría pensar mal de ti. Aunque para ti sea un motivo justificable para pensar mal, para mí no lo es. Por nada ni por nadie podría pensar mal de ti. Yo soy incapaz de pensar mal de ti. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes, rosita, estoy seguro.

Amy da un suspiro.

Amy: Tienes razón en estar seguro, azulito. Lo entiendo muy bien.

Todos le dicen a Amy que también lo entienden y le dicen que comparten todo lo que Sonic le dijo.

Sonic: Yo sí te perdono, rosita.

Todos le dicen que también la perdonan.

Amy: Gracias a todos.

Sonic: Por nada, rosita.

Todos: Por nada, Amy.

Amy: ¿Todavía me quieres para el resto de tu vida?. ¿Aún me amas?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy vuelve a sonreír y Sonic también. Sonic y ella se abrazan y todos continúan cenando. Todos dejan de hablar por el resto de la cena. Cuando terminan de comer, llevan todo a la cocina y se turnan para limpiar todo y para lavarse la boca. Antes de volver a su salón de arte, Tails se da un baño. Diez minutos después, sale del baño y se encuentra con Cosmo.

Cosmo: Tails, yo también quiero bañarme, así que todavía no vayas a pintar por favor.

Tails: De acuerdo. Te esperaré aquí afuera.

Cosmo: Gracias.

Cosmo entra al baño, cierra la puerta y comienza a bañarse. Después de otros diez minutos, ella sale del baño y Tails y ella se regresan al salón de arte. Tails pinta los últimos tres retratos y salen del salón. A los dos les despierta la curiosidad ver que sus amigos están reunidos en la entrada del pasillo que lleva a sus habitaciones.

Tails y Cosmo: Amigos, ¿por qué están aquí?.

Cream: Quisimos esperarlos a ustedes para ir a dormir.

Tails y Cosmo: Entonces, gracias.

Cream: De nada.

Todos los amigos entran al pasillo y se van a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sonic y Amy se acuestan y se duermen en unos segundos, no sin antes darse su beso de las buenas noches. A la mañana siguiente, Tails es el primero en despertar. Él despierta hambriento así que se va a la cocina a preparar su desayuno. Cosmo despierta, también hambrienta, así que se va a la cocina. Entra a la cocina y ahí encuentra a Tails.

Tails: Buenos días, Cosmo.

Cosmo: Buenos días, Tails.

Tails: ¿Dormiste bien?.

Cosmo: Sí. ¿Y tú?.

Tails: También dormí bien.

Tails y Cosmo comienzan a prepararse sus desayunos.

Cosmo: Tengo muchísimas esperanzas en que todo irá bien, aunque el asesino venga otra vez a hablar con nosotros. Ya sé que vendrá hoy. Estoy segura.

Tails: Yo también estoy muy seguro de que volverá. No podemos impedir que vuelva.

Tails termina de cocinar su desayuno.

Tails: Todavía no voy a comer mi desayuno. Voy a esperarte.

Cosmo: Muchas gracias.

Tails: Te esperaré ahí en el comedor. No comeré nada hasta que tú vayas con tu desayuno.

Cosmo: Gracias, amigo.

Tails: De nada, amiga.

Tails se va con su desayuno al comedor y se sienta y espera a Cosmo. En menos de cinco minutos, Cosmo termina de preparar su desayuno y sale al comedor y se sienta al lado de Tails y comienzan a desayunar. Unas cuantas veces dejan de comer para hablarse.

Tails: Cosmo, ¿soñaste algo en la noche?.

Cosmo: Sí, soñé que la casa era un hotel y que yo era la dueña del hotel y que en el primer día de apertura, tú llegabas y te hospedabas en la habitación que usas. Luego, con el paso de los días, llegaban nuestros otros amigos. Primero llegaban Sonic y Amy, luego llegaban Knuckles y Rouge y luego llegaban la señorita Vainilla con Cream y Blaze, Blaze llegaba con ellas. Todos se hospedaban en las habitaciones que usan. Yo también dormía en el hotel. Yo dormía en la segunda habitación. Con todos ellos, el hotel ya estaba lleno. En ese sueño, Sonic y Amy eran novios.

Tails: Me alegra mucho que sueñes con cosas buenas y que no tengas pesadillas. Antes de que yo llegara a vivir aquí, solía tener pesadillas algunas veces, así que sé lo espantoso que es tener una pesadilla. Sé lo asustada que debió sentirse Amy cuando tuvo esa pesadilla.

Cosmo: En todo el tiempo que tú y yo hemos vivido juntos, nunca te escuché decir que también tenías pesadillas.

Tails: Es que dejé de tener pesadillas hace tanto tiempo, que se me había olvidado que antes las tenía. ¿Hubo alguna vez en que tú tuvieras una pesadilla?.

Cosmo: Aunque te suene increíble, yo nunca tuve una pesadilla en toda mi vida, ni siquiera después de esa experiencia. Nunca tuve una pesadilla, ni siquiera después de perder a mi familia y sufrir ese trauma. Ojalá me creas.

Tails: Sí te creo.

Cosmo: Gracias. ¿Y tú soñaste algo en la noche?.

Tails: Yo soñé que vivía en esta ciudad y que cuando decía dónde quería estar, en un segundo aparecía justo donde quería estar, igual que como si yo pudiera usar magia.

Tails y Cosmo continúan comiendo. Después de unos minutos, Tails termina antes que Cosmo, así que espera que Cosmo también termine. Dos minutos después, Cosmo termina de desayunar y ambos llevan sus cosas a la cocina. Tails lava lo que él usó y le hace a Cosmo el favor de lavar lo que ella usó para desayunar. Cosmo le agradece con un beso en la mejilla y Tails lava todo. Quince minutos después, Rouge llega al comedor y se encuentra con Tails y Cosmo.

Rouge: Buenos días, Tails. Buenos días, Cosmo.

Tails y Cosmo: Buenos días, Rouge.

Rouge: ¿Ustedes ya desayunaron?.

Tails y Cosmo: Sí.

Rouge: Ah, está bien.

Rouge entra a la cocina y se cocina su desayuno. A medida que avanzan los minutos, cada uno de los amigos va despertando y van a la cocina y encuentran a sus otros amigos en el comedor. Después que todos han desayunado y han lavado todo lo que usaron para desayunar y se lavaron la boca y volvieron a reunirse en el comedor, Tails y Cosmo les preguntan si de nuevo soñaron algo en la noche.

Tails y Cosmo: Amigos, ¿ustedes soñaron algo en la noche?.

Sonic: Yo soñé que luchaba contra armaduras samuráis vivientes.

Amy: Yo soñé que era una arquera y que tenía las mismas habilidades y la misma puntería perfecta de Robin Hood y que ganaba todas las competencias de tiro al blanco con flechas en las que participaba porque era invencible.

Rouge: Yo soñé que dirigía una gran orquesta musical y que todos ustedes eran los músicos.

Knuckles: Yo soñé que estaba en el restaurante y que no necesitaba llamar a nadie para pedir que me trajeran mi comida, porque yo sólo decía qué quería comer y mi comida aparecía conmigo.

Vainilla: Yo soñé que mi hija y yo vivíamos en las nubes y que podíamos caminar y saltar sobre las nubes como ponis pegazos y que si no había ninguna nube sobre la que pudiésemos pararnos, entonces flotábamos en el aire hasta que llegaban más nubes en las que podíamos pararnos.

Blaze: Yo soñé que podía hacer magia. Podía abrir una caja de cartón vacía y metía la mano y de ahí sacaba grandes cantidades de paquetes de sashimi y tofú.

Tails les dice lo que soñó y Cosmo también les dice lo que soñó. Ahora, es el turno de Cream de decir si soñó algo, pero Cream no dice nada.

Vainilla: Hija, ¿tú soñaste algo?.

Cream: Cuando lo diga, mamá, ojalá no te enojes. Ojalá no se enoje nadie.

A todos les resulta muy curioso que Cream les diga eso.

Cream: Yo soñé que todos estábamos con Silver y Shadow y que él nos pedía perdón por haber querido asesinarnos y que yo lo perdonaba y que todos lo perdonaban también. Y en ese sueño, por alguna razón que no conozco, Silver también nos pedía perdón y todos los perdonábamos también, porque éramos amigos de ellos dos.

Ninguno se muestra diferente ante eso. No expresan enojo ni sorpresa ni nada. Solamente están tranquilos.

Vainilla: ¿Por eso es que nos decías que ojalá no nos enojáramos?.

Cream: Sí, mamá, era por eso. Sé que sólo era un sueño que no tiene ninguna conexión ni nada que ver con la realidad, pero siento que no me gustó soñar eso y pensé que si se los decía, alguno podía enojarse conmigo, sobretodo Sonic.

Sonic hizo una pausa por dos segundos y luego le sonríe.

Sonic: Cream, tu sueño no es ninguna justificación para que me enoje contigo. Sólo fue un sueño que tuviste, nada más. No te sientas mal por haber tenido ese sueño. A mí tampoco me agradaría haber soñado eso, pero no por eso voy a enojarme contigo.

Todos le dicen a Cream que comparten lo que Sonic le dijo y que por lo tanto no están enojados. Cream les agradece por no haberse enojado.

Sonic: Hay algo que quiero decirles. Creo que volverme más generoso me ha quitado parte del odio que le tengo a Shadow. Siento que ahora lo odio un poco menos que antes. No sé qué pensarán sobre eso, pero yo tengo la fuerte sensación de que así es.

Uno por uno, los amigos le dicen a Sonic que les ocurre lo mismo que a él.

Sonic: Ahora que lo odio menos que antes, comienzo a sentirme más dispuesto que antes a hablar con él cuando vuelvan. Y también me siento más dispuesto a darle esa oportunidad.

Todos le dicen que comparten lo que dice. A las doce del día con quince minutos, escuchan que alguien golpea la puerta. Ellos sienten que les disgusta que Silver y Shadow regresen, pero al mismo tiempo sienten que ya no es tanto como antes. El mismo Sonic les abre la puerta y los recibe.

Sonic: Hola, Shadow. ¿Con quién de nosotros quieres hablar hoy?.

Shadow: Hablaré con todos.

Sonic: Adelante.

Silver y Shadow entran, sintiéndose muy extrañados por la actitud menos severa que notaron en Sonic. Todos se juntan como en los otros días anteriores.

Shadow: En este día hablaremos sobre otras cosas, pero ustedes también pueden contarme lo que quieran, aunque sean cosas más recientes.

La conversación comienza.

Shadow: Sonic, ahora que nos dejaste entrar, noté que estás menos severo que antes.

Silver: Yo también lo noté.

Shadow: ¿Podemos saber por qué?.

Sonic les dice de la generosidad que nació en ellos y del cambio que les produjo.

Sonic: Todos somos más buena gente que antes. Por eso los recibí con esa actitud menos severa. La generosidad bondadosa de nuestro amigo Tails ha tomado nuestros corazones.

Knuckles: Y es por eso que al igual que la última vez que vinieron, no volví a amenazarte con que te sacaría a golpes si intentabas hacer algo malo.

Shadow: Ya veo porqué me recibieron mejor que las veces anteriores. Antes de conocer a Tails, nunca conocí a nadie que tuviera esa clase de corazón.

Silver: Yo tampoco.

Shadow: Amy, ¿por qué a ti nunca te importó que Sonic haya sido un asesino?.

Amy: Porque para mí era mejor no fijarme en lo malo. Elegí ser amiga de Sonic en lugar de enemistarme con él.

Shadow: Como una amante. Los amantes son diferentes a los novios, porque los amantes sólo se fijan en las cosas buenas de sus parejas. En cambio, los novios como Sonic y tú también se fijan en las cosas buenas y en las cosas malas, aunque a veces no les importe ninguna de las cosas malas de sus parejas. Y por lo que me contaron, me doy cuenta de que la rivalidad entre Sonic y Knuckles nunca influyó mal a ninguno.

Amy: Así es. Siempre nos mantuvimos firmes en nuestra amistad con Sonic.

Amy se siente capaz de estar al lado de Sonic, aunque Shadow esté con él, así que ella se para de donde está y camina hacia Sonic y se sienta a la derecha de él. Cosmo también se para de su lugar y se sienta a la derecha de Amy. Tails se sienta a la derecha de Cosmo. Rouge se sienta a la izquierda de Knuckles. Vainilla y Cream se sientan juntas al lado de Tails y Blaze se sienta al lado de Rouge. La conversación continúa.

Shadow: ¿Alguno de los dos tuvo miedo de que alguno de sus amigos se opusiera a su noviazgo?.

Sonic y Amy: No.

Shadow: ¿Y nadie tuvo la intención de oponerse?.

Cream responde por todos.

Cream: No. Y no hubiera sido correcto que nos opusiéramos y tampoco teníamos motivos para oponernos.

Amy: ¿Por qué preguntaste si alguno de nosotros dos tuvo miedo de que nuestros amigos se opusieran?.

Shadow: Porque desde antes de entrar al ejército, he sabido que hay gente que se opone a las relaciones amorosas, aunque a veces no hayan demasiados motivos para oponerse.

Cream: ¿Y también es por eso que preguntaste si nadie tuvo la intención de oponerse?.

Shadow: Exacto.

Silver: Oye, Sonic, quisiera que me cuentes cómo empezó el romance entre tú y Amy. Y quisiera que Amy también nos cuente cómo empezó su amor por ti.

Shadow: Yo también quiero saberlo.

Primero Sonic les cuenta cómo empezó a nacer su amor por Amy y luego Amy les cuenta cómo empezó su amor por Sonic. Ellos cuentan todo hasta el inicio de su noviazgo.

Shadow: Todos presenciaron el inicio de su relación igual que en un matrimonio. Y como ustedes dos se acuestan juntos, parecen más un verdadero matrimonio en lugar de parecer sólo novios.

Sonic: No había pensado eso.

Amy: La única vez que escuché a Sonic decirme que si nos acostábamos juntos parecería que somos una pareja de matrimonio, fue cuando me acosté con él en su primera noche en esta casa.

Cream: Antes de que Sonic y Amy se enamoraran, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que algún día presenciaría un enamoramiento. A nosotros también nos gusta que ellos se amen.

Cosmo: Estamos orgullosos de lo que son.

Todos, a excepción de los novios, les dicen que comparten lo que Cosmo y Cream dicen. Los novios dicen que les gusta lo que Cosmo y Cream acaban de decir. Ahora, todos les cuentan de los sueños que tuvieron en estas dos noches. Luego, Amy le cuenta de la pesadilla que tuvo y de la lástima que sintió por la muerte de María. Escuchar del sueño de Cream y de la lástima de Amy les causa asombro a Silver y Shadow, sobretodo a Shadow.

Shadow: Ese sueño y esa lástima me sorprenden.

Silver: También a mí.

Shadow: Ahora, tengo otras preguntas. Antes de conocer a Sonic, ¿ustedes ya sabían que la promesa de no matar existía?.

Amy: Yo no. Sólo cuando Sonic nos contó de su promesa de no matar, supe que esa clase de promesas existen.

Todos dicen que comparten lo que Amy dice.

Shadow: Sonic, antes de unirte al ejército, ¿alguna vez pensaste que te volverías tan fuerte?.

Sonic: No.

Shadow: Y antes de pelear conmigo, ¿tampoco llegaste a pensar que ibas a conocer a alguien que fuera casi igual de fuerte que tú?.

Sonic: Tampoco había pensando eso.

Shadow: Antes de que todos conocieran a Sonic, ¿nunca se hicieron la idea de que el destino elegiría que conocieran a un samurai que tuviera ese poder descomunal?.

Todos: No.

Shadow: Sonic, ¿qué te hizo prometer no volver a matar?.

Sonic: Los deseos de cambiar mi destino. La razón de mi promesa fue que elegí que mi destino ya no sería el de un asesino y que el futuro debía conocerme como alguien común y no como un samurai asesino.

Shadow: ¿Y nunca conociste a ningún otro samurai que quisiera hacer la misma promesa que tú?.

Sonic: No.

Shadow: ¿Y nunca conociste a otro samurai igual de fuerte que tú?.

Sonic: No.

Shadow: Y el día que renunciaste al ejército, ¿fue el día en que decidiste prometer no seguir matando o lo decidiste en otro día antes de tu renuncia?.

Sonic: Lo decidí el mismo día que renuncié, por eso no renuncié antes ni después del 17 de Octubre.

Shadow: Oye tú, Knuckles, después que Sonic y tú terminaron su rivalidad, ¿nunca ocurrió nada que volviera a rivalizarlos?.

Knuckles: No.

Ahora, Shadow le habla a Vainilla.

Shadow: Oiga, ¿usted habría golpeado a su hija si alguna vez se hubiera comportado mal con usted?.

Vainilla: No. Yo no soy de la clase de madres que golpean a sus hijos. Aunque mi hija se comportara mal, yo nunca la golpearía porque nunca querría hacerlo.

Shadow: Eso es en verdad admirable. Nunca creí que existieran madres que no golpeen a sus hijos y que tampoco sean capaces de golpearlos. Usted es la primera.

Shadow mira a Cream.

Shadow: Tú eres la primera niña que veo que nunca se comporta mal. Aunque les suene extraño oírlo de mí, me causa admiración saber que tú siempre te has comportado bien con tu mamá y que nunca has sido irrespetuosa.

Cream: Yo siempre odié que hayan niños que se comporten mal con sus padres y siempre odié que sean irrespetuosos. Si mi padre estuviera vivo, también me comportaría bien con él y siempre lo respetaría igual que a mi mamá.

Silver: Ahora comparto lo que Shadow dijo. Para mí, también es admirable que nunca te comportes mal y que tu mamá no sea como las madres que golpean a sus hijos cuando están enojadas.

Vainilla: Aunque mi hija me diera motivos para enojarme, yo nunca la golpearía. Sé que a ella le dolería que la golpee, pero a mí me dolería haberla golpeado.

Shadow: Para mí, la relación entre usted y su hija es la mejor y la más admirable de todas las relaciones de madre e hija que existen.

Silver: Comparto lo que Shadow le dice.

Ahora, Shadow habla para sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

Shadow: ¿Por qué diablos estoy diciendo esto?. ¿Por qué digo que es admirable?. Yo nunca diría algo bueno de alguien.

Ahora vuelve a hablarles a ellos.

Shadow: ¿Alguna vez se han mentido entre ustedes?.

Sonic: Yo nunca le he mentido a ninguno de ellos.

Cada uno dice que comparten lo que Sonic dijo, excepto Knuckles.

Tails: Siempre que hablo con Cosmo o con otro de ellos, hablo con la verdad. Hasta en estas conversaciones contigo te he hablado sólo con la verdad. Yo soy incapaz de mentir, porque además, no sé mentir. Y aunque supiera, nunca lo haría.

Ahora dicen que comparten lo que Tails dijo. Shadow comienza a pensar para sus adentros que también es admirable que ellos siempre sean honestos. Jamás en su vida ha visto gente tan honesta. Ahora se da cuenta de lo que está pensando.

Shadow: ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso?. ¿Qué me está pasando?. Desde que me dediqué a matar, nunca he pensado bien de nadie y no acostumbro a pensar positivamente.

Ahora, Shadow se para del suelo y habla con palabras.

Shadow: La conversación terminó. Silver, vamos.

Silver se para del suelo y ambos salen de la casa. Silver le habla a Shadow una vez que ya se han alejado dos calles de la casa.

Silver: ¿Por qué actuaste así cuando me dijiste que nos fuéramos?.

Shadow: Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a tu casa, ¿está bien?.

Silver: De acuerdo.

Los dos caminan por muchas calles hasta que después de cerca de veinticinco minutos, llegan a la casa de Silver. Los dos se quedan en la habitación que Shadow ocupa mientras viven juntos.

Silver: ¿Ahora me dirás por qué actuaste diferente a las otras veces que nos fuimos de allá?.

Shadow: No sé si te gustará saberlo, pero comencé a pensar de forma positiva. Cuando dije que es admirable la relación que ellas dos tienen y que es admirable que la niña nunca se comporte mal con su mamá y que su madre nunca la golpearía aunque le dé motivos, lo dije pensando de forma positiva. De un momento a otro, comencé a pensar bien y yo nunca hago eso desde que me dediqué a matar. Desde que empecé a matar, no acostumbro a pensar bien de nadie. No creo que puedas entender cómo me siento por pensar de forma positiva, pero me siento muy tonto por haberlo hecho. Nunca quise pensar de buena forma. Parece como si algo dentro de mí estuviera haciéndome pensar bien en contra de mi voluntad.

Mientras habla, Shadow se toma la frente con la mano izquierda y cierra los ojos.

Shadow: Me siento como un completo estúpido por pensar bien. Yo soy malo y sólo pienso mal. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar bien de nadie, sobretodo de mis enemigos. Posiblemente, ahora tú pienses mal de mí por haber pensado positivamente cuando yo no hago eso.

Silver hizo una pausa por dos segundos.

Silver: Shadow, mírame.

Shadow se queda como está.

Silver: Shadow, por favor mírame.

Shadow se quita la mano de la frente y mira a Silver.

Silver: Yo no me siento como estúpido, pero cuando dije que compartía lo que decías, estaba pasándome lo mismo que a ti. Dije que compartía las cosas buenas que decías, porque yo también me puse a pensar positivamente. No me siento como tú, pero también me es completamente extraño que esté pensando bien, aunque no sea porque yo sea tan malo como tú. Solamente me es extraño porque yo no he pensado bien ni mal desde hace largos meses. Solía pensar bien y mal hasta hace ocho meses, porque dejé esa costumbre de lado. Me es extraño pensar tan positivamente, porque no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo. Para mí también es extraño ponerme a pensar bien de ellos, cuando ellos no son amigos míos. Y yo nunca pensaría mal de ti.

Shadow: Por lo menos sé que te resulta extraño lo mismo que a mí. Pero sigo sin entender qué me motivó a decir esas cosas positivas y a pensar bien de ellos.

Silver: Estoy igual que tú.

Shadow: ¿Es cierto que nunca pensarías mal de mí?.

Silver: Sí, es cierto. Aunque para ti sea un motivo para pensar mal, para mí no lo es, por lo tanto, no voy a pensar mal de ti. Yo nunca haría eso.

Shadow se queda más o menos impactado por la forma en que Silver le dice eso.

Shadow: ¿Estás siendo positivo?.

Silver se da cuenta de que así es.

Silver: ,, Sí, pero ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que me lo preguntaste.

Shadow: ¿Qué demonios nos está pasando?. No lo puedo entender.

El día sigue siendo tranquilo, hasta que mientras los amigos están almorzando, comienza una lluvia que además de agua, trae relámpagos.

Tails: Si hoy fuera día de semana, no podría salir a trabajar.

Knuckles: Y si yo quisiera salir a comer en el restaurante, quizás no lo encontraría abierto.

Sonic: Esta lluvia es una buena oportunidad para llenar con agua todas las botellas que tenemos guardadas, ¿no les parece?.

Amy: Sí, es cierto.

Todos dicen que están de acuerdo.

Knuckles: Sonic, ¿tienes alguna idea para llenar las botellas?.

Sonic: Sí. Quiero que después del almuerzo, rosita, Tails y Cosmo me ayuden a traer las cuatro carretillas y que todos las carguemos con todas las botellas que hay, ¿de acuerdo?.

Todos: De acuerdo.

Todos los amigos continúan almorzando y luego de lavar todo y de lavarse la boca, Sonic, Amy, Tails y Cosmo toman las carretillas y todos los amigos las llenan con todas las botellas que tienen.

Sonic: Ahora, vamos a la puerta del patio.

Los cuatro amigos llevan las carretillas a la puerta.

Sonic: Abramos todas las botellas.

Todos los amigos abren las botellas una por una.

Amy: ¿Qué haremos ahora, azulito?.

Sonic: Ustedes ya no tienen que hacer nada más, rosita. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Amy: ¿Y qué vas a hacer?.

Sonic: Primero tomaré dos botellas y las llevaré afuera y las dejaré ahí por un rato para que se llenen con agua de lluvia. Haré lo mismo con todas. Cuando ya estén llenas, volveré a traerlas y les pondremos las tapas. Si alguno quiere beber agua una vez que las traiga, pueden hacerlo con libertad.

Todos: Gracias.


	19. Chapter 19

Sonic toma las dos primeras botellas y corre a súper velocidad para afuera, las deja ahí y regresa muy velozmente y toma otras dos y luego otras dos y así siguió por casi un minuto mientras los relámpagos iluminaban todo. Luego de sacar hasta la última botella, Sonic entra y deja la puerta cerrada.

Sonic: Oigan, ¿dónde está rosita?.

Amy viene por el pasillo.

Amy: Aquí estoy, azulito.

Amy llega con una toalla en las manos.

Sonic: Hablando del rey de Roma.

Amy se tapa la boca y suelta unas pocas y pequeñas carcajadas por la gracia que le da escuchar a Sonic decir eso. Escuchar eso le hizo recordar la primera vez que lo escuchó decir esa frase.

Amy: Te traje esta toalla para que te seques antes de que te resfríes.

Sonic le recibe la toalla.

Sonic: Gracias, rosita.

Azulito y rosita se besan por un segundo y Sonic se seca por un rato. Los amigos miran las botellas por las ventanas cerradas y cuando ya están llenas, Sonic sale corriendo al patio y luego entra con dos botellas. Mientras sigue trayendo las botellas para adentro, Vainilla, Cream, Rouge y Blaze beben un poco de agua. A medida que Sonic va trayendo las botellas, los amigos les ponen las tapas y ponen las botellas en las cuatro carretillas. Casi un minuto después, Sonic termina de traer todas las botellas y cierra la puerta y vuelve a secarse con la toalla.

Sonic: Ya podemos llevar las botellas a la cocina de nuevo.

Sonic, Amy, Tails y Cosmo llevan las carretillas hasta la entrada de la cocina y todos los amigos guardan juntos las botellas.

Sonic: ¿Esas dos botellas eran las últimas?.

Tails: Sí, Sonic.

Cosmo: Oye, Sonic, cuando preguntaste dónde está Amy y ella llegó, ¿qué quisiste decir con "hablando del rey de Roma"?.

Sonic: Nada, sólo es una frase y no es nada ofensivo. Esa frase es usada cuando se está hablando de una persona y la persona de la que se habla aparece justo en ese momento.

Cosmo: Aaah, ya entendí.

Amy: Cuando te escuché decir esa frase, recordé cuando te escuché decirla por primera vez. Nunca he olvidado cuando dijiste esa frase en la primera noche que nos acostamos juntos.

Sonic: Tampoco yo la he olvidado.

Escuchar eso despierta la curiosidad en todos los demás, excepto en Tails.

Cosmo: Entonces, ¿ésta no fue la primera vez que usas esa frase, Sonic?.

Sonic: Así es, Cosmo.

Cosmo: ¿Y cuándo fue la primera vez?.

Sonic le cuenta cuándo fue la primera vez que dijo esa frase.

Cosmo: Ahora lo entiendo.

Los demás, excepto los novios y Tails, le dicen a Cosmo que comparten su entendimiento. Los cuatro amigos guardan las carretillas en donde las guardan desde que las compraron, en el salón de arte.

Blaze: Como ya terminamos de guardar las botellas, iré a darme un baño.

Rouge: Yo me bañaré después de ti.

Blaze le asiente con la cabeza a Rouge y se va al baño y comienza a bañarse.

Tails: Rouge, ¿no quieres ir a leer mientras Blaze está bañándose?.

Rouge: No, gracias, Tails, prefiero ir a leer después de haberme bañado.

Tails: Como quieras.

Blaze se baña durante catorce minutos. Luego sale del baño y Rouge entra a bañarse. Diez minutos después, Rouge sale del baño y va con Tails para pedirle que ahora la deje leer. Tails la deja y Rouge va a su habitación a entretenerse con los libros. Siguen pasando los minutos hasta que llegan las cuatro de la tarde.

Vainilla: Hija, voy a bañarme por un rato. ¿Dónde estarás tú?.

Cream: Quiero pasar un rato leyendo un libro.

Vainilla: Está bien.

Vainilla abraza a su hija y le acaricia la nuca y por último, le besa tiernamente su linda mejilla derecha. Luego se va al baño y Cream se va a buscar a Tails en su habitación. Ella golpea la puerta educadamente, esperando que esté ahí.

Cream: Tails, ¿estás aquí?.

En pocos segundos, Tails abre la puerta.

Tails: ¿Qué quieres, Cream?.

Cream: Mi mamá se fue a bañar así que yo quisiera leer un libro. ¿Me dejas?.

Tails: Claro que sí.

Cream: Gracias.

Cream entra a la habitación y se para delante del estante mirando los libros. En pocos segundos elige uno. Lo saca de su lugar, se sienta en la cama de Tails y comienza a leer. Diez minutos después, Vainilla sale del baño y se va a la habitación de Tails y golpea la puerta unas cuantas veces, pensando que su hija debe seguir ahí dentro. Tails le abre la puerta.

Tails: Hola, señorita. ¿Qué quiere?.

Cream levanta la vista y mira que es su mamá.

Vainilla: Quisiera leer. ¿Puedo pasar?.

Tails: Sí, señorita.

Vainilla: Gracias.

Vainilla entra a la habitación y ve a su hija mirándola.

Vainilla: Hijita, mi amor.

Cream deja el libro a su lado y abraza a su mamá y ambas se demuestran su hermoso cariño. Vainilla toma un libro y se sienta a la izquierda de su hija y comienza a leer.

Sonic: Rosita, ¿me prestas tu manta?.

Amy: ¿Tienes frío?.

Sonic: Sí.

Rosita va corriendo a su habitación y regresa con su manta favorita y se la pone encima a azulito.

Amy: ¿También quieres beber té?.

Sonic: Sí, rosita.

Amy le hace un té a Sonic y se hace uno a sí misma y los dos toman té juntos. Finalmente, veinte minutos antes de que anochezca, termina de llover, los relámpagos también terminan y el cielo se despeja de todas las nubes.

Tails: Se terminó. La lluvia terminó. Ojalá no llueva durante la semana, porque si vuelve a llover, tendré que esperar más tiempo para salir a trabajar. Y aunque no me disgusta tener que esperar, tampoco me gusta tener que esperar demasiado.

Cosmo: No te preocupes, Tails.

Tails: No estoy preocupado, Cosmo.

Después de otros minutos, los amigos comienzan a cenar. Después de la cena y de lavarse la boca, todos los amigos se van a dormir. Sonic y Amy se acuestan al mismo tiempo.

Sonic: Desde que Shadow dijo que parecemos un verdadero matrimonio porque tú y yo nos acostamos juntos, estoy más consciente de que de verdad parecemos un matrimonio.

Amy: Yo también.

Sonic: ¿Todavía no crees que él cambie alguna vez?.

Amy: No. ¿Y tú?.

Sonic: No.

Azulito y rosita se besan unas cuatro veces.

Amy: Siento que acostarme contigo es mi paraíso también.

Sonic le acaricia la nuca.

Sonic: Yo siento lo mismo que tú.

Azulito y rosita se dan su beso de las buenas noches y se duermen. Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba con hermosura. Sonic abre los ojos y mira a rosita, quien está dormida de espaldas. Sonic recuerda haber leído que un príncipe despertaba a una princesa dormida con un beso amoroso en la boca. Se le ocurre hacer lo mismo con rosita. Él se quita las frazadas y se levanta de su lado de la cama y apoya sus rodillas a los lados de las piernas de Amy y apoya las manos a los lados de ella, quedando encima de rosita como si quisiera evitar que se levante para escapar. Azulito tiene una gran y bella sonrisa por lo que está haciendo. Acerca más su cara a la de rosita y se detiene a medio centímetro de su boca. Sonic mira sus ojos cerrados, estando muy seguro de que lo que quiere hacer funcionará bien. Finalmente, cierra sus ojos y le besa la boca por un único segundo, igual que en el libro que leyó. Luego del beso, separa su boca de la boca de ella y levanta más la cabeza, quedando como antes de besarla, pero sin quitarse de encima de ella. Rosita abre los ojos un segundo después del beso y mira a Sonic sonriéndole.

Sonic: Buenos días.

Amy también le sonríe.

Amy: Buenos días.

Sonic está mucho más que feliz por ver que lo que quiso hacer funcionó a la más completa perfección. Sonic se mueve con lentitud hacia su lado de la cama, pero Amy se da cuenta de que él está sobre ella y levanta la mano derecha todavía debajo de la frazada y se la pone en la cintura, deteniendo lo que hace y hablándole en voz baja.

Amy: Quédate sobre mí.

Sonic se echa suavemente sobre su cuerpo.

Sonic: ¿No te peso tanto?.

Amy: No. Y por favor, quédate así por un rato.

Sonic: Está bien.

Amy: ¿Por qué estabas sobre mí?.

Sonic le cuenta lo que leyó y le explica todo, lo cual termina gustándole a Amy.

Amy: Yo había leído el mismo libro.

Sonic: ¿Cuándo lo leíste y en dónde?.

Amy: En mi antigua casa, tres semanas antes de venir a Kyoto.

Amy saca su mano izquierda y le acaricia la mejilla derecha a Sonic por dos segundos y luego saca su mano derecha y se la pone en la parte superior de su cabeza y ella eleva un poco su cabeza y le besa la frente y Sonic recarga con total suavidad su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Amy y ella recarga su cabeza sobre la almohada con los ojos cerrados y con la boca abierta como si estuviera dormida. Sonic queda con la mirada hacia la pared que está a la izquierda de la cama. Unos seis segundos después, él le acaricia la cabeza con suavidad.

Sonic: Quisiera contarles a todos de la forma en que te desperté y de esta demostración amorosa que nos demostramos ahora.

Amy: Entonces hazlo.

Azulito y rosita se besan por treinta segundos y luego del beso, rosita se levanta de la cama. La dejan ordenada y salen de la habitación, pero en lugar de ir al comedor, se van al patio. Caballerosamente, Sonic abre la puerta y deja a Amy salir primero. Los dos se van a donde estaba él sentado cuando no quería decirles lo que supo. Sonic se sienta apoyando la espalda en el árbol, el mismo de ese día. Ahora, Amy se sienta junto a él y apoya su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Sonic mira al suelo y ve que el dibujo que Tails había hecho en la tierra ya no está.

Sonic: La lluvia debió haber borrado el dibujo que Tails había hecho.

Amy mira hacia donde estaba el dibujo de las dos espadas y se da cuenta de que Sonic tiene razón.

Amy: Es cierto. La lluvia de ayer debió borrarlo.

Sonic: Porque ya la lluvia terminó, el cielo ahora está azul para los dos.

Amy: Comparto lo que dices.

Los bellos novios siguen pasando sus hermosos minutos en el patio. Cinco minutos después, Rouge despierta. Ordena su cama y se va a la cocina a buscar una botella de agua. Justo después de beber, comienza a sentirse hambrienta así que comienza a prepararse su desayuno. Mientras se cocina su desayuno, Cosmo se despierta, pero se queda acostada por un rato. Un poco después, Rouge termina de hacer su desayuno y se va al comedor a comer. Mientras Rouge está comiendo, Knuckles llega al comedor.

Knuckles: Buenos días, Rouge.

Rouge se traga lo que masticaba.

Rouge: Buenos días, Knuckles. ¿Vas a desayunar?.

Knuckles: Todavía no tengo hambre. Mientras no tengo hambre, voy a acompañarte.

Rouge: Gracias.

Knuckles acompaña a Rouge mientras ella sigue comiendo. Mientras pasa la mañana, los otros amigos van despertando, hasta que todos están juntos en el comedor. Ahora que están juntos, Sonic les cuenta lo que quería contarles. A las once y media de la mañana, llega una segunda lluvia. A las doce con quince minutos, Silver y Shadow regresan. Shadow golpea la puerta tres veces y los amigos se sorprenden de que ellos vinieran a la casa a pesar de la lluvia. Sonic les abre y los recibe viendo que ambos tienen paraguas. Los dos cierran sus paraguas y entran y ven que todos están sentados como ayer.

Sonic: Ya nos acostumbramos a estar sentados y juntos para hablar con ustedes. Pero todavía seguimos odiándote.

Shadow: Siempre estuve consciente de que seguían odiándome. Puedo ver que todavía me guardan rencor.

Sonic: Odios como éste que te tenemos no son fáciles de olvidar.

Shadow: No. Venir hasta acá con este aguacero tampoco fue fácil.

Silver y Shadow se sientan delante de todos y la conversación comienza.

Shadow: Sonic, cuando le preguntaste a Amy si aceptaba ser tu novia, ¿te pusiste nervioso porque ella pudiera negarse?.

Sonic: No.

Shadow: ¿Y tú tampoco te pusiste nerviosa, Amy?.

Amy: No.

Shadow: Si yo no fuera un asesino, ¿podrían haber confiado en mí sin tener que darme una oportunidad?.

Sonic: Así es.

Todos los demás le asienten con la cabeza, siendo su manera de decir que comparten lo que Sonic dijo.

Shadow: ¿Alguno más tiene algún apodo?.

Tails: No. Sonic y Amy son los únicos con apodos.

Shadow: Cosmo, ¿alguna vez pensaste que volverías a tener una experiencia paranormal viviendo en esta casa?.

Cosmo: No, pero tampoco pensé que no la tendría.

Shadow: Esa experiencia te marcó tanto que después de haberla vivido, nunca la olvidaste, ¿verdad?.

Cosmo: Así es.

Shadow: Antes de sufrir esa experiencia, ¿nunca viviste otro miedo así de grande?.

Cosmo: No.

Shadow: ¿Y alguna vez pensaste que la olvidarías o quisiste olvidar esa experiencia?.

Cosmo: No. Ni siquiera lo intenté.

Shadow: Tails, cuando conociste a Cosmo, ¿jamás se te ocurrió pensar que habría algo que te hiciera enojarte con ella?.

Tails: No. Y yo nunca me he enojado con ella y tampoco quisiera hacerlo.

Shadow: Y cuando perdiste a tu familia, ¿pensaste que alguna vez conocerías a alguien que comprendería tu sufrimiento por esa pérdida?.

Tails: No.

Ahora, Shadow le habla a Vainilla.

Shadow: Oiga, ¿alguna vez su esposo le mintió a usted?.

Vainilla: No.

Shadow: ¿Y usted le mintió a él alguna vez?.

Vainilla: No. Los dos éramos igualmente honestos. A ambos nos enseñaron a ser honestos siempre, así que ninguno de los dos sabía mentir. Por eso mi hija nunca me mintió a mí ni a nadie, porque yo le enseñé a ser honesta siempre. Y estoy segura de que si mi esposo estuviera vivo, también le habría enseñado a ser honesta siempre.

Shadow: O sea que nunca le mintió a su hija.

Vainilla: No. Y tampoco querría mentirle a mi hija.

Shadow: Y su hija tampoco le ha mentido a usted.

Vainilla: Exacto.

Ahora, Shadow les pregunta a todos.

Shadow: ¿Alguno de todos ha mentido alguna vez o se han mentido entre ustedes?.

Cada uno responde que no, excepto Knuckles.

Knuckles: Aunque yo sí sé mentir, me duele cuando lo hago. La única vez que mentí en mi vida, fue cuando quise hacer esa celebración por la señorita Vainilla. Ella es la única persona a la que le he mentido en toda mi vida. Ni yo sabía que sí sabía mentir, hasta que le mentí a ella. Me dolió mucho mentirle a la señorita Vainilla.

Shadow: ¿Y Cream supo que le habías mentido a su mamá?.

Vainilla: Sí, cuatro días después que Rouge llegó a la casa, le conté a mi hija que Knuckles me había mentido esa vez, pero ella lo perdonó porque también entendió el motivo por el que él me mintió.

Shadow: ¿Y por qué esperó tanto tiempo para decírselo a su hija?.

Vainilla: Quise esperar hasta cuando mi hija tuviera el entendimiento bien desarrollado.

Uno por uno le dicen que antes de conocerse, a todos les enseñaron a ser honestos siempre.

Knuckles: Aún habiendo aprendido a ser honesto siempre, desarrollé la forma de mentir aunque ni yo sé cómo. Pero desde que les prometí a la señorita Vainilla y Amy y Blaze que nunca más volvería a mentir en mi vida, nunca más volví a mentir. A mí me duele tener que mentir. Me gusta ser honesto y odio si debo mentir.

Shadow: Me causa admiración que entre todos se lleven tan bien y que siempre sean honestos y que Tails sea así de generoso y solidario como siempre ha sido y que tú odies mentir, porque nunca había visto que alguien se llevara tan bien con alguien y nunca había visto a gente tan honesta y tan generosa y solidaria y nunca había visto que alguien odiara mentir. Y admiro la amistad que nació entre Sonic y Knuckles después de su rivalidad y de su pelea. Nunca hubo nada que destruyera la amistad que después nació entre ellos dos.

Silver: Comparto todo lo que Shadow dijo.

Ahora, Shadow se habla a sí mismo mentalmente.

Shadow: Maldición, ¿qué me sucede?, ¿por qué demonios soy tan positivo con ellos?.

Cream recuerda las otras veces que Shadow usó la palabra "admirable" refiriéndose a las cosas que le habían dicho. Esos recuerdos le hacen ver lentamente que Shadow parece estar comenzando a cambiar. Ella piensa que debería decírselo a Sonic, pero no está nada segura de que Sonic vaya a creerle.

Shadow: Amy, si nunca hubieras conocido a Sonic, ¿te habrías enamorado de alguien más?.

Amy: Supongo que sí.

Shadow: Y tú, Sonic, si nunca hubieras conocido a Amy, ¿te habrías enamorado de alguien más?.

Sonic: Supongo que sí.

Amy: Aunque yo sea más positiva contigo, sigo sin creer que alguna vez vas a cambiar.

Cada uno de los otros dice que comparte lo que Amy dice.

Shadow: Al menos me dieron esa oportunidad. Sólo así podrán ver mejor si voy a cambiar alguna vez.

Sonic: Todavía no hay nada en ti que nos haga ver que vas a cambiar.

Cream se da cuenta de que Sonic no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ella se dio cuenta, así que decide decírselo ella misma más tarde, aunque las posibilidades más altas que hay son de que él no le crea.

Shadow: Les tomará tiempo, aunque ni yo sé cuánto.

Ahora, Shadow se interesa en preguntarles otra cosa a los novios, algo que él nunca pensó que querría preguntarles.

Shadow: Sonic, ¿no te interesaría casarte con Amy para seguir viviendo con ella?.

Sonic: No necesito hacer eso. Yo seguiré viviendo en esta casa por toda mi vida, así que no es necesario que me case con ella para seguir juntos.

Amy: Aunque a ti te parezca extraño o sólo curioso, comparto lo que él dice. Yo también seguiré viviendo por toda mi vida en esta casa, así que para mí no es necesario que nos casemos para seguir viviendo juntos. Podemos seguir viviendo juntos siendo novios sin compromiso de matrimonio por toda nuestra vida.

Shadow: ¿Y alguno de los demás aprueba eso?.

Todos: Sí.

Shadow: ¿Y nadie de ustedes quisiera mudarse de casa o irse a vivir a otra ciudad para tener su propia casa?.

Tails: Yo no. Estoy verdaderamente cómodo viviendo aquí y no tengo ganas de irme de esta casa nunca. Prefiero vivir aquí hasta que me muera. Me gusta vivir aquí y siempre seguiré viviendo aquí.

Cada uno dice que comparten lo que Tails dijo.

Shadow: Me causa admiración lo diferentes que son usted y su hija. Usted y su hija son verdaderamente diferentes al resto de las madres y los hijos. Ahora me doy cuenta de algo de lo que nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora. Que todos son de mente sana. Ninguno de ustedes es de mente retorcida como otras personas.

Silver: A mí también me causa admiración la diferencia que usted y su hija tienen con las otras madres y sus hijos. Y también me doy cuenta de lo mismo que Shadow.

Todos: Sí, así somos.

Shadow: ¿Usted sabía qué clase de mente tenía su esposo?.

Vainilla: Sí, mi esposo también era de mente sana como yo.

Shadow: ¿Y cómo lo supo?.

Vainilla: Mi esposo me lo dijo cuando lo conocí. Él me lo dijo y me preguntó qué clase de mente tengo yo y le dije que también tengo mente sana. Se puso contento porque yo tuviera la misma buena mente que él y yo también me puse contenta porque él tuviera la misma mente que yo. Estábamos felices de que ninguno de los dos fuera de mente retorcida. Además había otra cosa que teníamos en común. A ninguno le gustaba que haya gente que tenga mente retorcida y que no sea mucha la gente que tenga mente sana. Eso nunca nos gustó. Es de las cosas que nunca nos gustaron.

Shadow: ¿A alguno le gusta que haya gente de mente retorcida?.

Todos: No.

Sonic: Yo comparto lo que la señorita Vainilla te dijo sobre su disgusto por las mentes retorcidas.

Todos hablan para sí mismos.

Todos: Comparto lo que Sonic dice.

Shadow: ¿Y ya sabían que todos son de mente sana?.

Todos: Sí. Nos enteramos a medida que pasábamos más tiempo juntos.

Shadow: ¿Saben qué tanto tiempo les tomó darse cuenta?.

Todos: No fue mucho.

Shadow vuelve a hablarle a Vainilla.

Shadow: ¿Hubo alguna vez en que usted no creyera algo que su hija le dice?.

Vainilla: No. Yo no soy como esas madres que creen que sus hijos mienten aún cuando sus hijos son honestos. Yo siempre le creo a mi hija porque sé que si hay algo que ella me dice, es porque debe ser verdad.

Shadow: Eso también me causa admiración. Usted es la primera madre que veo que siempre le cree a su hija en lugar de no creerle aunque su hija nunca mienta. Y tú, Cream, eres la primera niña que veo que nunca se comporta mal con su mamá y que nunca es irrespetuosa y que nunca le ha mentido a nadie. ¿Y alguno ha invadido la privacidad de Sonic y Amy cuando están teniendo experiencias amorosas?.

Tails responde por todos.

Tails: No. Nosotros no hacemos eso. Nosotros respetamos su privacidad porque sabemos que es lo que siempre se debe hacer. Sabemos que está mal invadir la privacidad así que nosotros nunca hacemos eso.

Shadow: Eso es en verdad admirable.

Silver: Comparto la admiración de Shadow.

Shadow: Silver, vámonos ya.

Silver y Shadow se van y abren los paraguas para caminar bajo la lluvia. Ahora que se fueron, Cream decide decirle eso a Sonic.

Cream: Sonic, ¿puedo hablar contigo?.

Sonic: Sí. ¿Quieres hablarlo en privado?.

Cream: Perdona, Sonic, no quiero que sea en privado. No me siento cómoda con hablar en privado. Creo que esto es algo que debemos hablar abiertamente. Prefiero que todos lo escuchen.

Sonic: Está bien. ¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar?.

Cream se para y se sienta delante de Sonic.

Cream: Es sobre Shadow.

Sonic: ¿Y por qué quieres hablar sobre él?.

Cream: Porque durante la última conversación antes de ésta, noté algo que ya sé que tú no notaste y que quiero que sepas.

Sonic: ¿Y qué es?.

Cream: Bueno, yo recuerdo todas las otras veces que Shadow usó la palabra "admirable" cuando hablaba con nosotros. ¿Tú recuerdas eso?.

Sonic: Sí.

Cream: Bueno, Sonic, cuando Shadow dijo lo que le causa admiración de todos nosotros, empecé a notar que él verdaderamente parece estar cambiando. Ya no me parece que siga siendo igual de malo que cuando vino para asesinarte. Creo que él está empezando a cambiar.

Esa creencia deja a Sonic más o menos sorprendido.

Sonic: ¿Cómo dijiste?. ¿Crees que él está cambiando?.

Cream: Sí, Sonic, eso creo.

Sonic: A mí no me parece como te parece a ti. Debe haber tratado de engañarnos para ganarse más rápido nuestra confianza.

Cream: Con el debido respeto, Sonic, no lo creo. Pareciera como si no lo supieras, pero hasta un poco y sólo un poco de bondad llegar a ser suficiente para que alguien malo pueda ser capaz de decir algo positivo. Nunca ha sido totalmente necesario ser bueno como nosotros como para decir algo positivo. Ojalá me perdones por no creerlo como tú lo crees.

Sonic: Sí. Y ojalá tú me perdones a mí por no creerte y por no saber cómo creerte eso.

Cream: Sí. Entiendo que no puedas creerme.

Sonic: Si fueras amiga de él y supieras que ha matado a alguien, ¿lo perdonarías?.

Cream: Si te lo digo, ¿no te vas a enojar?.

Sonic: No, contigo nunca me enojaría. Ni contigo ni con nadie.

Cream: Entonces te digo que sí lo perdonaría, pero sólo si fuera demasiado amiga de él. Si fuera demasiado amiga de él, lo perdonaría a pesar de lo que haga. Y aunque matara a mi mamá, creo que lo perdonaría aunque me tarde muchos años. Pero si matara a mi mamá, sólo podría perdonarlo con más facilidad si él pudiera reconciliarse conmigo.

Sonic le asiente con la cabeza.

Cream: ¿Por qué me dices que sí?.

Sonic: Por nada, eso hacen las personas a veces. ¿Tu mamá no te lo dijo?.

Cream: Sí, ahora recuerdo que sí me lo dijo, pero lo había olvidado hace tiempo porque nunca estuve pendiente de recordar que asentir con la cabeza puede tener otros motivos y no solamente responder afirmativamente.

Sonic: Entiendo.

Ahora, Cream les habla a todos.

Cream: Supongo que nadie más me cree lo que dije sobre Shadow. Si me creen o no me creen, quisiera que me lo digan. No importa si no me creen. Sólo quiero saber si alguno me cree o no.

Viendo que ella no va a enojarse si le responden que no, deciden decirle.

Amy: Yo tampoco lo creo, Cream.

Knuckles: Y yo tampoco.

Tails: Y yo tampoco.

Cosmo: Y yo tampoco.

Blaze: Y yo tampoco.

Rouge: Y yo tampoco.

Vainilla: Ojalá no se enojen, ni siquiera tú, Sonic.

Sonic: ¿Por qué, señorita?.

Vainilla: Porque yo sí le creo a mi hija. Como le dije a Shadow, yo nunca fui de las madres que no les creen a sus hijos, aún cuando sus hijos son honestos.

Sonic le sonríe a Vainilla.

Sonic: Eso no depende de mí. Si usted quiere creerle, entonces puede hacerlo con libertad.

Vainilla: Gracias.

Cream: Entiendo que nadie más que mi mamá me crea. Para ustedes es más difícil notar esos aparentes cambios que yo noté en él. Es como cuando se dice haber tenido una experiencia paranormal como la de Cosmo y que por no tener ni una evidencia, la gente no lo creería nunca. Es difícil de creer, pero para mí no fue completamente difícil de creer como lo es para ustedes.

Sonic: Ojalá me creas que quisiera creerte porque sé que debería creerte, pero me cuesta mucho creer eso.

Uno por uno dicen que comparten lo que Sonic dice.

Cream: Sí, yo sí les creo.

Vainilla: Y yo también.

Llega la hora del almuerzo y todos almuerzan juntos pacíficamente como siempre. Después de haber llovido durante todo el día, a las 20:40 se termina la lluvia. Más tarde, los amigos se van a dormir excepto azulito y rosita, porque ellos quieren vivir otra experiencia de amor en la noche.

Sonic: Rosita, me siento más cómodo teniendo nuestras experiencias románticas en la noche cuando nuestros amigos están dormidos.

Amy: Yo me siento igual que tú, azulito. Y quisiera que de ahora en adelante siempre tengamos nuestras experiencias amorosas en la noche.

Sonic: ¿Así lo quieres?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: Está bien. Así lo haremos siempre.

Rosita le besa la boca a modo de agradecimiento.

Sonic: Oye, ¿tienes sueño?.

Amy: Todavía no.

Sonic: Yo tampoco. ¿Quieres ir para afuera?.

Rosita le asiente con la cabeza. Sonic abre la puerta con mucha lentitud y silencio y mira hacia los lados del pasillo y ve que no hay nadie afuera. Sonic y Amy se hablan en voz muy baja.

Sonic: Toma mi mano y avanza lentamente y en silencio.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic le toma la mano izquierda y ambos salen de la habitación. Amy cierra la puerta de su habitación y ambos se van caminando muy despacio al patio. Los dos caminan hacia la puerta, pero cuando Sonic está acercando su mano derecha a la puerta para abrirla, los dos se detienen por sentir una presencia mirándolos desde atrás. Los dos erizos se giran lentamente hacia atrás pero cuando miran hacia ese lado, sólo ven que Tails está mirándolos afuera de la habitación. Tails también les habla en voz muy baja.

Tails: ¿Qué están haciendo?.

Amy: Nos vamos para afuera por un rato porque todavía no tenemos sueño. ¿Y qué haces tú?.

Tails: Tampoco tengo sueño todavía, así que estaba esperando tranquilo a que me llegara el sueño, pero sentí sed así que salí a buscar agua.

Sonic le sonríe a su generoso amigo.

Sonic: Si quieres contarles a los demás que nos viste aquí, hazlo si quieres.

Tails le asiente con la cabeza sonriéndole. Sonic y Amy se giran hacia la puerta con tranquilidad y Sonic la abre y salen para afuera. Tails se va caminando lenta y silenciosamente a la cocina, toma una botella de agua, bebe unos cinco tragos y se devuelve con la botella a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama mientras espera tranquilamente que le llegue el sueño. Sonic y Amy están afuera sentados uno al lado del otro en el último escalón. Él está sentado a la izquierda de ella. Hay mucha penumbra pero aún así pueden verse las caras. Los dos siguen hablándose en voz baja.

Sonic: ¿Estar al aire libre en la oscuridad te produce malas vibraciones como en la pesadilla que tuviste?.

Amy: No. ¿Y a ti no te produce malas vibraciones?.

Sonic: No.

Se besan apasionantemente por catorce apasionantes segundos. Luego se separan para volver a hablar.

Sonic: Si por alguna razón tuvieras que irte a vivir a otra parte, te gustaría irte conmigo, ¿no es cierto?.

Amy: Sí, pero tampoco me gustaría dejar a nuestros amigos. Si tuviera que irme a otro lugar, no quisiera irme sólo contigo, quisiera irme con todos.

Sonic: Veo que tu amistad con todos es tan fuerte que es obvio saber que nunca te atreverías a mudarte de casa sin ellos ni por un día.

Amy: Así es. Yo no quisiera separarme nunca de ellos. Y todavía recuerdo lo que Blaze y yo hablábamos cuando la señorita Vainilla y Knuckles nos encontraron.

Sonic: Y yo todavía recuerdo lo que la señorita Vainilla le contó a Shadow. Ella le contó que cuando tú y Blaze estaban buscando un alojamiento en el día que llegaron a la ciudad, le dijiste que si pudieras comprar una casa, lo harías para vivir juntas. Verdaderamente odias el egoísmo.

Amy: Sí. Y todavía recuerdo que le dije que nunca podría dejarla vivir en la calle y que si la dejara viviendo en la calle como un vagabundo, nunca podría vivir tranquila.

Sonic: Ahora recuerdo que cuando Blaze le contaba a Shadow la vez que ustedes tres encontraron a Tails en la calle, al inicio de su relato dijo que siempre ha creído en lo paranormal y en el mundo espiritual y que tú también crees en eso.

Amy: Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?.

Sonic: Pues que si ustedes se lo hubieran dicho a los demás y Cosmo todavía no creyera en fantasmas, no les habría creído nada a ustedes y tampoco les habría creído si alguna vez tú o Blaze o las dos hubieran dicho que tuvieron una experiencia paranormal. La experiencia paranormal de Cosmo fue lo único que le hizo cambiar su escepticismo por la creencia en lo paranormal. Es mejor ser creyente en lo paranormal para creerle a alguien cuando cuenta su creencia o cuando cuenta que tuvo una experiencia paranormal. Si Cosmo hubiera venido a vivir aquí sin haber tenido esa experiencia, quizás nada habría terminado con su escepticismo.

Amy: Ah, sí, tienes razón en todo eso. Y comparto todo lo que me dijiste.

Sonic: Oye, rosita, ¿crees que Cosmo se enoje si les cuento lo que ahora dije sobre ella?.

Amy: No, azulito, no creo que se enoje. En realidad estoy segura de que ella comprendería.

Sonic: Si tú lo dices, entonces te creo.

Rosita se para, pero en lugar de quedarse parada, cuidadosamente levanta su pierna derecha y la pasa al otro lado y se sienta en las piernas de azulito, quedando ambos frente a frente. Cuando ella ya está sentada, Sonic cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que le besa apasionantemente la bella boca y ella cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que le corresponde el apasionante beso con la misma pasión. Él pone su mano izquierda sobre la nuca de ella y se la acaricia y con la mano derecha le acaricia la espalda. Amy lo deja acariciarla como siempre lo ha hecho porque para ella, no hay mejor placer que sentirlo acariciándola y besándola al mismo tiempo. Con la mano derecha, ella le acaricia la parte superior de la cabeza. Sonic deja de acariciarle la nuca. Finalmente rompen el beso para respirar un poco. Mientras toman aire, ambos cierran los ojos al mismo tiempo que se abrazan uno al otro. Él le acaricia toda la espalda y ella le acaricia toda la nuca.

Amy: Si tuviera que hacerlo, la única razón por la que me casaría contigo, sería para estar siempre a tu lado. Pero como nosotros ya estamos juntos y siempre estaremos juntos, no necesito casarme para estar contigo.

Sonic: Comparto lo que dices.

Sonic y Amy rompen el hermoso abrazo y vuelven a besarse en sus bellas bocas de nuevo y ahora, a Sonic se le ocurre acariciar a Amy en donde nunca se le ocurrió acariciarla. Pone sus dos manos en sus costillas y ahí continúa acariciándola y Amy se deja acariciar. Estos apasionantes minutos son lo mejor para ellos. Inesperadamente, Amy deja de sonreír y su mirada se vuelve triste y cierra los ojos y dirige la cara al suelo. Apenas nota lo triste que se ve, Sonic deja de acariciarla pero mantiene sus manos sobre sus costillas.

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa?.

Amy: Si te fueras de mi lado y nunca regresaras, yo me moriría. Prefiero morir antes que perderte para siempre. Nunca podría vivir sin ti. Aunque la muerte nos separe, nada podría impedir que me deprima si alguna vez llego a perderte. Aunque te quedases aquí conmigo después de morir, no sería lo mismo que ahora. Estás vivo y eso es lo importante. Es más importante sentirte y verte y escucharte siempre que poder hacerlo sólo a veces como si fueses un fantasma. Si murieras antes que yo, prefiero diez mil veces seguir viéndote y escuchándote que no poder verte ni escucharte nunca más. Prefiero asustarme viéndote y escuchándote que estar calmada y sentir que no estás.

Una lágrima se le sale del ojo derecho y se desliza por su mejilla. Luego, la lágrima cae al suelo y Sonic se da cuenta, entonces se da cuenta de que Amy está triste y que quizás podría empezar a llorar.

Amy: Perdóname, siento mucho hacerle eso a tu corazón.

Sonic sabe que ella se refiere a que le parte el corazón por llorar. A pesar de tener el corazón así por verla triste, reúne sus fuerzas y le sonríe.

Sonic: Tranquila.

Amy apega su cabeza a la de Sonic.

Amy: Te extrañaría mucho.

Sonic: También yo a ti.

Los dos se acarician con sus cabezas. Luego de unos segundos, se separan y Sonic le pone su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda y rosita abre los ojos y él le gira la cabeza con suavidad, haciendo que ella lo mire a los ojos. Sonic le pasa la misma mano derecha por la mejilla y le seca el rastro que le dejó esa lágrima.

Sonic: Si alguna vez te fueras, aunque sea por un tiempo, yo también sufriría porque te fueras y porque de verdad querría que no te hubieras ido y que regreses. Para mí no hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti. Sufriría en espera de verte llegar. Si tuviera que irme de aquí para siempre pero pudiera irme con uno solo, me iría contigo. Nunca me iría de esta casa sin ti, porque para mí, es imposible alejarme de ti.


	20. Chapter 20

Azulito la hizo sonreír. Rosita se para de las piernas de él.

Amy: Levántate.

Azulito se para del escalón.

Sonic: ¿Qué quieres?.

Amy: Párate en este escalón y avanza dos pasos a la derecha.

Azulito lo hace.

Sonic: ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

Amy: Tú no te preocupes. Déjamelo todo a mí. Ahora siéntate.

Azulito se sienta dándole la espalda. Ahora, rosita se sienta detrás de azulito. Y ahora, con su mano derecha le toma el hombro derecho y lo jala con suavidad hacia abajo dejándolo acostado en la escalera, excepto que ella no acuesta la cabeza de azulito en la escalera, sino sobre sus piernas. Azulito se da cuenta sobre dónde tiene su cabeza. Rosita está contenta de tener a azulito así.

Sonic: Oye, ¿por qué tengo la cabeza sobre tus piernas?.

Amy: Sólo porque quiero que estés así por un rato.

Azulito y rosita se miran a los ojos y se sonríen uno al otro. Con su mano derecha, Sonic le acaricia el cabello con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que ella con su mano izquierda le acaricia la parte superior de la cabeza y con la mano derecha le acaricia el brazo izquierdo.

Sonic: Si tú estuvieras conmigo cuando muera, quisiera morir estando abrazado a ti y que en ese momento estemos besándonos. Y si tú murieras antes que yo, también quisiera que mueras abrazada a mí y que en ese momento estemos besándonos.

Amy: Yo también quisiera lo mismo que tú.

Ahora, Sonic pasa su brazo derecho por atrás de Amy y le acaricia suavemente la espalda. A ella verdaderamente le gusta mucho que Sonic la acaricie y la bese, igual que a él. A ambos les gustan las mismas cosas, las caricias y los besos y las demostraciones de amor y todo lo relacionado con su amor. Ambos sienten que sus vidas son mejores porque se aman uno al otro y su amor sigue creciendo sin parar y no existe absolutamente nada que arruine su relación y tampoco hay nadie que arruine su amor. Eran excelentes avances en su relación. Son absolutamente inseparables y su amor es incesante. Sus amigos han visto desde el comienzo cómo ha avanzado su relación amorosa y la aceptan sin oponerse para nada. Primero había sido el comienzo del enamoramiento. Luego fue el comienzo oficial de su noviazgo. Junto con el inicio de su noviazgo fueron esos primeros momentos apasionantemente amorosos. Luego fue el progreso de la relación mientras pasaba el tiempo y con eso se hizo notar lo perfectamente bien que había durado la relación. Luego fue la primera cita. Luego empezaron los tiernos apodos con los que se llamarán uno al otro para siempre. Y luego su relación se vio tan excelentemente avanzada y su amor se vio tan verdaderamente crecido que hasta comenzaron a acostarse juntos como una verdadera pareja de matrimonio. Es la relación perfecta. Es de esas relaciones amorosas que duran por toda la vida hasta la muerte.

Amy: Nunca te dejaría por nadie más. Y sé que tú tampoco me dejarías por nadie.

Sonic: No te preocupes, rosita, nunca te dejaré.

Amy: No necesitas decirme que no me preocupe.

Sonic: Lo sé.

Amy: Aunque alguien viniera y me buscara para ser su novia, no me hallaría porque es verdad y porqué así será. Ya te lo dije antes y lo volveré a decir. Me gusta tenerte cerca. Sería distinto si no hablara contigo o viera tu cara alguna vez. Todo lo que puedo hacer, resulta bien debido a ti, y sobretodo, ¿sabes?, tú me haces reír. Me gusta que estés aquí. Donde sea que yo esté, te quiero a mi lado. Me gusta que estés aquí. Yo puedo hacer mucho si conmigo estás. Jamás volveré a sentir el mismo amor. No entregaré jamás a nadie el corazón. Quizás alguna vez, alguien vendrá y me buscará, pero no me hallará porque es verdad. Nunca nadie más me hallará porque así será. No estaré jamás para nadie más que tú. No entregaré jamás a nadie mi amor, si no eres tú. No estaré para nadie más que tú.

Sonic: No te lo dije antes, pero ahora sí te lo digo. Comparto todo lo que me dijiste ese día y lo que me dices ahora. Yo nunca estaría para nadie más porque sólo estoy para ti. Y nunca aceptaría que otra chica me pida ser su novio porque yo siempre seré sólo tu novio. Nunca voy a ser novio de nadie más.

Amy: Yo tampoco seré novia de nadie más. Comparto lo que me dices.

Sonic: Me gusta la forma en que me estás amando.

Amy: También a mí me gusta la forma en que me estás amando. Siempre me ha gustado la forma en que me amas.

Sonic: Igual a mí, rosita.

Finalmente, después de haber pasado todos estos hermosos minutos demostrándose su amor al aire libre, ambos comienzan a sentir sueño. Azulito cierra los ojos y bosteza y luego rosita cierra los ojos y bosteza también.

Sonic: Ahora sí tengo sueño.

Amy: También yo.

Sonic se para y Amy también y suben la pequeña escalera y Sonic abre la puerta y deja a Amy entrar primero. Ella entra y luego él entra y cierra la puerta y se entran a su habitación. Se acuestan y antes de dormirse, Sonic pone su mano derecha en la nuca de Amy y se la acaricia y se besan con verdadera pasión por 25 apasionantes segundos ininterrumpidos. Luego de esos segundos se separan.

Sonic: Buenas noches, rosita.

Amy: Hasta mañana, azulito.

Sonic se acuesta de espalda y Amy se acuesta de lado, pero en lugar de echar su cabeza sobre la almohada, echa suavemente su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Sonic. A Sonic le gusta eso. Él rodea a Amy con su brazo izquierdo y cierran los ojos y así se duermen. Cuando estaban pasando sus últimos tres minutos en el patio, Tails logró dormirse también, así que ahora está profundamente dormido. Al otro día, después que salió el sol, Tails se despierta y lo primero que recuerda es haber visto a Sonic y Amy yéndose al patio calladamente mientras no tenían sueño y luego recuerda a Sonic diciéndole que si quería, podía decirles a los demás que los vio ahí en el pasillo. Ahora, él sonríe mirando al techo mientras piensa para sí mismo.

Tails: Seguramente volvieron a hacerlo. Debieron volver a tener otra experiencia amorosa. Ellos nunca desperdician las oportunidades que se les presentan para hacerlo juntos. Lo hacen cada vez que pueden. Y me gusta que lo hagan. Para su amor no existen límites.

Knuckles sale de su habitación, pero como todavía no tiene hambre, en lugar de hacerse algún desayuno, sólo se queda sentado en la sala principal a esperar a sus demás amigos. Inmediatamente, Tails sale de su habitación, pero se va a su salón de arte a mirar todos sus retratos. Llega a su salón y los mira uno por uno, viendo cada detalle de lo que dibujó mientras se felicita mentalmente a sí mismo por su trabajo y su excelente experiencia.

Tails: En verdad que tengo experiencia. Nunca necesité clases de pintura para aprender a pintar. El talento me nació solo y lo llevaba escondido dentro de mí y lo único que tuve que hacer para empezar a pintar, fue sacarlo entero de mi interior. Aunque alguna vez alguien viniera y me buscara para contratarme en otro trabajo, yo generosamente diría que no quiero trabajar en nada más, porque el único trabajo que amo tener, es el mío propio, el trabajo de vendedor de retratos. Quizás nunca sabré cómo aprendió Leonardo da Vinci a ser un artista tan excelentemente talentoso, pero sí sé que fue verdaderamente talentoso. Fue uno de los artistas más famosos y talentosos de su época. Yo soy un pintor tan talentoso que parece como si el mismo Leonardo da Vinci me hubiera enseñado a pintar y a desarrollar este gran talento para la pintura. Nunca me cansaré de trabajar en esto. Yo nací para la pintura. Me gusta ser pintor y lo seré hasta la muerte. Y también seré generoso y solidario hasta la muerte. Nunca supe que alguna vez haya existido un pintor tan generoso y solidario como yo. Nunca sabré si hay o si hubo otros pintores que también fueran generosos y solidarios como yo, pero sí sé que mi generosa solidaridad no tiene límites.

Por primera vez en su vida, Tails comienza a pensar en hacer algo que también termina gustándole y que está muy seguro de que a sus amigos también les gustará saber.

Tails: Si soy tan generoso y solidario, ¿por qué no puedo darle dinero a la gente que lo necesite?. Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo. De verdad me atrevería a hacerlo. Sólo tengo que ver cuándo me llegará alguna oportunidad. Si veo que alguien por ahí necesita dinero para cualquier cosa que necesite o quiera hacer, yo puedo dárselo.

Tails lo decidió así que se lo dirá a sus amigos cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Tails: Está decidido. Así lo haré. Y me alegra ver que si lo decidí, es porque mi generosa solidaridad aumentó mucho más de lo que siempre ha sido.

Una sonrisa enorme ha invadido su boca. Es la felicidad excesivamente alegre que lo tiene completamente invadido por ver que su generosa solidaridad creció.

Tails: Nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi generosa solidaridad crecería de esa forma. Ni siquiera yo sabía que mi generosidad puede crecer así. Al igual que otras personas en el país, debo ser uno de los seres más generosos que existen en este país. Verdaderamente no existe ninguna clase de límites para mi generosidad.

Mientras avanza la mañana, los amigos van despertando. Cosmo es la última en despertar así que cuando ella está desayunando y todos están juntos, Tails les cuenta sobre la decisión que tomó. Cuando todos lo escuchan, los ocho quedan igualmente orgullosos de él y le aplauden durante doce segundos. Ninguno queda más ni menos orgulloso que otro. Tampoco se hubieran imaginado que la generosidad de Tails crecería de esa forma descomunal. Tails decidió llevar muchísimo dinero para dárselo a alguien que lo necesite. Se lo dijo a todos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo haga. Todos están orgullosos de él por el corazón tan misericordiosamente generoso que tiene. Durante estos días, todos los amigos han comenzado a sentir que cada vez odian menos a Shadow. Y por increíble que parezca, Shadow se ha vuelto más positivo, como si verdaderamente estuviera cambiando. Silver también ha comenzado a pensar de forma positiva. Shadow ha intentado dejar de lado todo lo positivo que ha nacido en él, pero por más que se ha esforzado, no lo ha logrado y ni siquiera él mismo puede entender porqué no puede deshacerse de esos pensamientos positivos que le han nacido hacia sus enemigos. Veinticinco minutos antes que Silver y Shadow vengan a la casa, Sonic le dice a Cream que ahora comienza a creerle lo que le dijo sobre Shadow y todos los amigos le dicen que también comienzan a creerle.

Sonic: Cream, espero que puedas perdonarme por no haberte creído. Me doy cuenta de que debí creerte cuando dijiste que Shadow estaba cambiando.

Todos le dicen a Cream que esperan lo mismo y que se dan cuenta de lo mismo que ella. Cream se siente contenta de que le crean. Y en lugar de enojarse, sólo les expresa su alegría.

Cream: Sí, los perdono a todos.

Todos le agradecen. A las doce con quince minutos, Silver y Shadow vuelven a la casa otra vez. Todos están juntos y la conversación comienza. Los amigos ya no miran a Shadow con miradas enojadas. Ahora, lo miran con miradas calmadas y con menos odio que antes. Lo primero que Cream hace, es contarle a Shadow lo que le contó a Sonic. Hasta Silver y Shadow se lo creen.

Cream: La única que me creyó desde el principio, fue mi mamá. Sonic no me creyó y ninguno de los demás me creyó. Sólo mi mamá me creyó en ese momento. Pero antes de que tú y Silver volvieran, ellos me dijeron que ahora sí comenzaron a creerme.

Shadow: ¿Y estás enojada porque no te creyeran?.

Cream: No.

Shadow: ¿Entonces nunca te enojaste cuando viste que sólo tu mamá te creyó?.

Cream: Así es.

Ahora, Tails le cuenta a Shadow lo que les contó a sus amigos sobre su generosidad.

Shadow: Me causa una admiración increíble que te hayas vuelto mucho más generoso de lo que siempre fuiste. Eres sin duda el ser más generoso que he conocido en mi vida entera. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que la generosidad podía crecer hasta ese punto. Me resulta impactantemente asombroso que la generosidad pueda crecer hasta ese punto tan descomunal. Verdaderamente creo que para la generosidad no existen límites. ¿Y sabes una cosa, Tails?.

Tails: ¿Qué cosa?.

Shadow: Creo que empiezo a entender lo que te hace ser generoso y solidario con la gente.

Silver: Comparto lo que Shadow dijo.

Escuchar eso hace que Tails se ponga feliz por dentro. Tails se acerca a Sonic y le habla muy callado al oído. Cuando le dice lo que le dice, Sonic le responde con un "sí" y Tails le dice "gracias", así que vuelve a su lugar y vuelve a hablarle a Shadow.

Tails: Sonic me deja así que lo diré. Me gusta y me pone feliz que finalmente entiendas mi generosa solidaridad.

Shadow siente deseos de decirles algo verdaderamente positivo, lo más positivo que ha dicho en mucho tiempo.

Shadow: Y a mí me pone muy feliz que ninguno siga expresándome más odio. Siento que me gusta que ahora me hablen sin demostrarme ningún odio. Me recuerdan a la madre de Cream, ya que fue la única que desde su primera conversación conmigo me habló sin expresarme absolutamente nada de odio.

Increíblemente, Shadow les sonríe a todos y Silver también. De pronto, Sonic siente que su odio a Shadow ha desaparecido completamente y Shadow también siente que ya no lo odia y que no odia a ninguno. Los amigos y la novia de Sonic también sienten que ya no odian a Shadow.

Shadow: Ahora sí creo eso de que Amy no se dio cuenta de los ojos de tigre de Sonic desde el principio. Ya estoy convencido de que eso siempre fue cierto así que si Amy volviera a decírmelo, yo le creería desde el principio.

Sonic: Me alegra escucharte decir que ahora sí lo crees.

Amy: Yo también estoy feliz por eso.

Shadow: Ya no creo entender la generosa solidaridad de Tails.

Tails: ¿Y no dijiste que estabas empezando a entenderla?.

Shadow: Así es.

Tails: ¿Entonces por qué dices que ya no crees que la entiendes?.

Shadow: No creo entenderla, porque ahora sé que sí la entiendo.

La expresión de Tails se vuelve de asombro. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que el más grande asesino de Japón pudiera entender su generosidad. Ahora no sonríe solamente por dentro, porque está sonriéndole a Shadow pero con la boca. Y por primera vez, le habla con algo que tampoco había pensado que le hablaría, con amabilidad.

Tails: Eso es en verdad admirable.

Silver: Ahora, yo también entiendo tu generosidad, Tails.

Tails: Me da mucha alegría que digas eso también.

Ahora, también Sonic le habla con amabilidad por primera vez.

Sonic: ¿Nos das un momento?.

Shadow: Claro.

Sonic se para del suelo.

Sonic: Vengan todos, síganme.

Todos se paran del suelo y siguen a su líder.

Amy: Azulito, ¿adónde vamos?.

Sonic: Al patio. Tengo algo que decirles a todos.

Todos se detienen delante de la puerta y Sonic la abre y sale al patio siendo seguido por todos.

Sonic: Rouge, cierra la puerta por favor.

Rouge cierra la puerta.

Amy: Azulito, ¿por qué venimos aquí?.

Sonic: Quiero decirles algo que me acaba de ocurrir.

Sonic les cuenta todo. Ahora, cada uno le dice que les ocurrió lo mismo que a él.

Amy: Azulito, me doy cuenta de que nos hemos encariñado con Shadow y me doy cuenta de que él verdaderamente logró ganarse mi confianza, porque ahora sí confío en él. Ya no parece seguir siendo malvado como lo era cuando vino a asesinarte. Ya no siento nada de odio hacia él.

Sonic: Comparto lo que dices, rosita.

Todos: También nosotros.

Aunque pueda parecer increíble, a Silver y Shadow les ocurrió lo mismo que a ellos.

Shadow: ¿Tú me creerías si te digo que me encariñé con ellos y que ya no los odio y no los considero como mis enemigos y que hasta les tengo confianza como si ellos hubieran hecho algo con lo que hubieran logrado que confíe en ellos?.

Silver: Sí, te creo todo, porque a mí me ocurre lo mismo que a ti. ¿Todavía quieres vengarte de Sonic?.

Shadow: Sí, no he olvidado eso. Aunque ahora los considero como amigos, sigo deseando vengarme de Sonic y sigo queriendo asesinar a todos los fundadores que quedan, así que lo de la fiesta y lo del falso ataque al ministerio continúa vigente.

Silver: Entonces no has cambiado completamente.

Shadow: Así es.

Los amigos verdaderamente creen que Shadow ya no es malvado, pero es porque no saben que en realidad sigue habiendo maldad en Shadow. Pero aunque todavía hay maldad en él, es bastante menos que antes.

Tails: Sonic, ¿qué prefieres?. ¿Se lo decimos a Shadow o no le decimos nada?.

Sonic: Sí, prefiero que se lo digamos.

Tails: ¿Y es necesario que todos se lo digamos?.

Sonic: No es necesario que se lo digan ustedes. Se lo diré yo mismo.

Ahora, Sonic recuerda que desconfió de lo que Cream les dijo antes.

Sonic: Cream, ¿podrás perdonarme por no haberte creído cuando notaste esos cambios en él?.

Cream le sonríe a Sonic.

Cream: Sí.

Sonic y Cream se abrazan tiernamente por tres segundos, igual que como si él fuera su padre y ella fuera su hija y como si se hubieran reconciliado de alguna discusión que hubieran tenido. Luego de esos segundos se separan. Vainilla se siente contenta de que Sonic le pida perdón a su hija y de que su hija lo perdone. Todos los demás amigos están arrepentidos de no haberle creído a su amiga.

Todos: Cream, todos nos arrepentimos de no haberte creído. ¿Podrás perdonarnos también?.

Cream les sonríe a todos.

Cream: Sí, los perdono.

Sonic: Cream, te prometo que a partir de ahora, siempre te creeré todo lo que digas.

Cada uno le dice a Cream que le prometen lo mismo.

Cream: Muchas gracias a todos.

Todos: Por nada.

Vainilla: Me alegra que le prometan eso a mi hija. También les doy las gracias.

Todos: Por nada, señorita.

Todos se devuelven con Silver y Shadow y Sonic les cuenta todo. A Shadow le alegra ver que logró ganarse la confianza de ellos, pero más que sea porque era lo que quería lograr teniendo malas intenciones, aunque suene extraño, él siente que es porque quiere ser amigo de ellos.

Shadow: Señorita Vainilla, ahora yo también digo que su nombre es bonito.

Silver: Yo también digo lo mismo, señorita Vainilla.

Eso pone contenta a Vainilla.

Vainilla: Gracias.

Silver y Shadow se van de la casa llevando alegría en su alma y en su corazón porque terminaron volviéndose amigos de ellos y porque Sonic y sus amigos son amigos de ellos también. Los amigos almuerzan juntos, luego se lavan la boca y después Tails y Cosmo se van. Llevan todos los 36 retratos y todo el dinero que Tails quiso llevar. Durante estos pocos años, Tails ganó tantas cantidades de dinero, que ahora tiene cantidades inmensas de carteras y ni él ni sus amigos saben cuál es el total de todas las carteras que tiene. Tails lleva bolsas con cantidades iguales de dinero. Mientras Tails y Cosmo van caminando para llegar a donde Tails se ubica, escuchan algo que a Tails le hace darse cuenta de que le llegó la oportunidad de mostrar su generosidad. Los dos bellos amigos escuchan a un niño pequeño hablando algo con sus padres.

Niño: Mamá, papá, ¿cuándo creen que podamos viajar a Osaka para visitar a la tía Naomi?.

Mamá del niño: No lo sé, hijo. Durante semanas hemos ahorrado dinero para ir a verla, pero aún así no tenemos suficiente dinero para viajar.

Papá del niño: Yo tampoco sé cuándo podremos ir a verla, hijo. Al igual que tu mamá y tú, yo quisiera ir a verla, pero todavía no podemos viajar. Desde hace tres semanas que queremos ir a visitarla, pero todavía no podemos. Ahora que nos vamos a casa, volveremos a contar cuánto dinero tenemos y cuánto más nos falta para viajar.

Tails piensa para sí mismo.

Tails: Es mi oportunidad.

Ahora, Tails le habla a Cosmo.

Tails: Llegó mi oportunidad, Cosmo.

Cosmo le sonríe con el corazón.

Cosmo: Adelante.

Tails toma dos bolsas grandes llenas de dinero y corre hacia esas personas hasta que las alcanza.

Tails: Señor, señora, ¿pueden detenerse y prestarme su atención por favor?.

La familia se detiene y los tres se voltean hacia él.

Papá del niño: ¿Qué quieres?.

Tails: Sólo quería decirles que los escuché diciendo que no tienen suficiente dinero para viajar a Osaka para ver a la tía que quieren ver, así que les digo que ya no necesitan seguir ahorrando su dinero para viajar a Osaka, porque en cada una de estas dos bolsas que traigo hay 2.786.643 yenes que hacen un total de 5.573.286 yenes. Les doy todo este dinero a ustedes para que puedan viajar a Osaka y para que hagan o compren lo que quieran con todo este dinero. Las dos bolsas con dinero son todas suyas, es un generoso regalo que les hago a ustedes para que todos sus posibles deseos estén satisfechos.

La familia entera está impactada. Es la primera vez en sus vidas que alguien les regala dinero para que puedan hacer lo que quieren. Cosmo está viendo todo con una sonrisa muy hermosa en su cara. La familia entera le sonríe a Tails, expresando su agradecimiento por su acto tan increíblemente generoso.

Mamá del niño: Oh, cielos, jovencito, muchas gracias por este acto tan generoso. De verdad te lo agradezco.

Papá del niño: Yo también te lo agradezco, pequeño amiguito. Eres el primero que tiene este acto de generosidad con nosotros.

Niño: Amigo, yo igual te lo agradezco.

Tails: Por nada. Ayudar generosa y solidariamente a personas como ustedes es de las cosas que más me gusta hacer.

Los padres del niño le reciben las bolsas.

Niño y sus padres: Nunca te olvidaremos.

Los tres se dan media vuelta y continúan su camino a su casa sintiéndose llenos de una alegría que nunca antes tuvieron. Tails regresa con Cosmo.

Cosmo: Tails, estoy orgullosa de ti. Estoy mucho más orgullosa que cuando me dijiste que decidiste seguir vendiendo sólo 36 retratos sin que te importara ganar menos dinero. Felicidades, Tails.

Tails: Muchas gracias, Cosmo.

Cosmo: Cuando volvamos, les contaré a todos de lo que hiciste. Sé lo orgullosos que estarán de ti.

Tails: Yo también.

Antes de que ellos retomen su camino, escuchan a dos mujeres y tres hombres hablando juntos mientras se acercan adonde ellos están.

******: Oigan, si todos juntos vamos a comer en el "Restaurante Aritomo Yamagata", ¿cuánto dinero creen que nos cobren?.

******: Yo no lo sé, primo, pero ojalá no nos cobraran un precio que no podamos pagar. Tengo muchas ganas de ir algún día a ese restaurante, pero todavía no tengo el dinero necesario para ir a comer ahí. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene dinero para ir algún día a ese restaurante?.

Los demás: No.

*****: Si tuviera dinero, me gustaría ir hoy a ese restaurante.

Cada uno le dice que también les gustaría ir hoy al restaurante. Las cinco personas están más cerca de Tails y Cosmo.

Tails: Cosmo, toma dos bolsas.

Cosmo: Claro.

Tails toma dos bolsas y Cosmo toma otras dos y se paran en el camino de esas personas.

Tails: Señores, señoritas, esperen un momento por favor.

Las cinco personas se detienen y los miran.

Tails: Mi amiga y yo los escuchamos diciendo que les gustaría ir hoy al "Restaurante Aritomo Yamagata" pero que no tienen dinero para pagar el posible precio que les cobrarían por ir todos juntos a comer ahí, así que nosotros dos les damos generosamente estas bolsas con dinero. Cada una tiene 2.786.643 yenes y eso hace un total de 11.146.572 yenes. Estas bolsas son un generoso regalo para ustedes, para que puedan ir a ese restaurante hoy y puedan pagar todo lo que les cobren y para que hagan lo que quieran con todo este dinero.

Las cinco personas estaban verdaderamente impactadas. No pueden creer que se hayan encontrado con alguien tan generoso, porque nunca se habían encontrado con nadie que tuviera tan buen corazón. Las cinco personas les sonríen a ambos, siendo su primera manera de expresarles su agradecimiento.

*****: Oh, cielos, muchas gracias, amiguitos. En serio, gracias.

******: Se los agradecemos mucho a ambos.

******: Nunca olvidaremos este momento.

******: Muchas gracias, queridos amigos.

*****: Yo también les agradezco mucho a los dos.

Tails le entrega una bolsa a uno de los tres hombres y luego le entrega la segunda a otro de los hombres. Cosmo le entrega una bolsa a una de las mujeres y le entrega la segunda bolsa a la otra mujer y las personas se van verdaderamente felices. Esas personas iban a sus casas, pero como se encontraron con Tails y Cosmo que les regalaron todo ese dinero, cambian de rumbo y ahora se van todos juntos al restaurante. Para esas personas, encontrarse con Tails y Cosmo fue como si se hubieran encontrado con ángeles enviados del cielo para darles una ayuda. Para la otra familia también fue así. Para esa familia, haberse encontrado con Tails fue como si el cielo les hubiera enviado un ángel para que los ayudara en esta situación difícil que enfrentaban.

Tails: Cosmo, ¿ser misericordiosa y generosamente solidaria como yo no te hace sentir mucho mejor contigo misma?.

Cosmo: Sí, Tails, así es. Verdaderamente me siento mucho mejor conmigo misma por haber sido como eres tú. Es mucho mejor ser generoso que ser egoísta y no tener buen corazón con la gente.

Tails: En ti también existen la misma generosidad y solidaridad que existen en mí.

Cosmo: Ya lo creo.

Tails y Cosmo vuelven a encaminarse y después de varios minutos llegan a donde Tails vende sus retratos. Cuando ya tienen todos los cuadros ordenados y todo está listo, Tails comienza su hermoso trabajo.

Tails: Me encanta este trabajo. ¿Alguna vez dudaste que yo pudiera manejar bien este trabajo?.

Cosmo: No, Tails, yo nunca hubiera dudado de eso y nunca dudaría de ti. Y aunque dudé que fuese cierto lo que Cream decía sobre el cambio de Shadow, prefiero no volver a dudar de ella nunca más. Me alegra haberle prometido creerle siempre lo que diga.

Tails: También a mí me alegra.

Cinco minutos después, un matrimonio de adultos mayores van pasando por delante del puesto de Tails y el hombre mira algunos cuadros y detiene a su señora.

******: Querida, mira estos cuadros.

La señora mira los cuadros también.

*****: Vaya, que lindos son estos retratos.

Tails se pone feliz porque la señora diga que sus retratos son lindos.

******: Disculpa, jovencito, ¿vendes estos cuadros?.

Tails: Sí, señor.

******: Querida, ¿cuántos cuadros quieres llevar?.

*****: Quiero llevar cuatro.

Tails: ¿Quiere llevar cuatro cuadros?.

*****: Sí, joven.

******: ¿A qué precios los vendes?.

Tails: Todos los cuadros cuestan sólo cuarenta yenes.

Los dos adultos recuerdan que habían salido de la casa con cantidades de dinero que sólo alcanzan para comprar comida y agua y que ahora casi no tienen dinero.

******: Perdón, jovencito, no tenemos tanto dinero para pagar cuarenta yenes.

Tails: ¿Cuánto dinero tiene?.

******: Sólo tenemos 29 yenes. Volveremos la próxima semana cuando saquemos más dinero del banco.

El crecimiento de la generosidad de Tails vuelve a apoderarse de él.

Tails: No es necesario que espere hasta la próxima semana para comprar cuadros, señor. Como su dinero no alcanza para pagar cuarenta yenes, entonces puede llevarse los cuadros sin pagar. Puede llevarse los cuatro cuadros sin pagarme. Si alguna vez vuelven a venir para comprar más retratos y no tienen dinero para pagar cuarenta yenes, entonces les doy gratis todos los cuadros que quieran llevar.

Los dos adultos y Cosmo están sorprendidos. Ellos están sorprendidos por ver lo generoso que es Tails y Cosmo está sorprendida por ver que la generosidad de Tails volvió a crecer descomunalmente, pero esta vez creció hasta un nuevo punto. Los compradores le sonríen a Tails por darles los cuadros sin cobrarles.

******: Muchas gracias, jovencito.

*****: Sí, joven, gracias.

Tails: De nada. ¿Cuáles cuadros quieren llevar?.

*****: Éste, éste, éste y éste.

Cosmo saca una canasta de las que compraron en el camino. Tails mete los cuatro cuadros ahí y se los entrega al señor. Ahora, Tails saca una bolsa con dinero y se la pone en la canasta.

Tails: Señor, señora, antes de que se vayan, les regalo esta bolsa. Adentro tiene 2.786.643 yenes. El dinero es un generoso regalo para que nunca les falte dinero cuando quieran comprar algo.

La sorpresa de los dos adultos mayores y Cosmo aumenta mucho. Los adultos no pueden creer lo generoso y humanitario que Tails está siendo con ellos. Y Cosmo no puede creer lo verdaderamente fuerte que creció la generosidad de Tails. Su generosidad creció de un solo golpe. Con su mano libre, la señora le acaricia la mejilla derecha a Tails.

*****: Te lo agradezco mucho, jovencito. Nunca olvidaré este acto tan generoso que tuviste con nosotros.

******: Yo tampoco lo olvidaré nunca, jovencito. Muchas gracias.

Tails: De nada.

Los dos adultos se van verdaderamente contentos. Tails está verdaderamente contento por lo que ha hecho. Verdaderamente es el ser más generosamente solidario y misericordiosamente humanitario que existe en toda la ciudad. Cosmo también está verdaderamente contenta por lo que él hizo. Ella le pone la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo y él se gira hacia ella y ella lo abraza con los ojos cerrados y con una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

Cosmo: Nunca estuve tan orgullosa de ti como ahora mismo, Tails. Eres el ser más misericordiosamente humanitario y generosamente solidario con el que he vivido. Le agradezco al destino por haberte unido conmigo. En ninguna otra parte podría encontrar a nadie tan generoso como tú. Todo lo que hagas se lo contaré a todos cuando volvamos. Amo ser amiga tuya y amo que tú seas mi amigo. Nunca podría encontrar a nadie generoso como tú.

Tails cierra los ojos con la misma sonrisa y le corresponde el abrazo.

Tails: Y yo nunca podría encontrar amigos como tú y todos los demás.

Cinco bellos segundos después, rompen el abrazo. Quince minutos después, una madre y su hijo adolescente van caminando delante del puesto de Tails y el adolescente mira los cuadros y le dan ganas de comprar uno.

Adolescente: Mamá, mira ese cuadro.

La madre del adolescente se detiene y ambos miran el cuadro. A ella también le queda gustando y también le dan ganas de comprarlo.

Madre del adolescente: Disculpa, jovencito, ¿cuánto cuesta ese cuadro?.

Tails: Sólo cuarenta yenes.

La señora saca cuarenta yenes de su cartera y se los entrega a Tails. Cosmo le pasa una canasta a Tails y Tails se la recibe y le pone el cuadro, pero antes de entregarle la canasta, le pone una bolsa con dinero.

Madre del adolescente: Jovencito, ¿para qué es esta bolsa?.

Tails: Es sólo una bolsa con dinero. La bolsa tiene 2.786.643 yenes. Es un generoso regalo para que pueda comprar lo que quiera y nunca le falte el dinero.

La mujer y su hijo quedan impactados. En toda su vida, nunca habían visto un vendedor tan verdaderamente generoso.

Adolescente: Te lo agradezco mucho, amiguito. Nunca olvidaré este acto tan generoso que tuviste.

Madre del adolescente: Yo tampoco lo olvidaré, jovencito. Y también te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Tails: De nada.

Madre del adolescente: Adiós, jovencito.

Adolescente: Adiós, amiguito.

Tails: Adiós.

La mujer y su hijo se van. Veinte minutos después, llegan un hombre y su hijo adolescente.

******: Disculpe, joven, ¿a qué precio vende los retratos?.

Tails: Todos los retratos que vendo cuestan solamente cuarenta yenes. ¿Quiere llevar alguno?.

******: Sí. Quisiera llevar seis.

Tails: De acuerdo. ¿Cuáles quiere llevar?.

El hombre los señala.

******: Éste, éste, éste, éste, éste y éste.

Tails: Está bien, querido señor.

El hombre saca su cartera y mira su dinero, pero cuando lo cuenta, ve que tiene 38 yenes.

******: Oh, no.

******: ¿Qué sucede, papá?.

******: Hijo, tengo 38 yenes. No puedo comprar esos cuadros.

******: Ay, no puede ser.

El hijo del hombre le habla a Tails.

******: Oye, amiguito, mi papá tiene 38 yenes, así que no podemos pagar por esos cuadros.

Ahora, el padre del adolescente le habla a Tails.

******: Amiguito, mañana volveré con más dinero. ¿Puedes guardar esos cuadros hasta que vuelva mañana?.

Tails: Si no puede pagarme, entonces le doy gratis todos los cuadros que quiere llevar.

El hombre y su hijo quedan mirando a Tails con la boca abierta de impacto. Tails es el primer vendedor que les da algo gratis cuando no pueden pagar. Nunca se les ocurrió pensar que pudiera existir alguien tan generoso. Luego de quedarse mirándolo por diez segundos, los dos reaccionan y le sonríen juntos.

******: Muchísimas gracias, amiguito. De verdad muchísimas gracias.

El padre del adolescente también le agradece a Tails.

******: Gracias por este acto tan generoso, amiguito. Muchas gracias.

Cosmo le pasa otra canasta a Tails y Tails le pone los cuadros uno por uno. Pero antes de entregarles la canasta a sus compradores, Tails toma una bolsa con dinero y se la pone en la canasta. El adolescente le pregunta algo a Tails.

******: Amiguito, ¿qué hay en esta bolsa?.

Tails: En esa bolsa hay dinero de regalo. Esa bolsa tiene 2.786.643 yenes. El dinero en la bolsa es un generoso regalo para que nunca les falte dinero cuando quieran comprar algo.

El hombre y su hijo son invadidos por un impacto y una felicidad mucho más grande.

Hombre y su hijo: Gracias, amiguito. Nunca olvidaremos este bello acto de generosidad y nunca te olvidaremos a ti.

El hombre y su hijo se van de ahí. Otros veinte minutos después, llegan un hombre con su esposa, su hija pequeña y la madre de su esposa. El hombre habla con su esposa sobre que quiere comprar unos cuadros y ella le dice que también quiere lo mismo y la mujer mayor también dice lo mismo y también la niña pequeña.

******: Buenas tardes, jovencito, queremos comprar algunos retratos.

Tails: Muy bien, señor. ¿Cuántos quiere llevar?.

El hombre los señala uno por uno.

******: Éste, éste y éste.

Cosmo le pasa una canasta a Tails y Tails pone los cuadros en la canasta.

******: ¿Cuánto cuestan los retratos?.

Tails: Todos ésos cuestan sólo cuarenta yenes.

El hombre saca el dinero y le paga los cuarenta yenes. Inmediatamente, Tails le pone la bolsa de dinero en la canasta.

******: ¿Para qué es la bolsa?.

Tails: Son 2.786.643 yenes para ustedes. Son un generoso regalo para que nunca les falte el dinero para comprar lo que quieran comprar.

Toda la familia queda impactada con ese acto tan verdaderamente generoso. Los cuatro le sonríen a Tails.

Familia: Muchas gracias. Nunca olvidaremos este acto tan generoso y nunca te olvidaremos a ti. Gracias, amiguito.

Tails: De nada.

La familia se va de vuelta a su casa verdaderamente contenta por el hermoso regalo. Media hora después, llegan un hombre y sus dos hijos, un adolescente y niño pequeño. El hombre se detiene con sus hijos para preguntarle algo a Tails.

******: Hola. ¿Cuánto cuestan los cuadros?.

Tails: Todos cuestan sólo cuarenta yenes.

Al hombre y a sus hijos no les gusta escuchar que cuestan ese precio.

******: Lo siento, joven, nosotros somos más o menos pobres y no salimos con tanto dinero a la calle. Quizás otro día pueda traer más dinero.

Tails: No se preocupe, querido señor. Si no puede pagarme, entonces llévese los cuadros sin pagar. No les cobro nada a las personas que no pueden pagarme. Como no pueden pagar, les doy los cuadros sin cobrar. Los cuadros incluyen un regalo.

El hombre y sus hijos no pueden creer que Tails sea tan increíblemente generoso.

Hombre y sus hijos: Muchas gracias, amiguito.

Tails: De nada. ¿Cuántos retratos quieren llevar?.

Cosmo trae una canasta. El hombre mira los retratos y los elige.

******: Quiero llevar siete. Quiero éstos que están aquí.

Tails: Muy bien, querido señor.

Tails pone en la canasta los siete retratos que su comprador eligió. Luego de poner el último, saca dos bolsas con dinero y también se las pone en la canasta.

Tails: Estas bolsas son el regalo que los retratos incluyen. En estas bolsas hay 2.786.643 yenes y si suman todo ese dinero, es un total de 5.573.286 yenes. El dinero es un generoso regalo para que nunca les falte el dinero para comprar lo que quieran y para que no sigan siendo pobres.

El hombre y sus hijos están verdaderamente impactados y felices. Nunca pensaron que se iban a encontrar con alguien que les regalara dinero. Con todo ese dinero ya no son pobres. Los tres le agradecen a Tails por los retratos y le dicen que nunca lo olvidarán a él ni su generosidad y se van felices. Cuando pasan cinco minutos, llegan un hombre y su esposa que quieren llevar retratos.

*****: Buenas tardes. Queremos llevar cinco retratos.

Tails: Por supuesto. ¿Cuáles quieren?.

*****: Éste, éste, éste, éste y éste por favor.

Cosmo le da una canasta a Tails y él pone los retratos en la canasta.

*****: ¿Cuánto cuesta?.

Tails: Todos cuestan sólo cuarenta yenes.

La señora le paga a Tails y antes de que tomen la canasta para irse, Tails le pone una bolsa con dinero.

*****: ¿Por qué pone esa bolsa?.

Tails: Es una bolsa con 2.786.643 yenes. Es un generoso regalo para que siempre puedan comprar lo que quieran y no les falte dinero para comprar.

El hombre y su esposa están impactados. Tails es el primer y único vendedor más generoso con el que se han encontrado. Los dos le agradecen por el regalo y se van muy felices. Veinte minutos después, un hombre de edad más o menos avanzada y su pequeño nieto van caminando por ahí y el nieto del hombre mira un retrato.

****: Abuelo, mira ese retrato.

El abuelo mira el retrato también y le queda gustando igual que a su nieto.

******: Jovencito, queremos llevar ese retrato.

Tails: De acuerdo, querido señor.

******: ¿Cuánto cuesta?.

El abuelo señala el cuadro.

Tails: Solamente cuarenta yenes, querido señor.

Cosmo le pasa una canasta a Tails y él pone el cuadro en la canasta. El abuelo le paga y antes de irse, Tails le da la bolsa con dinero.

******: Disculpe, jovencito, yo sólo compré el retrato. ¿Por qué puso esa bolsa en la canasta?.

Tails: En la bolsa hay 2.786.643 yenes. Es un generoso regalo que le doy para que nunca le falte el dinero cuando quiera volver a comprar algo.

El abuelo y su nieto están sorprendidísimos y a la vez verdaderamente contentos.

******: Muchas gracias, jovencito. Por fin mi deseo se cumplió. Desde hace tres años he querido encontrar a alguien así de generoso. Y por fin ocurrió. Muchas gracias. Nunca te olvidaré a ti ni este acto generoso que tuviste.

Tails: Por nada, querido señor. Que disfrute mucho su retrato.

******: Muchas gracias.

Tails: Por nada, querido señor.

****: Amigo, muchas gracias.

Tails: Por nada, pequeñito.


	21. Chapter 21

El abuelo y su nieto se van verdaderamente contentos con su retrato.

Cosmo: Oye, Tails, ¿cuántas bolsas con dinero trajiste?.

Tails: Traje 32.

Cosmo: Y si te quedas con alguna bolsa cuando termines de vender, ¿te vas a quedar con esa bolsa?.

Tails: No, la regalaré en el camino. Regalaré todas las bolsas que no logre regalarle a nadie mientras estoy trabajando. Si me quedo con alguna, la regalaré mientras nos vamos a casa. Si no encuentro a nadie a quien regalarle dinero, entonces me quedaré con esas bolsas, pero volveré a traerlas mañana para regalarlas.

Cosmo se le acerca y pone su mano izquierda en su mejilla derecha y le besa esa mejilla. A Tails le gustó ese beso tan tiernamente hermoso.

Tails: ¿Y eso por qué fue?.

Cosmo: Porque estoy más contenta que nunca por tu generosidad que creció hasta un punto que ni yo creí que existía.

Tails: Eso me sucedió de repente. Yo tampoco sabía que mi generosidad podía crecer así, hasta que me sucedió.

Quince minutos después, un matrimonio joven llega ahí. Miran los cuadros y deciden comprar algunos.

******: Hola, queremos llevar algunos retratos.

Tails: ¿Cuántos quiere llevar, querido señor?.

El hombre le habla a su esposa.

******: Querida, yo quiero llevar seis retratos. ¿Cuántos quieres llevar tú?.

*****: También quiero seis. Quiero ésos que están ahí.

El hombre vuelve a hablarle a Tails.

******: Queremos llevar estos seis.

Tails: De acuerdo.

Cosmo le pasa una canasta y Tails pone los retratos uno por uno.

******: ¿Cuánto es?.

Tails: Cuarenta yenes.

El hombre le paga los cuarenta yenes y antes de tomar la canasta para irse, Tails le pone la bolsa con dinero.

*****: Disculpa, nosotros sólo compramos estos retratos. ¿Por qué nos pone esa bolsa también?.

Tails: La bolsa tiene 2.786.643 yenes. Todo ese dinero es un generoso regalo para que nunca les falte dinero cuando quieran comprar algo.

El hombre y la mujer quedan con la boca abierta de una sorpresa verdaderamente grande, casi como un impacto. Ellos no pueden creer que se hayan encontrado con un vendedor tan impactantemente generoso. Los dos le dan las gracias y se van. Doce minutos después, llegan tres mujeres y cuando miran los tres retratos que quedan, les quedan gustando mucho y deciden comprarlos.

*****: Hola. ¿Cuánto cuestan los retratos?.

Tails: Todos cuestan solamente cuarenta yenes.

*****: Queremos comprar retratos.

Tails: ¿Cuántos quieren comprar?.

*****: Los tres que le quedan.

Cosmo le pasa una canasta a Tails y él pone los tres retratos ahí. La mujer le paga y antes de que se vayan, Tails le pone la bolsa con dinero en la canasta.

*****: Oye, nosotras sólo queremos estos retratos, no queremos más cosas.

Tails: No se preocupe, esta bolsa sólo tiene dinero.

*****: ¿Dinero?.

Tails: Sí.

*****: ¿Cuánto?.

Tails: 2.786.643 yenes. Todo ese dinero es un generoso regalo para que nunca les falte dinero cuando quieran comprar algo.

Las tres mujeres quedan asombrosamente impactadas. Tails es el primero en ser así de generoso con ellas. Ya antes habían conocido y encontrado gente generosa, pero nunca nadie fue tan generoso como Tails. Las mujeres salen de su asombro y le sonríen juntas.

Mujeres: Muchas gracias.

La mujer toma la canasta.

*****: Nunca te olvidaremos y nunca olvidaremos la generosidad que tuviste con nosotras. Adiós.

Tails: Adiós.

Las mujeres se van totalmente felices. Ahora, Tails y Cosmo toman todo y se encaminan de vuelta a la casa. Tres minutos después, dan la vuelta por una esquina y se encuentran con un hombre y una mujer y un hombre y una mujer de edad más o menos avanzada y dos niñas pequeñas. El hombre habla con la señora de edad más o menos avanzada.

******: Mamá, ¿es cierto que ya no te gusta el color de esta ropa que traes puesta?.

*****: Así es, hijo, es cierto. Yo quisiera que pudiéramos intentar ahorrar dinero para comprarme una ropa de otro color. Este color de lavanda me gustaba, pero mi gusto por este color se terminó.

Una de las niñitas le habla a su papá.

****: Papá, a mí tampoco me sigue gustando este color. Me parece que el gris no es un color demasiado bonito. Ahora prefiero tener una ropa de otro color.

******: Así que tampoco sigue gustándote el color de tu ropa.

****: Sí, papá.

Ahora, también habla el abuelo de las niñitas que es el papá de la madre de las niñitas.

******: Oye, hija, yo quisiera que algún día fuésemos al restaurante de la ciudad. Hace cuatro años que almorzamos ahí por última vez y me gustaría volver a almorzar ahí.

*****: Ay, papá, me encantaría que pudiésemos ir mañana, porque de verdad quisiera verte feliz por haber podido almorzar ahí, pero no tenemos el dinero necesario para ir al restaurante. Perdona que no podamos ir mañana.

******: Te entiendo, hija.

El padre de la familia vuelve a hablar.

******: Desde hoy vamos a juntar dinero para comprarles ropas nuevas a ustedes y para ir al restaurante.

Esa familia va alejándose de Tails y Cosmo.

Tails: Toma dos bolsas, Cosmo, rápido.

Cosmo toma dos bolsas y él toma otras dos y corren hacia esa familia. Los alcanzan y Tails deja una bolsa en el suelo y le jala suavemente la ropa al padre de la familia para llamar su atención.

Tails: Disculpe, señor, deténgase por favor.

El hombre y su familia se detienen y se giran hacia ellos.

******: ¿Qué quieres, jovencito?.

Tails: Lo escuchamos decir lo que decía sobre la ropa de su mamá y de su hija y sobre que el señor quiere ir al restaurante y yo le digo que mi amiga y yo tenemos algo que a todos les servirá durante un largo tiempo.

******: ¿Y qué es?.

Tails: Dinero. Mucho dinero.

Tails toma la bolsa que había soltado.

Tails: En estas cuatro bolsas que ella y yo traemos, hay 2.786.643 yenes. Si suman todo ese dinero, es un total de 11.146.572 yenes. Todo este dinero que ella y yo traemos, es un generoso regalo para todos ustedes, para que puedan comprarles ropa de su gusto a su mamá y su hija y para que puedan ir a almorzar al restaurante cuando quieran y para que siempre puedan comprar lo que quieran y nunca les falte el dinero. Los dos les regalamos toda esta generosa cantidad inmensa de dinero a ustedes.

Todos quedan impactados. Es la primera vez que ven que alguien millonario se apiada de esa forma increíble de ellos regalándoles cantidades inimaginables de dinero para que puedan hacer lo que quieren hacer. A la madre de las niñitas comienzan a salirle lágrimas de emoción de los ojos y a las dos niñitas también. Al hombre y los abuelos no les salen lágrimas pero igualmente están emocionadamente felices por este acto verdaderamente humanitario.

Madre de la familia: Pequeños amiguitos, muchas gracias a los dos. Muchas, muchas, pero muchísimas gracias a los dos.

Abuelo de la familia: Yo también les agradezco igual que mi hija. Se los agradeceré por siempre.

Abuela de la familia: Muchas gracias, jovencitos.

Padre de la familia: Muchísimas gracias, jovencitos.

Niñitas: Gracias, amigos.

Tails le entrega las bolsas al padre de la familia y Cosmo le entrega las bolsas a la madre. Ahora que los generosos amigos tienen las manos libres, la niñita mayor abraza a Tails y le besa la mejilla izquierda y luego abraza a Cosmo y también le besa la mejilla izquierda. Ahora, la niñita menor hace lo mismo. Abraza a Tails y luego le besa la mejilla izquierda y luego abraza a Cosmo y le besa la mejilla izquierda también.

Todos: Nosotros nunca los olvidaremos, amiguitos. Siempre les estaremos agradecidos. Hasta siempre, queridos amigos.

Tails y Cosmo: Hasta siempre.

La familia se va directamente a la tienda de ropa para luego ir a su casa y esperar el día siguiente para ir a almorzar al restaurante. Tails y Cosmo se devuelven a donde está lo suyo y retoman su camino.

Cosmo: Me sentí increíblemente bien siendo generosa con esas personas. Ahora siento que yo soy exactamente igual de generosa que tú.

Tails: Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso, Cosmo. Así es como se siente ser generoso y solidariamente humanitario con los demás.

Cinco minutos después, escuchan voces que se acercan a ellos y comienzan a oír atentamente.

****: Mamá, ¿cuánto dinero falta para que podamos viajar a ver a mis abuelitos?.

*****: Todavía falta mucho dinero, hijo. Yo quiero ver a tus abuelitos tanto como tú, pero todavía falta que ahorre dinero para que podamos ir a verlos. Creo que en algún mes cercano a éste podremos ir a verlos.

****: ¿Y no te gustaría que los traigamos a vivir con nosotros?.

La madre del niñito se da cuenta de que eso sería mejor que ir a visitar a sus padres.

*****: Tienes razón, hijo. No lo había pensado, pero esa idea tuya es mucho mejor.

****: Prefiero que mis abuelitos vivan con nosotros para que nunca más los eches de menos.

*****: Gracias, hijo.

Cosmo cuenta rápidamente las bolsas de una carretilla y ve que hay seis bolsas y calcula muy rápidamente cuánto dinero hay en total con todas esas bolsas juntas.

Cosmo: Tails, vamos para allá.

Cosmo toma la carretilla y Tails y ella caminan hacia esa señora y su hijo. Los dos se paran delante de ellos y Cosmo deja la carretilla.

Cosmo: Señora, perdone que nos entrometamos, pero escuchamos que usted quiere ver a sus padres.

*****: Sí, así es.

Cosmo: Bueno, querida señora, usted no tiene que juntar más dinero para ir a ver a sus padres y traerlos a Kyoto, porque aquí en esta carretilla hay muchos millones de yenes para usted.

La señora y su hijo se sorprenden al escuchar a Cosmo decir "muchos millones de yenes". Tails está feliz pero es indiferente porque no sabe cuánto dinero quiere Cosmo regalarle a la señora.

*****: ¿Cómo dijiste, jovencita?.

Cosmo: En esta carretilla de minería que traigo, hay seis bolsas con 2.786.643 yenes. Si usted suma todo ese dinero en todas las seis bolsas, es un total de 16.719.858 yenes. Mi amigo y yo le regalamos generosamente todo este dinero para que pueda ir con sus padres y traerlos a la ciudad. Usted no tiene que seguir juntando dinero y no tiene que esperar para traer a sus padres a la ciudad porque con todo este dinero, puede hacerlo ahora mismo o cuando usted quiera y para que siempre pueda comprar lo que quiera sin que le falte el dinero.

Tails queda impactadísimo al momento de escuchar a Cosmo decir cuántas bolsas y cuánto dinero en total le está regalando a la señora. Él ve que ella de un solo golpe se volvió más generosa que él y está orgulloso de ella. La señora y su hijo se impactan también por escuchar a Cosmo decir todo el dinero que les regala.

Madre y su hijo: Gracias. Siempre les agradeceremos esto y nunca los olvidaremos. Tampoco olvidaremos su acto tan generoso.

La señora rodea la carretilla y se agacha y le besa la mejilla a Cosmo y luego le besa la mejilla a Tails y el niñito también le besa la mejilla a Cosmo y abraza a Tails con un inmenso cariño.

Madre y su hijo: Hasta siempre y gracias de nuevo.

Tails y Cosmo: Hasta siempre.

La señora toma la carretilla y ella y su hijo se van directamente a la casa para luego tomar dinero para irse a ver a los padres de ella y para contarles este momento y este acto generosamente solidario que nunca olvidarán. Tails le toma el hombro derecho a Cosmo y la gira suavemente hacia él y pone sus manos sobre sus costillas y ella pone sus manos sobre sus brazos.

Tails: Estoy más orgulloso que nunca de ti, mi querida Cosmo. Con la cantidad inimaginable de dinero que le regalaste a esa señora, me doy cuenta de que eres más generosa que yo. Pero también veo que si tú eres así de generosa, entonces yo también puedo serlo. Yo también les contaré a nuestros amigos de ese acto de generosidad que tuviste y también les contaré de todos nuestros actos generosos. Tú también puedes contárselo si quieres. ¿O quién de nosotros quieres que les cuente todo?.

Cosmo: Ahora prefiero que seas tú. Creo que se escucharía mejor si viene de ti, porque tú fuiste el primero en ser así de generoso y mi generosidad nació de ti.

Tails: Está bien.

Se besan en las mejillas y antes de retomar su camino, escuchan a dos hombres adultos jóvenes hablando.

******: Oye, hermano, quiero descansar un poco.

******: Está bien, hermano.

Los dos hermanos se detienen y se sientan en una escalera a descansar.

******: Hermano, ¿crees que algún día podremos obtener dinero para comprar lo necesario para comprarle nuevas sillas y una nueva mesa de comedor a nuestro abuelo?.

******: Sí, hermano, eso creo y espero que algún día podamos obtener ese dinero. Me gustaría mucho regalarle eso a nuestro abuelo.

******: Nuestro abuelo quiere sillas y mesa de comedor nuevas y sólo nosotros podemos dárselas. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero tenemos ahorrado ahora?.

******: Conté todo el dinero que hemos ahorrado y vi que tenemos 4.685 yenes. Todavía nos faltan otros 3.085 yenes más para alcanzar la cantidad que queremos.

Tails y Cosmo toman una carretilla con otras seis bolsas con dinero y caminan hacia esos hermanos.

Tails: Buenas tardes, señores.

Hermanos: Buenas tardes. ¿Qué deseas, pequeño?.

Tails: Mi amiga y yo escuchamos que desean comprarle sillas y una mesa de comedor a su abuelo y que todavía les falta dinero para alcanzar la cantidad que desean.

******: Es cierto. ¿Acaso ustedes vienen a nosotros porque desean algo?.

Tails: Sí. Deseamos darles muchos millones de yenes.

Los hermanos quedan impactados.

Hermanos: ¡¿Cómo dijiste?!.

Tails: Que deseamos darles muchos millones de yenes. Les regalamos generosamente esta carretilla de minería. Se la regalamos para que puedan llevarse las bolsas con dinero que les regalamos. Esta carretilla está cargada con seis bolsas con dinero y cada una de las bolsas tiene 2.786.643 yenes y todo ese dinero hace un total de 16.719.858 yenes. Mi amiga y yo les regalamos toda esta enorme y generosa cantidad de dinero para que puedan comprarle lo que quieren comprarle a su abuelo y para que siempre puedan comprar todo lo que quieran y nunca les falte el dinero para comprar.

Los dos hermanos quedan igualmente impactados. Es la primera vez en sus vidas que alguien millonario les regala tantos millones de yenes. Los dos hombres mantienen su compostura, pero igualmente les expresan su felicidad.

Hermanos: Se los agradeceremos siempre, amigos. Muchas gracias por su generosidad.

Tails y Cosmo: De nada. Adiós, señores.

Hermanos: Hasta siempre, amigos.

Tails y Cosmo se van y los dos hermanos descansan por unos minutos más. Los dos hermanos saben que su abuelo también quedará igual de impactado y feliz como ellos cuando le cuenten lo que les pasó. Con regalarles esas bolsas de dinero a esos hermanos, Tails y Cosmo regalaron todas las bolsas que traían. Ahora, retoman su camino y después de varios minutos llegan a la casa. Ahora que ya llegaron, Tails les cuenta todo lo que hicieron por su generosidad y sus amigos también quedan impactados, pero a la vez, quedan orgullosos y les aplauden por nueve segundos siendo su manera de felicitarlos. Después de los aplausos, los dos les piden perdón a sus amigos por haber regalado esas carretillas que eran suyas, pero sus amigos les dicen que no tiene importancia que las hayan regalado y que en todo caso, pueden comprar más carretillas cuando necesiten más. Cuando Silver y Shadow llegan al día siguiente, Tails les cuenta todo y ellos también quedan impactados y felices y hasta ellos dos les aplauden también.

Continuará en la secuela "Sonic y Shadow se Enfrentan De Nuevo; El Duelo Final".


End file.
